Gira come gir'il mondo
by Cokorico
Summary: Isabella Volturi, 16 ans et parrain de la Mafia nord italienne. C'est bien mignon mais comment diriger une bande d'allumés de la gachette quand on vous a refourgué un tuteur qui n'a aucune idée de vos activités. Sale gosse et Mafiosa, il va en baver.
1. Prologue

**Gira come gir'il mondo**

PROLOGUE

Une forte douleur à la tête me réveille dans une position plus qu'inconfortable : je suis suspendue au plafond retenue par ma ceinture de sécurité. Mon frère Démétri est en dessous de moi dans une position improbable. Je me détache et tombe sur lui. Je le retourne et je vois son poitrail parsemé d'impact de balles. Je me recentre alors sur mes parents, assis sur les sièges avant. Leurs corps suspendus ne sont que de simples poupées de chiffons avec des tâches rouges. Je ne dois ma survie qu'au réflexe de Démétri qui m'a plaqué contre la banquette arrière.

Au loin, j'entends des aboiements, il ne faut pas que je reste là. J'ouvre violemment la porte mais avant de sortir, je me rappelle d'un dernier point. Agrippant la main gauche de Papa, je lui enlève sa chevalière en aigue marine. Je fais la même chose avec celle de Maman et Démétri. Je récupère également les deux révolvers celui de Papa gravé à son chiffre et celui de Démétri. Courant le long de la route dans le sens contraire des aboiements, je prie pour croiser une voiture avant qu'IL ne me rattrape.

Finalement une voiture de la polizia s'arrête. Et là, je laisse mes larmes couler et tente d'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Je dois passer pour naïve, ne pas dévoiler les véritables dessous, cacher les deux armes que je porte. En un quart d'heure une dizaine de voitures des secours se trouvent sur place.

Je refuse fermement qu'on m'ausculte, fait une crise, me mets à hurler, le médecin parvient difficilement à soigner mon arcade qui était ouverte. Mais, je me stoppe, anesthésiée, quand passent trois housses noires devant moi. Mes larmes sont un flot continue, mon cœur se serre à m'en faire mal, j'ai envie de vomir. IL a eu la peau de Papa, depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait. Maman n'avait rien fait, si ce n'est être le soutien indéfectible de Papa. Quand à Démétri, mon frère, mon confident, ma moitié, l'héritier.

Au moins tout ce remue ménage a évité que quiconque tente de me toucher et découvre les deux flingues. Assise à l'arrière d'une voiture de flic, je déclenche un caprice pour rentrer chez moi, celui officiel en tout cas, celui où rien de compromettant ne pourra être trouvé. Face à mes crises de larmes et entêtement, ils m'y amènent. Je me précipite dans ma chambre et range dans le compartiment secret ce que j'ai récupéré dans la voiture à part la bague de ma mère que je glisse à mon auriculaire gauche.

Je me change pour m'habiller entièrement de bleu marine, ce sera dorénavant la couleur de mon deuil. J'essaye de me forger un masque de douleur, allant à l'encontre des principes de dignité qui m'ont été inculqué. Redescendant, les policiers sont toujours présents dans l'entrée. Ils me regardent, intrigués. Arrive le commissaire, il veut m'interroger sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

À la fin de la journée, les policiers ont fouillé entièrement la villa, tout retourné. J'ai assistée, impuissante à la mise à sac de ma propre maison, par ces fouilles merde jubilant à l'idée de la grosse enquête dont ils avaient hérité. Épuisée nerveusement et physiquement, je m'affale dans un des fauteuils du salon, j'ai un verre de Glenfidish à la main, le whisky préféré de Papa. En boire me brûle la gorge et surpasse furtivement celle de mon être. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire, IL aurait du s'assurer que nous y passions tous. S'IL croit que je vais le lâcher comme ça. Sans le savoir encore, IL vient de déclencher une guerre que je ne suis pas prête à perdre.

La télévision allumée fait alors apparaître une photo de mes parents :

- _Fait divers maintenant, le corps d'un parrain supposé de la Mafia ainsi que celui de son épouse et de leur fils, ont été retrouvés ce matin, criblés de balles, dans la région de Florence. En effet Marcus Volturi a longtemps éveillé les soupçons de toutes les polices d'Italie sans jamais qu'aucune affaire n'ait pu aboutir. Homme d'affaire reconnu, issu de la vieille aristocratie italienne, lui et son épouse Dydime avaient une grande implication dans la vie publique de la Toscane._

Je regarde les journalistes débiter leur lot de conneries en finissant mon verre cul sec. La photo de Démétri apparaît à son tour. Mes yeux me piquent de nouveau. Je me rends compte que je suis seule, je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir confiance en qui que ce soit, pas dans les eaux troubles dans lesquelles je vais nager. Seule à la tête d'un iceberg.

La face émergé, c'est la partie visible, les entreprises dans les médias, d'immobilier et financières. La face immergée, c'est le règne sans partage sur l'économie sous-terraine de tout le nord de l'Italie : trafic en tout genre des œuvres d'art à la drogue. L'empire Volturi va du Piémont alpin à Rome.

_- Rescapée de ce drame et seule héritière directe de Marcus Volturi, sa jeune fille, Isabella Volturi, 16 ans, se retrouve aujourd'hui à la tête de l'Empire Volturi. Il est à prévoir de nombreuses agitations dans le milieu de la pègre dans les prochains jours._

S'ils savaient…

* * *

_Kikoo, c'est encore moi!_

_Hé oui, j'ai eu une nouvelle idée et je n'en suis pas peu fière. _

_Bon alors cette fois c'est la Mafia Italienne._

_Vous verrez, j'aime les héroïne qui ne se laissent pas marcher sur les pieds. Cette fois ce sera la guerre des gangs mais Bella va rencontrer quelques problèmes logistiques. _

_Coko Mary Poppins, ..._

_"La mort est une des pires choses qui puissent arriverà un membre de la mafia. Beaucoup d'entre eux préfèreraient payer une amende." _


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

En arrivant chez maître Contutti, je ne savais pas à quelle sauce j'allais être mangé. Il faut dire qu'il ne m'avait pas donné beaucoup d'indication au téléphone, mais je me doutais bien que c'était en rapport avec la disparition de Marcus Volturi. Mon père, Carlisle, m'avait appelé il y a trois jours pour m'annoncer la mort de mon parrain. Marcus et Carlisle avaient été en classe ensemble à Eton en Angleterre et avaient noué de solides liens d'amitié. Mon père était le parrain de Démétri et Marcus le mien.

J'étais hier à ses obsèques à Genova. Dydime, son épouse et Démétri sont morts en même temps que lui. J'avais rarement vu autant de monde à un enterrement, la cathédrale était pleine. Et devant, seule, Isabella, leur fille, debout devant les trois cercueils sur lesquels elle avait posé un lys blanc. Je ne l'avais croisé que rarement et puis avec 6 ans d'écart, enfant, elle ne m'intéressait guère.

Je pense avoir repéré également les frères de Marcus, Aro et Caïus. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air affligé par la disparition de leur aîné. D'ailleurs, je n'avais présenté mes condoléances qu'à Isabella. Elle n'avait pas semblé me reconnaître. Je m'étais fait assez discret.

Alors que je retournais à l'hôtel où je séjournais, j'ai reçu ce coup de fil me donnant rendez-vous aujourd'hui à l'étude. J'ai décalé mon vol pour Berlin à demain à cause de cela. Berlin, là où je vis en ce moment. Je suis un vrai nomade, habitant au grès de mes tournées, déménageant tous les trois mois, car je suis pianiste concertiste.

À peine entré, le clerc me conduit à un bureau où sont déjà assis plusieurs personnes : Isabella, le visage fermé, la tête dans les mains les deux frères de Marcus et un dernier homme, le teint mâte, on dirait un indien. Bizarre. Je m'installe dans le dernier siège disponible et attendons le notaire.

- Signorina, signori.

Ils lui répondent en italien, bien évidemment sauf Isabella qui reste stoïque. Le notaire reprend alors en anglais :

- Signore Cullen, vous comprendrez bien que je ne parlerai anglais que pour la partie qui vous concerne.

- Cela ne me gène pas.

Et il commence à lire un nombre de papiers incroyable, et je me permets de somnoler vaguement sur mon fauteuil. J'ai tout de même compris que les frères de Marcus n'ont pu eu ce qu'ils voulaient, tant leurs mines étaient colériques. Ce qui donna un sourire ironique à Isabella suivi par un soupir lassé. Seul le troisième homme reste de marbre, il semble surveiller la jeune Volturi. Elle écoute à peine ce que peut dire le notaire, réagit peu alors que sont avenir se joue antre ces quatre murs, il est déterminé par ces liasses de papiers. Où alors elle savait déjà ce qui l'attendait ici.

Elle est curieuse, du haut de ces 16 ans, son visage d'adolescente est marqué d'une grande sévérité. Habillée en bleu foncé, le visage dans la main, elle ne commente rien, ne dit rien. Brune, les yeux chocolat et extrêmement pâle ce qui est rare pour une italienne, elle tient plus de la poupée de porcelaine que de la brune latine qui enflamme les fantasmes. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être jolie, très jolie même. Au pied gainé de botte se balance une impatience, en fait, clairement, elle s'emmerde.

Ce long monologue dure la bagatelle d'une heure et demi, je commence à en avoir ma claque. Les visages indignés des frères Volturi sont encore plus marqués, je sens une belle ambiance pour le prochain repas de famille. Quand enfin le notaire reprend en anglais :

- Nous arrivons aux clauses vous concernant signore.

Je hoche la tête pour l'inciter à continuer, plus vite il parlera et plus vite je retrouverai mon hôtel.

- A mon filleul, Edward Anthony Cullen, je lègue la somme d'un million six cent cinquante mille euros, bloqués sur un compte à son nom auprès de la Rodchild Bank. Il se voit également hériter de la villa de Rododendri en Toscane.

Je reste collé à ma chaise, plus d'un million cinq cent mille euros et une villa ! Oh la vache ! Je savais mon parrain généreux mais pas à ce point là ! Je regarde sans le voir le notaire qui vient de m'annoncer cette petite bombe.

- Signore Cullen, je sais que cela peut vous surprendre mais je n'ai pas fini.

- Pardonnez-moi, poursuivez.

- Très bien. Les derniers documents concernant la tutelle de Signorina Volturi seront traités en anglais.

Je n'écoute pas ce qu'il raconte bien, que je puisse le comprendre : 1 miilion et 600 mille euros. Wahou ! Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à ré-atterrir. Sans prêter attention ce qu'il se passe autour de moi je continue à rêvasser. Piouf ! Et…

- Signore Edward Anthony Cullen.

- Come ?

Le cri est venu de mes quatre voisins qui d'un même mouvement se sont redressés dans leurs fauteuils. Pourquoi mon nom les a fait réagir de la sorte ? Isabella Volturi se lève alors et parle dans un anglais parfait :

- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible, il ne parle même pas un mot d'italien.

Elle me désigne alors de la main, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il aurait été logique que ce soit un de nous, puisque nous sommes les oncles et frères de Marcus Volturi et non cet américain qui n'a apparemment aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe.

- Messieurs, vous n'espériez tout de même pas être tuteur de la signorina Volturi aux vues de l'inimité qu'il y avait entre vous et votre frère. Reprend le troisième homme dont j'ignore le nom.

- C'est sûr que vous deviez avoir des vues sur cette responsabilité, vous auriez tellement souhaité hériter de l'empire Volturi, monsieur Black. Répond l'un des deux frères. Mais sans sang de la famille dans les veines, c'est impossible à moins de faire main basse sur l'héritière.

- Caïus, je vous interdis de sous entendre ce genre de chose ! Crache le Black en question. Le signore Volturi avait toute confiance en moi.

- Tellement qu'il n'a pas voulu vous confier la tutelle de sa fille.

- SILENZIO ! Crie Isabella

Tous se taisent. Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? En fait je crois en avoir une vague idée mais j'ai peur de comprendre.

- Grazie Signorina. Souffle le notaire. Bien alors reprenons, donc signore Edward Anthony Cullen est nommé tuteur de signorina Isabella Maria Volturi par la volonté de feu son père, signore Marcus Alberto Volturi.

- Attendez, tuteur !

- Tiens, il se réveille. Se moque Isabella.

- Oh vous alors ne la ramenez pas. Je ne peux pas être tuteur de cette gamine !

- Je suis d'accord avec le Yankee. Approuve-t-elle.

- Signore, Signorina. Toutes les dispositions et les papiers ont été remplis et sont parfaitement légaux. Vous êtes le tuteur de la signorina depuis le décès du signore Volturi.

- Puis-je contester cette mesure ? Demande la jeune fille.

- Je suis d'accord avec la Ritale.

Je me fais traiter de Yankee, y a pas de raison que l'inverse me soit interdit. Nous nous regardons tous les deux, en nous affrontant du regard. Putain, je ne peux être responsable d'une adolescente qui en plus parait avoir un sale caractère. Alors que j'allais m'indigner de nouveau le notaire reprend :

- J'ai en main une lettre de la main de Marcus Volturi qui vous est destinée. Il a demandé à ce qu'elle vous soit remise en main propre dès l'instant où vous aurez pris connaissance de sa décision de vous nommer tuteur de sa fille, Isabella Volturi. Quand à vous Signorina, il y a aussi une lettre de votre père à votre intention.

Il nous remet à chacun une enveloppe cacheté de cire, on se croirait au Moyen Âge ! Une écriture calligraphiée mentionne mon nom. Je me contente de la faire tourner dans mes mains. Tuteur, je suis tuteur d'une fille que j'ai du voir trois fois dans ma vie. En plus en quoi ça consiste tuteur ? Signer les carnets de notes et répondre aux convocations des professeurs ? Lui interdire de sortir après minuit, planquer l'alcool fort ? J'en n'ai aucune idée.

Je ne suis pas la dernière partie de l'entretien, j'entends surtout Isabella soupirer fortement. En me levant, le notaire nous donne rendez-vous demain au palazio Volturi à 14h pour régler des détails de la tutelle. Je vais encore devoir décaler mon vol. Les frères n'ont même pas pris la peine de saluer le notaire, le regard qu'ils ont lancé à Black fut des plus sanglants. Voilà une famille dans laquelle règnent la joie et la convivialité, même en période de deuil. Entre les frères, cyniques, voulant se partager le trésor familial comme des charognards autour d'un cadavre, l'homme de confiance qui n'a eu ce qu'il escomptait et la fille ressemblant à la reine des glaces, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être là comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

En rentrant à l'hôtel, la première chose que je fais est d'appeler mon père pour lui faire part de la situation :

- Papa !

- Bonjour Edward, comment vas-tu ?

- Plutôt secoué, on va dire.

- Tu as été chez le notaire de Marcus, c'est ça.

- Oui.

- Et ça s'est mal passé ?

- Et bien outre le fait qu'il m'ait légué une villa en Toscane et plus de 1.5 million d'euros…

- 1.5 million, et bien, on ne t'a pas fait venir pour rien.

- Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Réponds-je ironiquement. Parce que le vrai paquet surprise c'est ce qui vient après.

- C'est-à-dire, Edward ?

- La tutelle d'Isabella, sa fille.

J'entends un vrai blanc à l'autre bout du fil et aussi un affaissement de tissu. À croire que mon père vient de se laisser tomber sur le lit ou autre chose.

- Attends, Edward, tu es en train de me dire que Marcus t'a fait tuteur d'Isabella ?

- Oui, je l'ai découvert tout à l'heure.

- J'en reviens pas qu'il ait choisi cette solution.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Papa ?

- Et bien, il y a près de trois ans, Marcus m'avait appelé pour parler d'une éventuelle tutelle de sa fille. Il se savait menacer et il m'avait demandé d'être le tuteur d'Isabella si le pire arrivait.

- Le pire ?

- Sa mort, celle de Dydime et de Démétri.

- Et que lui avais-tu répondu ?

- Pour pouvoir assumer ce rôle, il faut vivre en Italie car Isabella se retrouverait à la tête d'un empire financier des plus considérables. Or, cette condition n'était pas possible pour nous. C'est ce que je lui ai expliqué, en lui faisant bien comprendre que sans cela, je n'aurai pas hésité à accepter.

- Mais comment en est-il arrivé à moi ?

- Ça, je n'en sais trop rien. Ce dont je me souviens c'est qu'après nous avions discuté de nos enfants respectifs, et je lui avais dit que tu arrivais en Europe pour parfaire ta formation de pianiste au philarmonique de Vienne. Mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'une telle info puisse l'avoir aiguillé sur toi. Finit d'expliquer mon père.

Nous continuâmes à discuter un long moment, Papa me parlant de Marcus plus en profondeur, et de tout ce qu'il savait sur son groupe. Tout ce que mon père m'apprit renforça le poids que je sentais sur mes épaules depuis que j'étais sorti de l'étude de maître Contutti. Allongé sur mon lit, je me laisse aller à des exercices de relaxation que je ne pratique qu'avant de rentrer en scène. Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire avec la responsabilité d'une gamine de 16 ans ?

Me relevant, je me décide à annuler tout bonnement mon vol, avec tout ça, je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir rentrer sur Berlin. Le piano de la suite dans laquelle je suis installé m'attire alors comme un aimant. J'ai besoin de me défouler. De ne plus penser à rien.

M'installant sur le tabouret, je laisse mes mains m'entrainer dans les profondeurs de la musique de Chopin, Litz, Schubert… Je ne sens rien d'autre que la musique, les yeux fermé, pour n'entendre que les harmonies et seulement sentir l'ivoire des touches. Les paupières closent à m'en faire mal, la mâchoire crispée, il n'y a plus rien autour de moi, seulement le tourbillon des notes.

Quand je m'arrête enfin, je suis en sueur, ma respiration est accélérée, mon cœur bat à un rythme effréné, comme après l'amour. Pour moi la musique est même plus fort que ce sentiment sublimé par les auteurs, rien n'est au dessus à mes yeux.

Je bois presque un litre d'eau quand mon regard se pose sur l'enveloppe. La lettre de Marcus. Finalement, je m'empare et m'installe dans un fauteuil pour l'ouvrir. Le papier est épais entre mes doigts, l'écriture fine.

_Mon cher Edward_

__

_Je me doute que l'annonce du notaire a du te laisser plus que sans voix et je le conçois entièrement. Ce rôle que je t'ai dévolu n'est pas des plus simple et je sais que tu dois te demander pourquoi tu devrais l'accepter et l'assumer._

__

_Alors, je vais te faire cette prière, ne refuse pas d'être le tuteur de mon Isabella. Car si nous en sommes arrivés à cette extrémité c'est que non seulement je ne suis plus, mais ni Dydime ni Démétri n'ont survécu._

__

_Si je me suis finalement tourné vers toi, c'est que je ne peux plus avoir confiance en qui que ce soit autour de moi. La mort de ma famille en est la preuve la plus flagrante. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas lequel de mes soi-disant proches aura réussi son coup. _

__

_Mes frères cadets, Aro et Caïus, qui n'attendent que ça pour faire main basse sur le groupe Volturi. Mon bras droit, Jacob Black, un amérindien que j'ai recueilli mais qui ne peut prétendre à la succession, le sang des Volturi ne coulent pas dans ses veines. Mon ami et rival, Elézar Denali dont la clique n'inspire guère confiance._

__

_Tu vois, je n'ai été entouré que d'ennemis, de personnes qui ne m'inspiraient que de la méfiance. Outre ma femme et mes enfants, la dernière personne en qui j'ai la confiance la plus absolue est ton père, Carlisle. Mais je sais que pour lui la tutelle est impossible, alors je me tourne vers toi, son fils, mon filleul. _

__

_Ce que je te demande est lourd, et Isabella n'est pas toujours une jeune fille facile. Votre écart d'âge n'est pas très important mais n'hésite pas à être ferme avec elle, elle en aura besoin. Tu seras l'unique personne en laquelle elle pourra se fier car je te sais totalement désintéressé, alors que tous les autres sont gangrenés par la soif du pouvoir et de l'argent. Il faudra également que tu viennes t'établir en Italie. Je sais que pour toi peu importe où tu vis du moment que c'est en Europe. Tu pourras t'installer au palazio, des instructions ont été données. _

__

_Merci d'accepter ce rôle et de prendre soin de mon plus précieux trésor. Sache que si tu devais refuser, les lègues que je t'ai fait ne te seraient pas retirés. Mais je sais que tu es un homme loyal et bon, et j'ose espérer que ce n'est pas la solution que tu choisiras._

__

_Avec toute mon affection._

__

_Ton parrain, Marcus Volturi._

_

* * *

_

_Alors, je publie avant samedi matin (mon rendez-vous de postage habituel) et ce pour 3 raisons :_

______________________

_D'abord ce chapitre était prêt et j'ai décidé de ne pas vous faire poireauter trop longtemps avec le seul prologue. Ensuite je n'aurai plus internet entre vendredi et mardi. Et enfin, je ne fais jamais de chapitre d'excuse qui sont une vrai frustration pour moi, alors pas de fausse joie pour les lectrices._

__

_Voilà Edward qui rentre en scène avec un sacré cadeau en prime ! C'est ce qu'on appelle un héritage empoisonné._

__

_On retrouvera Bella au prochain chapitre avec ses traits de caractères bien sympathique qui vont ressortir._

__

_Je vous envoie du soleil toulousain_

__

_Cokorico_

____

_Ps : Mafia: Entreprise __dont les fonds propres __sont constitués__ d'argent__ sale._

__________

_

* * *

_

**_No : __Une DarkBella, en tout cas une Bella pas toujours très agréable. Mais tu verras ça au prochain chapitre._**

_****__****_____

**_Ayana :__ Merci pour ton petit mot et à très vite._**

**____**

**_Aurélie :__ Merci d'avoir lu « Derrière les cicatrices » qui est vrai une histoire qui me tient à cœur. Alors je tiens juste à corriger un petit détail, je ne suis pas Maman et n'ai prévu dele devenir dans les 9 prochains mois. Bise._**

**__**


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

- Merda !

Tel est le cri que je lance en rentrant à la maison, jetant mon manteau sur la chaise dans l'entrée. Black me talonne, bougon depuis l'annonce chez le notaire, il était tellement persuadé qu'il serait mon tuteur qu'il n'a pas du digérer la nouvelle. Je sais que Papa avait fini par se méfier de lui, mais delà à l'écarter de la gestion des affaires, je ne l'imaginais pas. Je ne dis plus rien jusqu'au dîner, je ne sais pas quoi vraiment penser de la situation.

Ce Cullen ne connait rien des affaires que peuvent traiter un Volturi, les officieuses encore moins que les officielles. Je recherche sur Google le nom de mon nouveau garde chiourme : un pianiste concertiste. Puttana, c'est un pianiste, mais à quoi a pensé Papa ? Quoi que, avec un peu de chance, je l'enferme dans le salon de musique et le ravitaille régulièrement, il devrait pas se plaindre.

Même si je dois bien avouer qu'il n'est pas désagréable à regarder. Et il n'a pas 25 ans d'après sa page Wiki, il ne sera pas trop difficile à manipuler finalement. Si grâce à ça je peux avoir les mains libres et avoir un minimum de compte à rendre, ça m'arrange. En y réfléchissant bien, avoir Black comme tuteur aurait été beaucoup plus que chiant, il ne m'aurait rien laissé faire et aurait pris toutes les décisions à ma place sans même le consulter. Alors que là en manœuvrant bien, je pourrais peut-être obtenir une délégation de pouvoir de cet Edward sans avoir à batailler.

Ce n'est qu'en passant à table que je constate la disparition de Black, lui qui me suivait comme un toutou depuis près d'une semaine. Ce n'est pas tant que je souhaite avoir une nounou à temps plein, c'est qu'il soit parti sans rien me dire qui est plus louche. En peine ma soupe terminée, j'appelle le bras droit.

- Black.

- Oui ?

- Alors comme ça tu pars sans dire au revoir !

- J'ai une… petite réunion.

- Comment ça une petite réunion ?

- Rien qui te concerne, Bella.

- Dorénavant, ce sera Isabella ! Où es-tu ?

- Mais ça ne te concerne pas.

- Toutes les affaires que tu gères, ME concernent, alors tu vas me répondre.

- Je n'ai pas à répondre à une gamine.

Il a raccroché ! Non mais pour qui se prend-il ? Rageuse, je monte en vitesse dans ma chambre et passe mon gros blouson ainsi que mes gants. En allant au garage, je m'empare des clés et de mon casque. La Ducati de Démétri est là, 750cmcube, je l'ai déjà pilotée à l'insu de mes parents, une vrai bombe. Équipée, je démarre au quart de tour, faut pas être Einstein pour savoir où se trouve Black : au Castello. C'est le siège de l'empire officieux des Volturi.

À plus de 170km sur les routes, je ne mets que vingt minutes à rallier il Castello. Mes empreintes digitales sont enregistrées et m'ouvrent les grilles de la propriété. Je rentre mon bolide sous l'abri prévu et prend à peine le temps d'enlever mon casque et mes gants pour rentrer dans la lourde bâtisse. Tous les hommes de main qui me voient passer ne me font aucune remarque. D'un pas solide, je me dirige vers la salle de réunion et ouvre les deux portes en grand. Et là mon sang ne fait qu'un tour en voyant la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux. La voix remplie de colère je lance, froide :

- De quel droit occupes-tu ce siège, Black ?

Assis à la place de mon père, Il me regarde comme on regarde un chiot qui s'agite, s'il croit que je vais me laisser faire. Sans hésitation, je sors le Beretta que je porte en permanence depuis la mort de mes parents et frère. Le tenant en joue, je m'approche. Comme le veut la règle, tous les participants à la réunion ont posé leur flingue sur la table.

- Allons soit raisonnable, Bella.

- C'est Isabella !

- Ce n'est pas un lieu pour toi.

- Lève ton cul de là, Black !

Il se lève du siège non pas pour se déplacer mais pour m'empêcher de faire une bêtise de petite fille. Tout autour de la table, aucun n'ose dire un mot, trop effaré par la scène qui se passe sous leurs yeux.

- Tu as essayé de me doubler, Black. Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte normalement de tenter de doubler un Volturi.

- Tu es trop jeune pour régler quoi que ce soit, il faut bien que quelqu'un conserve tes intérêts.

- Tu n'es pas un Volturi, tu n'as aucun droit de présider et de préserver quoi que ce soit.

- Bella ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de parler de ça alors range moi cette arme avant que tu ne blesses quelqu'un.

Il n'aurait jamais du dire cela ! Je presse la détente de mon révolver, et Black s'écroule en hurlant. J'ai tiré dans le genou, là où je suis sûre de faire mal. Je n'ai aucun scrupule à le voir serré les dents de douleur.

- Et encore, je suis clémente parce que c'est mon 1er jour. Mais essaye encore une fois de prendre ma place Black, de te prendre pour ce que tu n'es pas et cette fois je ne viserai pas une articulation.

Je fais alors signe aux hommes qui se tiennent à la porte.

- Signore Black n'assistera pas à la suite de la réunion. Virez le moi… ça fait des tâches sur la moquette !

Sans attendre leur reste, deux des hommes prirent Black par les aisselles et l'évacuèrent sans ménagement.

- Bien, maintenant que les sous-fifres ont débarrassé le plancher, nous allons pouvoir travailler.

J'enlève mon blouson et le mets sur le dossier de la chaise inoccupée dévolue normalement à Black. Je pose mon Beretta qui se refroidit sur la table et m'assoie dans le fauteuil de mon père. La sensation est bizarre, ça n'aurait jamais du être moi à cette place, mais Démétri. Je souffle pour me lancer :

- Signori, signora, bonsoir. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de me présenter. En revanche, je souhaite fortement que ce type d'incident ne se reproduise plus. Seul un Volturi peut s'assoir dans ce fauteuil et à ce que je sache personne n'en est un ici. Voila pour les règles de base, maintenant sur les aspects pratiques, sachez que pour le moment, je ne modifie rien du mode fonctionnement. Vos comptes devront m'être communiqués et sans intermédiaires, pas même Black. Toute décision que je pendrai viendra de moi directement, pas d'intermédiaire non plus. Les deux moyens pour me contacter directement sont toujours les mêmes que pour Marcus Volturi : l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone n'ont pas changé.

Papa disait que les choses les plus simples étaient en fait les plus sécurisés, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser comme lui. Pour le moment, j'ai décidé de ne pas modifier les méthodes de mon père, voir comment tout cela marche après on verra ce qu'il faudra changer.

- Bien, je vais vous demander à chacun de vous présenter et de me dire quelles sont vos responsabilités, car à part Emmet, je ne sais pas ce que fait chacun d'entre vous.

C'est ainsi que commence la présentation de chacun des membres de la famiglia au sens large. Tout d'abord la blonde pulpeuse, une belle enveloppe mais une femme de poigne, Rosalie Halei, elle son domaine c'est le trafic d'armes. Grâce à elle nous maîtrisons toute la distribution de l'Ouest de l'Europe fournissant ETA, FLNC et tous autres réseaux mineurs. Il arrive par moment que nous nous marchions dessus avec la Camorra Napolitaine mais rien de grave, ce n'est que détail avec quelques dégâts collatéraux.

Michael Nettoni, dit Mike, gère la prostitution avec des filières d'approvisionnement en Europe de l'Est et en Asie. Lui il me rend nauséeuse car il n'hésite pas à essayer les filles et je suis persuadée qu'il a son harem personnel, Berlusconi est un enfant de chœur à côté de Mike. Et puis son air pervers ne m'a jamais dit rien qui vaille, Papa ne voulait jamais le voir à la maison, je comprends pourquoi.

Le trafic de diamant, objets précieux et œuvres d'art, c'est le domaine d'Angela Veberra. Elle paye pas de mine, véritable physique de la mamma italienne mais avec beaucoup de classe. Et elle a l'air de profiter largement de son trafic à la vue du collier de rubis qu'elle porte.

À ma gauche se trouve Giovanni Perdetti, surnommé tête d'ampoule par Démétri, le comptable de l'officieux. Il est le seul à vivre au Castello, il ne sort que rarement et il est entré dans la famiglia du temps de mon grand-père. À plus de 70 ans, il fait parti des meubles. Mais il se consacre à la formation de son successeur en ce moment, Giacomo Bellotti, qui est assis dans un coin de la salle.

Enfin la drogue. Là est tout le problème puisque c'était Démétri qui s'en chargeait.

- Concernant la drogue, Black a pris la relève pour le moment, mais cela ne va pouvoir durer éternellement. Me dit Giovanni.

- Il faut que vous désigniez quelqu'un rapidement. Enchaîne Mike.

Je reste silencieuse. Comment faire ? Pour le moment, je suis incapable de recruter, je n'ai confiance en aucune des personnes présentes à cette table, à part peut-être Tête d'ampoule. De là à recruter un nouveau membre. Surtout que la drogue a toujours une place particulière, c'est celle de l'héritier, d'où son importance, je ne peux pas y mettre n'importe qui. Mais qui est l'héritier pour l'instant, personne. Je suis la dernière du nom, je n'ai pas d'enfant et ne compte pas en avoir avant au moins dix ans ! Démétri n'en avait pas non plus à ma connaissance. Quel casse tête ! Ou alors je fais monter en grade Emmet et réaffecte Jacob à la drogue. Mais il ne faudrait pas que cela lui monte à la tête, qui a déjà tendance à beaucoup enfler.

La solution me fait alors frémir, il me faut un héritier rapidement, et seul un enfant issu de mon sang pourra l'être. Ainsi, je mettrai Black en intérim, le temps qu'il faut pour faire l'éducation de cet enfant. Puttana, un gamin à 16 ans ! En plus, il faudra au moins quinze ans pour faire son initiation. Je deviens folle, c'est pas possible. Je crois que la première solution reste la plus raisonnable.

- Pour l'instant Black va rester affecter à ce secteur. Laissez-moi une semaine pour voir comment je vais y remédier. Je fais silence quelques instants avant de reprendre. Bien, sachez que vous êtes en période d'observation, des modifications que je jugerai nécessaires pourront venir plus tard. En attendant, bonne soirée à vous et à la semaine prochaine.

Je récupère mon arme sur la table et me lève la première suivie de près par Emmet. Il est le garde du corps particulier du Capo. Le jour de l'assassinat, nous étions en sortie familiale, il n'avait pas à être là. Ma véritable ombre, dorénavant, c'est lui. Il n'a aucune attache, lui non plus, je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir une vie en dehors de la famiglia. Les rapports entre lui et Papa étaient bizarres, mélangeant confiance et méfiance, très curieux.

J'enfile mon blouson dans le couloir quand je vois Jacob assis sur un fauteuil où un des hommes lui fait apparemment un bandage de fortune. Je me penche sur lui et agrippe les deux accoudoirs.

- Tu gardes tes fonctions pour le moment, ainsi que la gestion de la craie. Mais recommence une seule fois ton manège et je te fais exploser la cervelle. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, Bel… Isabella.

- Bien. Ah, si, tu n'entres plus au palazzo comme dans un moulin, je souhaiterai récupérer les clés que tu détiens dès demain.

Il hoche la tête sans rajouter un mot. En voilà un qu'il va falloir que je surveille de très près, car je ne dois pas être parmi ces personnes préférées. Je constate qu'Emmet se trouve à trois pas derrière moi, il faudra que je m'y habitue.

Je rentre rapidement au palazzo, et une fois allongée dans mon lit, je repense à la lettre que m'a confiée le notaire. La lettre de Papa.

_Mia Bella_

_Si cette lettre te parvient, c'est que nous ne sommes plus à tes côtés, ta mère, Démétri et moi. Tu es à ce jour la détentrice de l'empire Volturi dans son intégralité. J'ai décidé, dans ma succession d'en écarter complètement tes oncles Aro et Caïus, pour éviter qu'ils ne te spolient. _

_Tu es la seule qui puisse diriger la Famiglia, personne d'autre que toi ne doit être à cette place. Ne t'encombre pas de sentiment dans ta vie de Capo, ils sont un obstacle à tes nouvelles responsabilités. Garde-les seulement pour ta vie personnelle. Ne te fie à aucun des membres du conseil, et malheureusement Jacob Black encore moins qu'un autre. Je croyais l'avoir élevé comme un fils mais son ambition dépasse toutes nos règles et traditions. Lui aussi essayera de s'accaparer ce qui revient de droit. _

_La confiance est malheureusement un bien trop rare de nos jours et peu de gens avaient la mienne. Parmi eux Giovanni, ne sous estime jamais ses conseils, il m'est arrivé quelques fois de faire cette erreur, cela s'est toujours retourné contre moi. Emmet te servira sans anicroche, malgré tout ce que tu as pu penser, c'est le seul homme à qui j'ai remis ma vie en ses mains. Et enfin Carlisle, mon vieil ami de toujours. Il aurait du être ton tuteur mais pour lui s'installer en Italie aurait été une déchirure. _

_Voilà pourquoi, j'ai choisi mon filleul, Edward. Ce choix doit te paraître bien saugrenu car il ignore tout de nos activités. Sache qu'il n'est responsable que de ta vie personnelle. Toutes les décisions concernant les activités immobilières, médiatiques et bancaires seront prises par notre avocat d'affaires, maître Jasper Whitlock. Il en connait tous les rouages. Quand à la famiglia, comme Edward n'en connait pas l'existence, tu auras les mains libres pour diriger. _

_Choisi bien les personnes qui t'entourent, ne te confie pas à n'importe qui et ne remets ta vie dans les bras d'un homme qu'une fois que tu seras sûre de ton choix. Ta mère fut la seule des femmes qui ont croisé ma vie, à tout savoir de moi. Et une fois qu'elle fut informée, elle est devenue l'unique, l'intouchable. Toi aussi, tu auras cette révélation et alors seulement, tu pourras envisager ta vie personnelle. Mais jusque là, ne vis que pour la famiglia._

_Ti amo mia Bella, oggi e sempre. E non dimenticare: gira giro tondo, gira come gir'il mondo, nel mio cuore giro._

_Tuo Padre._

_Ps: évite de faire tourner Edward en bourrique avec le lycée._

* * *

_Une Bella tout à fait sympathique comme vous pouvez le constater. Tout ce paquet de personnes auront un rôle à jouer et pas toujours celui qu'on croit._

_Pour celles qui s'en inquiétaient, Alice interviendra, ne vous inquiétez pas. _

_Vous verrez régulièrement apparaître les phrases de la ritournelle « Gira giro tondo », c'est un peu comme un fil rouge dans la vie des Volturi. _

_Prochain chapitre, les règles de base de la cohabitation. Affrontement frontal, on va rire !_

_Bise et à la prochaine_

_Cok de bruyère !_

_« Le mépris efface l'injure plus vite que la vengeance. »_

* * *

**_No : Je suis ravie que mon histoire t'accroche dès le départ ! Le PDV d'Edward est pas mal, mais je préfère celui de Bella, ici. Du sang, il commence déjà à y en avoir._**

**_Aurélie : Aucun souci. Ce n'est pas grave. Si tu apprécies cette histoire alors super. J'espère que le deuxième chapitre te plaît tout autant. Bise._**


	4. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Il est 14h07 et le taxi vient de me poser devant le palais Volturi, une belle bâtisse génoise sur la via Balbi. Je sonne, et un maître d'hôtel aux allures britanniques m'ouvre. Sans un seul mot il me fait traverser le hall d'entrer où arrive un imposant escalier au tapis vert émeraude, pour m'amener dans un salon. Les tableaux de maîtres se disputent l'espace aux murs et les bibelots doivent certainement valoir des fortunes. Plusieurs canapés de cuir verts foncés sont placés au centre de la pièce autour d'une table basse, dans lesquels sont installés le notaire, Isabella et un homme blond tout ce qu'il y a de plus rigide.

- Signore Cullen, buongiorno. Me lance maître Conttuti.

Je réponds par un hochement de tête, ne sachant pas trop comment me présenter.

- Installez-vous, Edward. Reprend Isabella dans un anglais où chante son accent italien. Vous êtes le principal acteur de la journée. Finit-elle avec un sourire insolent.

Elle a décidé de m'appeler Edward, la dernière elle ne m'avait seulement cité que comme "le Yankee". Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de se montrer plus qu'ironique voir même moqueuse. Vipère!

- Avant de commencer toute chose, nous avons besoin de connaître votre décision, signore.

- Ma décision?

- Oui, acceptez-vous d'être le tuteur de signorina Volturi? Me demande le notable.

Je jette un regard à Isabella, je sens d'ici son défi, du genre "Vas-y, t'y arriveras pas!". Elle m'agace, c'est pas majeure et ça se croit tout permis! Là tout à coup, je sens que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, cette gamine semble être l'hypocrisie incarnée, elle a beau avoir perdu ses parents et frère, elle ne parait pas fragile du tout. Le seul fait qui pourrait indiquer son état de deuil, ce sont ses vêtements bleus foncés, comme hier.

- J'accepte.

- Génial! Soupire-t-elle en s'effondrant dans le canapé.

L'avocat la fixe d'un air condescendant, comme on regarde avec mépris un enfant turbulent qui n'est pas le sien. Avachie, elle a les bras croisés et grogne, je crois que je vais regretter cette situation rapidement. J'aurai vraiment refusé si je n'avais pas eu le lettre de Marcus dans les mains.

- Bien, puisque vous acceptez cette fonction, sachez signore que vous n'aurez pas à gérer vous-même le portefeuille financier de signorina Volturi, ainsi que toutes ses présences de droit dans les conseils d'administration des différentes filiales du conglomérat Volturi. Tout ceci va relever de la responsabilité de Maître Whitlock, ici présent. Il aura seulement l'obligation de vous rendre compte de l'état du patrimoine financier et de son évolution. Pour votre gouverne, il ne peut pas vendre les titres de signorina ni aucun des biens immobiliers. Sa seule obligation est de les faire prospérer pour que signorina Volturi les récupère en bon état à sa majorité.

C'est toujours ça en moins, parce qu'honnêtement, je n'ai rien d'un gestionnaire de patrimoine. Isabella bougonne toujours dans sur le canapé. Une fille capricieuse, pourrie gâtée, pour un peu elle ne fout jamais un pied au lycée.

- Concernant vos prérogatives signore Cullen, vous avez la responsabilité de signorina jusqu'à ses 18 ans. C'est vous qui devrez prendre toutes les décisions concernant sa vie quotidienne et également son parcours scolaire.

- En quelle classe es-tu Isabella?

- En 2ème année de lycée. Tu sais ce que c'est que le lycée, le Yankee?

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre à sa question. Elle cherche à me provoquer, ne pas répondre est encore la meilleure solution.

- Signorina, per favore. Signore Cullen sera là pour vous protéger et vous aider pour que vous puissiez entrer au mieux dans votre vie d'adulte.

- C'est sûre que devenir orpheline à 16 ans, c'est idéal pour commencer sa vie d'adulte. Réplique-t-elle.

- Je compatie à votre peine mais Signore Cullen n'y est pour rien.

- Manquerai plus que ce soit lui qui ait tué mes parents et Démétri. Si c'est le cas, je te préviens, l'amerloque, je te saignerai comme un goret!

Elle s'est levée et me fixe méchamment. Mais qu'est qu'il lui prend, elle est frappée, c'est pas possible autrement.

- Je n'ai rien contre toi Isabella, je sais que cette situation est très difficile et douloureuse pour toi. Elle n'est pas simple pour moi non plus. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'en venant aux funérailles de mon parrain, j'hériterais du tutorat de sa fille. Mais c'est ce qu'il a voulu et ce qu'il pensait de plus adapter pour toi, alors je respecte sa volonté.

Elle se rassoit sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Mais sa mine ne me dit rien qui vaille. C'est pas gagner. Le notaire reprend alors son laïus comme si de rien n'était:

- Concernant votre rente mensuelle signorina, elle servira à couvrir les frais de fonctionnement du palazzo, le personnel, l'entretien, l'intendance, l'ensemble des véhicules... Elle s'élèvera à 350 000€ et sera entièrement gérée par signore Cullen.

- Quoi ? Attendez, ça va sur mon compte personnel tout ça, il est hors de question que ce type y foute son nez!

- Ce type a un prénom, Isabella!

Putain, qu'elle m'énerve.

- Vous êtes mineure signorina, vous n'avez pas le droit de gérer vous-même vos comptes personnels. Signore aura dès demain la signature et l'accès à ces comptes bancaires.

- Il est hors de question que j'aille mendier à cet espèce de joueur de pipeau pour avoir mon argent de poche!.

- Mais tu vas la boucler, Isabella! Lui lance-je rageusement.

- Regardez-moi ça, il est tuteur depuis hier et il se prend déjà pour mon père!

- Tu n'espère quand même pas que je me laisse insulter par ta caboche de peste.

- Tu penses que je suis une peste, très bien, tu vas voir ce que la peste peut faire.

Je n'ose pas répondre, c'est puéril mais bon sang, là j'ai envie de lui coller une fessée pour son insolence. Vis à vis des autres cela me fait rire en général mais là... Qu'elle continue comme ça et je la fous en pension chez des bonnes sœurs castratrices dès demain !

- Ainsi, vous devrez assurer le bon fonctionnement du palazzo, signore. Reprend le notaire comme si de rien n'était.

L'avocat reste quand à lui d'une impassibilité à toute épreuve, tout semble lui couler dessus comme les gouttes sur les plumes d'un canard. Isabella bougonne et maître euh... Tutti Frutti essaye de se retrouver dans ses papiers. Mon portable vibre dans ma poche, je le sors mais en voyant le nom qui s'affiche, je le remets aussitôt là où il était. Dans un silence troublé par les grognement de ma pupille et le bruit du papier, nous attendons que le notaire reprenne. Mon portable continue à se manifester, je vais me faire allumer quand je vais décrocher: à croire que c'est la St Edward aujourd'hui.

- Bien, selon la volonté de votre père, signore Cullen va s'installer ici.

- Cool, un chien de garde à la maison!

Inutile de préciser de qui vient cette remarque...

- Vous demanderez à la gouvernante de la maison dans quelle chambre vous pourrez vous installer.

- Grazzie, maître.

- Wahou! Il connait un mot d'italien. Tu sais aboyer aussi?

- Contrairement à d'autres, j'essaye d'être poli et de m'adapter.

- Je suis chez moi ici, je n'ai pas à m'adapter!

- Peut-être, mais la politesse s'applique partout. Alors si tu ne veux pas rajouter le qualificatif "sale gosse" au portrait que je commence à avoir de toi, tu devrais arrêter tes remarques désagréables.

Je lui ai répondu calmement, sans hausser le ton, ça la laisse sans voix. Tant mieux! Toujours aussi peu concerné par notre échange, le notaire reprend la parole :

- Pour votre argent de poche, c'est laissé à l'appréciation de signore Cullen.

- Parce qu'il faudra vraiment que je lui demande ?

- Signorina, il est responsable de vos faits et gestes, de votre épanouissement, il en va de même de vos loisirs personnels et donc de la somme qui vous sera allouée pour vos besoins particuliers.

- Je ne suis pas un tyran, Isabella, nous verrons ça ensemble.

- Je vais devoir négocier pour pouvoir m'acheter bouquin, puttana, tu veux pas non plus faire l'inventaire de mes fringues ?

À mon avis, il y a des torgnoles qui se perdent ! Je suis adulte, je n'en rajoute pas une couche, mais bordel de merde, si elle continue comme ça, elle va finir avec un bon coup de pied au cul. Et mon portable qui continue de vibrer dans ma poche, il va finir par exploser. En fait, j'aimerai pourvoir m'expliquer en face à face avec Isabella, essayer de mettre les points sur les « i ». Je n'écoute même plus ce que peut raconter le notaire.

Je vais devoir vivre ici, en permanence, jusqu'aux 18 ans d'Isabella, c'est-à-dire moins de deux ans. Heureusement que je n'ai pas d'engagement pour des concerts d'ici février, donc j'ai quatre mois tranquille, mais comment faire pour les cours que je dispensais à Berlin. Bien que je me sois assuré que Gênes ait un conservatoire, il n'a pas la renommé de celui de Milan ou même de Florence. Et puis ils n'ont peut-être pas besoin d'un nouveau professeur de piano. Marcus, quel cadeau empoisonné m'as-tu confié !

Je regarde de nouveau ma pupille, qui boude littéralement, une vrai gamine. Ses yeux marrons sont dans le vague, elle n'écoute pas non plus. Sa longue tunique noire, non bleue marine, lui arrive mi-cuisses et son jean de la même couleur semble griffé. Je remarque alors les cernes qui s'étalent sous ses yeux, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était dans la voiture également mais que par un réflexe de son frère qui l'a plaquée à la banquette, elle n'avait rien eu. Et si en réalité, on comportement insolent n'était qu'une façade qui masque sa douleur. C'est sûrement ça. Elle n'a pas l'air de dormir beaucoup bien évidemment.

Pour m'entendre avec elle, je ne dois pas me poser en ennemi, en redresseur de tord, ni en père. Je dois me mettre à son niveau et essayer de comprendre un peu sa douleur. Je sens que cela va être compliqué, elle semble braquée dans ses positions, renfermée sur elle-même, attaquant toute chose qui modifierait sa vie, déjà trop chamboulée.

Le notaire se lève, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il en avait fini. Il part rapidement, suivi de près par l'avocat. Nous nous retrouvons, Isabella et moi dans le hall, que pourrais-je lui dire ?

- Bon, ben voilà ! Maintenant, tu n'as qu'à t'installer. Grogne-t-elle.

- Attends, Isabella.

- Che cosa ?

- J'aimerai que nous discutions tous les deux.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Mais moi si, pouvons nous retourner au salon quels instants ?

Dans un soupir de résignation, elle retourne dans la pièce que nous venions de quitter et se réinstalle là où elle se trouvait. Je m'assoie dans le canapé perpendiculaire au sien, mais au près d'elle.

- Écoute, je sais que la situation est compliquée mais j'aimerai que tous les deux nous fassions des efforts pour que nous essayons de nous entendre. Après tout, on va se supporter presque deux ans.

- Tant que tu ne mets pas trop le nez dans ce que je fais, on arrivera à s'entendre.

- Malheureusement, Isabella, c'est mon rôle mais je vais essayer de ne pas trop envahissant.

- Tu connais les besoin d'une ado ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Non.

- Tu as une sœur ?

- Non.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu peux savoir des besoins d'une fille de 16 ans ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais toi, tu sais ce que c'est que de vivre avec un musicien concertiste ?

Elle ne répond rien et me regarde, surprise. Après tout, mon rythme de vie n'est pas banal. Je me lève à des heures impossibles pour répéter voir même composer, je ne suis pas levé tôt. Je suis invivable lors de la préparation de mes concerts. Quand j'ai des engagements, je voyage pendant près de deux mois. Je ne vis que pour la musique et il va falloir que je lui fasse de la place dans mon mode de fonctionnement.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir apprendre ensemble et s'apprivoiser, Isabella.

- Si. Comme me l'a expliqué Papa dans sa lettre, mieux vaut toi que quiconque d'autre. Mais ne me demande pas de te faire confiance, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé.

- C'est déjà un bon point de départ, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle sourit doucement et se laisse aller dans les coussins du canapé. Mon portable vibre de nouveau, il doit frôler la surchauffe. Je le sors pour regarder le numéro entrant toujours le même, l'impresario avec laquelle je travaille depuis deux ans maintenant. Je vais me faire engueuler, c'est parti§

- Allo.

- Mais avec qui tu t'envoyais en l'air pour ne pas pouvoir répondre aussi longtemps ?

- Oui je vais bien aussi, merci beaucoup. Il fait beau à Paris ?

- Oh, je t'en prie, Edward, ne détourne pas conversation. Nous avons des tonnes de choses à régler avant que je rejoigne Londres pour la prestation du Casse Noisette.

- Ce violoniste aura ta perte !

- Non c'est toi qui l'auras si tu continues à ne pas répondre à mes appels. Je viens de recevoir des propositions pour janvier et…

- Stop ! Avant que tu ne commences, je t'annonce que je m'installe à Gênes.

- Gênes, mais qu'est ce que t'as à y foutre ?

- Il faut qu'on se voit rapidement.

- Mais si au moins c'était Milan, au moins la renommé de la Scala n'est plus à faire et puis en plus c'est la ville des créateur de l'Italie d'ailleurs j'ai adoré la dernière collection de Valentino et je comptais m'y rendre pour essayer de récupérer cette robe qui…

Je la laisse partir dans son délire, de toute façon, je sais que c'est inutile de l'interrompre, je n'y arriverai pas.

- Tu sais que c'est mal élevé de poser son téléphone sur la table lorsque votre interlocuteur parle ? Relève Isabella.

- Oui mais quand mon impresario commence sur la mode, je ne peux plus l'arrêter. Ça ne dépendrait que d'elle, je serai habillé en costard à longueur de temps.

- Et comment s'appelle ton bourreau ?

- Alice Brandon.

* * *

_Voilà quel rôle j'ai cantonné Alice, vous inquiétez pas, elle déboulera en Italie._

_Le cessez le feu entre nos deux protagonistes ne va pas durer comme les contributions, les hostilités reprendront au prochain chapitre avec le lycée… Notez qu'Edward songe déjà à l'enfermer dans un pensionnat, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois. Quoique le pensionnat n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour s'assagir, perso, j'y ai fait mes plus belles conneries (avec les camps scouts bien entendu !)_

_ Nous ne sommes que sur le début de l'histoire donc pour le moment, on va rester dans un registre léger. Le plus sombre arrivera un peu plus tard, même si nous retrouverons quelques membres de la famiglia, à commencer par Jacob avec des béquilles._

_A samedi prochain._

_Cokoval en mode supportrice du XV de France !_

"- _ Si on fait imprimer pour 1 milliard de faux biftons, ça rapporterait net combien à chacun ?_

- _Vingt ans de placard ! Les bénéfices ça se divisent, les réclusions ça s'additionnent !" _

_

* * *

_

**_Lila : Merci pour ton petit commentaire. La schnouf aura un beau rôle à jouer._**

**_Ayana : Et pourtant, je trouve que l'histoire démarre plus doucement que « Derrière les cicatrices ». Mais je suis contente qu'elle te plaise dès le départ._**

**_Nadou : Je suis moi-même assez avare en commentaire, c'est pour cela que je n'en réclame jamais, ce serait très hypocrite de ma part. Merci pour tes encouragements, les premières passes d'armes Edward/Bella viennent de démarrer, la trêve ne sera que de courte durée. Tu vois qu'Alice va intervenir ! Pas de panique. Bise._**

**_No : Décidément, je suis heureusement d'avoir une accro parmi les non inscrites ! Non, Bella n'est pas du genre à se faire marcher sur les pieds et tu as pu constater que la diplomatie n'est pas son point fort. Surpuissante, pas tant que ça, elle essaye en tout cas mais il va y avoir des limites à son pouvoir. Jacob, j'en ai encore besoin, je ne compte pas m'en débarrasser pour le moment, plus tard, on ne sait jamais. Tu vois l'installation va se faire rapidement, mais effectivement, il va en chier des ronds de chapeau, le pauvre ! Pas d'hémoglobine pour ce chapitre, désolée. Bise._**


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Ma nouvelle « nounou », vient de repartir à son hôtel pour y récupérer l'ensemble de ses affaires. Cela me laisse à peu près une heure de répits, je me précipite dans le bureau de Papa où patiente gentiment Emmet.

- Désolée pour l'attente, il a eu du mal à décamper.

- Il va falloir que tu justifie ma présence dans cette maison, Bella.

- Isabella, per favore.

- Bien, c'est toi le Capo maintenant.

- Tu pourrais être le secrétaire particulier.

- Ou bien le chauffeur.

- Pourquoi le chauffeur, Emmet ?

- Ainsi, je n'ai rien à faire officiellement dans cette maison mais je suis présent dès que tu veux sortir. Car laisse-moi te rappeler que tu n'as pas ton permis…

- Je conduis depuis que je suis assez grande pour toucher les pédales !

- Oui, mais ton tuteur ne comprendrait pas bien pourquoi.

- Bon, et bien te voilà nommé officiellement au poste de chauffeur.

- Mon premier poste légal depuis… depuis jamais, c'est la première fois.

Je secoue la tête d'amusement. Emmet a l'allure d'une armoire à glace, avec une bonne tranche d'humour dans les situations décontractées. Mais son magnum a fait plus de ravage que la dernière épidémie de peste noire. Je vais en faire mon bras droit, dans la famiglia , il était le seul qui avait la confiance de Papa.

- Tu vas devenir le second.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, Emmet.

- Mais Black ?

- Réaffecté au développement durable.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- À la poudre, si tu préfères.

- Il est ton héritier ? Isabella, voyons !

- Bien sûr que non, mais je ne peux pas demander à …

- Je sais.

- Je crois qu'il est impliqué.

- Je m'en serai douté, tu vois.

- Mais je suis persuadée qu'il a un complice dans la place.

Nous faisons silence. De toute façon, il n'y a pas trente-six mille solutions, soit c'est quelqu'un d'extérieur à la famiglia avec une taupe bien placée, soit c'est carrément un membre. Mais si c'est lui, il pourrait tout rafler, un seul test ADN suffira. Dans tout les cas, il va falloir faire du ménage.

Assise dans le lourd fauteuil de cuir, je regarde autour de moi. Une imposante bibliothèque se trouve sur le côté, le tableau représentant mes grands-parents au dessus de la cheminé. Je vais le faire changer pour le remplacer par celui des parents. Sur le bureau, une photo de nous quatre, prise au moment de mes quinze ans. L'ensemble de bureau, tout au monogramme de Papa : un M et un V entrelacés. Et sur le coin de droite, une boîte marquetée. Je l'ai toujours vue ici sans jamais la voir ouverte. Curieuse, j'en soulève doucement le couvercle et une mélodie en sort, claire et limpide. Même dans son bureau, cette chanson accompagne les Volturi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la fredonner.

Cette ritournelle est comme mon sang, inscrite dans mes gènes, la signature des Volturi. Je l'ai toujours entendue et je continuerai à l'entendre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Pourquoi celle-là plutôt qu'une autre ? Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas sûre que mon père le savait. Je laisse la boîte à musique égrainer les notes et la referme doucement.

Emmet me regarde attentivement alors que je suis complètement avachie dans le fauteuil. Que faut-il que je fasse ? J'ai fanfaronné hier soir à la Table, mais en fait, je n'en mène pas large.

- Je vais vraiment avoir besoin de ton soutien et de ton aide, Emmet.

- Je m'en doute un peu, mais par quoi commencer ?

- Tout d'abord, les affaires courantes, tout doit continuer à tourner, tel est le leitmotiv des Volturi. Les évènements ne doivent pas avoir d'impact sur notre Famiglia, car les autres n'attendront pas que nous fassions notre deuil pour avancer.

- D'accord.

- Tu as été aux côtés de Papa pendant près de dix ans, comment gérait-il tout cela ?

Emmet prit son temps pour m'expliquer comme il faut l'ensemble des rouages, les procédures de prise de décision, la transmission des informations, la place réelle du second qui lui serait désormais dévolue… Alors qu'il était dans son discours, je sortis mon Beretta M9A1 pour le poser sur la table. Sa crosse est en ébène avec le blason Volturi. Mon bras droit s'est alors tu.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'opte pour une arme un peu plus puissante.

- Nous n'avons pas réussi à remettre la main sur les Desert Eagle de ton père et de ton frère, après l'accident.

- C'est normal, c'est moi qui les ai.

- Pourquoi ne t'essayes-tu pas à celles-ci alors ?

- Elle est très lourde et encombrante, et puis je suis tellement italienne que j'ai du mal à faire des infidélités à Beretta pour Magnum.

- Je crois qu'il faut que tu ais en permanence un flingue sur toi. Pour la vie de tous les jours, garde ton Beretta, mais dès qu'il s'agira d'agir pour la Famiglia, utilise un Eagle 357 Magnum. C'est la moins lourde mais également celle qui a le plus de balles.

- Mais ceux de Papa et Démétri sont des 50 AE, Emmet.

- Alors fais en fabriquer un pour toi, ce sera du sur mesure ou quasiment.

- Ça tombe bien, je crois que nous avons une spécialiste des armes sous la main.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait ! J'envoie depuis la boîte mail un message à l'intention de Rosalie Halei, lui disant que je désire lui parler dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Je soumets l'idée à Emmet et curieusement celui-ci l'approuve vivement, un peu trop vivement à mon goût ! Surveiller mon second dès qu'il s'agit de signorina Halei.

À ce moment, quelqu'un toque à la porte. Je remets rapidement mon revolver dans le bas de mon dos et invite la personne à entrer. Alberto, le majordome introduit Jacob se déplaçant en béquille avec une attèle au genou gauche, suivit de près par Edward. Tiens, tiens, cela risque d'être amusant. Le plus hypocritement du monde je lui demande d'une voix forte, en anglais :

- Mon Dieu, mais qu'est que tu as trafiqué pour te retrouver avec ces instruments de torture ?

- Les escaliers, Bella. Répond-il d'une voix tout aussi hypocrite en insistant fortement sur le « Bella ».

- À vouloir jouer aux acrobates quand on n'y est pas prédisposé, ça cause toujours plus problèmes que cela ne donne de satisfaction.

Le double sens de ma remarque ne lui a pas échappé, tant mieux. Edward est plus que perplexe face à cette scène. Le pauvre, quelque part je le plains, il croit avoir la main sur la situation alors qu'il ne l'aura jamais, n'en connaissant pas tous les éléments.

- Je suppose que tu es venu rapporter les clés du Palazzo.

- Oui Bella. Il cherche à me provoquer, l'enflure.

Je tends la main devant lui et le fixe de mon air le plus meurtrier possible. Mettant ses béquilles dans une seule main, il fouille dans sa poche pour en tirer le trousseau et le pose violemment dans ma paume ouverte.

- Grazie Jacob. Tu peux disposer.

- Tu ne vas pas me congédier comme ça, quand même, Bella. Gronde-t-il en italien.

- Je suis chez moi, je décide, tu exécutes, est ce clair, Jacob ? Lui réponds-je dans la même langue.

- Je crois que tu devrais sortir. Enchaîne Emmet. N'aggrave pas d'avantage ton cas, Black.

- Et c'est Isabella et non Bella. Joue encore sur l'insolence et cela ira mal pour ton matricule.

Il se retourne pour passer la porte et au moment où il la franchit, je lui lance un « Tchao » retentissant. Il sort en la claquant.

- Et ben, si tous les anciens collaborateurs sont traités de la sorte, je sens qu'on va s'amuser ici. Se moque Edward.

- Si je pouvais faire pareil avec toi, crois-moi, je ne m'en priverai pas.

Edward soupire en levant son regard au plafond mais ne me répond pas. Héhé, aucune répartie ! Emmet me fait alors les gros yeux, cherchant à me réprimander. J'y peux rien si ce joueur de pipeau m'agace. Je consens à lui présenter mon second sous la fonction du chauffeur. Il tente alors d'expliquer sa présence dans ce bureau :

- Je venais prendre mes ordres pour conduire signorina au lycée, demain.

- Quoi ? Je viens de perdre mes parents, J'ai pas envie d'affronter le lycée demain. Lui dis-je un poil paniquée par cette idée.

- Tu dois y retourner, Isabella. Je suppose que tu n'y as pas mis les pieds depuis l'accident ? Me demande ma nurse.

- Non, je me suis accordée des vacances injustifiées. Puttana, t'es con ou tu l'fais exprès : j'veux pas y aller !

- Je me doute que c'est difficile pour toi mais il faut que tu y ailles. Reprends calmement Edward.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu crois, la mort de mes parents fait la une des journaux. Ils vont tous me regarder comme une bête de foire. J'veux pas de leur pitié et de leur compassion, j'en ai rien foutre.

Dans ce lycée est étouffant, je ne veux pas y retourner. Beaucoup ont des doutes sur les activités de ma famille, je le sais, je les ai toujours entendus. Mais là je ne crois pas que je le supporterai si j'entends la moindre réflexion mal placée contre mes parents ou Démétri.

Je n'ai pas vu Edward m'approcher, je ne m'en rends compte qu'au moment où il pose sa main sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Mes yeux me piquent, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit en train de pleurer. Pleurer c'est pour les faibles, je n'ai plus à être faible.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ce que pense les autres Isabella, il s'agit juste de toi et de ton avenir. Qu'est ce que t'en a à cirer de ce que tu peux entendre ? Ils ne savent rien, ne connaissent rien, alors montre leur que tu es au dessus de leurs réflexions.

- Je ne veux pas y aller.

- Je monterai la garde devant l'établissement s'il le faut mais tu iras.

- Papa m'aurait laissé faire ce que je voulais.

- Oui peut-être, mais je crois qu'il serait déçu de ton comportement.

- De quel droit oses-tu me parler de mon père ? Lui demande-je méchamment.

- Isabella, je ne veux pas la guerre avec toi.

- Fous-moi la paix !

Je crie cette dernière phrase en claquant la porte à mon tour. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'appuyer contre celle-ci, la respiration précipitée. Je ne veux plus jamais y retourner, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Je veux qu'il me foute la paix, cet américain de mes deux, qu'on vive chacun notre vie de notre et qu'il me laisse tranquille. J'entends alors derrière la voix des hommes/

- Demain, Emmet, nous nous assurerons qu'elle aille en cours.

- Bien, signore.

- Appelez-moi Edward. Je peux compter sur vous.

- Bien évidemment, elle doit finir ses études secondaires. Lui répond Emmet.

Ah non, il ne va pas s'associer avec lui pour me faire retourner en cours, c'est hors de question. De toute façon, j'ai un avantage flagrant sur eux, la connaissance du terrain : étant passée maîtresse dans l'art de m'éclipser du bahut, j'en connais tous les recoins et sorties possibles et imaginables, mieux que le concierge lui-même.

En signe de protestation, je ne suis pas descendue diner. Je ne veux pas le voir jubiler d'avoir trouver un allier dans la place pour cette histoire de lycée. Je suis assise devant le compartiment secret de ma chambre, il ouvert et j'y observe les deux révolvers ainsi que les deux bagues. Je n'ai pas quitté celle de Maman depuis que je suis sortie de la voiture. Ils me manquent terriblement. Lentement, je referme la cachette et me sert un verre de whisky, la bouteille a migré dans ma chambre. Cela me brûle toujours autant mais je finirai bien par m'y habituer. J'entends alors le son du piano, Edward doit en jouer. Je ne suis pas une grande mélomane et ne reconnait pas les morceaux. C'était celui de ma mère, elle aussi aurait pu être concertiste mais sa route a croisé celle de Papa. J'entrouvre la porte pour écouter la mélodie, le salon de musique ne doit pas être clos pour que je puisse si bien distinguer la pièce jouée.

Assise par terre, mon verre à la main, la tête appuyée contre le mur, je laisse mes pensées vagabondées au fil des notes qui s'écoulent. Mais quand démarre le nouveau morceau, je me fige. Comment le connait-il ? Cette chanson c'est la nôtre, il ne peut pas. Pourtant sa manière de la jouer est si incroyable, pour un peu je m'imaginerai ma mère jouer à sa place. Il manque plus que la belle voix de ténor de Papa et l'illusion serait parfaite. Mais c'est une autre voix de ténor, tout aussi exceptionnelle bien que différente, qui s'élève alors :

- Gira giro tondo, gira come gir'il mondo, che bel gioco che hoi li hoi la. Gira giro tondo, gira come gir'il mondo, e un gioco che mai finira.

Et là je ne retiens plus le barrage de mes larmes. Peut importe que son accent italien soit déplorable, sa voix me touche et me ramène quelques jours en arrière. En un instant, il me rend plus pitoyable que n'importe qui d'autre. L'émotion dans son piano est tellement déchirante, absolue mais aussi et c'est paradoxal appaisante, réconfortante. Comment arriverai-je à lui cacher le vide qui s'est emparé de moi depuis plus d'une semaine, alors qu'il est capable de me faire baisser les armes grâce à un simple morceau de piano?

* * *

_Alala, sacrée Bella, une emmerdeuse comme on n'en fait plus…_

_Elle n'en reste pas moins atteinte émotionnellement et réagit vraiment comme une ado mal élevée. (Qui noie son chagrin dans le Glenfidish, à consommer avec modération !)_

_La traduction littérale de la ritournelle est la suivante :_

_Il tourne un tour en rond, tourne comme tourne le monde quel beau jeu hoi li hoi la. Il tourne un tour en rond, tourne comme tourne le monde et un jeu qui jamais ne finira !_

_Le lien de la chanson se trouve sur mon profil. _

_Promis, le prochain chapitre ce vont être les emmerdes d'Edward, ça va lui tomber dessus comme la vérole sur le bas clergé._

_À la prochaine._

_Cokorico en pleine période de chauvinisme anglophobe (on les bouffera les Rosebeefs !)_

_« L'__opéra__ en __angalis__, c'est __juste__ aussi __émouvant__ que le __base__-__ball__ en __italien__. » ou encore « La __cuisine__anglaise__ : si c'est __froid__, c'est de la __soupe__, si c'est __chaud__, c'est de la __bière__ ! »_

* * *

**_Lena : Ajoutons, ajoutons, cela me ravi. J'essaye de faire le moins de fautes possibles, ne les supportant pas moi-même. Non, nous sommes loin « oh mon Dieu, il est trop beau, j'vais faire une syncope ! » C'est pas mon genre. On va dire que leur histoire va naître par biais différent de celui habituel. Oui c'est une violente, mais surtout une fille de 16 ans paumée qui vient de perdre tous ses repères. Enchaîner l'auteur pour avoir la suite plus rapidement, ben voyons ! Sache que tu es en présence d'une passionnée des tortures en tout genre pratiquées au Moyen-Âge et que je me réserve le droit de les appliquer à toute personne formulant des menaces ! Non plus sérieusement merci pour ton engouement pour mon histoire. Bise._**

**_No : C'est vrai qui aime bien châtie bien mais Bella est en fait sur la défensive, refusant tout nouvel élément perturbant d'avantage son environnement déjà trop chamboulé. D'où son rapprochement avec Emmet qu'elle a toujours connu. Alice en impresario, je trouve que cela lui va bien. Apprivoiser Bella, aïe, ça va être compliqué surtout que le caractère d'Alice est assez insupportable dans son genre. Une confrontation des styles, qui sortira vainqueur ? Bella est en fait fragile sous sa carapace. Mais Edward va avoir du mal à le comprendre… Bise._**

**_Marie : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Affrontement entre Bella et Edward, il y en aura d'autres, ne t'inquiète pas. Bise._**

**_Aurélie : Ton commentaire me touche, merci beaucoup. Bella, une sacrée chieuse ! Edward essaye de se comporter en adulte responsable mais c'est pas gagner face un tel caractère. Bise._**


	6. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Ce matin, Emmet, le chauffeur des Volturi a amené Isabella au lycée jésuite de Gênes, école huppée de tous les gamins de familles aisées de la région. Le notaire s'occupait de transmettre toutes les informations concernant la nouvelle situation juridique d'Isabella. En partant, elle a râlé tout ce qu'elle a pu, m'insultant copieusement au passage. Enfin tant qu'elle est au lycée, le palazzo est très calme, ce qui me permet de tenter de mettre un peu d'ordre dans le bazar qu'est devenue ma vie en l'espace de soixante-douze heures.

Tout d'abord, je dois m'occuper de mon déménagement. Ça, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude. Appelant la société allemande, je passe près d'une heure à faire comprendre mes exigences et leur expliquer pourquoi je ne peux pas rentrer à Berlin pour le superviser. J'appelle également le magasin qui m'a loué le piano pour qu'il vienne le récupérer le plus rapidement possible. Depuis que je suis en Europe, je ne me suis pas acheté d'instrument, je les loue toujours, car aucun d'entre eux ne pourra jamais être MON piano. Celui qui est chez mes parents, celui sur lequel j'ai fait mes premières gammes, celui qui m'a vu massacrer les plus grands noms de la musique alors que je m'exerçais, celui grâce auquel j'ai pu répéter et répéter encore les morceaux pour l'audition de mon entrée au philarmonique de Vienne, celui sur lequel j'ai composé les morceaux qui me tiennent le plus à cœur.

Une fois ces deux affaires réglées, installé au bureau dans ma chambre, je me concentre à rédiger mes lettres de résiliation du bail pour mon appartement et celle de démission du conservatoire de Berlin pour lequel je travaillais depuis moins d'un an. Ils vont tous finir par penser que je suis une vraie girouette. Une fois rédigées, je me mets en quête d'une imprimante... Dans le bureau de Marcus, bien évidemment. J'y suis déjà entré hier soir, la pièce entièrement boisée, donne une impression cosy. L'imprimante est là, à côté de la table de travail. M'installant dans le fauteuil, je branche ma clé directement sur la machine. Alors que l'impression se met en route, je regarde plus attentivement le dessus du bureau.

Rien n'y est très surprenant, l'ordre régnant en est presque artistique. Pas un papier ne dépasse, la seule touche de désordre est le tiroir entrouvert. Avec curiosité, je tire sur la poignée et ce que j'y vois ne me plais pas : des balles. Des balles d'armes à feu. Et elles ont des tailles différentes, certaines ressemblent à celles d'un révolver, d'autres sont plus grosses, balles de fusil, peut-être. Je crois me souvenir que Marcus chassait mais delà à trouver ça dans son bureau et dans une telle quantité, c'est assez bizarre.

Quoique, il se savait menacer d'après la lettre qu'il m'a laissée, alors il s'était peut-être muni d'un pistolet. Si c'est le cas, je me demande où il a pu passer. Pourvu qu'Isabella n'est pas faite main basse dessus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle serait bien capable de faire ce genre de connerie, d'après ce que j'en ai déjà vu. J'irai demander au majordome pour en être sûr.

Mes lettres imprimées, je retourne dans ma chambre pour les cacheter. M'asseyant dans le gros fauteuil près de la fenêtre, je laisse échapper un soupir. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Jouer du piano ça, ok je sais faire, pas de souci, mais je ne vais pas rester cloîtré ici. A ce moment Alberto entre après avoir frappé :

- Veuillez m'excuser, Signore mais il y a un appel pour vous.

- Très bien.

Je m'apprête à me lever mais il s'avance et me tend un combiné de téléphone. Sans plus attendre, je m'en empare et entame la conversation :

- Edward Cullen à l'appareil.

Un type parlant anglais comme une vache espagnol, le tout assaisonné d'accent italien me répond difficilement :

- Signorrrrrrrrrrre Coulen. Gé soui lé direttorédé la scuola gesuita, signorrrrre Fratelli. Gé soui obligé dé vous dérrrranger perché signorina Volturi a disparrrou après lé prémier cours.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle était là per la hora de historia ma son professore dé chimie a constaté son absence la hora suivanté. Nous l'avons cherchée ma elle n'est plou dans l'établissement.

- Mais comment a-t-elle pu en sortir ?

- Nous né lé savons pas, ma c'est n'est pas la prémière fois qu'elle quitte sole la scuola.

- Putain de gamine !

- Perdonare ?

- Non, rien ! Je vais essayer de la retrouver. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, signore.

- Nous sommes encore désolés per cet incidenté. Nous férons tout per la garder à l'œil dès qué vous la raménérer.

- Grazie e buona giornata.

- Voi ben, signore.

Je raccroche et jette le téléphone sur mon lit. C'est pas possible, c'est pas une gamine, c'est un démon ! Je me calme quelques instants avant de descendre dans l'office où se tient le personnel de maison. Rendant le combiné à Alberto, je lui explique la situation.

- Malheureusement signore, elle a l'habitude de ce type d'escapade. Cela exaspérait signora mais faisait sourire notre maître.

- Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où elle a pu aller ?

- Non, pas du tout. Mais demandez à Emmet, il lui est souvent arrivé d'aller la récupérer.

- Très bien merci.

En rejoignant le garage, je trouve le chauffeur de dos sur son pc portable. Il le ferme sans même avoir tourné les yeux sur moi. Et comme il le range, il m'adresse la parole :

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Edward ?

Comment m'a-t-il reconnu ? Il ne m'a même pas regardé ! Je secoue rapidement la tête et réponds à sa question :

- Isabella n'est plus au lycée.

- C'est pas vrai. Répond-il désespéré.

- Est-ce que vous auriez une idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait-être ?

- Y en a pas mal.

- On doit y aller alors.

- Ok, c'est parti.

Il attrape une paire de clé et se dirige vers Audi A5, noire. Je remarque alors le nombre de véhicules présent dans ce garage. Ferrari, Lamborgini, Aston Martin, Jaguar, Alfa Roméo, BMW… que des voitures haut de gamme, toutes plus rutilantes les unes que les autres. J'en essayerai bien une ! Alors que le chauffeur m'ouvre une porte à l'arrière, je monte à la place du mort. Je déteste être à l'arrière d'une voiture. Sans plus attendre, il démarre et sort en trombe de la propriété. Je crois qu'on va vraiment bien s'entendre s'il conduit comme ça.

Un à un, nous faisons le tour des endroits préférés d'Isabella : le port, la promenade du corso Italia, la place de la mairie… Mais, rien, niet, que dal ! Putain, où est qu'elle est passée ? Quelle emmerdeuse, cette fille, c'est pas possible. Alors qu'Emmet commence à pester à voix haute contre Isabella, j'ai alors une idée :

- Au cimetière.

Emmet relève la tête et acquiesce par un simple hochement de tête. Enfonçant l'accélérateur, il nous emmène au nord de la ville, dépassant largement les limitations de vitesse en vigueur. En moins de dix minutes, nous voilà arrivés devant de gigantesques grilles. Je descends de la voiture observant attentivement l'ensemble qui se découvre devant moi. Je n'y étais pas monté au moment de l'inhumation, après la messe. Le cimetière de Staglieno.

- C'est le cimetière monumental, seuls de vrais génois peuvent prétendre s'y faire enterrer, aujourd'hui.

Dans un silence absolu nous rentrons. Des mausolées gigantesques se dressent de part et d'autres des allées, chacun comprenant des statuaires remarquables évoquant la mort et le deuil. On se croirait presque dans un panthéon de l'Antiquité romaine. Emmet sait où nous rendre. Nous arrivons sur un long cloître ouvert au vent avec de nombreuses petites chapelles, toutes plus décorées les unes que les autres. Les tombeaux s'y dévoilent, encore plus impressionnant que dehors. Puis mon guide avance plus doucement, je l'imite et nous nous stoppons devant une de ces chapelles.

Elle est là, à genoux, le visage dans ses mains, respirant bruyamment. Un énorme monument mortuaire se dresse avec une statue de la Vierge, des gens éplorés, hurlant à sa gauche et d'autres redressés dont les visages peinés laissent apparaitre une certaine détermination, à sa droite. Je remarque alors les inscriptions dessous :

_Famiglia Volturi_

_Gira giro tondo, gira come gir'il mondo, e un gioco che mai finira._

Ce sont les dernières paroles de la chanson dont la partition se trouvait sur le piano. À croire que cette ritournelle suit constamment les Volturi, puisqu'elle a été jouée également durant la messe d'enterrement.

Mais je reporte mon attention sur ma pupille. Emmet, à mes côtés, n'a pas bougé. Alors, Isabella s'anime et passe et repasse ses doigts sur les noms gravés en lettres d'or sur le tombeau, ceux de ses parents, celui de Démétri. Je constate qu'elle est agenouillée sur la pierre qui doit être enlevée pour servir d'entrée aux cercueils puisque le ciment qui compose ses joints semblent très récent. Je ne me sens pas de la déranger maintenant et continue à l'observer attentivement. De biais, je vois à peine ses yeux. Pour une fois, elle a vraiment l'air de ce qu'elle est, une jeune fille de seize ans, en deuil. De nouveau, je constate qu'elle est jolie malgré la tristesse qui marque ses traits.

Je la laisse à ce moment, seule, face à sa peine, quand finalement, elle se redresse et se met à parler lentement:

- I continuero, qualunque cosa accada e sarai fiero di me. I no abbandono, mai. Si amo.

Elle pose alors un baiser sur le bout de ses doigts et les plaque contre la pierre, à ses pieds. Elle se retourne et soulève ses sourcils de surprise quand elle remarque enfin notre présence. Ses yeux sont encore rouges. Elle ne dit rien et s'avance vers nous. Je la prends par les épaules et lui murmure:

- Rentrons à la maison.

À cet instant, je souhaiterai parler italien, pour pouvoir la réconforter dans sa langue maternelle car je suis certain que cela lui serait plus agréable. Elle ne se dérobe pas de mon étreinte et ce jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois installés dedans, je me décide, je ne savais pas quoi faire, maintenant j'ai trouvé. Dès demain, je prends des cours d'italien, ce sera tout de même plus simple. Entre cela, le piano la découverte de Gènes et la lecture, je crois que j'aurais des journées assez remplies où du moins je l'espère.

Une fois au palazzo, nous passons directement à table pour le déjeuner bien tardif, il est près de trois heures de l'après midi. Cela se fait dans le plus grand silence, Isabella est assise en face de moi, dans la largeur de la table de la salle à manger.

- Pourrions-nous discuter un peu, Isabella?

- Ça je m'y attendais!

- Que s'est-il passé ce matin pour que tu ailles te précipiter à Staglieno?

Elle semble surprise par ma question, elle s'attendait peut-être à ce que je lui passe un savon pour avoir fait l'école buissonnière.

- C'est dur de faire la sourde oreille, face à tous ceux qui marmonnent dès votre passage.

- Penses-tu que fuir est la meilleure solution?

- C'était soit ça, soit j'en égorgeais un avant la fin de la journée.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu.

Son regard devient alors froid et inquiétant, une sensation de malaise me prend, me faisant frisonner d'un seul coup.

- Je l'aurai tué, je te jure que je l'aurai tué, Edward. S'il avait redit une seule fois que mes parents et Démétri ont mérité ce qui leur est arrivé, et que le monde tournera bien mieux sans des enfoirés de leur trampe.

Je n'ose pas lui répondre, son ton est sévère, autoritaire, déterminé. À l'instant, j'ai cru voir un désir de vengeance, une lueur meurtrière dans son regard. Finalement, je reprends la parole le plus doucement possible:

- Si on devais tuer tous les gens qui nous insultent, la Terre perdrait la moitier de sa population et encore, je suis optimiste.

Elle sourit doucement et a un petit ricanement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que la trève ne va pas durer très longtemps.

Alors que nous allons attaquer le dessert, nous entendons des voix s'élevant dans le hall d'entrée. Alberto fait son apparition suivi de près par une grande jeune femme, blonde et assez plantureuse. Le majordome la présente comme la signorina Halei. Elle va nous saluer quand elle est bousculée par une autre personne et prenant de court le pauvre Alberto, elle lance:

- Enfin, je te retrouve Edward!

Oh merde, pas elle! Mais comment fait-elle pour toujours arriver aussi vite? Isabella me regarde alors, furieuse et me demande et la désigant du pouce:

- C'est qui la naine?

* * *

_Tadam !_

_Bien évidemment que Bella a fait le mur, il est idiot, il aurait du s'en douter !_

_Le discours du directeur de l'école Jésuite (Gesuita) de Gênes (qui existe) parle un mélange de français et d'italien, l'orthographe n'est pas très lisible mais c'est fait exprès. _

_Le cimetière monumental de Staglieno existe également, il est considéré comme l'un des plus beau du monde. Je vais voir à mettre un lien sur mon profil. _

_Pour la traduction de la phrase de Bella c'est : « Je continuerai, quoiqu'il arrive. Je n'abandonne pas, jamais. Je vous aime. »_

_Ouaip, la trêve est bel et bien terminée. Rosalie arrive pour régler des questions d'accessoires quand à l'autre, je pense que vous avez une petite idée de qui il s'agit._

_Edward commence à voir apparaître par petites touches, ce qui se cache derrière le miroir bien lisse des Volturi… Le pauvre, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines._

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, je vous dits donc à samedi prochain._

_Cok Avent (bientôt mon anniversaire et Noël, j'adore l'Avent)_

_Attention la citation du jour est de… MOI ! Si, si, je vous jure, et j'en suis très fière, mais vous pourrez constater que j'ai toujours des relents d'anglophobie aigue (j'aime pas les Rosebeefs, c'est viscéral ! Sauf peut-être Hugh Grant, argh ses yeux… et Hugh Laurie alias Dr House, que les Hugh en fait !)_

_« __Si la gastronomie française a été classée au patrimoine mondial de l'UNESCO, alors il faut que la bouffe anglaise devienne crime contre l'humanité. » _

_

* * *

_

**_No : _**_Bah oui Emmet aura une place importante dans cette histoire. Avec Rosalie, tu verras bien. Bella a grandi avec des armes, cela fait parti de son environnement familier. Je suis navrée auprès des fans de Jacob mais je l'aime bien en souffre douleur ! Ah, ça y est, on démarre les tentatives de prévision pour savoir QUI ! Aro serait ton candidat, la suite te le dira. Je crois que la chanson était un canon à l'origine, mais je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper. Concernant les anglais, je ne pensais au foot du tout pour la simple et bonne raison qu'en tant que Toulousaine pure souche, j'en ai rien à carrer. Pour moi seul l'ovale prime, et que si le Stade Toulousain est champion (d'Europe ou de France voir même les deux !) j'estimerai que le sport a été intéressant cette saison. Bise._

**_Auredroya : _**_Merci pour ton petit mot. Faut pas être aussi émue, misstinguette. Bise._

**_Miiss88 : _**_J'ai aussi les petits messages d'encouragement. Bise._

**_Fanny : _**_Oui, Bella est une vraie chieuse et c'est pas prêt de se calmer. Publication tous les samedis matins._

**_Lena :_**_ Que cette histoire soit un petit plaisir pour chacune d'entre vous est un de mes objectifs majeurs. Et non, je ne contredirais pas la folie de quelqu'un qui l'admet car « Il n'est pas plus fou que le fous qui s'ignore ! ». La gourmandise est un vilain défaut (voir même un des 7 péchés capitaux). En fait, tu as une partie de ta réponse, elle a peur d'y perdre son sang froid, de se révéler et ainsi de détruire tout ce que sa famille à construit (bien que ce ne soit pas très reluisant). Mais Bella est bien paumée, la preuve en est c'est qu'elle est allée au cimetière. La Bella au cochon de caractère, je te rassure, je l'aime beaucoup et elle va revenir, pas de souci. Le "Il" sera révélé un peut plus tard, mais puisqu'on parle d'ADN, il y a bien avoir avec la génétique commune… Malheureusement des fautes nous échappent toujours, surtout que pour ma part j'ai énormément de mal à relire ce que j'ai écrit sur ordinateur, autant sur papier ça va tout seul, autant là, c'est compliquer. Bise._


	7. Chapitre 6

CHAPITRE 6

Ok, il a du s'installer chez moi. Ok, nous allons vivre près de deux ans ensemble, sauf si j'arrive à le faire déguerpir avant. Mais c'est pas une raison pour que sa petite amie déboule au bout de 24h! En plus elle vient de bousculer la signorina Halei, qui ne va certainement pas en rester là. J'avais bien besoin qu'on m'énerve la reine des glaces de l'armement, tiens! Déjà qu'elle n'est pas commode en temps normal.

- Bon, je te préviens l'Amerloque, tu règles tes problèmes de ménage et tu me vires cette mal- élevée pendant que je discute avec signorina Halei, dans le bureau.

Sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre, j'invite l'inquiétante Rosalie Halei à me suivre. Une fois dans le bureau, je ferme la porte en lui mettant un tour de clé. Je m'installe dans le fauteuil derrière la table de travail et lui propose de s'installer en face.

- Veuillez excuser cet accueil, Rosalie. La cohabitation débute avec mon tuteur et les règles n'ont pas encore été fixées.

- Je dois avouer que cette jeune femme a un sacré culot, elle est entrée en me suivant de près alors qu'Alberto ne lui laissait pas la possibilité de le faire.

- J'espère qu'Edward m'en aura débarrassé rapidement. Mais bon, je ne crois pas que vous soyez là pour discuter de la façon dont tourne le palazzo.

- Emmet m'a dit que vous vouliez me rencontrer le plus rapidement possible, mais il n'en a pas donné la raison. Avez-vous des remarques à faire sur la gestion de ma branche, signorina Isabella ?

- Non aucune. Pour le moment, je vais me contenter d'observer comment tourne l'ensemble de la Famiglia. Si j'ai souhaité vous rencontrer, c'est pour régler la question de mes armes personnelles.

Je sors alors de mon holster de dos mon Beretta M9A1 et le pose sur la table. Rosalie s'en empare et l'observe attentivement :

- Un centurion je suppose vu la taille, 197mm de longueur pour des balles de 9mm. Me dit-elle connaisseuse.

- C'est ça.

- J'ai également celui là pour tous les jours.

- Je le trouve agréable car ni trop lourd, ni trop encombrant.

- En combien de coups est-il ? Me demande-t-elle.

- 17 balles, je préfère avoir des réserves.

Elle repose mon arme sur le bureau sans autre mot. Apparemment, elle attend que je reprenne la parole.

- Je vais garder ce revolver mais je souhaiterai en avoir un plus conséquent pour la gestion des affaires. Mais évidemment, il devra être personnalisé.

- Bien entendu, il est possible d'adapter la crosse à votre main et de faire l'arme dans le matériau que vous voulez.

- Je voudrais Desert Eagle, 357 M en version chrome. Crosse en ébène gravée du blason des Volturi ainsi qu'un « I » et un « V » entrelacés.

- Je vois que vous avez bien réfléchi à la question.

- Je sais ce que je veux ! Lui réponds-je doucement, avec le plus d'assurance possible.

Essayer d'être la plus froide et la plus calme possible. Ne plus montrer ses sentiments, être neutre, ne pas laisser voir ses élans de colères. C'est rude ! Face à cette femme, impressionnante en soi, je ne dois pas passer pour inférieure. La seule solution, potasser au maximum les tenants et aboutissements des différentes branches du business.

- Très bien. Reprend-elle après un long silence. Je vais m'occuper de cela mais pourriez vous avancer votre main droite.

Je me relève et contourne le bureau en lui tendant ma paume. Elle sort un maître de couture prend des mesure de ma main dans tous les sens. Finalement, elle sort également une espèce de pâte à modeler assez rigide. La prenant, je la serre fort quelques instants et la repose dans une boîte que Rosalie a posé sur mon bureau.

- Je vais pouvoir passer la commande pour votre arme. Vous allez la recevoir dans les meilleurs délais.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Trois semaines, grand maximum.

- Nous règlerons la question financière à la réception. Cela se fera au Castello. Je vous remercie d'être venue aussi rapidement.

Je récupère mon Beretta et me dirige vers la porte lui indiquant ainsi que l'entretien est terminé. Elle m'y rejoint lentement.

- Nous nous verrons samedi prochain, au Castello, 22h.

- Bien signorina.

- Bonne journée à vous.

- Vous de même.

Je la raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée, entendant au passage des éclats de voix dans le salon: Edward et sa pétrolette. Je les avais oubliés. Rosalie Halei quitte la maison et je m'approche de la porte d'où sortent les voix.

- Non, non, Alice. Je ne peux faire aucune représentation dans les quatre prochains mois.

- Mais enfin tu ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien foutre. Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Surtout que le chef en poste à Madrid tient vraiment à ce que ce soit toi qui joue.

- Pour le moment, je vais essayer d'apprivoiser un minimum Isabella et je vais voir à donner des cours à l'université de musique de Gênes.

- Je te préviens que je ne partirai pas d'ici sans avoir obtenu satisfaction, Edward !

Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle là ! Je rentre dans la pièce, remontée comme un coucou.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes encore là ? Lui demande-je en grognant.

- Isabella, je te présente Alice Brandon, mon impresario.

Ah c'est elle, le bourreau professionnel d'Edward, y a peut-être moyen de s'entendre, au moins, il n'a pas ramené sa copine. Faut pas non plus qu'il prenne ses aises.

- Alice, voici Isabella Volturi, ma pupille.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle. Répond-elle en souriant.

Incroyable ! Elle vient de passer de furax à hyper emballée de me rencontrer, elle sautillerait presque sur place. Je crois que pour l'entente, on repassera.

- Vous savez, je vous plaints de devoir supporter Edward, vraiment. Il est tellement associable et si peu porter sur ce qui l'entoure. C'est simple, les autres, il n'en a rien à faire…

Elle est sûre de me parler de me parler de la même personne ? Parce que depuis 24h, il a pactisé avec Emmet pour que je retourne au lycée, s'est inquiété de savoir où j'avais disparu, a tenté maladroitement de me réconforter et je sens que je ne vais tarder à avoir une discussion sur le fait de fréquenter assidument le lycée. En y regardant de plus près, il n'a pas arrêté de se soucier de moi et… Putain, je me fais materner par un mec que je ne connaissais pas encore il y a trois jours. Et en plus, je le complimente indirectement. Argh ! Je relève le nez pour répondre à cette fameuse et m'aperçois que depuis que j'ai décroché, elle n'a pas arrêté son laïus pour autant.

- … et quand il a voulu obtenir une partition pour pouvoir la modifier, il s'est fait envoyer sur les roses parce qu'il avait été trop désagréable avec le directeur. Alors, il peut aussi…

Incrédule, je tourne le regard vers Edward qui s'amuse avec son portable, se foutant complètement de ce que peut dire sa collaboratrice. Me dites pas que c'est son état normal, sinon c'est à grand coups de pieds au cul qu'elle va dégager d'ici.

Comment ai-je pu me laisser embarquer dans cette galère ? Voilà cinq jours que cette Alice s'est littéralement incrustée chez moi sans demander l'avis d'Edward et encore moins le mien ! Je suis sensée me tenir comme il faut devant les néophytes à la Famiglia.

Le soir de son arrivée, après le dîner, j'ai conclu un pacte avec Edward : je retournais au lycée à condition que je puisse diriger un minimum la maison et les gens qui y viennent. Lui s'engageait à ne pas inviter qui que ce soit ici sans m'en avoir référé. Malheureusement, Alice ne rentre pas la catégorie des personnes qui attendent une invitation pour débarquer, elle s'invite toute seule et Dieu seul sait quand elle repart.

Notre collaboration de circonstance s'est renforcé hier soir quand elle a décrété vouloir re-décorer la chambre qu'elle occupe. Nous ne fûmes pas trop de deux pour l'arrêter dans son délire. Heureusement, la menace ultime d'Edward de changer de manager l'a calmée. Chaque fois que je la vois, je n'ai qu'une envie, lui couper la langue.

Il y a aussi un autre point d'entente avec mon tuteur, c'est le piano. Sans savoir pourquoi, quand il joue, cela m'apaise. C'est bien plus fort que quand c'était Maman. Quand je reviens des cours, il est installé dans le salon de musique, devant l'instrument, jouant sans discontinuer, passant d'un morceau à l'autre. C'est très curieux de l'observer pendant ce temps, il semble couper du monde, plus rien n'a d'importance autour de lui. Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il sent ma présence plus qu'il ne la voit. Car dès le moment où je rentre, il se redresse légèrement. Les morceaux sont alors plus enjoués, plus gais, comme s'il savait ma peine, ma douleur insidieuse qui ne trouve de calme que dans sa musique. Avant de terminer il se retourne et prend conscience réellement de ma présence. Alors il joue en me regardant ma ritournelle, je la chante doucement. Elle me fait du bien, me redonne courage et confiance en moi.

En fait, je crois que c'est notre principal moyen de communication, nous nous parlons très peu. Mais au travers du piano, il m'apporte plus que par tout ce qu'il pourrait me dire. C'est bizarre, il n'y a que dans ces moments là que je me sens proche de lui. Installée dans un fauteuil au fond de la pièce, je sais que je ne perturbe pas, je ne suis plus qu'une petite souris. Dans ce salon, je suis chez lui, pas chez moi.

Ce fut également là que je me suis rendue compte qu'il était loin d'être banal physiquement. Jusque là trop obsédée par la guerre permanente que je voulais lui imposer, je n'y avais pas fait attention. Mais là, devant ce piano, son profil se dessine en contre jour de la fenêtre, bien proportionné, sans défaut. En fait il est plutôt bel homme. Comme quoi, on devrait se poser plus souvent pour se rendre vraiment compte de ce qui nous entoure.

Le week-end commence ce soir, et j'aimerai pouvoir le passer au Castello, tête d'ampoule va avoir plein de choses à m'apprendre. En plus, je serai sur place pour la réunion de samedi soir. Le tout est de savoir comment négocier cela avec Edward, je sens que cela va encore être une partie de plaisir. En rentrant du lycée, j'ai exposé mon intention à Emmet dans la voiture, et il a promis d'appuyer ma demande. Nous avons donc monté un plan, mettant en scène une fausse camarade qui inviterait plusieurs de ses camarades dans la maison de campagne de ses parents.

Curieusement, mon speech est passé comme une lettre à la poste. Peut-être que le fait de lui avoir promis de faire déguerpir Alice à mon retour a fait pencher la balance en ma faveur. En tout cas, me voilà partie pour le Castello à bord de la Maserati GranTurismo S. Cette voiture là, je l'adore mais Emmet n'a pas voulu me laisser conduire, du coup je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole depuis notre départ.

Au moins ici, je peux m'exercer au tir sans attirer l'attention des indésirables. Emmet m'a fait essayer une Kalachnikov ainsi qu'un Famas, quand au fusil Smith&Wesson, il m'a laissé de beaux bleus sur l'épaule. J'ai également pu passer pas mal de temps avec Giovani, ce qui a été très instructif, mais le moment que j'ai préféré c'est quand nous sommes partis avec Emmet et Tête d'ampoule, récupérer des arriérés de payement.

Le fournisseur colombien de cocaïne s'était contenté de livrer de la marchandise coupée avec de l'acétone. Une Volturi ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Nous entrons chez lui, sans avoir pris la peine de frapper, et je bouscule son domestique au passage. Il est assis dans son salon, un cigare en main :

- Bonsoir Domingo ! Lui lance mon second.

- Ah señor, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite. Répond-il en se levant rapidement.

- C'est moi qui ai décidé de cette rencontre, Domingo.

Notre gringo me regarde alors curieusement avant de comprendre :

- Excusez-moi señorita, je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

Il essaye de prendre ma main pour la baiser mais je la lui arrache froidement. Je n'ai pas envie de faire dans la politesse.

- Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là.

- Non car nous n'avons pas de commande en cours.

- Je ne te parle pas d'éventuelles nouvelles livraisons mais de la dernière que tu ais faite.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu t'es foutu de nous. Lui demande Emmet qui s'est placé de l'autre côté de lui pour éviter qu'il n'ait des envies d'évasion.

- Non, je n'oserai jamais. Répond-il un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

- Tu sais pourtant que quand nous voulons une livraison, nous exigeons ce qui se fait de mieux. En tant que Volturi, je ne me contenterai pas de ce que tu peux refiler à tes escrocs de seconde zone.

- Il y a méprise, je peux vous l'assurer, señorita. Jamais je n'aurai de plein gré fait une telle chose.

- Tu t'es dit maintenant que le Capo n'est plus, je vais pouvoir faire passer en douce mes vieux fonds de tiroir. Reprend Emmet, son arme sortie.

- Non, non, pas du tout. Je ne le voulais pas.

- Oh peut-être que c'est une piètre erreur mais on ne refile pas de la came de bas étage aux Volturi ! J'exige que tu nous rembourses les sommes payées pour cette livraison ainsi qu'un dédommagement.

- Je n'ai pas cet argent, señorita.

Sans plus attendre, je lui colle le canon de mon Beretta sur la tempe. Emmet en profite pour le désarmer.

- Appelle ton bras droit. Lui dis-je très froidement. Et demande-lui de nous ramener les deux millions versés accompagnés de cinq cents mille de remboursement des dommages.

Il hésite mais j'appuie plus fortement mon arme contre lui, alors il s'exécute. Lui donnant des ordres en espagnol, ce pauvre bougre ressort rapidement. Sans me laisser perturber, je continue à faire pression sur le colombien. De la sueur commence à lui couler sur le visage, il déglutit plusieurs fois. Quand son sous fifre revient, il pose la mallette sur la table devant nous. Emmet lui ordonne alors de compter ce qu'il y a dedans. Cela va être long mais on ne sait jamais avec ce genre de type.

Quand il termine enfin, le compte y est. Mon gringo semble soulagé. Je fais alors un signe de tête à Emmet qui s'empare du butin et m'éloigne de notre hôte. Ses épaules s'affaissent un peu, quand sans crier gare, je tire dans la tête du comptable du colombien. Sa boîte crânienne explose dans un mélange de sang et de liquide cérébral, nous éclaboussant au passage : même pas foutu de crever sans abîmer mon jeans Diesel.

- Ça, c'est juste pour te rappeler qu'il te serait très imprudent de commettre une autre méprise lors de tes livraisons avec moi. Juste au cas où ! Mais j'ose espérer que cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Non señorita, non. Me répond-il complètement paniqué.

- Bien, Emmet sera ton nouvel interlocuteur. Et ne te fais aucune illusion, je ne suis pas la fille de Marcus pour rien.

Sans attendre, nous quittons illico presto le gringo pour rentrer au Castello. Ce n'est pas le premier type que je descends, mais c'est la première fois en tant que Capo. Je ne tiens pas à passer pour accommodante avec nos fournisseurs, qu'ils comprennent bien que malgré mon jeune âge, je suis une vraie Volturi, tuer est notre seconde nature.

* * *

_Mouais, ma précédente Bella n'était pas une tendre, celle-là l'est encore moins. _

_Il y a quelques liens sur mon profil, concernant mon histoire (les armes, les voitures, certains lieux…)_

_On entrevoit le terrain d'entente entre Bella et Edward : la musique, même si l'une est totalement néophyte et l'autre complètement accro._

_On revient à Edward au prochain chapitre avec une belle crise de nerf !_

_J'ai écrit un OS qui s'intitule « Ne t'en va pas » d'après une chanson de Linda Lemay, cela se rapproche beaucoup plus des histoires originelles de ._

_Voilà, bise à toutes._

_Cokenrond (mélange de Cokorico et de Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, j'ai vu Harry Potter 7)_

_« Faire confiance aux honnêtes gens est le seul vrai risque des professions aventureuses. » ._

* * *

**_BEA : _**_Alice va en prendre pour son matricule dans le prochain épisode, promis, parce que sérieusement, moi aussi elle m'agace. Oui Edward, un jour, découvrira le pot aux roses, reste à savoir quand… Bise_

**_Fanny : _**_Mais oui, une Bella qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, là c'est encore plus flagrant. Et Edward n'est pas au bout de ses découvertes. Faire une attaque, c'est une idée. Le Pauvre ! Merci pour tes encouragements._

**_Ccile : _**_Merci beaucoup de ton message. Mon nouvel Edward n'est pas prise de tête, c'est un jeune homme de 22 ans qui a l'habitude de vivre pour lui seul et qui se voit parachuter une sale gosse de 16 ans. Ça va un peu le désespéré ! Bise et à samedi prochain._

**_Auredronya : _**_La prise de bec avec Alice viendra dans le prochain chapitre, promis. Merci pour ton compliment. Bise._

**_Lena : _**_Ah, ma Lena (ça me fait penser à Rélena dans Gundam Wing, rien à voir !) Les cures de désintox existent mais pas pour ce type d'addiction. Les indices alarmant pour Edward vont apparaître au fur et à mesure. Oui, il la trouve jolie, mais ce n'est pas la 1ère fois. Seulement c'est une telle emmerdeuse que cet aspect passe au second plan. C'est surtout ce que je voulais faire ressortir sur ce chapitre, ses 16 ans. Les étincelles ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. Rien ne vaut les deux Hugh, le reste ne m'intéresse pas. Opposé le mépris à ces enflures de Rosebeefs est encore la meilleure tactique ! Bise._

**_Nemesis : _**_En fait Alice n'entend que ce qui l'arrange, donc elle n'a pas fait attention à la remarque. Bise._

**_No : _**_Pour le comment elle est entrée, tu as ta réponse ! , une copine Toulousaine (le plus bel endroit du monde entre Capitole, Garonne et Canal). Je suis une dingue du Stade Toulousain (génétique familiale), je suis régulièrement aux matchs ! Amenez moi un putching ball et je pense à Jacob, c'est systématique. Tu vas me passer tous les personnages en revue ? Je ne dirai rien ! Bise et à très vite._

**_Oshin : _**_Merci pour ton message, publication le samedi matin. Bise !_

**_Aurélie : _**_Ca fait toujours chaud au cœur, les petits commentaires. Bise et à plus._


	8. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Alice m'aura saoulé tout le weekend, moi qui pensais pouvoir être tranquille, non ! Il a fallu de madame essaye de me traîner dans bon nombre de magasin de Gênes sans aucun scrupule. En plus, elle voulait acheter des affaires pour Isabella avec l'argent de la pension mensuelle. Bien que la somme soit considérable et aurait largement couvert les délires de mon manager, je ne tiens pas à m'embarquer dans cette galère, surtout avec ma pupille, alors que nous sommes en période de trêve diplomatique. Finalement j'ai trouvé une bonne échappatoire, le piano. Je me suis enfermé dans le salon de musique et ai attendu qu'elle soit partie pour en sortir. Après tout, elle ne peut pas empêcher l'artiste qui contribue à maintenir son niveau de vie élevé, de s'exercer.

Isabella est partie durant ces deux jours chez une camarade de classe et a emmené Emmet qui apparemment avait une possibilité de logement sur place. Ces gens là vivent dans un autre monde pour trimballer leur chauffeur partout. Je suis soulagé qu'elle soit retournée au lycée sans faire trop d'histoire. J'ai du lui concéder une partie du contrôle de la maison et des gens qui y sont invités. Personnellement, cela ne me dérange pas, je n'ai pas grand monde à inviter en soi, si ce n'est mon insupportable impresario et quelques amis qui ne savent même pas que j'ai débarqué en Italie.

Mon déménagement va arriver dans le courant de la semaine suivante et cela va m'enlever un vrai poids parce que je m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir encore mes affaires. Ce dimanche soir est relativement calme, assis devant la cheminée du salon, un verre de gin à regarder les flammes dans de l'âtre, en fond sonore, la 7ème symphonie de Beethoven par Karajan, ma version préférée. Alice est dans sa chambre à trafiquer je ne sais quoi. Bref, un dimanche soir comme je les aime.

J'entends alors un bruit de porte dans l'entrée, suivit de la voix d'Isabella. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit sortie de cette maison et de son état de tristesse permanente. Elle a l'impression que je ne le remarque pas mais son visage est souvent mélancolique, quand elle réfléchit ou se perd dans son monde. De même, je la sens arriver tous les soirs dans le salon de musique alors que je fais mes gammes. Dès qu'elle est là, je joue des morceaux plus enjoués, plus joyeux, juste pour apaiser sa tristesse permanente. Et puis quand je sens qu'elle se lasse, je lui envoie cette chanson italienne qui semble lui tenir tellement à cœur.

L'avantage quand je suis devant mon piano, je ressens les émotions des personnes autour de moi. C'est curieux mais j'ai l'impression d'être plus sensible à celles d'Isabella, comme si quand je jouais une certaine connexion se mettait en place.

Me sortant de mes réflexions, Alice me rejoint dans le salon et s'assoit dans une certaine appréhension. Je la regarde du coin de l'œil sans comprendre ce qui lui prend. En temps normal, elle m'aurait abreuvé de paroles, mais pas ce soir. Peut-être qu'elle est fatiguée… non ça c'est impossible, c'est Alice ! Emmet rentre à son tour pour nous saluer. Je lui demande rapidement comment s'est passé le weekend, mais il me répond très vaguement. Je lui propose un verre avec nous qu'il accepte volontiers.

- Vous restez encore combien de temps signorina ? Demande le chauffeur à Alice.

- Tant qu'Edward n'aura pas accepté de jouer en janvier à Madrid, je resterai là.

- Autrement dit, elle est là jusqu'en janvier car je ne cèderai pas.

- Quand tu en auras marre de moi, tu accepteras ce concert.

- Si tu savais quels atouts j'ai dans ma manche très chère Alice. Et puis je te rappelle que je ne suis pas chez moi, ici !

- Tu te laisserais diriger par une gosse, Edward ? Laisse-moi rire !

Je décide de ne pas répondre, après tout, j'ai négocié avec Isabella le départ d'Alice dans la semaine. Ce n'est pas très reluisant, mais elle seule aurait une faible chance de la virer ! Et je dis bien faible chance. Emmet a assisté dubitatif à notre échange. Heureusement la quiétude du dimanche soir se réinstalle.

Nous restons quelques instants dans le calme quand soudain la porte s'ouvre violemment allant frappé contre le mur. Nous nous retournons d'un seul homme pour voir Isabella dans l'embrasure, les poings serrés et le visage plus dur que la pierre.

- Qui a osé entrer dans ma chambre et toucher à mes affaires ?

Je détourne le regard vers Alice qui se mord la lèvre, mon Dieu, qu'a-t-elle fait ?

- Est-ce que je vais être obligée de répéter ma question ?

- Oui c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Répond Alice. Mais enfin, c'est un crime quand on est aussi jolie que toi de ne s'habiller qu'en bleu marine. Ton dressing n'a que ça comme type de vêtements alors que…

- Tu es entrée dans ma chambre, vider la moitié de mes affaires pour satisfaire tes besoins de mode ? La coupe-t-elle froidement.

Isabella s'approche du pas d'un félin qui s'apprête à se jeter sur sa proie. L'aura qu'elle dégage est inquiétante, meurtrière, je n'aime pas du tout ce que je vois. Je n'aime pas la jeune fille qui vient d'arriver à la hauteur de mon manager.

- Mais enfin, Isabella, tu n'a donc aucune considération pour la mode et pour le bon…

- Chiudi il becco ! Hurle-t-elle.

Elle attrape alors Alice par le col et l'oblige à se lever. Sans aucune précaution, elle l'entraine avec elle pour sortir du salon. Je ne sais pas si je dois intervenir, Isabella semble être au-delà de la fureur. Avec Emmet nous les suivons dans la chambre d'Isabella, une des seules pièces dans lesquelles je n'étais pas encore entré. Ma pupille projette violemment Alice au sol.

- De quel droit t'es-tu permise de pénétrer dans ma chambre ? Comment as-tu osé toucher à mes affaires ?

Alice est toujours à terre et son visage reflète une certaine peur. Sans plus s'occuper d'elle, Isabella se précipite vers sa penderie et sort avec une pile de vêtements entre les bras, ceux-ci sont de couleurs vives. Sans prêter attention à nous, elle les jette par la fenêtre ouverte. Mon manager la regarde alors effarée par ce qu'elle est en train de faire, mais elle comme moi sommes incapables de réagir. Elle fait encore deux autres allers retours en faisant la même opération. Comment Alice a-t-elle pu acheter autant de choses ? Je l'avais pourtant prévenue mais elle ne m'écoute jamais.

Après qu'elle eut fini de balancer tous ces vêtements par-dessus bord, Isabella s'agrippe aux montants de la fenêtre et respire fortement.

- Je n'ai rien dit alors que t'es invitée chez sans aucun complexe. Je t'ai laissé aller à tes délires de sale capricieuse. Je ne t'ai reprise quand tu es crue que tu étais chez toi. Mais c'en est trop Alice !

Elle va alors à son bureau et y prend un objet avant de retourner à la fenêtre. Ce n'est que quand une flamme en sort que je comprends que c'est un briquet zippo.

- Non, ne fais pas ça Bella ! Crie alors Alice en se précipitant sur elle.

Mais c'est trop tard, ma pupille a jeté le briquet allumé par la fenêtre. Alice penchée regarde ce qui se passe en bas. Par la lumière qui éclaire son visage, je comprends que les vêtements ont pris feu.

- Mais enfin, comment peux-tu faire ça, Bella ? Pleure alors Alice.

Sans crier gare, Isabella la ré empoigne et la plaque contre le mur. Je veux intervenir, Emmet m'en empêche en me retenant, j'essaye de me débattre mais il est costaud le bougre.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais Bella ! Crie-t-elle.

- Mais enfin, je voulais juste que tu sois plus…

- Je ne laisse personne penser à ma place ! Rage-t-elle.

- Mais ce bleu marine, c'est… Répond encore Alice entre deux larmes.

- Je viens de perdre mes parents et mon frère. Il est hors de question que je porte quoique ce soit d'autre que cette couleur. Je suis en deuil et par ton égocentrisme, tu n'es même pas foutue de t'en rendre compte.

- Mais ça me tue cette couleur…

- C'est moi qui vais te tuer si tu ne fais pas exactement ce que je vais te dire, mademoiselle Brandon.

Sa voix est froide, tranchante. Tout dans son attitude m'indique qu'elle va le faire, que cette menace n'a rien d'infondé, qu'elle en est capable. Isabella me terrifie à cet instant surtout qu'elle a pris le coupe-papier et l'a placé sur la gorge d'Alice. Je tente une nouvelle fois d'échapper à Emmet et de porter secours à mon manager. Mais rien n'y fait, son étau est plus dur que n'importe quelle chaîne.

- Tu vas faire tes bagages et quitter cette maison dans l'heure.

Alice opine en guise de réponse, complètement terrifiée.

- Tu ne remettras plus les pieds ici sans que je n'y ai consenti. Plus d'arrivée impromptue sans avoir été invitée. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Mon manager refait le même hochement de tête pour acquiescer.

- Jamais plus tu ne feras comme si tout t'étais permis, comme si tu étais chez toi. Ici, c'est ma maison, mon univers, je suis la seule qui dirige et je n'ai pas besoin d'une espèce d'hystérique sans gêne et égoïste qui se prend pour la reine de Sabbat.

Isabelle lâche alors sa proie et la faisant se cogner contre le mur, et se recule de quelques pas.

- Tu n'auras qu'une autre chance, Alice et quand je l'aurais décidé. Mais écarte toi ne serais ce qu'une fois de ces directives lors prochaine fois que tu viendras chez moi et tu repartiras entre quatre planches.

Isabella se retourne alors vers nous et nous regarde méchamment puis rejoins son bureau.

- Maintenant sortez d'ici. Je ne veux plus vous voir.

- Je crois que nous allons avoir une petite explication Isabella sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Lui réponds-je essayant de reprendre contenance après la scène qui vient de se dérouler.

- Pas ce soir, Edward. J'en suis incapable. Dehors ! Finit-elle rageusement en regardant Alice.

C'est Emmet qui me fait sortir, alors que mon impresario court vers sa chambre. Finalement regardant la porte close devant moi, je vais vers la chambre d'ami dont la porte est restée ouverte. Alice a eu le temps de sortir sa première valise et commence à la remplir.

- Je t'avais prévenue de ne pas faire ça.

- Cette gosse est folle. Pleure-t-elle puis se tournant vers moi. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer, je l'ai lu dans ses yeux.

Je ne sais que répondre à ça, moi aussi j'ai eu cette sensation horrible qu'Isabella avait presque envie de sang. En un instant, elle était devenue un tueur à l'instinct redoutable, un monstre sans état d'âme. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette fille ?

Je regarde Alice finir ses bagages, complètement tremblante.

- Tu sais quoi, Edward ! Dit-elle entre deux souffles paniqués.

- Non.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici. Elle est dangereuse, comme si le mal s'était incarné en elle l'espace d'un instant. Tu devrais retourner à Berlin et la laisser, elle est mauvaise.

Pour la première fois, mon manager exprime des craintes pour moi. Je vois ce qu'elle veut dire mais je ne peux me résoudre à abandonner cette gamine, pas après ce que j'ai vu au cimetière. Sans aurais-je fui aussi si je n'avais pas assisté à cette scène. Mais quelque chose me retient, de plus fort que la volonté de ne décevoir ni mon père ni mon parrain. J'ai cette impression que Bella a vraiment besoin de moi, même si elle n'est pas prête à le reconnaître. Ce sentiment que je dois rester auprès d'elle, de l'aider à grandir. Et pourtant, elle m'inquiète par cette attitude qui n'avait rien de celle d'une fille de seize ans.

Alice boucle sa dernière valise et je lui en prends deux ainsi qu'un sac pour les descendre. Je n'ai pas répondu à ses dernières paroles. Arrivés dans le hall, Emmet propose de l'accompagner à un hôtel. Je l'aide à charger les bagages dans la voiture. Toujours des larmes silencieuses lui coulant sur les joues, elle retourne vers moi :

- Quitte cet endroit, il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cette maison. C'est l'entre du diable.

- Je crois que tu dramatises, Alice. Il s'agit juste d'une gamine paumée qui a perdu ses parents il y a une quinzaine de jours.

- Ne la défend pas, elle ne le mérite pas. Pas après ce qu'elle m'a fait

- Je t'avais aussi prévenue mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête, comme d'habitude, Alice. Tu es en partie responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Laisse-moi finir ! Lui dis-je en levant la main alors qu'elle s'apprête à répliquer. Sa réaction a été très violente mais elle est dans un état psychologique qui est difficile. Elle se calmera. Et je suis là pour l'y aider, c'est mon rôle, je ne vais pas l'abandonner alors qu'elle a déjà tout perdu autour d'elle.

- On ne calme pas la folie meurtrière, on ne fait que la voiler.

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'elle s'engouffre dans la voiture. Je n'ai pas le temps de la saluer. Apparemment, elle m'en veut d'avoir défendu Isabella, de l'avoir choisi par rapport à elle. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que les intuitions d'Alice sont justes pour la plupart du temps. Je regarde la voiture sortir de la propriété. Je l'appellerai demain quand elle aura retrouvé son calme, enfin calme version Alice.

Je crois qu'il faut aussi que je reprenne mon calme et pour cela je me rends dans le salon de musique. Je parlerai à Isabella au dîner. Je suis surpris de la trouver assise dans le gros fauteuil à côté du piano, comme si elle savait que je viendrais. Ses yeux sont rouges, dans sa main un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré, je doute que ce soit du jus de pomme. Son autre main est crispée dans ses cheveux, et me regarde d'un air suppliant.

Pourtant, je ne lui fais aucune remarque et m'installe devant l'instrument pour entamer une sonate de Chopin. Son aura s'est considérablement adoucie, rien de négatif n'émane d'elle, juste une profonde tristesse. Je la ressens comme je n'ai jamais ressentis qui que ce soit quand je joue. Elle a besoin de réconfort et la musique peut lui apporter.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai joué mais quand je m'arrête enfin, je ne perçois rien d'autre que le calme profond et la respiration régulière de ma pupille. Elle s'est endormie en m'écoutant, les jambes repliées sous elle. Elle paraît avoir froid. Je m'approche d'elle et la soulève dans mes bras. Dans un geste inconscient, elle se blottit contre moi et accroche mon pull de son poing. Le plus doucement possible, je la conduis dans sa chambre.

Je la pose sur son lit et ouvre les draps pour l'y glisser après lui avoir enlevé ses bottes. Je m'assois sur le bord et passe ma main dans ses boucles brunes. Elle est plus que jolie quand elle dort. C'est peut-être dans cet instant qu'elle ressemble le plus à ce qu'elle est, une gosse de seize ans. Sans que je ne puisse réagir, elle agrippe ma main et la serre de toutes ses forces contre elle. Les larmes se sont remises à couler. Elle ouvre alors ses yeux humides et me regarde, presque désespérée. Puis elle me murmure :

- Reste là, per favore.

Ses doigts sont crispés autour de ma main, je crois que je suis incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit quand elle est dans cet état. Sans plus attendre, je m'allonge à ses côtés et elle se plaque à moi pour se remettre à pleurer de plus belle. Finalement, elle se calme et sa respiration redevient régulière. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je me sens partir à mon tour dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_C'est ce qui s'appelle se faire dégager en beauté. Depuis le temps que je rêvais d'en faire baver à Alice, il s'agit d'un vieux fantasme inassouvi. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle est en réalité très égoïste (pour moi, elle l'est en tout cas) d'imposer ainsi ses volontés et ses envies aux autres ans tenir compte d'eux._

_Vous pourrez remarquer que pour la première fois Edward a appelé Bella par son surnom et non par son nom entier. Le lien se tisse doucement, mais il a du mal et c'est normal, à cerner totalement Bella._

_Sur ce à samedi prochain pour « Gira come gir'il mondo » et à mercredi pour « Mais c'est quoi ce cirque ! »_

_Cokolat_

_« L'alcool n'a jamais résolu les problèmes, ceci dit, l'eau et le lait non plus ! »_

* * *

**_BEA : _**_Alice s'en est prit plein la tronche et plutôt violemment, psychologiquement parlant. Bella a vraiment perdu son sang froid. Alors oui, ce fut une manière radicale mais ce fut un vrai excutoire. Bise._

**_Ayana : _**_Merci pour ton message. J'espère que cela te plait toujours. Bise._

**_Fanny : _**_Oui Bella sait se faire respecter. Oui j'ai lâché l'hystérique Alice mais elle a trouvé plus hystérique qu'elle. Je poste le samedi matin cette histoire. Bise._

**_Auredronya : _**_C'est sûre qu'elle n'est pas tendre la Bella. Dans ce chapitre non plus. Bise._

**_No : _**_Merci d'apprécier toujours autant mes chapitres, j'espère que celui-ci ne dérogera pas. Oui Bella a des tendances psychopathes. Alice s'en est prise plein la tête et ça ne lui fait pas de mal. Effectivement, Bella est bien plus mûre que son âge et le rapprochement s'opère petit à petit. Rosalie réapparaîtra vite. Il n'y aura pas de personnages essentiels dont le nom te soit inconnu. Bise._

**_Ronnie : _**_Bella en tueuse en jette, Bella psychopathe et pyromane aussi. Bise._

**_Lena : _**_Des remords, elle n'a pas appris à en avoir. C'est sûr qu'il ne va pas bien le prendre, mais il commence à entrevoir le caractère plus que complexe de Bella. Alice calmée, premier essai, elle reviendra… Mais ça fait du bien de la rembarrer. Oui Bella a découvert le physique d'Edward, c'est vrai qu'a essayé de l'emmerder, elle n'y avait pas fait attention. La réciproque est vraie également. Tu verras comment évoluera la relation. Si je reçois un Hugh, je crois que je vais être occupée par autre chose que de l'écriture… Bise_


	9. Chapitre 8

CHAPITRE 8

Pourquoi je me casse le cul à venir en cours, si c'est pour me faire chier comme un rat mort ? Assise au fond de la classe, je regarde distraitement le professeur de mathématiques qui tente lamentablement de nous inculquer la fonction logarithmique ! Moi, rien que le nom, ça me donne la migraine. Quand je pense que ce soir doit arriver une cargaison d'armes en provenance de Tripoli et que je ne peux même pas m'y rendre parce que Môssieur Edward a décidé que nous irions à l'opéra ! Il dit que c'est pour parfaire mon éducation, j't'en foutrais moi d'l'éducation ! En plus mon Eagle Desert doit arriver ce soir également. Opéra de merde !

Malheureusement, depuis plus de trois semaines, je ne la ramène pas trop, après ce qui s'est passé avec Alice, il vaut mieux. Ou alors Edward me fera directement interner pour folie meurtrière. Faut me comprendre aussi. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris aussi à cette conne de venir fouiller dans mes affaires ? Non mais franchement, cette espèce de petit chef qui s'est crue en terrain conquis… Enfin bon, j'vais pas épiloguer des heures parce que rien que d'y penser, ça m'énerve.

N'empêche que sur le coup, j'ai bien failli la tuer, réellement. J'étais à un souffle de sortir mon Beretta que j'avais dans le bas de mon dos et de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a retenu, car quand elle m'a appelé Bella, j'ai perdu pieds, complètement, rentrant dans une fureur au-delà de l'imaginable. Je me souviens juste d'avoir vu le regard terrifié d'Edward l'espace d'une demi seconde. Si celui d'Alice ne m'a pas troublée, celui de mon tuteur m'a quelque peu déstabilisée.

À ce moment là, je me suis rappelée que je n'étais pas face à une personne du milieu, que je ne pouvais pas faire n'importe quoi. J'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle de la situation et à la faire dégager rapidement. Suite à cela, je ne savais plus où j'étais, ce que je faisais, ce que je devais faire et c'est mécaniquement que je m'étais rendue dans le salon de musique, un verre de whisky à la main, espérant qu'Edward viendrait y jouer pour se défouler. Ça n'avait pas raté. Mes yeux me piquaient, je crois que j'ai pleuré mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Ou plutôt si, mais je ne veux pas admettre qu'un simple mot ait pu me mettre dans cet état : Bella.

Je refuse qu'on m'appelle Bella depuis leur disparition, je ne suis plus Bella, elle n'existe plus. Aujourd'hui, je suis Isabella Volturi, capo de la mafia nord italienne. Entendre ce surnom, c'est me rappeler qu'ils ne sont plus là, que je suis seule, sans allié véritablement fiable, sans personne qui puisse réellement me soutenir.

- Signorina Volturi, pourriez-vous vous occuper de ce qui se passe au tableau plutôt que de votre portable ?

Saloperie de prof de merde ! Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je trafiquais mon téléphone, complètement perdue dans mes réflexions. Deux tables devant moi, Alec, le fils illégitime de mon oncle Aro, ricane et me lance un regard menaçant. Je lui oppose la plus totale indifférence, lui et moi ne sommes pas du même monde. Dans notre milieu, pour avoir une place, il faut être légitime, né dans le cadre d'un mariage catholique, bien comme il faut. Quelle mascarade, certainement la situation la plus hypocrite qui soit. Quand on voit ce qu'on fait des commandements tels que « Tu ne tueras point. » ou encore « Tu aimeras ton prochain comme toi-même. », cela me fait doucement rigoler.

Pourtant, Alec ne pourra jamais prétendre à la succession, d'abord parce qu'il n'est pas le fils du dernier capo mais qu'en plus Aro n'a pas jugé nécessaire de le reconnaître officiellement. Mon oncle est bien trop orgueilleux et peu amène de reconnaître ses écarts de conduite. Mais le fait qu'Alec soit son fils est un secret de polichinelle, tout le monde est au courant. Et Aro se sert de lui comme d'un pion sur un échiquier, je crois qu'avec un peu de doigter, on pourrait le retourner à notre avantage. Mais je crains que ce ne soit trop risqué, pourtant avoir un espion dans les alentours de mon oncle serait un avantage non négligeable. Option dont je devrais discuter avec Emmet et je…

- Signorina Volturi !

- Si, signore.

- Suivez le cours. Une prochaine remarque et c'est la retenue !

Ça, c'est pas comme si je n'étais pas habituée. À chaque fois que je ramène un billet de colle à Edward, il le signe en soupirant. Il me demande toujours ce que j'ai trafiqué, mais je ne réponds pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me justifierai. De toute façon, ça ne changerait rien. Il bougonne, peste, me fait la morale durant le dîner, et on passe à autre chose.

J'ai été un peu rapide en besogne en le jugeant si mal au départ, vivre avec lui n'est pas très gênant. C'est même le contraire, c'est assez reposant, il ne fait du bruit que quand il s'installe devant le clavier. Après, il bouquine, travaille des partitions, et ne se mêle pas de ce que je fabrique au-delà du nécessaire. J'aurais pu vu avoir un tuteur bien pire. Cela n'empêche pas les accrochages, loin de là, mais je dois avouer que j'adore le voir s'énerver, c'est assez drôle. On a l'impression qu'il va perdre sa respiration et qu'il va exploser. Perso, ça m'amuse.

En général, après m'avoir traitée de sale gosse emmerdeuse et de s'être fâché tout rouge, il file au piano se défouler avec des morceaux assez violents. Alors j'en profite pour me faufiler dans le salon et l'observer, tout à sa colère, il ne voit plus ce qu'il a autour de lui. Il transpire beaucoup dans ces moments là, mais l'aura qu'il dégage est presque animale, et sa musique me donne des frissons. Elle est dominatrice, violente, enragée, c'est une sensation que j'adore. Puis, petit à petit, il se calme et le son redevient apaisant, un vrai murmure rassurant, langoureux quelques fois, et cela m'enveloppe dans une sensation de bien être que je ne trouve plus que dans ces instants là.

Lors d'une soirée de calme entre lui et moi, j'ai essayé d'obtenir le titre d'un morceau qu'il jouait en période d'accalmie, un morceau léger et pétillant. Tentant tant bien que mal de lui fredonner le morceau en question, il s'est foutu de ma gueule pendant près de dix minutes. Cette espèce d'enflure avait reconnu le morceau dès ma première piètre tentative mais il m'avait laissé lamentablement patauger. N'empêche que depuis, je m'intéresse d'avantage à la musique, j'ai pu télécharger cette fameuse sonate n°13 de Mozart dite « Eine kleine Nachtmusik ».

Mais bon faut tout de même pas exagérer, entre un opéra et mon Eagle, mon choix est vite fait. Qu'est ce qu'il m'emmerde pour ce soir ! Je rentre au palazzo, passablement énervée avec un nouveau billet doux m'ouvrant les portes du bahut un samedi matin.

Edward n'est pas dans le salon de musique, tiens c'est curieux, dans la bibliothèque non plus d'ailleurs. Finalement, je le trouve dans sa chambre, assis en tailleur sur son lit, des écouteurs sur les oreilles, un livre entre jambes, et il ne m'a même pas entendu entrer.

- Buon giorno, signorina ! Dit-il en relevant la tête, finalement, il m'a senti venir.

- Buon giorno, signore.

- Come é stato il giorno ?

- Bene. Ma da quando si capisce il italiano?

- Piu lento, per favore.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire: il s'est mis à l'italien. Quelque part, je suis admirative des efforts qu'il déploie pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Je m'approche et lui tend, un poil gênée, mon billet de colle. En voyant la couleur du papier, je vois ses épaules s'affaisser et il pousse un grand soupir de lassitude.

- Encore! Mais c'est pas possible, tu comptes prendre un abonnement ou quoi?

- Bah, pas vraiment, mais les profs sont pas d'accord avec ça!

- Tu es impossible, Isabella. Il faut que tu cesses ce comportement, ça ne va rien t'apporter.

- Parce que tu crois que ces cours vont m'apporter quelque chose. Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire, je n'ai aucun choix, ma naissance a choisi pour moi. Alors à quoi bon poursuivre ce putain de lycée.

- Parce que tu es mineure et que jusqu'à ce que tu ais obtenu ton diplôme tu resteras scolariser.

- Tu m'emmerdes, Edward!

- Ça tombe bien, toi aussi!

Je sors en claquant la porte, c'est puéril mais ça fait du bien! Je retrouve Emmet appuyé contre le mur du couloir et me fait signe de le suivre. Un fois le bureau fermé, je vais m'installer dans le fauteuil et mon second prend la parole:

- On a un problème avec Mike.

- Et merde. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

- Son principal fournisseur estime que Mike n'a pas respecté les termes de leur accord.

- L'a-t-il fait?

- Non, mais ça a toujours été comme ça et Hunter ne s'est jamais plaint, il craignait trop ton père.

- Mais le capo a changé et il essaye de voir ce qu'il peut obtenir de nous, c'est ça.

- Oui, et Mike est incapable de régler le problème tout seul, ce n'est qu'un pantin pervers. Il va te falloir intervenir et rapidement. Il ne faut pas laisser Hunter croire qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup leur type de trafic.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, je peux m'en charger, Isabella.

- Non, c'est à moi de régler ça. Il faut que ce Hunter comprenne que le changement ne signifie pas la remise en cause des pratiques. Même si les siennes ne me plaisent pas.

- Je ne crois pas que sa garçonnière soit un endroit pour toi, Isabella.

- Pour moi ou non, il faut que j'y aille. Vendredi prochain. Et préviens Rosalie que je souhaite récupérer mon Eagle avant ça, le transfert se fera ici. Et on enfermera Edward dans sa chambre, s'il tente de se mettre dans nos pattes.

Il n'ajoute rien et quitte le bureau en pouffant. Une fois seule, j'ouvre la boîte à musique sur le bureau. Les notes s'égrainent doucement et je me laisse aller dans le fauteuil. Au bout d'un moment, Edward entre sans même avoir frappé, c'est nouveau ça.

- Isabella va te préparer, nous partons dans une heure.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

Je retrouve Edward dans l'entrée, habillée d'une robe bleue nuit de Chanel m'arrivant aux genoux. Son regard est assez bizarre, un mélange de surprise et d'admiration, c'est la première fois qu'il m'observe de cette façon. Lui-même porte un costume noir dont la coupe est impeccable, une cravate noire autour du cou, bien nouée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'approcher pour lui donner un peu leste, les cravates serrées, c'est bon pour les curés. Mais une fois mon geste accompli, je ne peux m'éloigner. C'est la première fois que je suis aussi proche de lui depuis la nuit après le départ d'Alice. Quand je me suis réveillée, il avait ses bras autour de ma taille, et j'avais l'impression d'être protégée. Cela ne m'a pas empêché de descendre avant qu'il ne se réveille. Mais ce sentiment de protection ne m'était plus arrivé depuis la mort de Démétri, si mon père était mon idole, mon frère était mon protecteur.

Nous avons évité de reparler cet épisode depuis. Alors me retrouver aussi prêt de lui, de nouveau, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais redevenir une petite fille réclamant les bras de son grand frère, le seul endroit où elle se croit invulnérable. Je dois m'empêcher d'assimiler Edward à Démétri, je ne peux me laisser aller avec lui. Enlevant mes mains de sa cravate, je m'éloigne de deux pas. Il me lance un petit sourire tendre, comme s'il savait mon dilemme, comme s'il savait qu'en fait j'ai besoin de lui.

Pour me conforter dans cette sensation, il me tend son coude pour que j'y crochète mon bras. Je réponds à sa demande et ainsi nous rejoignons le garage. Emmet est au volant et me lance un sourire moqueur, je lui tire la langue en réponse et Edward ricane de mon attitude.

- Alors, quel opéra allez-vous voir?

- La Traviata de Verdi.

- Au moins, je comprendrais ce que ça raconte, vu que je ne comprends rien à la musique.

- Ah Isabella, je suis prêt à prendre le pari que tu vas plus prêter attention à la musique qu'au livret. Me lance Edward.

Au moins, il ne s'est pas foutu de l'argent de la pension mensuelle, puisque nous avons un balcon rien que pour nous deux. Une fois assise, je lui demande:

- Ça raconte quoi?

- As-tu lu la Dame aux Camélias, d'Alexandre Dumas fils.

- Ce roman français? Oui l'année dernière.

- Et bien c'est cette histoire.

Mais il n'ajoute pas un mot car l'orchestre commence à s'accorder. Une fois fait, les lumières baissent et le rideau se lève...

En remettant ma capeline, j'essaye lamentablement d'essuyer les larmes qui ont coulé lors de la mort de l'héroïne. Allez comprendre, abattre un homme me laisse de marbre alors que voir la pseudo mort d'une diva d'opéra me rend toute guimauve. Je sais qu'Edward a remarqué mon état, de toute façon, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le lui cacher. Mais il a la décence de ne pas émettre un mot et de savourer en silence le fait qu'il ait eu raison. La musique m'a plus touchée que les paroles elles-mêmes.

Debout à attendre dans le froid la voiture, Edward m'attrape par les épaules et me serre sur son côté, tout en frottant mon bras. Je le regarde de biais, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, il m'ouvre à un nouvel univers, le sien, celui de la musique. Il s'exprime par la musique et j'aimerai pouvoir le faire moi aussi. Il la comprend et je souhaiterai l'entendre aussi bien que lui. Et cet univers, surtout quand c'est Edward qui le dirige par son piano, me fait du bien, il me permet de tout oublier, mes parents et frère disparus, la charge de la famiglia, la menace qu'IL exerce…

La musique d'Edward est mon refuge, son univers est mon jardin secret… Mais malheureusement pour mon tuteur, je ne suis pas prête de le lui dire : j'aime trop l'emmerder !

* * *

_Bonjour aimable compagnie !_

_C'est les vacances, enfin, je respire ! _

_Comme vous pouvez le voir ce chapitre est plus calme mais annonceur de problèmes futurs avec l'apparition de nouveaux personnages…_

_Bella se rend compte qu'elle est attachée à Edward et surtout du « Qui aime bien, châtie bien ! ». On voit Edward essayer de vêtir le rôle de responsable légal, face à un comportement en cours._

_Quand à l'opéra, j'adore la Travita… Alors le voir en Italie… trop génial !_

_Vous trouverez sur mon profil, plein de liens complémentaires pour illustrer l'histoire, comme la sonate de Mozart, la robe…_

_Bon, je souhaite bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont et à mercredi pour « Mais c'est quoi ce cirque » ou à samedi prochain._

_Bise._

_Cokochanel_

_« Rien que pour emmerder le MLF qui ne sait comment réagir, on vient d'ouvrir à Dallas une école de tricot strictement interdite aux femmes. » _

* * *

**_Lila : _**_Oui un côté pyromane en plus de tueuse. Elle a vraiment tout pour plaire !_

**_Aurélie : _**_Cela est tellement agréable de botter le c… d'Alice !_

**_Ayana : _**_Rapprochement lent aux allures de valse (j'ai regardé un bout de Sissi, désolée). Effectivement, avec Alice, elle n'y est pas allée avec le dos de la petite cuillère, et ça m'a fait très plaisir de l'écrire. J'en rêvais depuis un moment._

**_Titine : _**_Merci de suivre mon histoire sans honte. Le dégagement de lutin est en passe de devenir un sport digne de Harry Potter. (Des lutins de Cornouailles…) Si tu sautilles partout c'est que tu es atteinte du syndrome de lutinisme digne d'Alice Cullen. Et oui, Alice m'exaspère aussi. Je suis assez d'accord, Rosalie est plus intéressante. Bise._

**_Nini : _**_Je crois que tout le monde a apprécié de voir Alice se faire dégager de la sorte. Oui flippant mais ça m'a défoulée ! _

**_No : _**_Oui Bella a réellement pété un câble et on comprend un peu pourquoi même si on peut fortement douter de son équilibre psychologique. Exorciser, peut-être ! Je lui conseille le Vatican ! Oui doucement Bella prend conscience de la place qu'Edward prend auprès d'elle. Je connais le scénario de mon histoire, les points essentiels, rebondissements, intrigues et dénouement. Mais je l'écris au fur et à mesure, ce qui me laisse une bonne dose de liberté si je veux modifier des détails. Le principal ne changera pas. Te dire exactement dans combien de chapitre, vous aurez la solution à la question du traître, je ne pourrais pas car si j'ai l'histoire en tête, le découpage n'est pas fait. Bise._

**_BEA : _**_Gentille avec Alice, tu aurais préféré que j'en fasse de la bouille de cervelle. Je vois qu'il y a plus violent que moi. Mais bon, j'en ai encore besoin d'Alice ! Même si elle m'énerve profondément. Tu verras si ça lui a servi de leçon. Oui Edward commence à entrevoir le caractère de Bella. Bise._

**_Lena : _**_Oui Bella a vengé toutes ses héroïnes au caractère faible qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds par une Alice égocentrique et insupportable. Jouissif, c'est aussi le sentiment que j'ai eu quand j'ai écrit ce passage. Il ressort de toutes ces histoires que bien que Bella considère Alice comme sa meilleure amie, elle est particulièrement égoïste et capricieuse. JE déteste les personnes capricieuses ! Alors cela trouble la version originelle d'Alice, mais je suis retournée dans le bouquin, elle est capricieuse pas du même type que Rosalie mais tout autant qu'elle. Elle ne supporte pas qu'on lui dise non, et que les gens aillent à l'encontre de ce qu'elle a décidé. Edward et un piano, pourquoi est ce le fantasme de la majorité des filles ? Je crois que le film Pretty Woman y est pour beaucoup. Pourtant, perso je joue du piano et je pense plus à des détails pratiques comme « Putain, il faut nettoyer le clavier après ». Je suis une mélomane alors la relation qui passe par ce biais est assez original mais ça me plait. Bise._

**_Falena : _**_De la dynamite, carrément ! C'est vrai que Bella est explosive. Alice reviendra plus tard. Bise. _


	10. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Depuis mardi et la soirée à l'opéra, Isabella est moins chiante et ne cherche pas m'énerver à longueur de temps, ou du moins, pas autant que d'habitude. Je crois qu'elle a réellement été touchée par La Traviata. En tout cas la représentation a été superbe, les chanteurs très bons et une mise en scène sans fioriture pour dénaturer le chant. . Bien que j'avais évidemment compris que cette soirée l'emmerdait au départ, Isabella a eu une attitude tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu en robe jusque là, pas même à l'enterrement, mais elle était très belle, voir même d'avantage. Quand elle a descendu les escaliers, je me serais cru dans un vieux film où le héros regarde sa belle avec des yeux de merlan frit, subjugué par son apparition, pour ensuite se rendre à un bal. J'étais bizarre à ce moment là, je planais et en même temps j'avais le souffle court, sensation qui s'est renforcée quand elle a agrippé ma cravate pour la desserrer. C'était la première fois que nous étions aussi proches depuis la nuit où elle avait dormi dans mes bras après le départ d'Alice.

La seule chose qui m'a perturbé, ce sont les regards que nous ont lancé les personnes présentes à l'opéra. Elles s'écartaient presque en nous voyant arriver. Mais les mauvais regards n'étaient pas dirigés à mon encontre. Quand je me suis absenté à l'entracte, j'ai surpris une conversation en anglais des plus curieuses :

- Pour sa première apparition publique, je la trouve très digne.

- Elle a déjà repris les rênes et avec poigne en plus.

- Oui, et elle est comme son frère, elle ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Le corps trouvé dans le port en est une belle preuve.

Mais ils se sont arrêtés là en me voyant approcher, j'ai la désagréable impression que tout ce petit monde se méfie de ma pupille. Qu'elle fait peur à beaucoup de personnes.

J'ai obtenu un poste de professeur de piano à l'université de Gênes, avec des horaires peu contraignants. Je me suis mis aussi à l'italien, ce qui fait beaucoup rire Isabella, elle s'amuse à me parler très vite ou essaye de m'apprendre les insultes made in Italia. Elle prétend que c'est essentiel à tout bon italien, d'où ma réponse, il faudrait me payer très cher pour que je devienne italien.

Mon véritable problème avec elle, au-delà de son insolence et sa faculté à me casser les pieds, c'est son comportement au lycée : elle est collée pratiquement toutes les semaines et je viens de recevoir une convocation vendredi en fin d'après midi avec le directeur de l'établissement. J'ai passé un savon à Isabella, auquel elle n'a pas réagi. Et je lui ai interdit de sortir ce weekend, c'est là qu'elle s'est énervée. Mais je n'ai pas bougé de mes positions, il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi sans en subir les conséquences.

C'est pour cela que je suis devant le bureau du signore Fratelli, attendant qu'il me reçoive.

- Buon giorno signore Cullen. Grazie d'être vénou.

- Buon giorno.

Nous entrons et je m'installe devant sa table de travail.

- Croyez bien que céla mé pénible de vous convoquer pour Isabella Volturi. Mais son comportement est très problématique.

- Je le vois un peu avec le nombre de retenue qu'elle accumule depuis plus d'un mois.

- Ses notes sont béné mais son attitoude est assez inacceptable. Elle s'est battou avec un autre élève, Alec Dimeggio, elle répond à ses professorés, pertourbe les cours.

- Je crois qu'on peut comprendre que la mort de ses parents et de son frère l'ont vraiment perturbée.

- Si ma son comportement était déjà difficile aventé. Il a empiré.

- Et que suggérez-vous de faire pour la freiner ?

- Nous avons songé à l'excloure temporairement de la scuola.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, parce que c'est ce qu'elle cherche, ne plus aller au lycée. Je crois au contraire qu'il faut continuer à la punir par des retenues et du travail supplémentaire parce que c'est une vraie punition pour elle.

- Et vous, qué faites-vous pour loutter contre cette attitoude ?

- Je viens de la consigner au palazzo pour tout le weekend alors qu'elle avait prévu de sortir.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à poursuivre, une personne toque à la porte et entre avant d'obtenir de réponse. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années entre et s'adresse au directeur rapidement en italien. Dans son discours, je comprends clairement que cela concerne Isabella. Les épaules du directeur s'affaissent, et me regarde gêné. Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

- Il semblérait qué Isabella n'ait pas assisté aux derniers cours.

- Quoi ?

- Elle est absentée dé sa classe dépuis due ore.

- Putain c'est pas possible ! Je croyais que vous deviez tout faire pour l'empêcher de se refaire la malle !

- Jé souis désolé, signore Cullen.

Je me lève assez furieux, putain, elle a encore disparu. Et Emmet qui n'est pas là aujourd'hui, comment je vais faire pour lui mettre la main dessus. Mais quelle emmerdeuse. Et en plus je suis persuadée qu'elle ne va pas réapparaître avant demain matin à cause de sa punition. Je salue rapidement le directeur, mettant un terme à l'entretien. Je dois rentrer au palazzo et voir avec Alberto ce que nous pouvons faire. Dans la voiture, j'essaye de la joindre sur son portable, mais bien évidemment, elle ne répond pas.

Le taxi me dépose devant le porche d'entrée, où Alberto m'attend.

- J'ai appelé le gardien de Staglieno mais elle ne s'y trouve pas.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Elle voulait sortir ce soir et je lui ai interdit, du coup elle s'est tirée.

- Malheureusement, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où elle a pu aller, signore.

- Nous allons devoir contacter la police, qu'il nous la ramène, même par la peau des fesses s'il le faut.

Ma suggestion vient de faire pâlir le majordome ! En quoi mentionner la police le gêne ?

- Ne devrions-nous pas attendre demain matin, signore ? Si c'est en réaction à votre punition, elle sera là demain matin.

- Si ce sont les flics qui la ramènent, ça lui fera peur et la calmera.

- Devons-nous vraiment en arriver à de telles extrémités, signore ?

Nous entrons dans le bureau de Marcus : je souhaite accéder à internet pour avoir le plan général de Gênes. Contacter la police est bien un problème pour Alberto, c'est bizarre cette réaction. Je regarde le bureau et une idée me vient alors même qu'elle ne me plait pas.

- Pouvez-vous aller me chercher un verre de gin, per favore.

- Tout de suite signore.

Alors qu'il sort, j'ouvre le tiroir dans lequel j'avais trouvé les balles. Il est vide, entièrement, je n'aime pas ça. Il y a vraiment quelque chose de louche dans cette baraque ! Le majordome revient rapidement, avec mon verre. J'ose alors lui poser la question :

- Il y avait des balles dans ce tiroir, savez-vous où sont-elles passées ?

- Bien sûr, elles sont retournées dans le râtelier avec les fusils de chasse. Monsieur Volturi aimait bien en avoir dans son bureau mais depuis qu'il a disparu, j'ai pensé que cela n'était plus leur place.

Sa réponse est des plus claires. Je dois vraiment me faire des idées. Même si cette question de police m'interpelle toujours.

- Puis-je suggérer quelque chose, signore ?

- Allez-y, Alberto.

- Attendons demain matin, elle devrait rentrer cette nuit si son attitude est une réaction contre vous. Mais si signorina n'est pas rentrée demain matin, vous contacterez alors les carabinieri.

- C'est pas faux.

Je regarde le plan de Gênes, mais je ne vois pas finalement en quoi cela pourrait m'aider. Y a plus qu'à attendre demain matin. Je me lève, qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Jouer, là j'en suis incapable, lire non plus.

- Alberto, je vais regarder la télévision dans le petit salon. Vous pourrez m'apporter un simple encas à l'heure du dîner. J'y attendrais qu'Isabella rentre.

- Bien signore.

Voilà près de quatre heures que je suis devant cet écran et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur le film qui y passe. Je n'ai pas touché au panini que le majordome m'a amené. J'ai réfléchi à ce que j'allais dire à Isabella dès qu'elle aura passé la porte. D'abord rester le plus calme possible, ensuite mettre en place un couvre feu, réduction de son budget personnel. Rappelez-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de devenir son tuteur ? Elle me fera avoir des cheveux blanc avant l'heure. Quelle emmerdeuse.

Il est près de minuit et toujours aucune nouvelle de cette sale gosse. Heureusement que la bouteille de gin n'est pas à portée de main parce que sinon, je l'aurai siphonnée depuis longtemps. Ils sont entrain de passer la Dolce Vita sur la RAI, mais je n'accroche pas. Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter pour Isabella. Et si elle avait fait une mauvaise rencontre. Il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi même si elle connait la ville beaucoup mieux que moi. Pour la trois millième fois de la soirée, je tente de l'appeler, mais rien, j'arrive directement sur son répondeur.

La pendule de l'entrée sonne une heure du matin, je suis fixé sur celle sur la cheminée du petit salon. Je pousse un grand soupir et m'avachit dans le canapé. C'est à ce moment là que j'entends un bruit sourd dans l'entrée. Je m'y précipite, quelqu'un tente d'ouvrir la porte. Je l'ouvre et Emmet entre en me bousculant… Isabella dans ses bras.

- Emmet, Emmet, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Il ne me répond pas et commence à monter les escaliers rapidement. Je le suis quand j'entends un râle… Isabella. Il l'amène directement dans sa chambre et la pose sur son lit.

- Je vais chercher Alberto.

A peine a-t-il prononcé ces mots qu'il ressort. Je m'approche alors du lit et y vois Isabella, le visage tordu de douleur et surtout, le côté droit ensanglanté. Sans attendre je me précipite à son chevet et m'assoie sur le bord du lit :

- Isabella, Isabella.

Elle m'attrape la main et la serre de toutes ses forces. Elle pleure et émet des gémissements. Mon Dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Je passe ma main de libre sur son front et dans ses cheveux. Elle est en sueur. Emmet revient suivit d'Alberto qui vient aussitôt auprès de ma pupille et commence à lui couper sa tunique.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Emmet ? Où l'as-tu récupérée et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas amenée à l'hôpital ?

- Elle m'a appelée pour venir la chercher, elle était en larme. Elle m'a juste dit où elle était, je ne me suis pas posé de question.

- Elle devrait être à l'hôpital Emmet. Lui dis-je violemment.

- Les Volturi ne vont pas à l'hôpital, signore. Répond Alberto très calmement tout en déchirant le reste du vêtement. Sauf cas d'extrême nécessité. Nous avons appelé le médecin de famille, il va arriver.

- Mais vous êtes totalement inconscient. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, elle saigne tout ce qu'elle peut.

Je suis sur le point de perdre totalement mon sang froid. Le majordome est en train de nettoyer la blessure d'Isabella, et la seule chose qui m'empêche d'appeler une ambulance, c'est la petite main de ma pupille complètement crispée dans la mienne. Je regarde alors la blessure elle-même, elle est nettoyée mais saigne toujours. Pourtant j'en vois mieux les contours : une longue éraflure sur son flanc droit. Comment a-t-elle avoir une entaille pareille ? Cela ne ressemble pas à une coupure due à une lame.

Au moment où Alberto passe du désinfectant, elle se met à hurler de douleur, se cambrant sur son lit. Je lui plaque ma main de libre sur le front tentant de la maintenir en place.

- Signore, si vous pouviez la maintenir en passant derrière elle.

- Oui bien sûr.

Alberto soulève Isabella et je me retrouve allongé sur son lit, appuyé contre la tête de lit, ma pupille contre mon torse et mes bras tentant de la garder immobile. Elle pleure et hurle, j'essaye de la calmer en lui chuchotant des mots de réconfort. Il y a un objet dur dans son dos qui tape contre mon ventre à chaque fois qu'elle s'arque boute. Je souhaiterai l'enlever mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de le faire devant Emmet et le majordome. Arrive le médecin à ce moment là, et rejoint Alberto au dessus de la blessure d'Isabella. Alors qu'il sort du matériel de suture, il interroge :

- Chi gli ha sparato ?

- Hunter. Répond mécaniquement Emmet avant de me regarder un peu paniqué.

Mais le médecin, qui ne l'a pas vu, reprend :

- Il fornitore de puttani.

- Stai zitto ! Lui lance Emmet. *

Le « Tais-toi ! » du chauffeur, je l'ai clairement compris. Mais ce qui me glace le sang, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Se faire tirer dessus et de fournisseur de pute, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Le fait qu'Emmet lui ai demandé de se taire me fait penser qu'il y a autre chose de bien plus grave. Mes yeux retournent alors sur Isabella, ses mains crispées sur mes avants bras. Le médecin lui fait une piqure et Alberto m'informe qu'il s'agit de morphine. Cela va calmer la douleur, c'est déjà ça car la voir souffrir à ce point me retourne complément l'estomac. Je me sens mal pour elle, je ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet état.

Quelques instants après, le docteur vient de finir les points de suture et nettoie de nouveau son ouvrage. Je regarde de nouveau dans cette direction, ma chemise est pleine de sang, les draps également. C'est là que je me rends compte réellement de notre position, Isabella dans mes bras, en soutien gorge, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule, un de mes bras entourant sa taille et mon autre main caressant son front et le début de sa chevelure. Ses larmes se sont taries, elle respire fortement. Je lui embrasse le haut du crâne. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je lui fredonne sa chanson italienne au creux de l'oreille et sa respiration se calme. Le médecin me demande de la soulever pour pouvoir lui bander les côtes. Je m'exécute difficilement et la repose doucement contre moi. Je pars alors de nouveau dans la contemplation de son visage.

Nous sommes coupés de ce qui nous entoure, je ne fais plus attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de nous. Seule Bella, dans mes bras, compte. Je ne veux pas penser à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, cela me fait peur. J'ai trop l'impression que la situation m'échappe complètement, que je ne suis que spectateur de ce qui se joue dans cette chambre. Ils ne me disent pas tout, j'en ai maintenant la certitude. Il y a une partie obscure dans la famille Volturi, et apparemment, on ne doit pas m'en parler. Je ne veux pas me faire des films mais je sais que quelque chose cloche dans ce tableau.

Les interrogations reviennent toutes seules. Pourquoi Marcus s'est fait froidement assassiné avec sa femme et son fils ? Quel est le vrai rôle de l'ancien second de Marcus, alors qu'il n'a aucune fonction au sein de la Volturi Corp ? Le caractère violent d'Isabella, les personnes qui la regardent bizarrement, presque avec crainte, pas de police, pas d'hôpital... L'attitude presque suppliante du directeur du lycée, qu'il me demande mon avis sur les punitions à prendre. Ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça.

Bella s'assoupit, je la sens se détendre complètement contre moi. Son visage est apaisé, ses cheveux humides de transpiration, mon cœur se serre et je raffermis mon étreinte sur elle. L'objet dans son dos me gêne. Je veux la protéger, j'en ai besoin, mais je suis impuissant, je commence à croire qu'elle vit dans une autre réalité que la mienne. C'est là que je remarque que les trois hommes sont sortis de sa chambre. Je glisse alors ma main dans son dos et en retire l'objet qui s'y trouve. Rien qu'à la forme, je frissonne… Un révolver…

* * *

_* - Qui lui a tiré dessus?_

_- Hunter_

_- Le fournisseur de pute!_

_- Tais toi!*_

_

* * *

_

_Donc un chapitre aujourd'hui vendredi 24 décembre en guise de cadeau de Noël. Demain c'est en famille, donc je n'aurai pas l'occasion de poster quoique ce soit !_

_Bella a encore fait des siennes et cette fois les conséquences sont plus graves. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va s'en remettre. Et vous saurez exactement ce qui s'est passé dans le prochain chapitre. Ne vous fiez pas à ce que raconte Emmet ! _

_Pour Edward, ça va être plus dur à avaler ! Un flingue, une blessure, une fugue et des interrogations qui se forgent de plus en plus. Il n'aura jamais autant regretté son rôle de tuteur. Parce qu'une ado normale, c'est déjà la plaie, mais alors si en plus elle se balade avec un revolver, là c'est l'enfer !_

_Voilà, je vous souhaite à tous et toutes un très Joyeux Noël._

_Cokochante les traditionnels chants de Noël (Adeste fideles, Il est né le divin enfant, petit papa Noël…)_

_« Le père Noël ne fait jamais de réveillon dans sa maison, car il rentre au mois de mai ; ce n'est plus la saison. » _

* * *

**_BEA : _**_Oui, ils se rapprochent lentement mais sûrement, mais on n'aura jamais autant justifié cette expression « qui aime bien châtie bien. » On sait déjà que les conséquences du problème de Mike ne sont pas top. Après le comment ça s'est passé, viendra la semaine prochaine. Ah une adepte de la fessée ! En plus ça fait circuler le sang. Y avait des torgnoles qui se perdaient avec Bella, tu estimes qu'avec Alice c'est pareil. C'est un de point de vue très défendable. J'aurais pu mais je pense que la torture psychologique comme l'a fait Bella, laisse plus de traces. Bise._

**_Aurelie : _**_Effectivement, on a vu Bella sous un jour différent. Mais là le capo est revenu et il a eu des problèmes… Joyeux Noël aussi._

**_Auredronya : _**_Merci bien miss. Bise._

**_Titine : _**_Je ne sais pas vraiment si ce syndrome du lutinisme se soigne, devenir une Alice française… euh je suis sûre qu'en cherchant on devrait en trouver. Un peu de douceur, mais le chapitre précédent était vraiment le calme avant la tempête. Les yeux du chotté potté ne marchent pas avec moi, je n'aime pas les chats ! Bise et noyeux Joël !_

**_Lena : _**_Je suis assez stricte et ordonnée alors j'aime bien que ce que je fais le soit. D'où cette régularité. Ben oui, même dans les périodes de calme, Bella ne peut s'empêcher d'être… chiante ! Abandonner l'école à 17 ans, je n'en sais rien, je ne connais pas la loi italienne. Mais si Edward veut qu'elle continue jusqu'à sa majorité, c'est lui qui décide ! Les liens se forgent mais là il va vraiment y avoir un hic. Pour la robe et la cravate maintenant tu sais. Bise et de bonnes fêtes._

**_Ayana : _**_Merci bien pour ton message. Bise et à très vite._

**_No : _**_Assez d'accord avec toi, quel caractère de merde. Tu as quelques indications sur ce qu'a ressentis Edward lors de cette fameuse soirée à l'opéra. Mais le plus intéressant est à mon sens ce qui suit. Alec aura un rôle à jouer, mais pas forcément celui qu'on pense. Ah, tu as des envies de longueur, pour ta gouverne ma fiction précédente avait fait 30 chapitres, et je l'avais largement remaniée en cours de route (sans interrompre les publications !) Là, il n'y a pas de liens, mais j'espère qu'ils t'ont plu. Bise._


	11. Chapitre 10

**_Juste une mise en garde pour une scène du chapitre qui est dur. Je ne cautionne en rien ce qui se passe dans cette maison close._**

CHAPITRE 10

Je me réveille sous le coup de la douleur au niveau de mon côté droit. Putain, il ne m'a pas loupé le salop. Mais quelque chose d'autre n'est pas normal à cet instant. Je me redresse non sans mal et là je vois que je suis complètement avachie sur Edward, qui lui dort profondément. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que nous nous étions endormis ensemble. Mes souvenirs de mon retour au Palazzo sont flous, trop obnubilée par la douleur, j'avais du mal à voir ce qui m'entourait.

Pourtant, je ne veux pas me dégager de mon tuteur, je me sens bien contre lui. Mes yeux se posent sur son visage, en fait il est très beau. Je m'aperçois alors de ma tenue, je suis juste en soutif, le ventre bandé. Mon révolver ! J'espère qu'Emmet ou Alberto me l'a retiré. C'est quand je le vois sur la table de nuit que je comprends que je vais avoir droit à une explication bien plus difficile avec Edward : il l'a vu.

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui raconter, je suis un peu perdue là. J'essaye d'abord de me remémorer les évènements de la veille. Tout d'abord, je me suis tirée du lycée avant le cours d'histoire et j'ai rejoins Emmet à l'appartement. Là nous avons récupéré deux motos au garage pour nous rendre au Castello. Une fois arrivé, Rosalie m'a remis mon Eagle et j'ai payé des 9 000 euros pour mon arme. Je l'ai essayé, nous avons dîné. Mike nous a alors rejoint et nous nous sommes rendus voir James Hunter dans sa garçonnière de la banlieue de Gènes. Et là ma mémoire se mit à jouer l'intégralité de ce qui s'y était passé.

Je savais que je n'allais pas aimer cet endroit. Une vingtaine de filles dont les plus jeunes semblaient avoir moins que mon âge étaient dans ce grand salon ressemblant à un vrai bordel à l'ancienne, des hommes les culbutant. Une en avait deux autour d'elle et criait d'être prise par deux personnes en même temps. Sans nous attarder, nous sommes passés dans une autre pièce, où un homme s'acharnait violemment par derrière sur une fille en pleur avec du sang lui coulant sur les cuisses. Cette vision me fit frissonner d'horreur, me donnait envie de vomir. Sentant mon malaise, Mon second attrapa le bras pour me soutenir :

- James ! Lança Emmet.

L'homme en question se redressa, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Mais il ne s'arrêta que quand il eut poussé un râle puissant dans un dernier coup de rein. Alors il se retira de la pauvre fille et remonta son pantalon. Puis il l'empoigna et l'obligea à passer dans une autre salle. Une fois la porte fermée, il s'adressa enfin à nous :

- Vous m'amenez une nouvelle salope à former ?

Emmet voulut intervenir, mais je l'en empêchait d'un geste de la main. Surmontant le haut le cœur qui m'avait pris depuis notre entrée, je lui répondis le plus calmement et le plus froidement possible :

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de t'adresser à moi de cette façon, Hunter.

- Oh ! Mille excuses signorina, je ne pouvais pas me douter qu'Isabella Volturi se serait déplacée en personne dans mon humble demeure.

- Garde tes penchants faux-cul pour toi. Nous ne sommes pas là pour les amabilités.

- J'espère que vous avez apprécié le spectacle, signorina. Cela améliorera votre éducation. Me lança-t-il avec un regard pervers.

Emmet lui plaqua alors le canon de son flingue sur la tempe :

- Je te conseille de garder ce type de réflexion pour toi, si tu veux éviter de finir dans le port.

- Oh, mais je ne faisais que suggérer que mon modeste commerce pouvait contribuer à l'éducation de signorina Volturi.

- Je me passerai de ton enseignement Hunter. En revanche, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as décidé soudainement de ne plus respecter les règles de nos échanges.

- Votre sous-fifre ne les a jamais respectés, lui !

- Mike, suis-tu toujours les termes des accords entre la famiglia et le signore Hunter ? Lui demandais-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Bien évidemment signorina, votre père n'aurait jamais accepté que j'y déroge. Me répondit-il, sûr de lui.

- Bien ! Alors que contestez-vous ?

- Hého, votre homme n'est qu'une fiotte. Il n'est pas capable de se débrouiller sans venir pleurer dans vos jupes. C'était déjà le cas du temps de votre père, signorina.

J'avais horreur de la façon dont il prononçait le « signorina ». Tout le personnage me semblait répugnant, écœurant.

- Je suis désolée mais si vous n'aviez pas décidé de remettre en cause les termes de notre accord, nous n'en serions pas là.

- Cet accord est complètement déséquilibré, je ne fais que vous alerter sur cette injustice.

- Injustice, laisse-moi rire James. Reprit Emmet. Sans notre protection, ta boutique serait fermée depuis longtemps et toi tu serais en vacances aux frais de la République dans une jolie baraque avec des barreaux aux fenêtres.

- Et tu sais que la protection des Volturi n'a pas de prix, Hunter. Poursuivais-je. Notre arrangement est déjà très généreux, alors ne tire pas trop sur la corde.

Je me tournais vers Mike et lui faisait signe de régler son soucis avec le proxénète. Nous nous écartions avec Emmet et lui fis signe de s'abaisser un peu :

- Je lui ferais fermer cet endroit.

- Il est essentiel à notre position sur le réseau de la prostitution.

- Mais il me donne la gerbe.

- Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour toi de venir.

- Il faut bien que je sache de quoi il retourne ici. mais crois-moi, je ferais tout pour revenir le moins possible.

Les deux autres hommes s'étaient accordés le temps de notre conversation. James Hunter alla alors à la porte et appela quelqu'un. Un autre homme entra alors et se plaça à côté du maquereau. D'autres transactions se firent, et je restais adossée au mur, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. J'étais contente d'avoir un col roulé et une veste de cuir, au moins ça limitait le regard dégueulasse d'Hunter. Il se passa encore une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne soit temps pour nous de repartir. Je songeais déjà à l'engueulade à laquelle j'allais avoir droit en rentrant au palazzo. Pauvre Edward.

Au moment de saluer les deux hommes, James me prit la main pour y appliquer ses lèvres. Je la retirais avec dégout et lui dis :

- Gardez vous mains pour vous.

- Vous êtes une fleur délicieuse dans laquelle j'aimerai fourrer mon nez… ou autre.

Il ricana et sans que je puisse esquiver, il plaqua sa main par-dessus mon jeans, sur mon intimité en le frottant. Aussitôt, Emmet le braqua de son flingue et dans un même l'acolyte de James dégaina également. M'écartant brusquement de ce salopard, je sortis aussi mon nouvel Eagle.

- Ne me touche pas, connard.

- Je suis sûr que tu es vierge en plus, si je pouvais te prendre comme…

- Ta gueule, James ! Hurla Emmet.

Je devais réagir, ne pas me laisser dominer par ce violeur. Alors, surmontant mon dégout je m'approchais de lui et appliqua le canon de mon revolver sous son menton.

- Un seul nouveau geste déplacé, et je te ferais brûler au milieu de ton bordel. Ma voix se faisait profonde, froide, menaçante. Tu serais mon prochain cobaye concernant les techniques de nettoyage. La dernière fois se fut la noyade dans le port, ce pauvre Aldo qui pensait pouvoir s'amuser avec nos croupiers. Le Feu, j'aime bien, une mort lente et douloureuse, je regarderais ta peau fondre à cause de la chaleur. Comme ça, piiicth !

De mes doigts j'imitais l'étincelle et lui soufflais sur la figure. Je m'éloignais de nouveau, je pouvais voir sa détermination vaciller dans ses yeux. Je devais vraiment passer pour une psychopathe mais c'était si agréable de le voir perdre de sa confiance. Alors que je lui tournais le dos pour quitter cet enfer, j'ai eu envie de lui foutre la trouille. Brusquement je me retournais, pointant mon arme dans sa direction. Deux coups partirent à ce moment là, l'un répondant à l'autre, sauf que je n'avais pas appuyé sur la détente.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'écroulais, une douleur fulgurante me prenant au côté droit. Et là tout est devenu flou sur ce qui s'est passé.

Je me souviens des cris d'Emmet après James et Mike. Si j'ai bien compris, le type de James a eu peur de moi et m'a tiré dessus et Emmet a répondu dans la foulée, l'abattant sur le coup.

Toujours sur le torse d'Edward, je ressens de nouveau du dégout pour ce qui s'est passé, sa main là où elle n'aurait jamais dû être. Ce malaise supplante quelque peu la douleur qui me tiraille le côté.

Je me lève difficilement, et range mon arme dans le compartiment secret de ma chambre. Pas la peine d'augmenter le malaise de mon tuteur à son réveil. Une fois dans la salle de bain, je prends des anti-inflammatoires et m'agrippe au lavabo. Putain que ça fait mal. J'en grogne de douleur. De retour dans la chambre, j'attrape une large chemise pour m'en vêtir. J'entends alors un profond soupir, me tournant vers le lit, je vois Edward redresser dessus, me regardant bizarrement, aïe, aïe, aïe.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Me demande-t-il.

- Comme une poupée de chiffon désarticulée.

Il souffle de nouveau en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Je me rapproche du lit pour m'y assoir et le regarde. Il est curieux de se sentir si vulnérable en face de quelqu'un qui n'est pourtant ni une menace pour moi, ni une personne impliquée dans la mafia. Je sais que cette nuit, il est resté auprès de moi dès mon arrivée au Palazzo, qu'il n'a pas quitté mon chevet. Qu'il a caressé mes cheveux, qu'il a essayé de me réconforter, qu'il m'a chanté notre chanson, qu'il m'a tenu étroitement contre lui.

- Grazie.

- Pardon.

- Merci. Reprends-je en anglais.

- Je crois que tu peux là.

Les hostilités vont démarrer et je ne sais pas dans quoi je vais pouvoir l'embarquer. Emmet au secours !

- Il va te falloir une bonne explication pour justifier de ce que j'ai vu cette nuit, Isabella.

- Qu'est ce que tu as vu précisément ? Parce que personnellement, tout est un peu flou, si ce n'est la douleur.

Ce qui n'est pas très loin de la vérité, à part la sensation d'avoir été réconfortée par ses bras et ses paroles, j'ai du mal à me rappeler ce qui se passait autour de moi.

- Tu es rentrée, blessée gravement avec une blessure qui n'avait rien d'un simple accident de voiture ! S'énerve-t-il.

Putain, je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est un simple dommage collatéral due à l'activité de la Famiglia ! Parce que là, il file direct chez les carabinierii.

- Je pense que j'ai fait une bêtise…

- TU PENSES QUE TU AS FAIT UN BETISE ! UNE BETISE, TU TE FOUS DE MOI, ISABELLA !

Là, je vais en prendre pour mon matricule…

- Tu t'es barrée du lycée en plein milieu d'après midi alors même que j'y étais avec ton directeur pour tes problèmes de discipline ! Puis tu as coupé ton portable devenant ainsi injoignable et me laissant me faire un sang d'encre ! Ensuite, Emmet te retrouve à 1h du mat, avec une blessure pissant le sang. Et enfin, cerise sur le gâteau, tu portais un flingue ! Alors non, c'est pas UNE bêtise, c'est carrément le prix de gros ! En moins de douze heures, tu as plus cumulé de conneries qu'un ado chiant et casse couille en une année!

Durant sa tirade, il s'est levé et fait des allers retours dans la pièce en me fixant bien dans les yeux. C'est bizarre, je me sens mal vis-à-vis de lui, il arrive à me donner un sentiment de culpabilité mais pas par rapport à ce que j'ai fait, non. C'est la tonalité de sa voix qui me donne cette sensation, car sous la colère, je vois qu'il a flippé, qu'il s'est inquiété. Il a besoin de vider son sac, de se soulager de l'angoisse dont j'ai été la cause. De l'avoir inquiété, pour ça, je m'en veux. Je sais que je suis une emmerdeuse, que je l'agace, que je l'énerve, c'en est même drôle. Mais là, je me sens mal, mal pour lui. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, j'aimerai le préserver du monde dans lequel je vis.

Il s'est arrêté de parler et il appuie son front contre la vitre. Il souffle profondément, essayant certainement de calmer son emportement.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant dans cet état cette nuit. Chuchote-t-il. Tes sautes d'humeur, ton insolence, tes piaillements, ok, ça je peux gérer. Mais pas l'angoisse que j'ai ressentie hier. Ça, plus jamais, Bella.

Bella, pourquoi il m'appelle Bella ? Qu'est ce qui lui permet de m'appeler Bella ? Il n'a pas le droit de m'appeler Bella ! Il ne…

- Promets-moi que tu ne commenceras pas, promets-le !

Il m'a agrippée les épaules et s'y cramponne fermement, interrompant mes réflexions. Il a presque l'air désespéré dans sa supplique. La douleur dans ses yeux m'est insoutenable, je ne veux pas le voir souffrir. Mais malheureusement je ne peux pas lui faire cette promesse. Les affaires sont trop compliquées, rien ne dit que je ne reviendrai pas une nouvelle fois couverte de sang.

- Edward, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas ça. Je voulais juste t'énerver pour m'avoir interdit de sortir.

C'était encore le meilleur angle d'attaque pour les explications, je ne peux pas lui parler de la Famiglia, je dois l'en préserver, le protéger de ça. Il me lâche les épaules et se rassoit à côté de moi. Sa main passe dans mes cheveux, m'arrachant un frisson agréable. Son geste me surprend, je n'ai pas envie qu'il la retire. Il s'est calmé et son geste est très tendre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Isabella ? Me demande-t-il doucement.

- Je trainais à droite à gauche. Je savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Je suis restée dans le centre ville, prenant cafés ou bière. J'ai dîné dans un petit resto et j'y ai traîné le plus longtemps possible. Quand j'en suis sortie, j'ai continué à traîner jusqu'à que je me retrouve derrière l'église de San Pancrazio.

- Et…

- Ils étaient trois, je n'ai pas vu leurs visages, et ils s'engueulaient. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai été attiré par cette scène. Et là, deux ont sortis un révolver, c'est là que j'ai commencé à avoir peur alors j'ai appelé Emmet. Ils m'ont entendue et se sont approchés, j'ai essayé de m'échapper. Y en a un qui m'a attrapée et je lui ai mis un coup de genou dans les bijoux de famille.

Je fais semblant de reprendre mon souffle, de paraître bouleversée par mon histoire. Je ne relève pas les yeux vers lui, j'ai déjà l'impression qu'il peut lire en moi, je ne veux pas qu'il y lise le mensonge que je suis en train de lui servir.

- J'ai pris son révolver et je l'ai braqué sur les deux autres. Ils ont commencé à s'éloigner quand j'ai entendu le moteur de l'Audi. J'ai mis l'arme dans mon dos et j'ai vu Emmet sortir de la voiture quand un coup de feu a retenti. Puis là je ne me souviens plus que de la douleur.

Note pour moi-même, parler à Emmet du bobard que je viens de monter à Edward.

- Donc tu t'es bien fait tirée dessus ! Putain mais c'est possible.

- C'est bon, ça va, je suis là !

- T'as failli te faire tuer Bella, tuer ! Tu l'entends ça ! S'énerve-t-il de nouveau.

Aïe, le revoilà furieux. Tout le monde réagit différemment quand on se rend compte que vous ou un proche frôle la mort. Et lui c'est la colère. Dans un geste brusque, il me ramène contre son torse et me serre fort. Sans s'en rendre compte, il vient de réveiller la douleur de mon flanc mais en fait, là, c'est ma dernière préoccupation. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et me laisse aller dans son étreinte. Il a besoin d'être rassuré, alors que moi, je n'en ai pas le besoin, mais j'espère qu'il croit le contraire.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, nous restons enlacés. Je sais juste que j'aimerai restée là, contre lui. Je me laisse aller sans autre préoccupation, si sa musique est un asile pour moi, son étreinte l'est tout autant. Ma joue repose à la base de son cou et la sienne sur le haut de ma tête. Il me murmure doucement :

- Je me suis attaché à toi, Bella. J'ai peur pour toi, j'ai l'impression que tu pourrais disparaitre. Tes parents ne sont pas morts à cause d'un accident et je ne veux pas que tu subisses le même sort.

- Moi aussi, je me suis attachée à toi. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui s'est passé. Ça me fait peur aussi, mais j'étais si en colère contre toi que je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Abonder dans son sens, jouer les ados révoltés contre l'autorité… Ma meilleure défense. L'entendre m'appeler Bella ne me semble pas si sacrilège mais je préfèrerai qu'il évite. C'est toujours douloureux.

Alors qu'il se détache de moi et se redresse, il regarde autour de lui et notamment la table de nuit. Oups !

- Où est passé le révolver ?

- Euh… aucune idée…

- Isabella ? Grogne-t-il.

- Non, non. C'est peut-être Alberto qui l'a pris cette nuit.

- Il était sorti quand je l'ai enlevé de ta ceinture de jeans.

- Il a pu revenir. Essaye-je de dire de la manière la plus convaincante possible.

Seconde note à moi-même : demander à Alberto de confirmer mon bateau !

- Il va falloir que nous allions au poste de police, Isabella.

- Pardon ? Lui demande-je paniquée.

- Et bien oui, tu t'es faite agressée et blessée, par une arme à feu de surcroit ! Il faut aller porter plainte !

Ok, là, j'suis pas dans la merde !

* * *

_Bonjour et bonne année à tous et toutes._

_Alors, je vous présente mes excuses pour ne pas avoir publié samedi dernier mais je n'étais pas vraiment en état de le faire, 1er janvier oblige._

_Un chapitre bien difficile avec deux parties vraiment distinctes, l'arrivée de James, qui posera des problèmes et les premières interrogations directes d'Edward. Reste à savoir s'il a gobé ou non l'explication de Bella, inventée sur le tard. _

_Edward, nous le retrouverons au prochain chapitre. _

_Voilà, peu de blablas, tout est donné dans le chapitre si ce n'est que l'église de San Pancrazio existe bien à Gênes, il s'agit d'une petite église du centre ville mais coincée entre deux rues sombres le soir. (Lien sur mon profil)_

_Bise._

_Charles de Batz de Castelmore de Montesquiou, dit d'Artagnan (mon costume du nouvel an !)_

_« Arsenic : arme adroite pour faire passer l'arme à gauche. »_

* * *

**_Lila :_**_ Ce que pense Edward du beau bobard, tu le sauras au prochain chapitre. Effectivement, il va y avoir sanction, au prochain chapitre également. Bise._

**_Cocotte 56 : _**_Merci beaucoup pour ta remarque. Concernant les idées venant une autre fic, celle de JohnnyBoy7, puisque c'est celle-là que tu cites, je ne la connaissais pas. Du coup, je suis allée voir. Alors effectivement il ya des idées qui se recoupent, mais je pense que ce sont des faits communs à toutes les histoires concernant la mafia. Revoir The GodFather de Coppola, tu verras qu'on retrouve des similitudes. Personnellement, j'ai démarré de l'idée que la partie italienne de ma famille (originaire de Gênes et de Venise) n'a pas toujours eu des activités très légales (je crois qu'il y a des trucs bizarres au XIXème). J'ai farfouillé un peu et je l'ai refais à ma sauce. C'est pour cela que l'action se déroule à Gênes et non à Naples ou en Sicile. Ensuite, je trouvais intéressant de faire une Bella ayant un double jeu, perdue entre l'ado et la mafiosa. La fic que tu as cité est intéressante, j'en ai lu quelques chapitres mais je me suis arrêtée là pour ne pas justement être influencée, bien que j'ai déjà l'histoire de la mienne. Je la finirai plus tard. Merci pour ton encouragement. Bise._

**_No : _**_Effectivement Edward commence a touché le sujet de très près mais tu remarqueras que maintenant, Bella souhaite l'en préserver, pas pour protéger la Famiglia mais pour protéger Edward lui-même. Alors oui, il questionne mais tu verras comment il a pris les explications la prochaine fois. Bien sûr que la soirée à l'opéra a laissé des traces, mais mon but n'est pas de les jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre d'un seul coup, quoi que... Tiens, une accro au Nutella, comme moi ! Bonne année et plein de bonnes choses pour 2011._

**_Lena : _**_Oui pour une fois Noël n'est pas qu'une profusion d'amour et de bon sentiment ! La partie immergée de l'iceberg est bien sombre, et ça va pas s'améliorer, crois moi. Quand aux sentiments pour Bella aussi ça devient compliqué. Bise et à la prochaine._

**_Morgane : _**_Merci bien pour ton message et pour le compliment. Bonne année à toi. Bise._

**_Auredronya : _**_Et bien tu vois, ce n'est pas James qui a tiré. C'est un accident, mais l'homme l'a payé de sa vie. Merci Emmet. Mais Bella va bien évidemment recroiser James et ça ne se passera pas très bien. Bise._


	12. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

Et l'oscar de la meilleure actrice est attribué à… Isabella Volturi. J'aurais peut-être pu la croire et je dis bien peut-être, si un détail, non en fait, plusieurs, étaient restés sous silence. Tout d'abord le nom de Hunter prononcé par Emmet et son attitude bizarre avec le médecin ainsi que celle d'Alberto. Ensuite et surtout les bobards concernant le révolver : Alberto qui est revenu le chercher cette nuit. Elle me prend pour un idiot ou quoi ? Quand au flingue lui-même, j'aurais peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, imaginé qu'elle l'ait récupéré sur place et qu'une arme de cette taille ne l'ait pas effrayé, si sur la crosse je n'y avais pas vu un « I » et un « V » entrelacés. Alors même si le hasard avait vraiment bien fait les choses, et que la personne en question se soit appelée Ignacio Velotti, je parierais plus sur Isabella Volturi. En tout cas, ça fait beaucoup trop de peut-être et de si pour que je puisse gober ce qu'elle m'a sorti. Je veux bien passer pour un con, mais y a des limites.

Après avoir parlé de porter plainte, Isabella a blêmi et a prétexté une envie de café pour s'échapper. Parler des poulets, ou comment faire fuir un résident du Palazzo en 2 secondes, chrono, Bella comme les autres. Pourquoi j'étais presque sûr de sa réaction ? Je sais déjà qu'Emmet et Alberto vont confirmer les conneries qu'elle m'a racontées. Du coup, je suis retourné dans ma chambre, l'esprit complètement embrouillé. Une fois une longue douche, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Je repense alors aux paroles d'Alice quand elle est partie précipitamment : « Tu ne devrais pas rester ici. Elle est dangereuse, comme si le mal s'était incarné en elle l'espace d'un instant. Tu devrais retourner à Berlin et la laisser, elle est mauvaise… On ne calme pas une folie meurtrière, on ne fait que la voiler… »

Alice a toujours eu beaucoup d'intuition, pour toutes les personnes et pour la première fois j'avais décidé de ne pas en tenir compte. Mais là, je me demande s'il n'y avait pas une part de vérité dans ses paroles. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans cette maison et plus les minutes passent plus je sens que c'est grave. Où est ce que je suis tombé réellement ? Finalement, je me relève et m'installe au bureau, devant mon ordinateur.

En googlisant « Volturi », je tombe bien évidemment sur les pages concernant Marcus et la nouvelle héritière. Je constate alors qu'Isabella est considérée comme la troisième fortune d'Italie, et que de nombreux magnas aimeraient faire main sur elle et son empire. Heureux de l'apprendre ! En traduisant certains articles de journaux (merci Google traduction !), je vois qu'il y a eu des incidents à la sortie du lycée qu'elle fréquente. Tiens donc, et ce crétin de directeur ne pouvait pas m'en parler, non ? Elle a été prise à partie par des personnes se plaignant de l'administration des entreprises Volturi. J'ai l'impression que sa scolarisation est beaucoup compliquée que je ne l'imaginais. Il va vraiment falloir que je l'interroge là-dessus.

En continuant à faire défiler les pages internet, je tombe sur d'autres articles dont un du New York Times dont le titre m'interpelle : « Death of the Godfather Volturi ». Après un bref résumé des circonstances de la disparition de Marcus, il expose ses biens financiers et notamment toutes les entreprises que contrôle la Volturi Holding. La seconde partie de l'article met en avant des prétendues activités de Marcus, beaucoup moins reluisantes. Affaires judiciaires étouffées dans le cadre de blanchiment d'argent, délits d'initiés, contrôles fiscaux non aboutis… Volturi aurait corrompu la justice italienne pour ne pas être inquiété. Le journaliste le compare alors à un parrain mafieux sans pour autant prétendre qu'il ait eu des activités illégales au-delà de celles qui ont été citées précédemment. Pourtant ce qui me met mal à l'aise, c'est que la conclusion de l'article n'exclut pas une véritable activité mafieuse, mais que l'Omerta est telle en Italie, même dans le nord du pays, que personne ne parle. Mais les suspicions sont fortes. On sent que le journaliste est très prudent dans ce qu'il écrit, comme s'il avait peur de représailles.

J'ouvre un autre article du magazine « Il Mondo » cette fois, traitant des conséquences de la mort de Marcus Volturi. Il y a un journaliste se voulant indépendant, qui affirme que son article a été en partie censuré et donne le titre de la partie supprimée « La Mafia génoise ébranlée ». Cette personne ayant un blog, sur un second onglet, je le consulte, fébrile. Je souffle un bon coup, j'ai peur de ce que je peux y trouver car plus j'avance dans mes recherches, moins je suis rassuré.

Et là, la dernière note publiée par le journaliste a un titre qui me fait froid dans le dos : « Isabella Volturi, la nuova regina della Mafia. » J'ai beau ne pas maîtrisé l'italien, là je n'ai pas besoin de traduction pour comprendre. Je fais traduire la page et entame la lecture :

_«Pour la première fois, dans l'histoire de la Mafia italienne, le Capo est une femme, et pas n'importe qui : Isabella Volturi. Elle serait la nouvelle reine de la pègre nord italienne, en tout cas, tout un faisceau d'indices confirme cette hypothèse. Je m'explique…_

_Toute succession houleuse dans les milieux mafieux s'accompagne systématiquement de règlements de compte et de nombreux corps retrouvés un peu partout. La disparition de Marcus Volturi mais également de son fils et héritier Démétri, laissait supposer une guerre sanglante entre les différents successeurs potentiels, à savoir Aro et Caïus Volturi, frères de Marcus, Félix Firenzi le fils illégitime du Capo et Isabella Volturi, sa fille. _

_Pourtant rien de tel ne s'est produit, rien qui ne sorte de l'activité habituelle de la Famiglia la plus puissante du nord de l'Italie. Or les règles de succession sont très claires : l'héritier doit être affilié par le sang au Capo et être légitime. Les Volturi entendent légitime comme né dans le cadre d'un mariage catholique. Et aller à l'encontre de ses règles entraîneraient automatiquement une guerre de succession. _

_Or cette guerre n'a pas eu lieu, bien que Félix Firenzi ne puisse prétendre à la seconde condition. Né en 1982, de la liaison de l'actrice Jane Firenzi et de Volturi, ce dernier a toujours refusé de l'épouser. Il se mariera en 1985 avec Dydime di Ca'Borotti, la mère de Démétri, né en 1987 et d'Isabella, née en 1994. De forts doutes concernent d'ailleurs Firenzi quand à son implication dans la mort du Capo, de sa femme et de leur fils. _

_Nous savons de sources sûres que les deux frères de Volturi ont été écartés de la succession par leur aîné lui-même. En effet, ils n'ont même pas obtenu la tutelle de leur nièce, Isabella qui auraient pourtant assis leur nouvelle emprise sur la pègre génoise. Le fait qu'aucun des deux ne se soient installés à Gênes confirme leur mise à l'écart des affaires de la Famiglia. _

_Il ne reste donc plus qu'une possibilité, la prise de pouvoir rapide et radicale par Isabella Volturi. Rappelons là que cette jeune fille n'a que 16 ans mais que la nomination d'un tuteur, Edward Cullen, pianiste de renom et totalement néophyte au milieu, lui laisse les mains libres pour prendre elle-même toutes les décisions. Les rumeurs qui circulent, affirment même qu'elle a modifié la structure de décision en écartant Jacob Black de sa place de bras droit du Capo, marquant ainsi l'organisation de sa signature._

_Isabella Volturi inquiète, son regard froid identique à celui de son père, en a glacé plus d'un lors de la dernière représentation de La Traviata. Il est à parier que savoir se servir d'une arme fait parti de l'apprentissage normal dans la famille Volturi et qu'Isabella n'a pas fait exception. Toujours scolarisée au lycée Jésuite de Gênes, sa discipline laisse grandement à désirer, alors que son niveau scolaire reste plus qu'acceptable._

_Il est évident qu'à part cela rien ne laisse vraiment soupçonner sa véritable implication dans la mafia, tout comme Volturi lui-même arrivait à rester au dessus de tout soupçon concernant les affaires. Je suis donc obligé de m'en tenir à ces supposions. Je sais que ce billet va m'attirer les foudres d'un certain milieu et que je risque gros à publier cet article qu'aucun journal ne veut. Mais je crois qu'il est important que les gens savent que la Camorra ou il Volturi ne sont pas de l'histoire ancienne et que ces deux familles contrôlent toujours l'économie souterraine italienne. _

_La Mafia est toujours une réalité sordide de notre pays et il est peu probable que le nouveau Capo, Isabella Volturi, soit plus tendre que ses prédécesseurs, malgré qu'elle soit une femme et malgré son âge. »_

La lecture de cet article me tétanise complètement. La Mafia, j'aurai atterri dans la Mafia. Je serai le tuteur d'un parrain de la Mafia. Je ne veux pas y croire et pourtant, avec ce que j'ai vu, tout prendrait vraiment du sens, tout trouverait une explication. Ce n'est pas possible, elle n'a que 16 ans, on ne peut pas consciemment confier une responsabilité pareille, aussi immorale et illégale soit-elle, à une gamine de 16 ans !

Une gosse qui a un flingue gravé avec ses initiales, une gosse qui boit du whisky, une gosse qui prend des balles sans s'en inquiéter outre mesure, une gosse qui vient de perdre ses parents et frère et qui ne semble pas être aussi affectée qu'elle devrait l'être.

Je ne peux pas croire un truc pareil ou plutôt je ne veux pas le croire. C'est complètement dingue, cela dépasse l'entendement. Il me faut une confirmation, je dois lui demander, je…

Je ne peux pas aller voir Isabella et lui demander si elle est bien le nouveau parrain de la mafia comme ça. En revanche, je sais qui pourra me fournir des précisions. Je regarde ma montre, il est plus de deux heures, avec tout ça, j'ai complètement oublié de déjeuner. Mais bon avec les sept heures de décalage horaires, c'est très tôt mais pas indécent non plus.

- Allo, oui ? Me répond une voix ensommeillée

- Papa ?

- Oh Edward, bonjour. Qu'est ce qui se passe pour que tu appelles à… 7h et demi du matin.

- C'est assez grave, Papa.

- Il y a un problème avec Isabella ?

- À ce niveau là, c'est plus grave qu'un simple problème…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Qu'est ce que tu connaissais des affaires de Marcus ?

- De Marcus, très peu de choses. Il dirigeait un véritable empire financier grâce à la Volturi Holding mais nous n'en parlions que très peu. Je savais aussi qu'il était menacé mais je n'en sais pas d'avantage et je dois te dire que je n'ai pas cherché d'avantage. Quand nous nous voyions, nous laissions nos vies professionnelles de côté. Mais pourquoi cette question, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- La mafia.

- Comment ça la mafia, Edward ?

- Il y a de forts soupçons pour les Volturi soient les maîtres de la mafia dans le nord de l'Italie.

- Je veux bien croire que gérer des affaires financières en Italie n'a pas que des aspects légaux mais delà à penser à la pègre.

- Il y a des articles de journaux, la méfiance à l'égard d'Isabella…

Le silence se fait de l'autre côté. Je ne sais pas moi-même si je dois lui parler de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. L'appeler même, ne met-il pas mes parents en danger ? En danger…

- Tu sais, les grosses fortunes dans les pays latins, sont toujours assez mal perçues. Je crois franchement que tu devrais en discuter sereinement avec l'avocat qui gère le patrimoine financier. Je pense qu'il te rassurera.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Merci Papa.

- Tiens au fait, tant que je t'ai sous la main.

- Oui ?

- Comment nous organisons-nous pour Noël ?

- Ah… euh…

- Nous sommes déjà fin nombre. Alors comme tu ne nous as pas donné de nouvelles pour Thanksgiving, nous nous sommes doutés que tu ne reviendrais pas. Mais ça laisse ta mère dans tous ses états.

- Écoute, je ne peux pas laisser Isabella ici et elle est encore assez perturbée. Je crois que le plus simple serait que vous veniez…

Merde, je suis complètement con ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de lui dire un truc pareil ? Putain avec ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison, je ne peux pas consciemment leur dire de venir et…

- C'est une excellente, je suis avec le haut parleur, je…

- Mon bébé, je suis ravie de pouvoir revenir en Italie. Enchaîne, enthousiaste, la voix de ma mère.

- Maman, évite de m'appeler comme ça.

- Tu as beau avoir 23 ans, tu n'en restes pas moins mon bébé.

- Ce sera pareil quand tu en auras cinquante, Edward. Reprend mon père. C'est une cause perdue pour toi.

En tout cas, pour retirer ce que j'ai dit, c'est trop tard, Maman est déjà en train de planifier tout son programme pour ce voyage. En plus j'avais promis à Isabella de ne pas convier qui que ce soit sans lui ne avoir parlé. Mouais, quoi que, avec tout ce qu'elle a menti cumulé à ses conneries, elle ne va pas m'emmerder…

Finalement, après plus d'une demi-heure de conversation téléphonique et de délires maternels, je raccroche enfin.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, essayons de réfléchir calmement. Dans quelle galère me suis-je fourré ? Quelles sont les preuves exactes que j'ai sur l'éventualité que les Volturi soient une famille mafieuse ? Des soupçons, de forts soupçons. Ceux d'un journaliste italien apparemment remonter comme un coucou contre les Volturi, des suppositions voilées d'un journaliste du New York Times. Après, il y a la crainte des personnes à l'égard d'Isabella, du directeur de son lycée. Ce putain de révolver gravé d'I et V entrelacés et qui en plus pèse un âne mort. Des activités financières assez louches. L'attitude d'Emmet et les mots du médecin : « fournisseur de putes ». La peur des flics, de l'hôpital…

Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Et s'il avait une autre explication. Marcus se savait menacer, un homme se sentant en sécurité n'aurait jamais préparé sa succession et la tutelle de sa fille de cette manière. Il craignait tous ceux qui l'entouraient au point de me confier la tutelle, moi qui n'ai justement rien à voir avec ses affaires. Et si justement c'était la mafia qui menaçait les Volturi ! Il a bien été abattu par balles, sa femme et son fils avec. La corruption dans la police italienne n'est un secret pour personne. Alors peut-être que… Mais comment Bella aurait-elle une arme pareille ? Ou alors, elle sait qu'elle est menacée, et que cela date d'avant la mort de Marcus. Après tout, il y a eu des incidents à la sortie de son lycée.

Mais alors, cela voudrait dire qu'Isabella est en danger à son tour. La mafia et d'autres personnes qui voudraient bien voir tomber sous leur joug l'empire Volturi… Mais si c'est vraiment ça, pourquoi ne m'en parle-t-elle pas ? Un homme averti en vaut deux !

Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? J'ai envie de fuir tout ça, de ne surtout pas savoir ce qu'il se passe ici, de reprendre ma petite vie peinard de pianiste, subir les folies d'Alice et… Mais mon ventre se tord à l'idée de laisser Isabella. Même si elle ne le dira pas, je sais qu'elle a besoin de moi. Je sais que je suis capable de la réconforter. Je pourrais l'emmener avec moi, loin de tout cela.

Elle serait dans un lycée où personne ne la connaîtrait et elle pourrait suivre ses études tranquillement. Je pourrais la voir sortir, s'amuser sans craindre qu'elle se prenne une balle, qu'elle soit du bon ou du mauvais côté. La voir juste grandir sereinement, sans menace, flingue et je ne sais quelle horreur de fournisseur de putes autour d'elle. Et si je rentrais aux États-Unis, avec elle… Je ne peux pas la laisser ici, je n'y arriverai pas.

Mon attachement à elle est bien plus important que je ne le soupçonnais. La voir dans cet état, cette nuit a été une vraie torture. Je veux la protéger de ça, qu'elle n'ait plus à souffrir ni psychiquement ni physiquement ou alors avec m…

Putain c'est quoi ce délire ! Faut que je me calme ! Je me lève furieux d'avoir esquissé une pensée pareille. Bella est ma pupille, elle a 16 ans ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de fille… Et que… Comme si je n'avais que ça à foutre ! Mon pauvre Edward, tu dérailles complètement.

Où j'en étais, en fait je ne sais plus où j'en suis, ce qu'il faut que je crois ou non, ce qui est vrai ou pas. Alors tiens toi en aux faits, seulement aux faits : Isabella a fugué, et est revenue avec une éraflure de balle, un pistolet lui appartenant sur elle, et c'est grâce à un maquereau génois.

Je ne peux pas aller la voir et lui demander de but en blanc si elle appartient à la mafia. En revanche, je peux observer, faire plus attention à ce qui m'entoure. Je me donne jusqu'à Noël. Si c'est vraiment une famille mafieuse, je me barre et j'essaye d'embarquer Bella avec moi, loin de toute cette merde. Pour le moment, je vais faire mine d'avoir gobé ses bobards, et rester sur mes gardes.

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, je sors de ma chambre pour me rendre en cuisine. Il est tant que j'avale quelque chose de consistant. En passant devant le bureau, je vois la porte entrouverte, des voix sortant : Isabella, Emmet et je crois reconnaître celle de maître Whitlock. Bien évidemment, ils parlent en italien et je n'arrive à percevoir que quelques mots. Je frappe et entre sans attendre l'autorisation. Je salue les deux hommes d'un signe de tête.

Isabella est assise dans le fauteuil derrière le bureau, je m'avance vers elle et contourne la table de travail :

- As-tu déjeuné ? Lui demande-je.

- Non, je…

- Ça tombe bien moi non plus. Et debout gamine, j'ai la dalle !

- Euh, pardon ! Mais je…

- Pas de discussion Isabella. Tu as été blessée et une bonne guérison passe par des repas réguliers. Tu n'as pas pris de petit dèj alors on va déjeuner !

- T'as vu l'heure Edward ? Il est plus de 15h30.

- Ben ce sera un goûter alors ! Allez, en route mauvaise troupe !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je l'agrippe par les aisselles, la soulève et l'entraîne vers la cuisine. Elle est toute légère Mistinguett ! Quand elle se rend compte de ce qui lui arrive, elle commence à se débattre et je la fais basculer de telle manière qu'elle se retrouve dans mes bras, telle une mariée. Dans cette position, elle se calme aussitôt et me regarde curieusement. Ses prunelles me donnent des frissons, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la lâcher. Du bras de son côté valide, elle entoure ma nuque et plonge son nez dans mon cou.

Cela ne fait que renforcer ma décision, elle a besoin de moi, je ne peux pas l'abandonner, et s'il le faut, elle partira avec moi, Mafia ou pas.

* * *

_Bien évidemment qu'Edward n'est pas un benêt ! Il est con mais y a des limites... En revanche, passez pour un con, ça ne lui plait pas trop, on peut comprendre. Bravo à celles qui ont supposé qu'Edward allait faire des recherches de son côté. Alors, non il ne fait pas la politique de l'autruche, et bien que ses soupçons soient forts, vous remarquerez qu'il n'imagine pas Bella en parrain de la Mafia. Il ne peut pas, c'est trop gros pour lui. Il essaye aussi de trouver des explications plus rassurantes à la situation, pôve p'tit père !_

_En revanche, il se rend compte de son attachement à Bella et des petites touches apparaissent ici et là de leur rapprochement. _

_Bon avec tout cela, le retour aux affaires avec Bella dès la semaine prochaine. De la musique de nouveau et aussi… Non je vais m'arrêter là._

_Bise et à samedi prochain !_

_Cok de bruyère._

_Vive les polyglottes « Je parle espagnol à Dieu, italien aux femmes, français aux hommes et allemand à mon cheval. » Charles Quint._

* * *

**_Cocotte 56 : _**_Merci bien pour ton commentaire. Je réponds toujours même si je mets parfois du temps (pour les inscrits) et le plus longuement possible selon les questions. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre aura répondu à tes attentes. Bise._

**_Malula : _**_Merci pour le message. Effectivement ce monde est un peu éloigné de celui de Meyer mais bon, moi ça me plait… Je ne sais pas si j'écris très bien, en tout cas je fais de mon mieux, pour avoir un vocabulaire varié et le moins de fautes possibles. Je trouve plus intéressant de créer un univers qui n'est pas forcément connu des lecteurs. Attention, je ne le connais pas non plus mais je m'y intéresse. Bise._

**_Lena : _**_Ah, une de mes Choupette non inscrite (en ce moment j'appelle toutes mes cousines Choupette, ça les agacent !). J'aime beaucoup ta façon de régler le problème James, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, j'en ai encore besoin. Mais oui, ils sont mignons enlacés ! Edward est trop chamboulé par ce qu'il a vécu par rapport à la blessure de Bella et à ses interrogations pour s'attarder sur cette étreinte. Mais il y reviendra car si tu as pu entrapercevoir le début des troubles émotionnels pour Edward ! Des dilemmes, il y en aura ! En fait, elle s'en sort plutôt bien de cette histoire de flics, Edward lui a tendu un piège. Il y aura des représailles sanglantes contre James ne t'inquiète pas mais pas tout de suite. Bise._

**_BEA : _**_Comme tu as pu le lire, le mensonge n'est pas très bien passé ! Pour le coup des flics, il l'a testée. On peut dire qu'il attend juste la confirmation de la vérité mais maintenant il le sait. Tchao._

**_Lilou : _**_Wahou ! Que de compliments en si peu de mots : merci beaucoup. La suite tous les samedis matins. Bise._

**_No : _**_Une autre de mes Choupettes… (voir Lena) La réalité des trafics dans la prostitution n'a rien du monde des Bisounours, et il fallait bien faire comprendre que les activités de la mafia ont leur grande part d'immondices. Je crois malheureusement que cela existe dans ce type de milieu. Oui Bella a un très fort contrôle d'elle-même. Et même si ce type d'activité la répugne, Emmet lui fait comprendre qu'elles sont nécessaires à la domination des Volturi. Oui, je te rassure l'homme de Hunter est mort. James aurait pu se prendre une balle dans les bijoux de famille c'est vrai, mais bon j'en ai encore besoin pour la suite, alors… Plus haïs que Jacob, c'est normal. On retrouve toute la Famiglia dans le prochain chapitre. Sur la phrase d'Edward que tu as relevé, tout le monde sait que les Volturi se sont fait descendre par balles, la police enquête mais piétine. Et puis comme elle n'est pas la bienvenue au Palazzo, on n'en entend pas parler. En tout cas maintenant, il a compris et veut juste confirmer ses théories. Peur oui, mais il ne l'exprime pas encore clairement, car il n'a pas été en confrontation directe avec les affaires de la Mafia. Bise._


	13. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Ok, son attitude est plus que bizarre, sa réaction face à ce qui s'est passé samedi dernier est bien trop calme pour être normale. Et bien que je sois privée de sortie, il n'a pas poussé plus loin les restrictions en guise de punition. Je suis certaine qu'il doit avoir des interrogations, mais tant qu'il ne les pose pas clairement, je ne vais pas engager la conversation sur ce terrain.

En fait nous sommes dans une drôle de situation tous les deux : je sais qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne devrait et je suis persuadée qu'il sait que je sais qu'il sait. Vous suivez toujours ? Du coup, statut quo. Nos conversations sont banales voire gênées, je n'aime pas ça. Les seuls moments où il n'y aucune gêne, c'est quand il est au piano.

J'essaye tout de même de me tenir à carreau et d'être plus calme avec lui. Pas la peine d'entrainer des disputes et des conversations gênantes ! Et comme je me veux non emmerdante en ce moment, j'ai du accepter sans rechigner la venue de ses parents à Noël. Je l'ai déjà prévenu que l'on ne couperait pas à la messe de minuit à la cathédrale. Bah de toute façon ce ne sera jamais pire que son manager. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle doit revenir sur Gênes début décembre mais elle logera à l'hôtel. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas voulu la voir remettre un pied au Palazzo.

Edward travaille maintenant au conservatoire de Gênes comme professeur de piano et ils lui ont déjà demandé de se produire pour un concert à la mi-décembre. Le programme de cette représentation, Chopin, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Comme je suis incapable de différencier les compositeurs les uns des autres, je ne sais absolument pas à quoi correspondent les pièces qu'il devra interpréter. En revanche, je lui ai demandé de me réserver une place au premier rang mais loin d 'Alice. J'aime sa musique, elle est au-delà de tout ce que j'ai pu écouter. Même quand j'écoute sur internet un morceau qu'il m'a joué, je le trouve fade par rapport à la manière dont l'interprète Edward.

S'il devait partir à l'étranger pour des concerts, ce qui ne manquera pas d'arriver, j'espère pouvoir le convaincre de venir avec lui. J'aimerai vraiment l'accompagner, parce que bien au-delà de sa musique, Edward est quelqu'un de passionnant avec une culture absolument incroyable. Et discuter avec lui, quand on ne s'engueule pas, est toujours très intéressant. Je sais qu'il voyage beaucoup depuis qu'il est concertiste et qu'il adore visiter les endroits où il passe. En plus de l'anglais, il parle très bien le français et l'allemand, et je sais qu'il a des notions en espagnol.

Mais je sais aussi qu'il s'améliore en italien et cela m'inquiète de plus en plus parce qu'il faut que je fasse attention à ce que l'on raconte dans le Palazzo. Il peut percevoir des morceaux de phrases qui ne devraient pas tomber dans ses oreilles. J'essaye de parler vite et de manger la moitié des mots quand je discute avec Emmet pour éviter toute fuite vers mon tuteur. Inutile d'alimenter ses interrogations.

Concernant mes absences au bahut, Emmet est allé s'expliquer avec mon directeur, lui demandant gentiment de ne pas appeler le Palazzo en cas de désertion de ma part. Attention, le gentiment version Emmet tient plus de l'entretien en tête à tête avec un flingue sur la table… Bref, grâce à ça, Edward ne sait pas qu'en ce moment même nous roulons en direction du Castello.

Réunion de la Famiglia toute la journée, avec pour ordre du jour les restrictions que nous allons renforcer à l'encontre de Hunter. Après tout, un de ses hommes a osé tirer sur le Capo. Assise à côté d'Emmet dans la Ferrari California, je vois les tourelles de la bâtisse se dessiner à l'horizon.

En entrant dans la salle je constate que tout le mondes est déjà installé. Tête d'ampoule me salue d'un sourire, les autres n'ont aucun mots ni signe d'accueil. Je pose mon Eagle sur la table comme tous les membres de la Famiglia et m'assoie dans le lourd fauteuil en bout de table, Emmet à ma droite et Jacob à ma gauche.

- Bien. Signora, signori, merci d'être présent aujourd'hui. Si je vous ai contacté aussi rapidement, c'est que vous avez dû apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé samedi dernier. Je souhaite prendre des sanctions contre Hunter. Mais avant cela je souhaiterai faire un tour de table pour savoir comment vont nos différentes affaires. Commençons par vous Angela, qu'avez-vous à m'annoncer ?

- Et bien, nous avons pu la semaine dernière introduire clandestinement en Europe près d'un million cinq d'euros en diamant, en provenance d'Afrique du Sud. Ils sont arrivés à Anvers ce matin même pour qu'ils puissent être taillés.

- Avez-vous déjà trouvé des acheteurs pour l'intégralité de la marchandise.

- Les Andropov nous prennent la quasi intégralité des pierres.

- Et les restantes ?

- Elles vont arriver ici.

Je ne me suis pas renseignée pour savoir quelle est exactement la valeur des pierres que nous avions au Castello, il faudra que je consulte Giovanni là-dessus.

- Autre chose Angela ?

- Oui, nous avons enfin réussi à mettre la main sur le reliquaire de San Isidro que nous réclamait ce magna américain.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? Je croyais qu'il était exposé au musée de Milan.

- Une de mes équipes a profité de la visite de mise aux normes de sécurité pour procéder à l'échange avec le faux que nous avons fait réaliser.

- Et les responsables du musée ne s'en sont pas encore rendus compte.

- Non mais cela ne saurait tarder, signorina.

- Et en tout, combien va nous rapporter cette affaire ?

- Notre acheteur nous paye deux millions sept cent soixante mille euros. Auquel il faut enlever le prix de fabrication du faux, mais il nous reste ainsi plus de deux millions d'euros.

J'adore ce que fait Angela Veberra, je crois même que c'est la branche d'activité que je préfère. Il y a une espèce de magie à côtoyer autant d'objet d'art et précieux. Je ne l'ai pas encore accompagnée dans ses voyages et tant qu'Edward est sur mon dos cela ne sera surement pas possible mais je suis sûre que cela me plairait beaucoup. Le point négatif c'est que tout se fait calmement, on utilise très peu les armes, tout se fait dans le feutré. Ça manque un peu d'action pour ma part, mais bon quand on voit la Signora Veberra, on l'imagine plus en empoisonneuse, genre Lucrèce Borgia, qu'en Nikita.

- Très bien, mais je souhaiterai être présente lors de la livraison des pierres aux Andropov, il va bien falloir que je rencontre Tanya et Vladimir.

- Surtout qu'ils nous sont essentiels dans nos opérations de blanchiment. Me lance Emmet.

- Et bien la transaction aura lieu début janvier, à Vienne. Le lieu exact reste encore à déterminer. Reprend Angela.

- Bon, il va donc falloir qu'on trouve un sérieux bateau à monter à Edward.

- Isabella… Grogne Emmet.

Je connais bien son opinion concernant Edward, il le trouve trop gênant et donc dangereux. Selon lui, il faudrait s'en débarrasser ou l'éloigner définitivement avant qu'il n'en sache trop. Je lui ai interdit de toucher un seul de ses cheveux. Quand à l'éloigner, je ne me sens pas de le faire, je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne lui avouerai jamais mais je veux qu'il reste avec moi le plus longtemps possible. il n'en a aucune idée mais j'ai besoin de lui pour me déconnecter de tout ça. Papa disait que c'était essentiel de se sortir de cet univers et il avait Maman, Démétri et moi pour couper, moi je n'ai qu'Edward et personne d'autre. Alors, il est vraiment nécessaire à mon équilibre.

- Ok. Point suivant Jacob. Reprends-je en me tournant vers l'intéressé. Où en sommes-nous avec Domingo ?

- Depuis votre visite, il ne moufte plus d'une oreille. Quand à la qualité de la marchandise il n'y a rien à redire. Le dernier chargement, mercredi, n'a eu connu aucun problème.

- Pas de chien à la truffe trop affutée ?

- Non, le maître chien de la police est à notre botte. Grâce à nous, ses enfants étudient chez les bons pères !

- L'enseignement des Jésuites est toujours ce qui s'est fait de mieux ! Lance Emmet.

- La preuve en est Emmet, tu n'a aucun savoir vivre, tu n'as jamais été chez les Jésuites ! Souligne-je pour lui claquer le baigneur.

- En revanche nous avons un léger souci avec la filière marocaine du cannabis. Poursuit Black.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il y a des vols, par les hommes de main de notre intermédiaire. Je lui ai demandé de régler rapidement le problème parce que sinon c'est nous qui allons nous en charger !

- Il y a beaucoup de manutentionnaires ?

- Une vingtaine, dont la moitié sont de la famille d'Ahmed.

- Je m'en fous, dis lui bien qu'un seul nouveau problème, on organisera un feu de la Saint Jean en plein hiver. J'ai hâte d'essayer les vertus purificatrices des flammes en guise de sanction.

- Bien, signorina.

Jacob s'est calmé depuis la balle qu'il s'est pris dans le genou, le seul problème pour lui, c'est qu'il est condamné à boiter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et puis la schnouf est une occupation à plein temps. Entre les fournisseurs et le contrôle sur les dealers, il y a de quoi faire. Un de ces sous fifres a essayé de le doubler. Il a été retrouvé pendu chez lui, la police a conclu à un suicide… C'est moi qui ais poussé le tabouret. C'est pratique la pendaison, ça évite de bousiller ses fringues à cause des giclures de sang. Mais bon, il faut savoir varier les plaisirs…

- Merci Jacob. Rosalie, à vous.

- Si. Nous avons enfin réussi à nouer contact avec les groupes armés Palestiniens.

- Et qu'est ce que cela donne ?

- Leurs besoins en armes et munitions sont illimités. Ils essayent d'avoir le maximum de fournisseurs possibles. Ils sont très demandeurs en kalachnikov, c'est pourquoi la rencontre avec les Andropov est très importante.

- Mais est ce qu'on est sûr qu'ils payent ? Lui demande-je.

- C'est l'Iran et la Syrie qui règlent la facture. Ce sont des payeurs sûrs, il n'y a pas de souci de ce côté-là. En revanche, le vrai problème c'est de faire entrer les armes dans la bande de Gaza, car les Israéliens contrôle absolument tout ce qui entre et sort.

- Quelles sont les solutions possibles ?

- En fait il n'y en a qu'une : l'Égypte, mais il va falloir qu'on s'implante là-bas ce qui va nous demander des investissements important.

- J'aimerai que vous montiez le plan d'implantation et ensuite nous verrons avec Giovanni comment nous allons financer tout cela. C'est pour vous Giovanni ?

- Si, signorina.

- Et pour les autres filières, Rosalie ?

- Et bien, le cessez le feu de l'ETA ne nous arrange pas. En revanche, ça commence à s'agiter en Tunisie. Il va y avoir des possibilités dans un très proche avenir. Après les petites filières de la délinquance se portent bien, et ce sont de véritables toiles d'araignée. Mais tout est consigné par écrit dans ce dossier.

Elle me passe la chemise de document. Ce qui est bien avec Halei c'est son sens de l'organisation, rien n'est laissé au hasard avec elle. Ça met toujours en joie tête d'ampoule qui voit ainsi son travail allégé grâce à cela. En levant le nez, je remarque le regard insistant que lance ma spécialiste de l'armement à mon bras droit. Mouais, c'est pas la première fois que je surprends ce type d'échange entre eux. À mon avis, il y a baleine sous caillou. Tant que ça ne se passe pas au Palazzo et que cela n'intervient pas dans nos affaires, ça me va. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut avec son cul et les hippopotames seront bien gardés.

Alors que je m'apprête à passer sur le sujet épineux de la journée, Emmet m'interrompt.

- Avant d'aborder le problème Hunter, il y a autre chose qui vient d'apparaître sur la toile.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Roberto Antonetti.

- Le journaliste ?

- Oui, il a publié sur son blog, la semaine dernière, un article où il explique pourquoi tout indique que vous êtes le nouveau Capo de la Famiglia.

Je hais les journalistes ! Quand ils ne s'occupent pas de votre vie privée, ils viennent fouiller dans votre business ! Des fouilles-merde, et parmi eux, Antonetti est le pire. Nous avons réussi à le censurer plusieurs fois, par des voies détournées, pour empêcher ses publications dans Il Mondo , mais concernant son blog c'est beaucoup plus compliqué ! Et plus le temps passe, plus il est difficile de le museler. Il a jeté son dévolu sur notre Famiglia et son but ultime serait de nous faire tomber.

- Le problème, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas nous en débarrasser, cela serait trop voyant. Reprend Emmet.

- Est-il possible de nous en prendre à Il Mondo pour essayer de le faire dégager ? Demande-je.

- C'est un moyen mais ce ne sera pas suffisant, c'est son blog qui pose problème.

- N'avons-nous pas à disposition un informaticien qui pourrait supprimer son blog de la toile ? Demande alors Angela.

- Mais ce ne serait que temporaire. Poursuit Jacob. Il faudrait voir s'il n'a pas de famille sur laquelle faire pression.

- Non, aucune. Explique Emmet. Célibataire endurci, il n'a plus ses parents depuis quelques temps.

- Des frères ou sœurs ?

- Une sœur qui vit aux États-Unis avec trois gamins en bas âge. Mais inatteignable pour nous.

- Pour le moment ! Je refuse de voir ce gratte papier nous faire chier encore longtemps. Je me fous du comment mais notre angle de riposte sera sa sœur.

- Il va donc falloir envoyer une équipe à Boston.

- Attention Emmet, il faut les effrayer, on ne fait pas couler le sang, du moins pas pour le moment.

- Ok, on va organiser ça.

- Je ne veux plus voir quelque écrit que ce soit de ce type sur nous. S'il recommence, cette fois, on n'arrêtera de jouer les petites sœurs de charité. On est d'accord !

- Oui, oui.

- Bon maintenant Hunter. Nettoni de quoi il retourne ?

Mike relève la tête et intervient pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion. Il me semble fatigué, ce salopard de James a du le faire chier un moment.

- James reproche à Emmet d'avoir abattu son homme de main, injustement, et il demande réparation.

- Bien sûr et que son homme ait tiré sur Isabella n'est qu'une broutille. Grogne Jacob.

- Je crois que pour avoir attenté à la vie du Capo, il mérite une punition exemplaire. Prône Rosalie.

- Est qu'il est là, Nettoni ?

- Oui, comme vous l'aviez demandé, signorina.

- Très bien, allez le chercher.

Mike se lève et sort de la pièce, tous les autres me regardent, surpris. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de faire venir nos intermédiaires ici. Mais j'ai donné des consignes et j'entends qu'on les suive. James a été amené, ligoté et les yeux bandés, par les hommes de Nettoni et n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend. La porte s'ouvre et trois gorilles poussent violemment Hunter dans la salle. Celui-ci tombe à genoux et commence à les insulter copieusement. L'un d'entre eux le relève alors que mon chargé de la prostitution reprend sa place autour de la table.

D'un geste, j'ordonne aux hommes de lui enlever le bandeau qui lui cache les yeux. Le proxénète a geste de recul et j'attends que son regard se réhabitue à la lumière pour démarrer. Quand il se rend compte de notre présence à tous dans la pièce, il nous adresse une grimace.

- Hunter.

Il ne répond pas, mais il parait mal à l'aise, tant mieux.

- J'imagine que tu as une idée du pourquoi de ta présence ici.

Il hoche la tête sans ouvrir la bouche. Ce doit être la première fois qu'il se trouve devant une telle assemblée. Je laisse Emmet prendre la parole :

- Non seulement un de tes hommes tire sur le Capo mais en plus tu as le culot de demander des réparations. As-tu bien conscience de ce que tu exiges ?

- Riley était mon meilleur rabatteur de filles, sans lui j'ai un véritable manque à gagner.

- Tu sais pourtant ce qu'il en coûte de menacer le Capo, alors d'attenter à sa vie, je te laisse imaginer. Poursuit mon bras droit.

- Il a eu peur, il était sensé me protéger de toute menace. Il n'a fait que son travail. Il ne méritait pas ça.

- Tirer sur le Capo est puni de mort, peu importe les circonstances. Lui répond Angela. Alors ne va pas réclamer quoi que ce soit.

- Signorina, vous avez bien vu que vous lui avez fait peur.

- Si tu n'es pas capable d'avoir des hommes qui savent garder leur sang froid, Hunter, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même. lui lance-je froidement.

- Mais comment je fais pour faire tourner mon commerce sans Riley ?

- Ne te plains pas, Hunter, je pourrais tout aussi bien ordonner la fermeture de ton clac, et te livrer en pâture à Interpole.

- Vous êtes liée, signorina. Si vous me balancez, je vous fais tous plonger.

- Qui croira la simple parole d'un mac ? Sache qu'en ce moment même, des hommes sont à ton bordel pour récupérer tous les papiers concernant nos affaires. Quand tu rentreras, tu n'auras plus aucune preuve de quoi que ce soit.

Il blêmit alors. Ne laisser aucune trace, toujours, quelques soient les circonstances. Mais, je ne peux pas me débarrasser de James, Emmet m'a démontré que nous en avions vraiment besoin samedi dernier, lors de notre discussion au bureau. Même Jasper était d'accord, c'est dire. En revanche, je préfère prévoir.

- Notre prise de participation dans ton affaire passe de 58 à 70%.

- Quoi ! Mais attendez c'est à peine…

- Tais-toi !

Je me suis levée et je m'empare de mon revolver, avant de m'avancer vers lui.

- Ne te plains pas, je te laisse la vie sauve et ta petite affaire. Mais un seul nouveau faux pas et j'y fous le feu !

Je prends le poignard se trouvant sur la desserte dans le coin de la pièce. Je pose la lame sur son visage.

- C'est ta dernière chance Hunter. Mais n'abuse pas de ma patience.

Et sans prévenir, je lui entaille la joue droite violemment. Dans un cri, il porte ses mains liées à son visage. Le sang recouvre son cou et arrive sur son épaule. Il regarde ses mains rougies et relève les yeux sur moi.

- Au moins, à chaque fois que tu te verras dans un miroir, tu te rappelleras que tu es sur la corde raide et qu'au moindre faux pas, tu crèveras, égorgé comme un vulgaire goret en regardant ton bordel partir en fumée.

Je m'éloigne de trois pas et ordonne :

- Virez moi la merde d'ici, je ne veux plus le voir. Et remettez-lui son bandeau.

La réunion s'est fini deux heures et demie plus tard, durant les lesquels nous avons discuté de différents points abordés au début de matinée. Après cela, je suis restée avec Giovanni et Giacomo pour voir un peu le côté financier. J'ai pu aussi admirer l'ensemble des pierres précieuses gardées au Castello et notamment des saphirs absolument incroyables. Je rêverais de les avoir en parure.

Nous sommes rentrés avec Emmet, sans nous presser, laissant croire que je revenais du lycée. En entrant au Palazzo, j'entends immédiatement la musique. Sans plus attendre, je me rends dans le salon de musique pour y voir Edward, assis derrière l'instrument. Tranquillement, je m'assoie dans le lourd fauteuil à la droite du piano. Avec le temps je l'ai rapproché, il touche presque le clavier maintenant. Edward tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit sans interrompre ses mains.

En fait, il n'y a que dans ces moments là, quand je suis auprès d'Edward, que je me sens vraiment bien.

* * *

_Veuillez pardonner ce retard de quelques heures ? j'ai eu quelques soucis d'informatique cette semaine._

_Donc sinon, le retour d'Isabella Capo qui sait également manier la lame courte. Hunter réapparaitra…_

_Sinon, je vous annonce donc prochainement le retour d'Alice et Edward en mode concertiste et donc en queue de pie, nœud pap blanc !_

_Vous avez sur mon profil les liens pour les photos de la Ferrari. Concernant le Palazzo et le Castello, je ne trouve rien qui me convienne, du coup je pense que je vais les dessiner moi-même._

_Voilà, je vous laisse et à samedi prochain._

_Nath_

_« Il n'est qu'un seul moyen pour parvenir à ce que le crime ne paye pas, c'est d'en faire une industrie nationalisée. »_

* * *

**_BEA : _**_Merci bien pour ton commentaire. Bella sait qu'elle risque avec Edward mais pour le moment, ils sont tous les deux adeptes de la politique de l'autruche. Bella en psychopathe dans ce chapitre tu es servie. Voilà, bise._

**_No : _**_Non, non, non, il n'y a que mois qui ai droit d'attribuer des surnoms, tu ne penses pas que tous ceux que je trouve me concernant, sont suffisants. (Une fois n'est pas coutume, je signe de mon prénom !) Oui Bella est grillée et elle le sait. Leur relation s'améliore, c'est normal. Oui l'avocat c'est Jasper. Il reviendra au moment où Alice sera là. Mais attention, Jasper est un avocat du Droit mais également du tordu ! Le come back d'Alice, tu as ta réponse. Bise, Choupinette !_

**_Titine : _**_Révélation, il a vu la Vierge ? Non, il s'est juste rendu compte de ce qui se passe, ou plutôt en partie. Le dîner entre Bella et Esmée, eh, eh ! En tout cas, Bella en a accepté le principe pour essayer d'amadouer Edward. Merci à toi pour ces compliments. Bise._

**_Lena :_**_ Choupinette ! Je comprends ton point de vue sur l'inscription. Mais non Edward n'est pas idiot. Et l'amour ne rend pas totalement aveugle. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas le genre de Bella de fuir ses responsabilités. Bravo, tu es la seule à avoir relevé que le « Il » c'est Félix, le demi frère de Bella. Oui Edward commence à avoir des pulsions et Bella pas encore… Mais ça ne saurait tarder ! Bise._


	14. Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

Depuis le samedi où Isabella est revenue blessée, la vie au Palazzo a pris une tournure étrange : ma pupille ne fait plus d'esclandre et elle est étonnamment calme en cours puisque je n'ai plus de billet de colle à signer. Je pense qu'elle a compris que j'avais des interrogations. Mais pour le moment, je garde mes questions pour moi et je me contente d'observer attentivement ce qu'il se passe.

Je pense que je suis le seul dans cette maison à ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe réellement. Tout le personnel du Palazzo travaille pour les Volturi depuis au moins dix ans, alors ils doivent tous être plus ou moins au jus. Leur fidélité est d'ailleurs exemplaire, je le remarque bien. Ils sont vraiment aux petits soins pour Isabella, ils l'adorent littéralement, elle est leur seule préoccupation, et moi je peux toujours aller me faire voir. Mais je les comprends, ils l'ont vu grandir voir même naître puisque j'ai appris que Dydime avait accouché les deux fois ici. Leur phobie des hôpitaux et de toute administration dépendante de l'État italien.

Autre élément troublant, Isabella a accepté sans rechigner la venue de mes parents pour Noël. À croire qu'elle a quelque chose à se faire pardonner et qu'elle se sent vraiment coupable. De plus, elle connait mes parents même si la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus remonte à quelques années, Isabella était encore une gamine. Mais j'étais persuadé qu'elle se mettrait en rogne du fait que j'ai invité mes parents sans même la prévenir de mon intention.

En revanche l'annonce du retour d'Alice la fait bondir au plafond. Je me doutais bien qu'elle refuserait de l'accueillir et ça n'a pas loupé. Je me souviens encore de son emportement : « Hors de question qu'elle refoute un pied ici. Elle va encore vouloir faire son petit chef, me faire chier, se croire chez elle et donc tout permis. Je ne veux pas la voir, ICI ! » Ce petit coup de sang étant totalement prévisible, j'avais, au préalable, réserver une chambre pour Alice dans un hôtel à proximité du conservatoire. Mais Bella l'a fait changer pour une réservation au Bristol, m'affirmant qu'elle avait un rang à tenir.

Je crois également que cela à fait du bien à Isabella de s'énerver sur une pacotille. J'avais l'impression qu'elle accumulait de l'agacement et de l'énervement depuis quelques jours et qu'elle montait en pression comme une cocotte minute. Cette sortie a eu lieu ce matin au petit déjeuner, et ce soir alors que j'étais au piano, je l'ai sentie apaisée, détendue. À croire même que sa journée au lycée s'est déroulée sans heurt.

Assise dans son fauteuil, juste à côté du piano, si proche qu'elle n'a qu'à tendre le bras pour me toucher. J'aime ces instants là, calmes, où nous sommes connectés l'un à l'autre. Je me rends compte que je ne joue alors que pour elle, pour l'apaiser, lui rendre le sourire, l'agacer… C'est selon mon humeur et selon la sienne.

Cette pièce est un vrai refuge et j'ai bien apprivoisé cet instrument, à tel point que je le considère comme un bon compagnon. Ce piano là me plait beaucoup, il est très italien finalement, un peu capricieux et violent dans ses colères, mais très chantant, très harmonique. Nous nous opposons, mais nous pouvons également être en symbiose tous les deux. Cela m'est rarement arrivé d'être si à l'aise avec un instrument à part le mien, mon piano, un Pleyel, celui qui se trouve chez mes parents. Celui-là, c'est la prunelle de mes yeux, il m'est tellement précieux que je refuse qu'il me suive au grès de errances européennes, j'ai bien trop peur qu'il s'abime. Alors dès que je rentre à Chicago, je passe bien une journée complète avec lui, histoire que l'on se retrouve.

Il n'y a pas un pianiste de haut niveau qui n'ai pas un piano qu'il considère au dessus de tout autre. Mais un bon pianiste doit être capable de s'adapter à tout type de piano, car il est impossible pour lui de se trimballer avec son propre instrument, à l'inverse d'un violoniste ou autre. Pour ma part, il me faut moins de deux heures pour cela, quand je découvre un instrument avec lequel je vais devoir donner une prestation. Certains me plaisent plus que d'autres mais je suis content que celui-ci, au Palazzo, soit si indulgent avec moi.

Nous sommes de nouveau vendredi soir et décembre démarre dans un froid de gueux. Le feu crépite dans la cheminée et Isabella est complètement avachie en travers du fauteuil, les genoux reposant sur l'accoudoir, les pieds s'agitant dans le vide et un verre de chianti à la main. Je n'aime pas beaucoup la voir un verre d'alcool à la main. Quand je pense qu'aux États-Unis, je n'avais pas le droit de boire jusqu'à il y a deux ans et qu'elle se sert sans aucun état d'âme. Mais bon, comme je suis pour la paix des ménages, et que je ne veux pas faire de vague pour me permettre d'observer un maximum de détails qui me semblent anormaux, je ne vais pas engager la discussion sur ce terrain.

La lumière est faible, je dirais même tamisée, mais c'est suffisant pour me permettre de jouer. Isabella a les yeux fermés et sa tête balance doucement au rythme de la musique. Elle est belle avec cette faible lueur éclairant son visage pâle, vraiment belle… Là, elle ressemble à ces demoiselles toutes fragiles de contes de fée qui n'attendent qu'un preux chevalier pour les protéger.

Mais plus le temps avance, plus j'ai la sensation qu'Isabella se protège par elle-même. Je sais qu'elle a besoin de moi sur certains côtés ou plutôt je l'espère. En fait, j'ai ce besoin d'être auprès d'elle et ça m'inquiète. Pour le moment, si je reste c'est autant pour elle que pour moi. Et si je pars, ce sera avec elle parce que j'ai envie de l'avoir avec moi.

Pourquoi je me sens comme ça ? Je n'aime pas ça ou si j'aime ça mais non… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois en penser. Je suis un peu perdu… C'est vrai jusque là je n'avais aucune attache, si ce n'est mes parents. Pour vivre il me fallait seulement un piano, le reste était sans importance à mes yeux.

Edward, tu ne vis que pour la musique, bon sang, c'est la seule chose qui en vaille la peine. Mais… jouer pour Bella est tellement grisant, cela me transporte au-delà de ce que j'avais expérimenté jusqu'à présent. Je tourne de nouveau la tête vers elle, elle aussi semble accrochée à la musique ou du moins quand je joue. Je l'observe attentivement. Son visage repose de côté sur le dossier, son bras droit en travers de sa poitrine. D'ailleurs, il y a des taches brunes sur sa manche. La faible lumière de la pièce m'empêche de bien en voir la couleur, mais j'ai la désagréable impression que ce sont des taches de sang.

Qu'est qu'il s'est passé ? Elle s'est blessée. Elle était au lycée, elle se serait battue. Mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi l'établissement ne m'a pas appelé, une bagarre au lycée, ce n'est pas anodin. Lui demander pourquoi elle ces traces sur sa manche me brûle les lèvres. Ce qui m'en empêche, la crainte de la réponse elle-même, qu'elle me mente de nouveau ou qu'elle me dise de quoi il retourne exactement, dans les deux cas, je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'elle a à dire.

En fait je suis très fort pour appliquer la politique de l'autruche, ce que me réserve l'avenir dans cette baraque me terrifie, tout ce qui entoure Bella me terrifie, et en de rares occasions, Bella elle-même m'a fait peur. Alors je me tais, et ajoute ce détail à la quantité d'éléments sans réponse que je possède.

Alice arrive en cette fin d'après midi. Emmet m'emmène à l'aéroport Christophe Colomb pour aller la chercher. Elle va rester une semaine, le temps de régler les détails avec l'opéra et le conservatoire pour le concert de vendredi prochain, ainsi que d'assister à la représentation. Je sens qu'elle va encore essayer de me vendre cette prestation début janvier à Madrid, car je sais de source sûre qu'elle ne l'a pas encore refusée.

Dans la salle des arrivées de l'aéroport, je la vois surexcitée, comme à son habitude.

- Bonsoir Alice.

- Ah Edward, je suis tellement contente de te voir en un seul morceau.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu vis avec une folle, je suis très inquiète pour ta sécurité.

À chaque fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone, elle m'a fortement recommandé de quitter le Palazzo. Et à chaque fois, je lui ai rétorqué que j'avais une vraie responsabilité vis-à-vis Isabella. Nous récupérons ses bagages, pour une semaine, il y a trois valises…

- Tu vas loger au Bristol.

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas avec vous au Palazzo.

- Isabella a refusé fermement.

- Tu aurais dû insister d'avantage, enfin c'est toi son tuteur et non l'inverse.

- Peut-être mais elle est chez elle ! Et elle ne t'a pas pardonné ce que tu as fait la dernière fois.

- Je veux reconnaître que j'aurais dû lui demander son avis. Mais enfin, était ce vraiment une raison pour me traiter de la sorte.

- Alice, tu es une sans gêne, n'ayant même aucun respect pour l'avis des autres quand ils vont à l'encontre du tien.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

Elle s'est mise à bouder comme une gamine, ne trouvant rien d'autre à redire pour me contrer, et heureusement parce que je sentais que cette conversation allait m'agacer. Emmet nous dépose devant l'hôtel Bristol, et me demande le rappeler quand j'aurais de nouveau besoin de lui.

En récupérant sa clé, Alice ne peut s'empêcher de regarder tout autour d'elle, émerveillée. C'est la première fois que pour un de ses artistes, elle est logée dans un quatre étoiles de ce standing.

- Et je fais comment pour payer un hôtel pareil ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Ce n'est ni toi, ni moi qui payons.

- C'est qui alors ?

- C'est Isabella. Elle peut être très généreuse quand elle veut. Elle ne veut pas de toi chez elle, mais elle ne laisse pas dormir sous les ponts non plus.

Ma pupille a carrément réservé une suite, j'y crois pas. Quand elle parlait de rang à tenir, je n'imaginais pas à ce point là. Alice s'est précipitée dans la chambre et s'est mise à hurler à la vue du lit. C'est vrai que c'est la grande classe. Il y a un piano aussi dans cette suite. Curieux me pianote légèrement dessus. C'est un Yamaha, j'ai vraiment du mal avec ceux là et la sonorité ne me plait pas. Je laisse quelques instants à Alice pour qu'elle se remette de ses émotions.

- Bon, nous allons descendre dîner. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'en pense que j'ai une envie de gnocchi au gorgonzola.

- Allez, à table.

Durant le dîner, nous avons réglé ensemble les détails concernant les conditions du contrat pour la prestation de vendredi. Rien de bien folichon mais heureusement qu'Alice est là pour s'occuper de ces détails, essentiels mais qui me laissent complètement de marbre.

Durant ces quelques jours, J'ai passé beaucoup de temps entre le conservatoire et le Bristol, ne rentrant au Palazzo que pour y dormir. J'ai à peine croisé Isabella et ça me manque. Nous sommes jeudi soir, et j'ai décidé de me poser tranquillement. Bien que j'aie prévenu Alice que je ne voulais pas être dérangé ce soir, j'ai tout de même coupé mon portable, par simple précaution.

- Tiens, Edward, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ce soir.

- Je reste au calme ce soir, loin d'Alice, de l'opéra et de tout autre élément perturbateur.

- Tu vois, j'avais raison, Alice est un élément perturbateur !

Je souris à sa remarque plus que pertinente, Alice serait furax de me voir acquiescer à une telle réflexion, mais c'est tellement vrai : Alice est un élément perturbateur à ma tranquillité. Mais bon, elle m'est essentielle pour s'occuper de tout ce qui me gonfle dans ma carrière de pianiste concertiste.

- En tout cas, c'est sympa de te voir, à moins que tu préfères rester seul pour te détendre.

- Ça ne me dérange pas que tu restes avec moi.

- Tu vas jouer ce soir ou pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est selon mon envie. Comme je me suis déjà exercé toute la journée, là je veux juste me poser.

Je m'installe dans le canapé devant la cheminée, dans un silence relatif et laisse ma tête partir en arrière. Je sens Isabella s'assoir à côté de moi, tout à côté de moi, à tel point que je ressens la chaleur qui émane d'elle. J'ai envie de passer mon bras sur ses épaules pour la coller à moi. Je la regarde au moment même où elle relève les yeux vers moi. Sans un mot, je fais geste qui me démange. Bella se laisse totalement faire, et plonge son nez dans mon cou. Sa main est agrippée à mon pull et je la sens se détendre complètement. Je laisse ma joue s'appuyer sur le haut de sa tête et je resserre ma prise sur elle.

- Merci, Edward. Me dit-elle doucement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout, pour être là, pour t'occuper de moi, pour me réconforter par ta présence et ta musique, pour me voir comme une simple ado un peu chiante, pour supporter mon sale caractère.

- Sur le dernier point, je crois que je mériterais la canonisation.

Elle rit de ma remarque. Mais ce que je retiens surtout c'est le « me voir comme une simple ado ». Les autres ne la voient donc pas comme une jeune fille de 16 ans. Reste à savoir comment ils la voient réellement. Je repense à l'article sur ce blog que j'ai lu l'autre jour, Isabelle Volturi, la reine de la Mafia. Et si c'était ça réellement, et si Bella était vraiment le nouveau parrain de la pègre.

Elle n'a que 16 ans, bon sang, c'est une gamine ! Pourtant, sans bien savoir, j'imagine que les règles de succession sont assez traditionnelles et figées dans ce type de milieu. Le droit du sang légitimé primant sur tout autre, Isabella est la seule héritière de Marcus, de tout son patrimoine, de toutes ses affaires, le légal comme le tordu.

Je n'ai plus vraiment de doute sur l'implication des Volturi dans la Mafia… Mais Bella comme capo, là, je ne peux pas. Ou alors, ils sont en train de la former pour ses futures fonctions. Il faudrait alors que je la sorte de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour elle, qu'elle soit trop impliquée.

Elle me semble si fragile, là dans mes bras. Je dois la tirer de cette merde certaine dans laquelle elle est obligée de tremper. Et tant pis si après ça leur milieu vire au bain de sang, tant qu'elle ne baigne plus dedans cela me convient.

Finalement, nous passons notre soirée tous les deux, sans aucun autre élément ou empêcheur de tourner en rond n'intervienne. Bella m'a raconté bon nombre d'anecdote de son enfance avec Démétri : les bêtises dans lesquelles il l'entrainait, les rires, les mauvais coups. Tout un pant de sa vie que je ne connaissais que partiellement. Puis, elle commença à me parler de ce qu'elle ressent depuis la disparition de ses parents et mon arrivée. C'est la première fois qu'elle s'ouvre à moi à ce point, je pense qu'elle en a réellement besoin :

- Tu sais Edward, j'ai l'impression d'être complètement décalée par rapport aux autres lycéens, même à des années lumières de leurs préoccupations.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, Isabella. Ta seule préoccupation doit être de passer ton diplôme secondaire et de choisir ton orientation pour tes études supérieures.

- Peut-être mais je n'ai même pas le choix de ma filière, je vais devoir faire une business school, pour pouvoir un jour reprendre les rênes de Volturi Holding. Je ne vais pas laisser Maître Whitlock gérer tout ça à ma place ad vitam aeternam.

- Tu parles latin aussi ?

- Évidemment, je suis polyglotte italien, anglais et latin. Ça me sert tous les jours. Me répond-elle en riant.

- Tu as des idées concernant une éventuelle business school ?

- Oui j'aimerai faire le master business à Oxford ou Harvard, entre les deux mon cœur balance. Tu ferais quoi toi ?

- Moi ! Aucune idée, je suis un musicien, les théories économistes et autres joyeusetés pour moi c'est du chinois. Mes graals quand j'avais 16 ans, c'était le philarmonique de Berlin ou de Vienne, peut-être le conservatoire de Paris. Mais personnellement Oxford et Harvard s'assimilaient plus pour moi à des centres de tortures intellectuelles.

- Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que Monsieur plane à trois au dessus de nos réalités terrestres.

- Je t'emmerde avec tes réalités terrestres !

- Espèce de…

Elle me saute dessus faisant mine de m'étrangler, je me défends en la chatouillant. Elle se met à rire aux éclats, essayant entre deux souffles de me supplier d'arrêter. Je la plaque sur le canapé pour continuer mon châtiment :

- Petite insolente, sache qu'il en faut jamais s'attaquer à son tuteur !

- Ar… arrête… j'en… j'en peux plus… Stop ! … Edward… s'il te… plais…

- Dans ma grande mansuétude, je décide de t'épargner. Lui dis-je en arrêtant les chatouilles.

- Oh, merci, votre grâce !

On se redresse tous les deux mais sans prévenir, elle s'agrippe à mon dos pour me faire basculer en avant, le nez dans les cousins !

- On ne châtie pas une Volturi, j'en ai tué pour moins que ça.

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines, mais comme je suis de dos, elle ne s'en aperçoit pas. Dans les langues latines, je sais que c'est une expression mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que dans sa bouche cela relève plus du sens littéral que du sens figuré.

Finalement je reprends mes esprits et me retourne sous le regard inquiet de Bella :

- Ça va Edward ?

- Oui, oui, j'ai juste été surpris.

- Je ne t'ai pas donné un coup ?

Sans prévenir, elle pose sa main sur ma joue et je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Je me sens attiré par elle comme un aimant. Je n'aime pas beaucoup la sensation que j'éprouve, j'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle. Et pourtant, je suis incapable de me détacher de ses yeux bruns noisette, maintenant le lien invisible entre Bella et moi. On a du se rapprocher car son souffle caresse mon visage. J'ai envie de l'embrasser et…

Stop ! Je m'éloigne d'elle et dévie mon regard. Elle a 16 ans, c'est ma pupille. Je ne peux pas faire ça, ce n'est pas moral. Je relève ma vision sur Isabella est je le vois déboussolée, elle aussi.

- Je crois que je vais monter. J'ai exercice de maths à terminer.

Elle se lève et sort sans demander son reste. Je crois que c'est l'excuse la plus minable que je n'ai jamais entendu. Mais au moins cela nous a sorti d'une situation plus que bizarre.

* * *

_Bon, pas beaucoup de réponses aux différents problèmes. _

_Une Alice de retour et surtout une situation sentimentale qui évolue. _

_Je fais court car je n'ai que très peu de temps en ce moment (déjà un miracle que j'ai publié ce matin…)_

_Bise et à samedi prochain._

_Cokendeuil_

_« La mort ne vous concerne ni mort ni vif : vif parce que vous êtes ; mort parce que vous n'êtes plus. » Montaigne_

* * *

**_Lena : _**_Oui le « Il » est Félix… Bella en parrain ça dépote. L'attachement se fait de plus en plus sentir. On avance, on avance, on avance. Les pulsions commencent à apparaître. Le retour d'Alice également. Le concert la prochaine fois. Bise._

**_BEA : _**_Cette facette de Bella est spéciale… Mais bon, on fait avec. Alice et Bella se reverrons au prochain chapitre. Bise_

**_Malula : _**_Merci bien pour ton compliment. Publication tous les samedis matins._

**_Titine : _**_Je vous tiens en haleine, merci, c'est fait pour. Toi tu apprécies Bella en parrain, d'autres en ont peur. C'est Bella double face. Merci bien pour tes encouragements et pour ton inspiration en poudre. Bise._

**_Petitefilledusud :_**_ Tiens, Mistinguett, ça fait longtemps. Merci pour ton message._

**_No : _**_Toi aussi tu aimes cette Bella… Et bien quel succès. Hunter en reprendra pour son matricule plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas. Alice vs Bella ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. Le charme musical, c'est le petit plus. Mais non, tu ne maltraites pas, c'est qui le fais ! Tu ne crois pas que toutes déclinaisons de Cok sont suffisantes en guise de surnom. Je paraphraserai alors Cyrano en te disant : « Eussiez-vous eu, d'ailleurs, l'invention qu'il faut pour pouvoir là, devant ces nobles galeries, me servir toutes ces folles plaisanteries, que vous n'en eussiez pas articulé le quart de la moitié du commencement d'une, car je me les sers moi-même, avec assez de verve, mais je ne permets pas qu'un autre me les serve. » Bise_

**_Britna : _**_Merci beaucoup de t'être intéressée à cette histoire. Je suis contente que tout ce monde apprécie la Bella de ma fiction. Bise._


	15. Chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

Devant ma psyché, je vérifie les derniers détails de ma tenue. Parure de diamants avec collier, boucles d'oreille et bracelets, pochette et châle blanc, robe bleue me tombant jusqu'aux pieds. Le maquillage est léger comme à mon habitude, les pots de peinture, très peu pour moi ! Et enfin mon Beretta muni de son silencieux est fixé sur le long de ma cuisse droite, bien caché par ma robe. C'est bon tout est ok ! Je descends les escaliers de la cour intérieure pour rejoindre l'Audi A5 qui va m'emmener à l'opéra. Maître Whitlock me rejoint sur place, Alice se démerde, rien à foutre et Edward… Il est déjà sur place.

Je suis encore complètement retournée par ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Rien que de penser à mon tuteur et je sens des palpitations dans ma poitrine. En posant ma main sur sa joue, croyant que je lui avais fait mal durant notre pseudo bagarre, je n'avais plus qu'une envie, l'embrasser. Mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris ? C'est la première fois que j'éprouve ce genre de sensation, cette envie qui n'a rien de très moral. Je ne peux pas l'embrasser. Et pourquoi ferais-je un truc pareil ? Je ne peux pas me lier, à qui que ce soit, je ne dois vivre que pour la Famiglia. Et pourtant Edward est… J'ai tellement envie de le garder près de moi, que c'en est irrationnel ! Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je refuse qu'il parte. C'est d'un égoïsme absolu quand on sait les dangers que je lui ferais courir s'il savait ce que sont vraiment les Volturi. Je suis persuadée qu'il a des soupçons mais rien de confirmé et tant que ça en reste là, il est moins menacé.

En plus j'ai commencé à me confier à lui. Là encore, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je n'aurais pas dû, je ne peux pas de dévoiler de la sorte, à qui que ce soit. Assise sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, je ressors la lettre que Papa m'a laissée et qui ne me quitte jamais. Le dernier paragraphe me fait alors tiquer :

_« Choisi bien les personnes qui t'entourent, ne te confie pas à n'importe qui et ne remets ta vie dans les bras d'un homme qu'une fois que tu seras sûre de ton choix. Ta mère fut la seule des femmes qui ont croisé ma vie, à tout savoir de moi. Et une fois qu'elle fut informée, elle est devenue l'unique, l'intouchable. Toi aussi, tu auras cette révélation et alors seulement, tu pourras envisager ta vie personnelle. Mais jusque là, ne vis que pour la Famiglia. »_

Je commets une erreur monumentale, je suis en train de remettre une partie de ma vie dans les mains d'Edward alors que je ne devrais pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, mon père doit se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant la façon dont je me comporte avec mon tuteur. Ne vivre que pour la Famiglia, ne pas avoir d'autres attaches que celle là. Mais Edward, je me sens tellement bien quand je suis auprès de lui. Et quand il me prend dans ses bras, j'ai la sensation d'être en sécurité, chose qui ne m'arrivait que quand j'étais avec mes parents ou Démétri.

Pourtant Edward n'est pas mon frère, je le sais maintenant, et l'attachement que j'ai pour lui n'est pas le même que celui que j'ai pour Démétri, je m'en rends bien compte à présent. Alors qu'est-il pour moi ? Mon tuteur, oui d'un point de vue strictement légal, mais je ne crois pas que cela changerait quoique ce soit à ce que j'éprouve s'il ne l'était pas. Alors quoi d'autre, je n'en sais rien, je ne sais plus. Je me perds trop à cause de lui, il me trouble alors que je devrais rester de marbre. Non seulement je ne fais rien pour combattre ces émotions mais en plus j'ai envie de les provoquer, parce que j'aime cet état émotionnel quand je suis avec lui, à l'écouter jouer, dans ses bras quand il me réconforte…

La porte qui s'ouvre m'interrompt dans mes réflexions. Je descends de la voiture sur le parvis de l'opéra et y entre rapidement, il fait froid ce soir, le ciel entièrement dégagé sur la mer laisse apparaître les étoiles. Une fois à l'intérieur, un des portiers s'avance vers moi pour me guider vers ma place. Je sais qu'Edward m'en a fait réserver une au premier rang, comme je l'avais espéré. Dans la salle de concert, Maître Whitlock est déjà installé, je m'assoie à ses côtés :

- Bonsoir, Signorina.

- Bonsoir, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, je vous remercie. C'est très attentionné de la part de votre tuteur de m'avoir convié à ce concert. Surtout que j'adore Chopin.

- Vous allez m'aider alors, parce que je suis déjà incapable de reconnaître un morceau d'un autre.

Il me sourit en guise de réponse et je regarde attentivement la scène. Un piano à queue noir trône de biais sur l'avant scène et de là où je suis, l'interprète n'aura qu'a levé les yeux pour me voir. Rien que cette idée me fait frissonner. À l'arrière se trouve un bon nombre de pupitres et de chaises ainsi qu'une estrade pour le chef d'orchestre. Là je ne comprends plus trop, je croyais qu'Edward jouerait seul. Je me tourne vers mon avocat et lui pose la question. Il me répond cordialement :

- Il va jouer le Concerto n°2 de Chopin, il sera donc accompagné d'un orchestre philarmonique mais en formation réduite.

Je le remercie pour la précision et jette un coup d'œil sur le programme :

- _Polonaise en La Majeur op 40 n°1 dite « Militaire »_

- _Concerto pour piano n°2 en Fa mineur, op 21_

- _Nocturne n°2 en Mi bémol majeur, op 9_

- _Grande valse brillante op 34 n°1 en La bémol _

Mouais, tout ça c'est du chinois pour moi ! Je lis le laïus qui est rédigé au dos du prospectus sur Frédéric Chopin. Avec un nom pareil, j'aurais parié qu'il était Français ! Même pas, il était Polonais. Et sous la biographie du compositeur, il y en a une d'Edward, accompagnée d'une photo où sa tête repose sur ses bras croisés sur un plan haut, son petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Il est beau dans cette pose et je … Waho ! Ma grande, faut que tu te calmes avec Edward !

Finalement, Alice arrive toute excitée, comme c'est bizarre…

- Tiens ? Bonsoir Isabella.

- Bonsoir Alice. Tout se passe bien ?

- Oui, oui. Si ce n'est qu'Edward nous a fait tout un pataquès pour que le piano soit de biais et non pas parallèle à la scène comme il l'est normalement.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, il nous a emmerdé pendant une heure avec ça et il n'a fait que grogner tant qu'il n'avait pas obtenu gain de cause. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. C'est la première fois qu'il me fait un truc pareil !

Je laisse Alice poursuivre son monologue Ainsi Edward a demandé à positionner le piano différemment de d'habitude. N'empêche que grâce à cela je vais pouvoir mieux le voir. Finalement l'impresario s'arrête de parler, elle semble avoir été coupée dans son élan par je ne sais quoi. La bouche ouverte, les yeux ébahis, elle regarde… Maître Whitlock ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel encore ?

- Jasper, je ne pensais pas te voir ici.

- Moi non plus Alice. Répond mon avocat le plus hypocritement possible, je lui avais fait tout un topo sur Alice avec photo à l'appui.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demande-je un peu largué.

- Oui. Reprend l'agent d'Edward. nous nous sommes rencontrés mercredi dernier et nous avons passé un moment très agréable tous les deux.

Et là, je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner vivement vers Whitlock, ne sachant pas très bien si je dois l'engueuler pour avoir pactisé avec cette espèce de dictateur en jupon, ou bien rire de l'embarras dans lequel il semble être.

- Mais au fait comment vous connaissez vous avec Jasper ? Me demande l'affreux lutin.

- Il est l'avocat de ma famille.

- Oh mais alors, si nous sortons ensemble, je pourrais…

Elle commence à déballer tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec moi si elle intégrait le cercle Volturi en sortant avec Jasper, qui lui, est paniqué par cette perspective. Bien que je devine à son regard qu'il n'en a pas du tout envie, je ne peux m'empêcher de me moquer de lui en lui chuchotant :

- Si vous sortez avec cette furie, je vous envoie en séance de torture au Castello aux bons soins de Signorina Halei.

- Je préfère encore affronter Rosalie ! Me répond-il sur le même ton.

Alice s'est assise à la place qui lui était réservée, à côté de ce pauvre Whitlock. Franchement, sur le coup, je le plains. Mais bon, il récolte ce qu'il a semé.

Le concert va commencer dans quelques minutes quand mon avocat se tourne de nouveau vers moi et me dit tout bas :

- Votre frère vient d'arriver.

J'observe le fond de la salle pour Le voir s'installer quatre rangs derrière nous. Il porte un smoking et affiche cet air pervers que je hais. Se sentant observer, il regarde vers moi et me lance un sourire hypocrite. Je ne lui réponds même pas, me contentant d'afficher un air le plus neutre possible.

- Cette chose immonde n'est pas et ne sera jamais mon frère. Lance-je à mon voisin. Alors, je vous prierai de ne jamais l'appeler de la sorte.

- Il essaye d'engager tous les recours possibles pour obtenir la moitié des parts de la Volturi Holding.

- Je sais, mais moi vivante, Félix n'aura jamais un centime. Il n'est pas un Volturi.

Sa présence me rend colérique et je souhaiterai le voir disparaître de la salle. Heureusement pour moi, Edward rentre en scène à ce moment là, vêtu de la queue de pie, gilet et nœud papillon blanc. Il a une allure incroyable, sa démarche vaudrait celle d'un mannequin. Il s'avance au bord de la scène et salue le public, tout le monde l'applaudit. Il s'installe devant le piano et baisse la tête quelques instants alors que toute la salle retient son souffle. Puis il se redresse, me regarde dans les yeux et attaque le premier morceau de la soirée, La Polonaise.

Je l'ai entendu la répéter au Palazzo, mais j'en ignorais le titre. Cette musique est assez saccadée, militaire, son nom lui va bien. Mais c'est entrainant, agréable. Edward est très concentré sur son morceau, ses yeux ne quittent pas le clavier. Je me permets alors de fermer les miens et de me laisser emporter par la musique d'Edward. Quand la pièce s'achève, je relève mes pupilles vers lui et voyant qu'il me regarde aussi, je lui lance un sourire. Il me fait un petit signe de tête avant de se lever et de saluer sous les applaudissements, puis il repart en coulisse.

Arrive alors l'orchestre qui s'installe suivit ensuite par le chef qui s'incline devant la salle, et enfin Edward qui revient prendre sa place devant l'instrument. Le concerto débute par les violons et quand il ne joue pas, Edward a les yeux rivés sur moi. Je ne peux détacher mon regard du sien. J'aime cette espèce d'affrontement tendre que nous partageons. Le second morceau se termine à son tour. Et recommence le même cirque que pour l'arrivée : Edward salue, part d'abord, puis le chef puis l'orchestre. Et tout le monde applaudit sans interruption pendant ses longues minutes d'aller et venue.

Il revient pour la Nocturne. En se plaçant devant le clavier Edward me regarde de nouveau. En fait, il ne peut s'empêcher de le faire à chaque fois qu'il en a l'opportunité. Mais sur cet air là tout change. Cette musique est très romantique, elle parlerait presque d'amour, en tout cas c'est ce que je ressens en écoutant Edward la jouer. Car il ne l'interprète pas comme les autres, elle est tellement plus douce que les pièces précédentes. Et cette fois, Edward l'exécute sans me lâcher des yeux. Mon cœur s'emballe complètement, et je n'ai qu'une envie, me blottir contre lui, sentir ses bras autour de moi. L'intensité de ses prunelles m'atteint jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Je me sens enveloppée par sa musique, par lui tout entier, alors qu'il ne me touche même pas physiquement.

Le trouble grandit, Edward n'a jamais été aussi beau et parfait qu'en cet instant. Dans ses yeux verts, l'expression qui en ressort est également au-delà de la tendresse qu'il m'adresse habituellement. C'est à la fois plus fort, plus violent mais également plus profond, plus sauvage aussi. Je veux Edward, entièrement, je m'en rends compte en cet instant, je le veux dans son ensemble, avec moi, pour toujours.

Je repense aux mots de Papa « _Toi aussi, tu auras cette révélation_ », je comprends maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Edward sera dorénavant ma priorité, sa sécurité passera avant même celle de la Famiglia. Il est mon tout, comme Maman l'était pour Papa. Ce sentiment qui m'était incompréhensible jusqu'à lors, je peux enfin lui donner un nom: c'est l'Amour. J'aime Edward, je le sais et cela en changera pas avant très longtemps, voire même, jamais.

Alors que le morceau s'achève, nous nous sommes toujours perdus dans le regard de l'autre. Je mime alors des lèvres un « Ti amo ». Le silence dans la salle est même curieux, plein de respect et d'admiration. Puis comme un coup de tonnerre, les applaudissements éclatent, des gens se lèvent pour ovationner mon musicien. Sur ce morceau, il ne l'a joué que pour moi, il a fait fi de ce qui l'entourait, il n'y avait plus que lui, moi et le piano. Je me lève à mon tour pour l'applaudir, Edward se détache alors de mes yeux et en fait de même, pour saluer. Alice nous interpelle alors :

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu jouer comme cela, jamais. Ça été au-delà de tout ce qu'il a interprété jusque là.

- Je suis assez d'accord. Enchaîne Whitlock. Cette Nocturne était absolument extraordinaire.

Je ne commente pas, j'en suis incapable. Edward est de nouveau sorti de scène avant de revenir pour le dernier morceau, une valse. Cette fois il la joue avec le public, se tourne vers lui, lui sourit. L'atmosphère est beaucoup détendue, et moi, avachie dans le fauteuil, je le regarde. Il semble si heureux, comme si tout lui était favorable. Cette dernière valse pétille comme son nom l'indique, et je suis amoureuse du pianiste qui l'interprète.

Dans une dernière révérence, Edward quitte définitivement la scène devant un public conquis par son talent. Et même si je ne connais rien à la musique, en cet instant, je suis sa première groupie. Debout avec l'ensemble de la salle, je tape dans mes mains à m'en faire mal, ce qui s'est passé fut tellement incroyable. Je en perds complètement mes mots. Nous attendons quelques instants avant de sortir de la salle, Alice nous suivant Whitlock et moi.

Une fois dans le hall, je n'ai toujours retrouvé l'usage de la parole alors que l'impresario débite son discours plus vite qu'une mitraillette. C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un m'attrape par le bras me faisant me retourner violemment. Qui ose commettre ce geste envers une Volturi ? Fixant la main fautive du regard le plus froid possible, je remonte doucement vers le visage de son propriétaire, qui, très fier de son intervention, me sourit sournoisement :

- Bonsoir Isabella, ma très chère petite sœur aurait-elle pris goût à la musique ?

- Signore, je vous demande de me lâcher. Lui réponds-je d'une voix glaciale.

- Allons, pas de fausse politesse entre nous, nous sommes de la même famille. Voyons !

- C'est ton frère, Isabella ? Mais je croyais que tu n'avais que Démétri ? Demande alors Alice, se mêlant une fois de plus de ce qui ne la regarde pas.

- Félix Firenzi, le demi-frère aîné d'Isabella.

- Enchantée signore, je suis Alice Brandon l'agent d'Edward Cullen, le tuteur d'Isabella.

Putain, mais de quoi elle se mêle celle là. Je vois alors mon avocat qui me jette un regard paniqué. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Cette conne est en train de Lui taillé une bavette, et Il l'entraîne dehors en ayant crocheté son bras. Oh le salop, il sait très bien que je ne vais pas la laisser seule avec lui. Il s'attend à ce que je suive :

- On ne peut pas laisser la signorina Brandon accompagner Firenzi. C'est trop dangereux ! Me dit alors Whitlock.

- C'est clair. Allez prévenir Emmet, pour me qu'il vienne me rejoindre.

- Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas y aller toute seule !

- Vous voyez une autre solution ? Non, alors nous allons sortir le plus normalement possible et vous rejoignez Emmet au plus vite, c'est compris.

- Oui signorina.

Nous sortons le plus banalement du monde mais une fois dehors, je pars aussitôt vers la droite. Je vois ce salopard entrainer Alice vers une ruelle adjacente plus sombre. Quelle conne, mais quelle conne ! J'accélère le pas, allez courir avec des escarpins et une robe longue… je les rattrape dans la ruelle.

- Je crois que tu devrais la laisser partir, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, je suis là !

- Ah ma très chère petite sœur.

Il jette son otage à ses quatre hommes. Je la vois qui commence à paniquer. En fait, je devrais la laisser crever là et me barrer parce que de toute façon elle en sait déjà trop.

- Très bien. Garde là si ça te chante, moi je me tire.

- Oh non tu ne vas pas me quitter maintenant, nous ne faisons que commencer, Isabella.

- Isabella, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Me demande Alice au bord de la crise de panique.

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre de cette fille, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux. Reprends-je.

- Voyons, cela ferait de la peine à ton tuteur de perdre cette charmante et naïve personne.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne !

- Alors que je l'abatte là, devant toi, cela n'a pas d'importance pour toi ? Me demande-t-il.

- Aucune.

Il pose alors son flingue sur la tempe de Brandon qui se met à pleurer et le supplie de la laisser en vie. Il ne me regarde pas, ces hommes non plus, trop concentrés sur les gestes de leur employeur. J'en profite pour sortir mon Beretta.

- Pas une once de pitié pour cette jolie jeune femme ? Vois comme elle pleure, Isabella. Sa vie ne dépend que de ta réponse.

- Rien. Tu n'auras rien de moi et tu le sais. Je suis une Volturi, pas toi. Tu n'as rien d'un Volturi, et tu n'en seras jamais un.

Je sens alors une présence derrière moi, Emmet, enfin il est là. Je vois une arme avec un silencieux, tendue sur ma droite, il n'hésite pas à Le mettre en joue. Je fais de même et là une autre arme sur gauche se tend. La voix de mon avocat retentit alors, me surprenant de sa présence :

- Quoique vous fassiez Firenzi, vous n'aurez jamais aucun droit sur l'empire Volturi. Si la signorina venait à disparaitre, l'intégralité de ses biens reviendrait à ses oncles.

- Et il en va de même pour la Famiglia, Félix. Poursuit Emmet. Aucun de nous n'acceptera de se plier à ton hypothétique prise de pouvoir.

- Alors lâchez cette pauvre fille et réglons nos comptes entre nous, sans intervention extérieure. Conclut Whitlock.

Personnellement, je me fous totalement de la vie d'Alice mais le blond à ma gauche semble y tenir. Et je repense à Edward, je ne peux pas lui faire ça, même si laisser son agent en vie, c'est devoir tout lui avouer et le perdre… Je ne peux pas le faire souffrir par égoïsme. Il partira et ce sera mieux pour tout le monde, pour lui, pour sa sécurité. Je me rappelle alors qu'Alice parle l'allemand et profitant de l'incompétence de cet ordure, je lui lance dans la langue de Goethe :

- Quand je dirai « allez » en italien, tu te mettras au sol et tu plaqueras tes mains sur la tête.

Alice me fait un simple signe de tête, au travers de ses larmes, m'indiquant qu'elle a compris.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Me demande-t-Il.

- Rien qui te concerne.

Il s'avance alors vers moi, relâchant son emprise sur Alice et je crie « ALLEZ » !

Alors qu'elle se jette par terre, je tire sans aucun scrupule sur ce qui est sensé être mon demi-frère. Il a baissé sa garde, il en paye le prix. Les bruits de détonation sont atténués et heureusement, empêchant ainsi d'alerter les passants. Emmet et Jasper ont ouvert le feu en même temps que moi, abattant les quatre hommes de mains de Firenzi. Ils tombent, sanguinolent sur Alice, toujours au sol.

Sans leur prêter attention, je me dirige vers Félix et lui relève la tête. Il est toujours vivant mais plus pour longtemps :

- C'est toi qui les as tué, n'est ce pas ?

Il ricane et s'étouffe avec le sang qui lui sort de la bouche.

- Bien sûr que c'est moi...

Je veux lui loger une balle entre les deux yeux mais il reprend la parole, là Félix ne me fait plus peur, il est fini :

- Nous voulions notre part, qu'est ce que tu crois ? Marcus était un salopard qui nous a rejetés… Et je dis bien nous car je n'ai jamais été seul, depuis ma naissance… jamais… À ton tour, tu vas tout perdre… Mon autre attend son heure et tu crèveras dans le caniveau comme moi, Bella !

Je me relève et vide mon chargeur sur Félix. C'est terminé. Je respire fortement face au cadavre de mon demi-frère. Mais ses derniers mots me reviennent, « nous voulions notre part… mon autre attend son heure. » Un autre, un jumeau. Comment Papa ne l'aurait-il pas su ? Il a juste essayé de me faire peur, c'est sûrement ça, ce peut-être que ça.

Félix abattu, je ne crains plus rien de ce côté-là. Il a payé pour le meurtre de mes parents et de Démétri, cela me suffit pour le moment. Et si ce qu'il a dit, était vrai. Putain, il a réussi à semer le doute dans mon esprit. Je ne peux même pas savourer sa mort l'esprit tranquille, quel salopard ! De rage, je lui fous plusieurs coups de pied dans le ventre. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues, il m'a volé ma vengeance.

Je sens alors une main se poser sur mon épaule, m'incitant à me calmer, Emmet :

- Alice est dans la voiture, complètement choquée. Il faut vite qu'on déguerpisse.

- Je te suis. Lui réponds-je en soupirant.

Je m'engouffre sur le siège avant de l'Audi et me tourne vers la banquette arrière où Brandon, recouverte de sang se tient recroquevillée dans le coin gauche. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas blessée et que le sang sur elle est celui des hommes de Félix. Jasper tente de la toucher mais elle pousse un petit cri aigu, arrêtant toute tentative de sa part.

Nous arrivons rapidement au Palazzo. Je descends de la voiture, et remarque enfin que le bas de ma robe est lui aussi tâché de l'hémoglobine de Félix. Alice me suit de près, et les deux hommes ferment la marche. En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, Alberto me jette un regard plein d'interrogation, je lui réponds juste :

- On n'aura plus à s'occuper de Firenzi.

C'est à ce moment qu'Edward sort du salon et nous observe, la panique se lit dans ses yeux quand il voit l'état d'Alice. En remarquant sa présence, elle se précipite dans ses bras et ses pleurs s'intensifient.

Je ne peux plus reculer. Il va falloir tout lui dire, lui dévoiler la face immergée de l'iceberg, le morbide qui jalonne ma vie. Ma décision est prise, je vais les laisser partir, contre leur promesse de ne rien révéler de ce qui se trame réellement chez les Volturi. En échange ils n'auront plus jamais affaire à nous et n'auront rien à craindre pour leur sécurité. Je mettrai en place tous les moyens nécessaires pour cela. Dans quelques minutes, je sais que je vais perdre Edward, à jamais.

* * *

_Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour ne pas avoir publié samedi dernier. Comme je l'ai fait remarquer, quand je loupe un jour de publication, je ne publie jamais de note d'information, c'est bien trop frustrant à mon goût. J'attends donc patiemment le jour de publication suivant. C'est ma manière de fonctionner et au moins, vous êtes au courant._

_Voilà donc le chapitre où tout s'accélère. Tout d'abord le concert, vous avez pu remarquer que j'adore Chopin. Et en petit bonus sur mon profil, vous avez les liens des quatre morceaux cités. Vous avez également le lien pour la robe, toujours en bleu, bien évidemment. _

_Je vous avais prévenu que leur histoire passerait par la musique. Donc c'est la révélation pour Bella… Mais bon toute cette histoire se corse en fin de chapitre avec Félix et grâce à Alice… Rho la boulette ! Félix est donc out mais bien évidemment, ça ne va pas s'arrêter là. _

_Le grand déballage aura donc lieu dans le prochain chapitre et du point de vue d'Edward. Je sais que vous appréhendez la façon dont il va réagir. Allez, j'arrête la mon blabla. _

_Bise et à la semaine prochaine._

_Cokoval_

_« Le verbe aimer est le plus difficile à conjuguer de la langue française: son passé n'est jamais simple, son présent est imparfait et son futur est toujours conditionnel. » J. Cocteau_

* * *

**_No :_**_ Oui ils se sont presque embrassés. Ce qu'en pense Bella, tu l'as en début de chapitre. Elle ne veut pas vraiment faire des études, elle essaye juste d'embobiner Edward, comme tu l'as suggéré. Alice est une emmerdeuse mais en plus elle fait des conneries. J'adore Cyrano de Bergerac. Bise._

**_Cassy :_**_ Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Effectivement, ma Bella n'est pas comme les autres. Celle de mon autre grande histoire « Derrière les Cicatrices » est aussi différente de cliché habituel. En fait je n'aime pas des masses la Bella des livres. Mais bon c'est mon opinion. Sa double facette est très intéressante à explorer, en fait elle est presque schizophrène, à changer de personnalité de la sorte. Finir ensemble, c'est pas gagné, gagné ! Quand à savoir les vraies activités de Bella, c'est pour la semaine prochaine. Bise._

**_Lena : _**_Le point de vue de Bella t'es donnée en début de chapitre. Son envie, au départ, elle ne la comprend elle-même. Bise._

**_BEA : _**_La rencontre Alice Bella n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça, vu les évènements qui se déroulent. Bella sait se tenir en société, mais la tentation de laisser mourir Alice s'est faite ressentir. Le grand chapitre est pour la samedi prochain._

**_Britna :_**_ Mais oui, ils sont mignons ! Merci bien et à samedi prochain._

**_Aurélie : _**_Pas grave pour ton absence, je l'ai été moi aussi. Merci pour les compliments. Bise._

**_Malula : _**_Wahou, que de compliments. Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma manière d'écrire. Je dois être assez précise dans les descriptions sans pour autant en mettre des tartines. Merci et à la prochaine._

**_MidnigthLove : _**_Je vais répondre en une fois à l'ensemble de tes messages. Ahh ! Une copine Toulousaine, viva Tolosa ! Je crois que beaucoup de monde aimerait avoir Edward pour tuteur, mais avec Bella, c'est assez compliqué ! Surtout qu'elle a un caractère de chien, une chieuse à l'ancienne. Mais c'est une double personnalité assez difficile à cerner pour ses interlocuteurs, humaine et inhumaine. Oui je suis anglophobe, surtout en pleine période du tournoi des VI Nations. Alice m'agace énormément dans toutes les histoires, j'en arrive presque à la détester alors je la martyrise un peu, ça soulage ! Le rapprochement entre les deux protagonistes se fait de manière progressive, je ne suis pas fan des coups de foudre. Évidemment, les questions d'Edward s'accumule et Bella se rend compte qu'elle veut le protéger, c'est mignon ! Merci d'apprécier mon histoire, les Toulousains, ce sont les meilleurs, c'est normal (chauvinisme régionalisme, voir citadin). Bise._


	16. Chapitre 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

Dans quelques minutes, je vais rentrer en scène. Respire par le ventre Edward, respire profondément ! Alice a disparu, certainement qu'elle a rejoint sa place, j'espère seulement que cela va bien se passer avec Isabella. Isabella, dès que j'essaye de me la sortir de la tête, je n'y parviens pas, elle m'obsède et depuis hier, c'est pire que tout. Elle a hanté mes rêves, toute la nuit, de situations tendres en scènes allant au-delà de l'indécence. J'ai failli l'embrasser, j'ai failli embrasser ma pupille. Calme Edward, calme ! Ta seule préoccupation du moment doit être Chopin. Je ne dois penser qu'à Chopin, Polonais, Concerto, Nocturne et Valse…

Je respire profondément, tentant de calmer les palpitations de mon cœur dues au trac. Les lumières baissent et les gens se calment dans la salle. Une dernière inspiration et c'est parti. Révérence, je m'installe devant l'instrument, assez maniable je dois dire. Et juste avant de démarrer, je relève les yeux pour ton tomber directement dans le regard de Bella. J'y puise le courage qu'il me faut et attaque la Polonaise Militaire. Saccadée, entrainante, je me concentre sur mon clavier pour ne pas rater une reprise car elle est bien plus compliquée qu'il n'y parait. Mais c'est Chopin, une simplicité toute apparente alors que les pièces sont difficiles. Quand je termine, je jette un nouveau regard devant moi, pour plonger dans celui de Bella. Mon cirque pour avoir le piano de biais sur la scène trouve là toute sa justification. Ce regard là est la source de mon inspiration ce soir. Elle me sourit tendrement et je lui réponds par rapide signe de tête avant de me lever et de saluer.

Je sors de scène, ainsi commence les traditionnels aller et venues d'un concert. J'en profite pour me désaltérer. Le maestro en profite pour me saluer et me souhaiter bon courage avant de rejoindre son pupitre. J'ai toujours admiré les chefs d'orchestre, être capable de d'entendre le son de chaque instrument de son orchestre, de tout harmoniser pour arriver à l'interprétation la juste qu'il soit. Cela me laisse toujours pantois. Une fois l'orchestre au complet installé, je m'avance de nouveau et c'est reparti : applaudissements, salut et le piano.

Ce n'est pas moi qui attaque le Concerto mais l'orchestre, alors j'en profite pour regarder Isabella en face de moi. Nous ne nous quittons pas des yeux. Une vraie chaleur m'enveloppe quand je me plonge ainsi dans ses prunelles. J'écoute doucement que l'ensemble philarmonique joue et lève les mains pour attaquer ma partie. Comme à chaque fois, je sens toutes les attentions sur moi, mais je n'en désire qu'une. Si je profite de chaque intermède pour regarder ma pupille, je me dois de rester concentrer sur le morceau pour le jouer au plus juste. Pourtant je n'aime pas baisser les yeux face à elle, c'est comme perdre une bataille dont je ne comprends pas bien les tenants et aboutissants. Finalement le concerto s'achève et je recommence, je salue et je sors.

Je bois de nouveau alors que l'ensemble de la formation quitte la salle. Je les sens tous passer à côté de moi, mais là je pense à autre chose : la Nocturne. Je n'ai jamais réussi à la jouer comme il faut avec toute l'intensité et la douceur qu'il faut. Pourtant je m'évertue à m'y essayer. Retournant enfin au piano, je m'assoie devant avant de replonger dans les yeux chocolat de Bella, ce que j'y vois me retourne complètement. Alors sans comprendre comment, j'attaque cette Nocturne, sans la lâcher des yeux. Je fais totalement abstraction de ce qui m'entoure, seule elle compte en cet instant. Elle et cette merveilleuse porte ouverte sur son âme, où je lis tant de chose.

Mes mains volent au dessus du clavier, emportées par le trouble, que dis-je le trouble, le tourbillon de sentiments qui se déchaîne en moi. Je veux Bella, je la veux pour moi alors que je ne peux pas, je n'en ai pas le droit. Mais en cet instant, rien ne pourrait m'arrêter. Je la veux dans mes bras, je veux l'embrasser, l'interdit de ce que je ressens accroit même ces émotions. La musique ajoute à tout ce que je ressens. Je ne joue que pour elle, elle est la seule, l'unique. Je suis en train de me transcender sur cette Nocturne qui m'avait jusque là résisté. Mais la passion qui s'exprime au travers des notes reflète tellement ce qu'il se passe en moi en ce moment.

Ce que je lis en elle est au-delà de ce que je peux imaginer, j'ai l'impression qu'elle vient de se rendre compte de quelque chose, car son regard vient de s'illuminer à l'instant. Il exprime tellement de choses, de la tendresse, de la violence, de la passion, du désir, cette lueur dangereuse que j'ai déjà pu observer chez elle. J'ai la vraie Isabella devant moi, dans toute sa personnalité, dans son intégralité, sans faux semblant : dangereuse et douce, belle et menaçante, femme et enfant… Celle que je ne pourrais jamais quitter, celle dont j'ai besoin. J'ai besoin d'elle, c'est viscéral, une question de survie personnelle. À ce moment là, je me rends compte que la musique ne m'est plus suffisante et malgré tout ce qu'elle peut m'apporter, la musique n'est rien sans Bella.

J'achève alors la Nocturne, complètement essoufflé, en nage. Je sens que j'ai presque atteint l'absolu de ce morceau. Il a été au-delà de tout ce que j'ai pu interpréter jusqu'à présent. Ce morceau n'a trouvé une signification qu'au travers d'Isabella. Jamais je n'ai joué avec autant de tripes et de sentiments. Je suis toujours dans les yeux de ma belle, le silence assourdissant autour de nous. Je la vois alors dire quelque chose mais je suis incapable de lire sur les lèvres. Pourtant le sourire qui suit est plus éblouissant que jamais. À ce moment là, les applaudissements retentissent, éclatant comme le tonnerre.

C'est alors que je reprends pieds, je suis sur scène, dans un concert que je donne. Notre bulle vient d'éclater alors que j'étais si bien avec elle et seulement elle. Je me détache d'Isabella et me lève pour saluer. Je constate avec étonnement que la salle est debout, frappant des mains à tout rompre. Je plane alors trois mille au dessus du sol, sur un vrai nuage. Ce n'est pas la musique qui me transcende, c'est Bella qui me transcende, qui me pousse à aller au-delà de mes limites. Je souris en saluant et sors de nouveau de scène.

Un assistant me tend alors une bouteille d'eau, je la vide entièrement. Je crois que je ne suis pas près d'atterrir, je n'en ai d'ailleurs pas envie. Personne ne dit rien autour de moi, mais tous me regardent. Dans la salle, les applaudissements ne sont pas taris. J'entre une dernière fois pour la valse. En m'asseyant devant le piano, je souris comme un bienheureux. En attaquant le morceau, je me tourne vers le public, l'emmène avec moi dans ce morceau enjoué. C'est la première fois que j'ai une telle connexion avec l'assemblée, il répond à toutes mes attentes, je pourrais le faire aller là où je souhaite. Cela fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé en concert, c'est peut-être même la première fois.

En quittant pour la dernière fois la scène, je me rends directement dans ma loge, je m'appuie contre la porte. Je secoue la tête, complètement abasourdi par ce que je viens de vivre. On frappe, je m'écarte pour laisser entrer les visiteurs. Je ne sais pas qui je salue, je m'en fous totalement, je veux seulement rentrer au Palazzo. J'abrège au maximum ces rencontres, heureusement que je n'avais pas prévu de dîner avec eux, au grand dam d'Alice, il faut bien l'avouer. Mais là je n'aspire qu'à une chose rejoindre Bella.

C'est un record, je suis sorti en moins d'un quart d'heure et je rejoins le taxi qui m'attend devant l'entrée des artistes. Je pense de nouveau à Isabella, mon Isabella qui… qui n'a que 16 ans !

Putain de merde, elle a 16 ans bordel, j'ai sept ans de plus qu'elle ! Et en plus c'est ma pupille, fait chier ! Un poids énorme tombe alors sur ma poitrine. Je ne peux pas faire ça, elle est mineure et je suis responsable d'elle. Je n'en ai pas le droit, je ne peux pas ! Je laisse tomber ma tête dans mes mains. J'étais encore si bien il y a quelques instants et là je suis au comble du désespoir. Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je veux Isabella pour moi, je l'ai dans la peau et je…

- MERDE !

Je crie dans la voiture faisant sursauter le conducteur. Je m'excuse rapidement de mon comportement. J'ai presque envie de pleurer tellement ça me fait mal. Nous arrivons au Palazzo, je paye la course et rentre rapidement. Comme d'habitude Alberto ouvre la porte d'entrée :

- Où se trouve Isabella ? Lui demande-je, incapable de rester sans la voir plus longtemps.

- Elle n'est pas encore rentrée, signore.

C'est bizarre ça, à moins qu'Alice ait fait des siennes. J'entre dans le salon et me sers un whisky. Le feu dans l'âtre réchauffe l'ambiance de la pièce. Appuyé contre le manteau de la cheminée, je fais tourner mon liquide ambré dans mon verre avant de l'avaler d'une traite. Un bruit dans l'entrée se fait entendre, voilà Isabella. Je respire un bon coup, je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire. Je rejoins le hall mais rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ce que j'y vois.

Isabella est là, le visage dur, une arme à la main, contrastant avec sa robe de soirée. Et là juste derrière, Alice, couverte de sang. Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle est debout mais, Alice… je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mon agent relève la tête et dès qu'elle me voit, elle se précipite contre moi. Sans savoir comment réagir je ferme mes bras sur elle, elle s'agrippe à moi, désespérément. Je pose mes lèvres sur le haut de son crâne, comment la réconforter alors que ce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Isabella a toujours cet air neutre et froid quand elle s'avance vers nous :

- Je crois que cette fois, tu ne vas plus pouvoir me servir tes salades.

- Je le crois également.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle entre dans le salon, suivie par Emmet et Maître Whitlock. Je me penche de nouveau sur Alice :

- Chut, je suis là, Alice, je suis là.

Un sanglot me répond. Je veux entrer dans le salon mais elle m'en empêche alors je me baisse légèrement pour la prendre dans mes bras. Alberto en sort alors, me laissant passer devant lui. Je vais m'installer directement dans le canapé alors qu'Emmet est appuyé à côté de la cheminée, Whitlock sert plusieurs verres de whisky et Isabella, assise dans le lourd fauteuil, trafique le chargeur de son arme.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais pas par où commencer, la seule chose que je sais c'est que ce qui va sortir de la conversation qui va suivre, va changer à jamais définitivement les relations que j'ai avec Isabella. Le majordome entre de nouveau, portant une basse, puis s'agenouille devant moi.

- Signorina, pouvez-vous vous redresser ?

Alice ne réagit pas, du coup, je la force à se tourner vers Alberto.

- Grazzie Signore.

Il plonge alors sa main dans le récipient pour en sortir un gant détrempé. Il l'essore avant de l'appliquer doucement sur le visage de mon amie. Il lui nettoie lentement la figure et le cou de toutes les traces de sang, effaçant cette vision assez morbide. Si elle avait été vraiment blessée physiquement, je ne crois que les trois autres auraient agis de cette façon, si je me réfère à l'épisode où Isabella est rentrée avec son éraflure. Cela me rassure quelque peu mais je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle a vu. Une fois son œuvre achevée, Alberto fait de même avec les mains d'Alice. Il termine, puis se relève pour rejoindre l'office.

- Grazzie Alberto. Que personne ne nous dérange, per favore.

- Si signorina.

Isabella a posé son arme sur la table à sa droite et observe attentivement mon agent dans mes bras. Son air est plus froid que le cercle polaire, les deux autres ont également cette expression qui fait froid dans le dos. J'ai affaire à la mafia, là je n'ai plus de doute. Mais je veux l'entendre de sa bouche, je m'accroche à une dernière bride d'espoir de ne pas voir Bella associée à toute cette horreur.

- Je crois que cette fois, on ne peut plus reculer. Lance-t-elle.

- Je ne veux plus de mensonge, Isabella. Cette fois c'est terminé, jusque là j'ai fait l'autruche, mais là ce n'est plus possible. J'en ai marre d'être pris pour un con.

- Je ne t'ai jamais pour un con, Edward.

- Ah oui, et toutes les conneries que tu m'as sorties à propos de ta soi-disant agression. Ces évènements sanglants tout autour de toi, ces regards peureux, l'attitude de ton proviseur, ces discussions auxquelles je ne peux participer, cette phobie des organismes officiels comme la police ou les hôpitaux.

Je m'emporte, j'explose, je n'en peux plus de tous ces mensonges, je veux savoir.

- Edward, je …

- Comment vais-je savoir si tu ne me racontes pas encore tes bobards ? Et qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Alice, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Signorina. Nous interrompt Whitlock. Commencez par ce soir, la suite viendra ensuite.

- D'accord. Ce soir, à l'opéra, il y avait un homme dans le public, Félix Firenzi.

Je connais ce nom, je l'ai lu quelque part. Ah si, le premier fils de Marcus, né d'une liaison avec une actrice. C'est le demi-frère d'Isabella.

- Cette… personne. Reprend-elle hargneusement… Était mon…

- Demi-frère, oui je sais. Finis-je avant de me rendre compte de ce qu'elle a dit. « Était » ?

Ne me dit pas que tu l'as tué, Bella, je t'en prie, ne me dit pas ça. Mais elle ne tient pas compte de ma réflexion et poursuit.

- Il essayait par tous les moyens de nuire à la Famiglia, de nous faire tomber, pour récupérer ce qui lui semblait lui être dû. C'est lui qui a tué Papa, Maman et Démétri. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir, je n'aurais jamais pu me regarder dans un miroir, si je l'avais laissé s'en aller.

- Ne me dis pas ça Isabella. Tu n'as pas pu faire ça. Lui dis-je, désespéré.

- Il avait entrainé Alice avec lui pour pouvoir m'attirer dans une espèce de traquenard où quatre de ses hommes m'attendaient.

- Alice, mais, elle n'a rien à voir avec toute votre… votre… votre merde.

- Je sais, Edward, mais Félix n'avait aucun code d'honneur, aucun savoir vivre. Et se servir d'Alice n'avait pour lui aucune importance, de toute façon, il l'aurait tuée.

Elle parle de tuer un homme comme d'autres parlent du temps qu'il fait, je n'ai pas Bella devant moi, mais Isabella. Et ça me fait peur, je ne veux pas. À ce moment précis, je ne crois que je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Je veux m'éloigner, partir.

- J'ai abattu Félix. Poursuit-elle sans aucune émotion dans la voix. Et Emmet et Whitlock se sont chargés des quatre autres. Mais comme ils tenaient Alice, leurs corps sont retombés sur elle, ce qui explique son état.

- Elle n'a pas été blessée, juste choquée. Fait l'avocat.

- C'est déjà trop ! M'énerve-je.

Le silence s'installe quelques instants. Isabella a tué son demi-frère sans aucun remord. Moi qui espérais qu'elle n'en était pas encore à ce niveau là. Que ses mains n'étaient pas encore souillées. Je me suis vraiment planté. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été complètement trompé, trahi par toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées depuis mon arrivée ici. Et surtout par elle, elle que je croyais une simple ado marquée comme il se doit par la mort de ses parents. Or, quand je la regarde maintenant, je ne vois plus Bella, je ne vois que cette personne froide sans sentiment, qui est capable de tuer un homme de sang froid.

Elle s'est bien foute de moi, elle a vraiment dû s'amuser de ma naïveté et de ma crédulité. Je suis en colère, même en rage contre, de s'être joué de moi de cette façon. De m'avoir encouragé à m'attacher à elle. Comment a-t-elle réussi en moins d'une heure à faire passer mes sentiments d'un extrême à l'autre ?

Toutes mes réflexions sont interrompues par sa voix qui réengage la conversation, comme si de rien n'était :

- Je vais être très claire Edward. Alice et toi êtes maintenant en danger. Car même si nous nous sommes débarrassés de Firenzi et de ses sbires, ce qu'il s'est passé va se savoir. Dorénavant, plus personne n'hésitera à s'en prendre à toi plus particulièrement pour m'atteindre. Tu es devenu une cible.

Ce qu'elle me dit me glace d'horreur, j'en tremble presque. Pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être son tuteur ? Pourquoi Marcus m'a-t-il donné un rôle aussi empoisonné. Il faut que je m'en aille, que je quitte cette ville et la pourriture qui y règne. Je ne veux pas rester là, je ne veux pas me faire tuer pour je ne sais quelle histoire qui ne me concerne pas. Pour une fille qui est incapable de sentiment. Mais il y a une dernière chose que je veux savoir.

- Qui es-tu exactement ?

- Isabella Maria Volturi. Je suis … Elle soupire et un instant, un sentiment de… désespoir passe dans ses prunelles. Je suis le chef de la mafia génoise, j'ai remplacé mon père dès sa mort.

Chef de la mafia, capo en italien, reine de l'économie souterraine, appelez ça comme vous voulez, Isabella est une criminelle, meurtrière et mafieuse. Et elle a 16 ans, bordel. Avec rage, je resserre ma prise sur Alice, qui, les yeux grands ouverts sur moi, écoute attentivement ce qui se dit. Ses larmes se sont taries.

- Ça ne devait pas être ma place, Démétri aurais dû prendre un jour la succession. J'aurai pu échapper à tout ça et vivre comme je l'aurais voulu mais Félix en a décidé autrement. Je ne peux pas renier l'héritage de mon père, l'héritage des Volturi.

- Un héritage fait de crimes tous plus atroces les uns que les autres. Lui réponds-je rageusement. Pourquoi avoir accepté ces horreurs, ça me donne envie de vomir, Isabella.

- Je m'en doute, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix.

- On a toujours le choix, Isabella.

Je veux comprendre pourquoi elle a accepté, pourquoi à 16 ans, elle a décidé de se plonger dans la monstruosité.

- Pas moi. Par la mort de Papa et de Démétri, je devenais Capo de droit, nul ne pouvait le contester. Et dans notre milieu, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen reconnu pour ne plus être parrain.

- …

J'ai une idée très précise de la réponse, soit elle acceptait de reprendre la succession, soit elle mourrait. Il est donc impossible qu'elle en sorte, elle ne peut pas échapper à cette vie. Moi qui avais rêvé de l'emmener avec moi, je me rends compte à présent de mon utopie. C'est effroyable, j'essaye encore de lui trouver des excuses, des justifications. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait complètement menti.

Comme un forcené, je m'accroche désespérément à cette image d'elle, où ce soir, plus belle que jamais, m'écoutant joué, j'ai cru voir des émotions allant au-delà de la simple affection. Je m'accroche à celle que j'ai prise dans mes bras et que j'ai serrée contre moi. Celle qui a pleuré contre ma poitrine, qui a eu besoin de mon soutien, qui a cherché un abri dans mon étreinte. Je m'accroche à Bella, qui fait que mon cœur s'emballe, qui me fait me sentir coupable d'avoir de tels sentiments pour une jeune fille de 16 ans.

Mais là, devant moi, il n'y a aucune trace de cette jeune fille, jeune femme, que j'ai rêvé de faire mienne la nuit dernière. Je ne vois qu'une personne, plus froide que la glace, sans l'ombre d'un sentiment sur le visage.

- Je ne suis pas aussi cruelle que tu sembles l'imaginer, Edward. Je sais qu'en cet instant, tu souhaiterais être partout ailleurs plutôt qu'ici.

Je ne lui réponds pas, tiraillé par deux extrémités : fuir le plus rapidement possible, m'éloigner de l'enfer dans lequel j'ai été plongé, ou alors tenter de retrouver la plénitude que j'ai sentie quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras, quand je joue du piano pour elle. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Je suis complètement perdu.

- Je vous laisse partir, Alice et toi.

- Isabella, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Lance alors Emmet.

- Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est moi qui décide.

Je relève les yeux, elle nous laisse nous en aller ! Je n'avais même pas envisagé qu'elle puisse le faire. Je croyais que dans ces milieux, on ne laissait aucun témoin, que c'était trop dangereux. Nous allons pouvoir sortir d'ici.

- Je vous laisse partir à une seule condition, votre silence.

- Notre silence ?

- Oui, engagez-vous à ne rien révéler de ce que vous avez vu et entendu. À ne rien dire de compromettant sur nous.

- Où pouvons-nous signer ? Demandant alors Alice, qui sort de son mutisme pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

- Il n'y a rien à signer. Lui réponds Isabella. Nous accordons une valeur très importante à la parole donnée et je pense pouvoir vous faire confiance sur ce point.

- Vous avez notre parole, Isabella. S'empresse Alice.

Je ne réponds rien. Quoi dire. Je vais partir et aussi tordu que cela puisse paraître, tout mon être se déchire sous la douleur. Je dois partir, pour ma sécurité, pour ne plus être lié à ces horreurs, pour pouvoir vivre sereinement, pour pouvoir jouer sans contrainte. Mais comment jouer pleinement si elle n'est pas là pour m'écouter, comment vivre si je ne l'ai pas avec moi.

- Si vous ne dites rien, je m'engage à ce que vous n'ayez plus jamais avoir affaire à nous. Nous sortons complètement de vos vies. Et nous nous assurerons également que personne ne s'attaque à vous à cause de nous.

- Il y a encore des risques pour notre sécurité ? Demande-je, retrouvant ainsi l'usage de la parole.

- Pendant quelques temps, oui. Mais cela ne durera pas. Éloignez-vous, quittez l'Italie, ce sera toujours ça de gagner.

- Et si on parle ? Interroge mon agent.

- Là, je ne serai pas aussi arrangeante. Mais je pense que personne n'a envie d'en arriver à cette extrémité là.

Je n'en suis pas si sûr, à voir la tête d'Emmet. Il semble vraiment opposé à ce que nous repartions vivant d'ici. Mais, pour l'avoir entraperçu, je connais l'autorité que possède Isabella sur lui, il n'osera pas aller à l'encontre d'un de ses ordres. Sans plus attendre, Isabella se lève et s'adresse en italien à son avocat. Je comprends qu'il est question de billet d'avion pour Londres, là où réside Alice. Il ouvre il se met alors à pianoter sur son BlackBerry. Ensuite, elle fait appeler Alberto qui rapplique aussitôt. Elle lui parle en italien également et il repart aussi vite qu'il est venu.

Nous restons en silence, attendant la suite des évènements. Je ne maîtrise plus rien, je ne suis plus maître de quoi que ce soit, j'ai laissé Alice décider pour moi. Trop lâche pour faire moi-même le choix de quitter Bella, trop perdu pour condamner mon être à ce déchirement, pourtant nécessaire à ma tranquillité d'esprit.

- Vous avez un avion dans trois heures pour Heathrow. Lance Whitlock.

- Je crois qu'il est tant d'aller préparer vos affaires, Edward. reprend Emmet.

- Et les miennes ? Interroge Alice.

- Elles vont vous être ramenées de l'hôtel d'un instant à l'autre. Conclut l'avocat. Ainsi vous allez pouvoir vous changer et partir directement.

Je me laisse guidé comme un automate par mon agent jusqu'à ma chambre. Là, elle me sort un jeans, une chemise et un pull et me pousse dans la salle de bain pour que j'enlève la queue de pie. Je ne sais comment j'ai réussi à le faire, mais je sais que j'ai dû passer beaucoup de temps car en sortant de la salle d'eau, Alice a presque fini mes valises. Elle est complètement déchainée, terrifiée certainement par ce qu'elle a vu. Mais elle ne dit rien, ce qui montre bien son état anormal.

Alberto vient de lui apporter ses affaires, elle va se changer à son tour. Je boucle mes sacs et me laisse tomber sur le lit. J'ai envie de vomir, j'ai envie de pleurer. Je veux Bella, j'exècre Isabella. Je veux partir, je veux rester. Je ne sais plus.

Je me retrouve dans l'entrée du Palazzo pour la dernière fois, Emmet à charger nos affaires dans la voiture. Alice se teint sur le pas de la porte et me tire sur la manche pour que je la suive. Alberto tient le battant. Isabella n'est pas sortie du salon, je l'ai aperçu en passant devant, toujours dans le même fauteuil, un verre de whisky à la main. Elle ne daigne même pas me dire au revoir. Ma décision se forge alors, je passe le seuil tout en saluant Alberto qui me répond avant de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Alice a descendu quelques marches et me regarde, peinée.

- Dépêche- toi Edward. Je ne veux pas rester là plus longtemps.

Mais quelque chose me retient. Je veux m'assurer de quelque chose, je veux en être sûr. Alors sans vraiment comprendre, je rouvre la porte. Alberto se retourne, au milieu de l'entrée, interrogatif. Au même moment un bruit de verre brisé se fait entendre, suivi d'un cri déchirant. Un cri qui me retourne complètement, plein de douleur et de désespoir… Et cette plainte n'a qu'un seul mot : Edward. Bella hurle mon prénom.

Mais, je suis entrainé vers l'arrière. Alice m'a agrippé et me tire vers la voiture et Emmet a refermé la porte violemment.

- Partons Edward. Laissons le diable à ses tourments.

Sans vraiment comprendre, je suis assis dans la voiture, Alice, tenant fermement ma main, comme si elle avait peur que je m'échappe. Emmet me regarde méchamment dans le rétroviseur :

- Estimez-vous heureux de pouvoir partir. En temps normal, elle ne l'aurait pas fait.

- En temps normal ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de relever.

Il ne me répond pas. Elle nous a accordé une vraie faveur, c'est ça qu'il est en train de dire. Je commence même à être convaincu que ce n'est que pour moi qu'elle l'a fait, d'où le regard noir qui m'est exclusivement adressé.

- Même le diable a une faiblesse. Murmure Alice pour elle-même.

Je me retourne franchement vers elle. Je sais qu'elle a déjà plusieurs fois comparé Isabella au diable, qu'elle avait senti la première que quelque chose clochait. Pour elle, je suis la faiblesse d'Isabella. Elle nous a épargné à cause de moi, elle a promis d'assurer notre sécurité, de nous laisser en paix. Et si en fait ce n'était que pour moi… Je n'ose y croire. Et pourtant ce cri qui m'appelait moi, alors que je partais. Alors qu'elle avait certainement entendu la porte se fermer. Ce hurlement de douleur que je n'aurais jamais dû entendre mais que, poussé par un caprice du destin, j'ai pu percevoir clairement. Alors cela voudrait dire que…

Le trajet à l'aéroport a été très rapide et Emmet nous accompagne, pour s'assurer que nous partons bien. Il craint certainement qu'on change d'avis et que nous allions voir la police. Derrière mon chariot à bagages, dans la file pour l'enregistrement, j'essaye de ne plus penser, de me vider l'esprit, de ne pas laisser se former l'idée qui essaye de s'imposer à moi. Je dois partir, je ne pourrais jamais supporter ce qu'elle fait, ce n'est pas possible, c'est au-delà de toutes mes convictions. Et pour elle…

- Edward, c'est à nous. Me dit Alice.

J'avance mécaniquement derrière elle jusqu'au comptoir. Tout sera alors définitif. Définitif, alors que pour Bella, je pourrais vendre mon âme au diable, à Isabella, parce que derrière Isabella, Bella n'est pas un simple pantin, elle existe et l'influence. Bella est donc plus forte qu'Isabella.

* * *

_Wahou ! Je m'en suis sortie. Un chapitre vraiment pas simple à concevoir, à écrire avec l'intensité qu'il faut. J'espère que cela vous convient. Je ne vais pas épiloguer dessus pendant 107 ans. Je vous laisse à vos interprétations et hypothèses pour la suite. La seule chose que je soulignerai, c'est qu'Edward distngue maintenant les deux facettes de la miss: Bella et Isabella. Vous remarquerez que si avant il confondait les deux, dorénavant, il utilise Bella et Isabella selon la personnalité qu'il désigne._

_Je tiens juste à préciser qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine, je vais avoir des soucis de connections car je déménage à Grenoble ! Alors je vais voir comment je vais faire pour publier. Donc pas de panique si le chapitre n'est pas au rendez-vous samedi matin, il est possible qu'il vienne plus tard dans le week-end. _

_Bise et à très vite._

_Cok en Isère._

_« Il n'y a pas de crime parfait, il n'y a que des crimes impunis, ceux dont l'imperfection n'a pas été découverte. »_

* * *

**_Ayana : _**_Oui Bella a pris conscience de ses sentiments. Edward est en fait complètement perdu… Bise._

**_No : _**_Le prix du personnage le plus stupide à Alice, peut-être pas stupide mais en tout cas un manque total de jugeote et d'intuition, elle qui en a tant. On peut y voir aussi une volonté de faire un peu chier Isabella de la part d'Alice, voyant qu'elle n'apprécie pas son demi-frère. Ah le concert, je me suis régalée à l'écrire, je suis une mélomane pas tentée. Je suis contente que tu ais pu te la représenter aussi bien. Oui ça y est, elle lui a dit. La discussion n'est pas si mouvementée, Edward est trop sonné par ce qu'il se passe. Bise._

**_Lena : _**_Grande scène d'adieu, pas tant que ça, puisqu'ils ne se disent même au revoir. Accepte-t-il ou pas… La faute d'Alice, en tout cas, elle a permis de mettre fin à tous les mensonges entre Ed et Bella. Jasper a été un peu rebuté par Alice mais c'est lui qui vient donner un coup de main pour la sauver alors que d'habitude, il ne se mêle pas des affaires de flingue. Le jumeau maléfique, existe-t-il ? Ou est-ce une dernière saloperie de Félix pour angoisser Bella. Bise._

**_Falena :_**_ Toi, tu aurais tué Alice. Dans le fond moi aussi, elle m'énerve tellement. Mais bon, j'en ai encore besoin. Bise._

**_Anonyme :_**_ Merci pour le joli sourire qui éclaire. Bise._

**_Malula : _**_La scène du concert me tenait vraiment à cœur, et je suis ravie qu'elle ait plu à ce point. L'amour par la musique, c'est quelque chose qui me fascine. La réaction est assez décousue car il est complètement paumé, le pauvre. Bise._

**_BEA : _**_Voilà la suite la réaction d'Edward. Alice n'a qu'une envie, se barrer. Bise._

**_Anykim : _**_Merci beaucoup pour le message. Bise._

**_MidnightLove : _**_Quel compliment ! Le concert était vraiment important pour moi et je suis vraiment contente qu'il ait plu à ce point, surtout la confrontation entre Bella et Edward. Bah oui, désolée, mais j'aime bien les fins en queue de poisson, quand c'est moi qui les écris ! Chez les autres, je n'aime pas vraiment ! Perso, je vis rouge et noir d'abord. Je serai cet après midi à Ernest Wallon pour le match contre le BO. C'est vrai, à Toulouse, nous sommes les meilleurs ! Bise._


	17. Chapitre 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

Toujours assise dans le salon, un verre de whisky en main, j'écoute attentivement ce qu'il se passe dans l'entrée. Je ne dois pas y aller, je ne dois pas y aller, je ne dois pas y aller… Le pas d'Edward est plus lourd qu'il ne l'est d'habitude, il ralentit quelques instants avant de reprendre son cheminement vers la sortie. Celui d'Alice me laisse totalement indifférente, s'il n'y avait pas eu Edward, je ne l'aurais pas laissée s'en tirer à si bon compte. Je ne peux pas le voir une dernière fois, c'est terminé. Je ferme les yeux mais aussitôt se dessine le dernier regard qu'Edward m'a adressé, mélange de terreur, d'angoisse et de dégout. Dégout pour ce que je suis, ce que je fais. Je suis et resterai à jamais une Volturi. C'est mon fardeau, ma malédiction.

Il doit partir, c'est sa seule chance de s'en sortir. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée que l'on referme me fait me lever. Il est parti, il est parti, je ne le reverrais jamais. Lui aussi m'a abandonné, je n'ai plus personne. Je suis seule, toute seule. Je serre mes poings à m'en faire mal, le tintement d'un verre brisé, je ressens une douleur dans ma paume. Et sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe, mes larmes fusent pour une seule personne :

- Edward !

Je crois que j'ai crié, et crié encore, complètement avachie, par terre. Je ne sais pas. Edward : ma seule litanie, ma seule prière. Il n'est plus là, il ne sera plus jamais là. Je passe ma main sur mon visage, elle est humide, ce sont mes larmes mais elle me râpe également, écorchant mes joues. Je ne sais pas, je ne veux plus savoir ce qu'il se passe, je veux que la douleur s'en aille. Je veux mourir tellement cela fait mal. Auprès d'eux, je ne souffrirais pas autant. Je veux oublier, je veux disparaitre, je…

Je sens des mains m'attraper sous mes aisselles pour me redresser et je me retrouve allongée. Je n'arrive même plus à percevoir qui est là. Je veux Edward, c'est tout ce que je veux… J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal. Il me hait, il a peur de moi, je le dégoute…

Une personne prend ma main droite et commence à la manipuler, provoquant ainsi des picotements désagréables. Mais qu'est ce comparé à ce qui me déchire ? J'ai envie de vomir, j'ai envie de m'ouvrir le crâne. Je veux que ça s'arrête. Je perçois une voix, celle d'Alberto :

- Signorina, desserrez votre main, que je puisse la soigner.

Me soigner, de quoi, je n'ai pas été blessé. Je lève ma paume au dessus de ma tête et mets quelques instants à bien la distinguer : elle saigne en plusieurs endroits, incrustée de morceaux de verre. Je laisse mes larmes couler sans plus rien dire, permettant à mon majordome de faire sa besogne. Je ne dois penser à rien, surtout à rien, seulement au néant. Le néant dans lequel je veux sombrer… Sombrer, couler, disparaitre, mourir… Edward, mon amour.

Je ne me suis pas rendue compte qu'Alberto était sorti, je suis seule dans ce salon, le visage de mes parents me regardant du dessus de la cheminée. Je me redresse du canapé et regarde autour de moi. J'ai soif, j'ai mal à la tête, j'ai mal au cœur, je me sens lourde, vidée de tout. Des morceaux de verre jonchent le sol.

Il est parti à cause de moi, à cause de ce que je suis, à cause de ce que je fais. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me hais, je hais mon père et mon frère d'être mort, je hais les Volturi, je hais la Famiglia, je hais ce que je fais. J'ai fait fuir mon seul réconfort, ma seule consolation, mon seul havre de paix. J'ai fait fuir Edward, l'homme que j'aime.

Moi qui suis si égoïste en temps normal, je me suis sacrifiée pour qu'il soit libre, en sécurité. C'est la première fois que je fais ça, que je me montre aussi altruiste. Il a le droit de pouvoir montrer à tout le monde son talent, de pouvoir exceller dans sa musique, dans son piano. il doit pouvoir parcourir les pays sans être inquiété par un clan rival, un policier trop zélé, un financier aussi véreux que moi.

Il doit pouvoir oublier le monstre que je suis. Car en y repensant, j'aurais du l'obliger à rester, le menacer. Personne ne peut savoir autant de choses sur nous sans être surveillé voire même tuer. Il aurait été enfermé ici et il m'aurait alors haï, certainement pas d'avantage que je me hais moi-même. Mais, je n'aurais pas pu supporter le mépris et la terreur que je lui inspirerais. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter plus longtemps le regard de tout à l'heure. Je ne veux me rappeler que de ses yeux lors de sa représentation, lorsque que je n'étais encore que la jeune fille qu'il avait prise sous son aile.

Je l'aime. C'est la seule explication valable à ce que je viens de faire. Je l'aime au point de préférer le faire fuir pour qu'il puisse être libre, plutôt que de le retenir contre sa volonté. Quitte à nous mettre tous en danger, mais qu'est ce que cela peut me faire maintenant ?

Il faut que je m'arrête de pleurer, je dois sortir d'ici. A grands coups de respiration, j'essaye lamentablement de me calmer sans pour autant parvenir à stopper totalement mes larmes. Je me recompose une expression neutre, même si je sais que je dois avoir les yeux plus rouges qu'un lapin russe. Je me lève un peu trop brusquement et je suis prise de vertige. M'agrippant au dossier, je sens ma tête cogner et mon cœur plus lourd et plus déchiré que jamais.

Une fois l'équilibre retrouvé, j'ouvre la porte d'entrée pour tomber sur Alberto et Emmet en train de comploter à messe basse. Ils se redressent d'un seul coup et me regardent sans rien oser dire.

- Je monte me coucher. Que personne ne me dérange demain matin. Leur dis-je, autoritaire.

- Bien signorina.

- Isabella, demain Jasper reviendra avec les papiers pour ton émancipation. Ainsi, nous n'aurons plus aucun compte à rendre à Cullen.

Je ne relève pas le mépris qui transpire dans les paroles d'Emmet quand il parle d'Edward. Je sais déjà ce qu'il pense : nous aurions nous du débarrasser des deux, sans autre forme de procès. Mais si je devais être responsable de la mort d'Edward, je n'hésiterai plus et je retournerai mon flingue contre moi. La seule chose qui gardera en vie c'est de la protéger, de veiller à ce que personne ne s'en prenne à lui.

Sans répondre à ce qu'il vient de dire je monte les escaliers et passe devant le bureau. Sans vraiment en comprendre la raison, je l'ouvre et mes yeux tombent aussitôt sur la boîte à musique reposant sur la table. Je vais pour m'en emparer avant de reprendre le chemin de ma chambre, la boîte serrée contre mon cœur. Pourtant une autre porte m'attire à elle comme un aimant. La main tremblante, je l'ouvre et je suis aussitôt assaillie par l'odeur qui s'en dégage, son odeur.

Comme une furie, j'entre en fermant à clé derrière moi. Je veux être la seule à pouvoir accéder à sa chambre. J'ouvre les placards et penderies désespérément vide. J'ouvre ensuite la salle de bain et là, par terre…

Je m'agenouille sur le carrelage et ma main attrape le tissu au sol pour le porter à mon visage. J'inspire profondément, pour m'imprégner de sa fragrance. En dépliant un peu le vêtement, je constate que c'est sa chemise, celle qu'il portait ce soir, pleine des émotions du concert et de la vérité. Je pose ma boîte à musique et délace ma robe pour la laisser tomber au sol, comme un vulgaire tas de chiffon. J'enlève mes bas, mon soutien gorge et même ma culotte.

Entièrement nue, je me regarde alors dans la glace. Mes yeux sont bouffis par les larmes, de fines griffures sur les joues, dues certainement aux éclats incrustés dans ma main que j'ai frottée sur mon visage. Avec des gestes très lents, je prends la chemise d'Edward et y passe les bras. Je l'enfile et la boutonne toujours en me fixant dans le miroir. Elle est très longue, comme toutes les chemises de smoking, m'arrivant à mi cuisse. J'ai l'air presque d'une jeune fille normale, vêtue de blanc, une couleur qui ne me va pas, car trop immaculée pour ma monstruosité. Les manches recouvrent entièrement mes mains, les boutons de manchette sont toujours dessus. Il n'a pas du s'en rendre compte en l'enlevant. Je les retire, tel est mon plus beau trésor, dorénavant je ne me ferai faire que des chemises qui sollicitent des boutons de manchette.

Je récupère ma boîte pour rejoindre le lit. En le défaisant au minimum, je m'introduis sous la couette. La boîte posée sur la table de chevet, à côté des boutons, commence à égrainer ses notes. J'éteins la lumière, les larmes font leur réapparition et plonge dans l'oreiller d'Edward. Je murmure pour me calmer, je chuchote jusqu'à perdre pieds :

- Gira giro tondo gira come gir'il mondo nel mio cuore hoili, hoila. Gira giro tondo gira come gir'il mondo e un giuoco che mai finira.

XOXOXOXOX

Je regarde le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de la Maserati, Emmet est au volant et à l'arrière, Rosalie et Jacob. Je n'arrive pas à m'intéresser à la conversation qui se déroule dans la voiture, à vrai dire, je me fous totalement de la façon dont Jacob compte célébrer Noël. Demain, c'est le 24 décembre, il va me falloir jouer la comédie de la bonne jeune fille de bonne famille, me rendre à la messe de minuit, que ne manqueront mes très chers oncles Aro et Caïus.

Je déteste déjà cette journée qui n'a pas encore commencé. J'ai donné congé à tout le personnel du Palazzo, il sera vide, si ce n'est Alberto et moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je fêterai Noël, je n'ai plus de famille, plus personne pour être à mes côtés. Emmet a bien essayé de m'entrainer dans son plan dîner beuverie mais j'ai refusé catégoriquement. Je ne veux voir personne, demain encore moins qu'un autre jour.

Seul Alberto me supporte encore au quotidien, je suis devenue exécrable, irracible. La seule chose qui me soulage: tuer, faire du mal aux autres, les voir crier de douleur, voir que je ne suis pas la seule à souffrir. Et là je sais que je vais pouvoir assouvir mes pulsions, nous nous rendons dans la garçonnière d'Ignacio Antoiara, banquier véreux chargé de blanchir une partie de l'argent que nous récoltons par le traffic de drogue. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'est pas aussi scrupuleux sur ses comptes, c'est Tête d'ampoule qui a soulevé le problème lors de la dernière réunion au Castello. Je sais que d'autres sont largement prêt à prendre sa place alors je ne compte pas faire dans le détail.

En arrivant devant le pavillon, nous descendons tous les quatre. Cela va vraiment tourner à l'expédition punitive, quatre membres de la Famiglia pour le prix d'un avec le Capo par dessus le marché. Il faut dire qu'il nous a habilement escroqué la bagatelle de six millions d'euros. Bref cette fois, il va la sentir passer. C'est Halei qui se présente la première devant la porte d'Antoniara alors que celui ci ouvre. Il semble surpris par la grande blonde mais palit dès qu'il voit Emmet et Jacob. En balbutiant, il s'écarte pour nous laisser entrer.

Une fois dans son salon, je remarque la caisse à outil en désordre, posée sur une commode. Regardant dedans, j'en tire un tourne vis cruxiforme et le glisse dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Antoniara regarde alors mes deux gaillards avant de se tourner vers moi:

- Oh signorina. Je ne vous avez pas vu. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici?

- Allons, Ignacio, nous n'allons tout de même pas jouer aux devinettes. Lui réponds-je mielleuse.

Il tremble et transpire de terreur, il sait pertinnament le pourquoi de notre visite, et il sait qu'il ne s'en sortira pas vivant. Depuis dix jours, les cadavres se sont accumulés, il ne peut pas ne pas être au courant: Félix Firenzi et quatre de ses hommes, un journaliste bloggueur trop bavard et un responsable de la municipalité trop intègre.

- Je crois que tu dois quelques comptes, Ignacio.

- Lesquels? Demande-t-il en tremblottant.

- Il se trouve que depuis près de quatre mois, l'argent que nous te confions pour investissements ne nous revient pas dans son intégralité. Des somems manquantes parci par là, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, les petits ruisseaux font les grandes rivières. Et au final, il nous manque près de six millions.

- Je peux tout vous explique, Signorina.

- parce qu'en plus tu as une justicitaion à cela. Tu sais pourtant ce que je pense des détournements d'argent au sein de la Famiglia. Elle ne te rémunère pas assez.

- Si, si, bien sûr que si mais... ma femme est une acheuteuse compulsive dès qu'elle voit quelque chose, il faut qu'elle l'achète. Et tous mes revenus y passent.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu roules dans le dernier modèle noir de Lamborgini?

Il semble surpris de ce que je viens de dire avant de se mette à trembler d'avantage devant moi, comme si c'était possible. Mes informateurs ont été précis puisqu'ils m'ont même fourni la couleur de la voiture. Je me délecte de sa terreur, de son angoisse, ses yeux reflète la panique et j'aime ça. Il a peur de moi, alors que j'ai vingt centimètres de moins que lui.

- C'est bizarre, parce que nous avons le sentiment de nous être fait violemment dilater le fondement par tes soins délicats, et qu'il va nous falloir beaucoup de pommade pour calmer la douleur.

- Mais enfin, je...

- Tu nous prends pour des cons?

- Non, je ne me permettrais pas.

Je grogne, je déteste qu'on me prenne pour un pigeon. Putain qu'il dise la vérité ou sa mort sera la plus douloureuse qui soit. Je le pousse dans le canapé pour pouvoir le dominer et approche ma tête de son oreille.

- Tu sais, ce pauvre Paolo, qui pensait pouvoir écrire impunément tout ce qu'il voulait sur la Famiglia. Son supplice a été délicieux. Je lui murmure mes paroles, sur le ton le plus doucereux qui soit. Il m'a supplié de l'achever une fois que j'avais fini d'enlever la peau de son bras. Tu ne voudrais pas connaître le même sort, si ?

Il secoue la tête comme un dément, le reste de son corps est pétrifié, paralysé par la peur.

- Alors parle, dis ce que tu as fait, Ignacio.

- C'est vrai j'ai pris cet argent mais je comptais le rendre, je le jure.

- Tu sais que c'est un blasphème de jurer. Comment oses-tu alors que demain c'est Noël. On ne jure pas. Enchaine-je la voix la plus guillerette possible.

- Je vais le rendre cet argent, jusqu'au dernier centime.

- Là-dessus, je n'en ai jamais douté. Nous retrouverons notre dû avec les intérêts, cela de soi.

Les trois autres me regardent mener complètement cette mise à mort, sans intervenir. Emmet sait que j'en ai besoin et il a dû mettre en garde les deux autres. je remarque alors qu'Antoniara a les deux mains crispées sur ses genoux et cela me donne une idée.

- Et s nous commencions par les intérêts, Ignacio.

Et sans signe avant-coureur, je m'empare du tournevis dans ma poche et le plante dans le dos sa main droite, je crois j'ai atteint le genou. Il hurle de douleur et Emmet le maintient sur le canapé. Gémissant, je vois ses larmes couler sur son visage. Le sang s'écoule le long de sa jambe, ruinant le tapis blanc.

- On ne roule pas les Volturi et on ne leur emprunte pas d'argent sans leur accord. Lui lance de ma voix la plus froide.

Je sors alors mon Eagle et tire dans le genou déjà touché et que sa main gauche tenait de sous la douleur. Le cri est étouffé grâce à Rosalie qui anticipant mon geste, lui a plaqué un coussin sur le visage.

- Je n'accorde plus de deuxième chance, mon temps d'apprentissage est terminé.

Et je tire dans l'autre jambe. Je fais alors signe à Emmet et Jacob de le bâillonner en commençant par l'empêcher de crier. Ils s'exécutent et leur indique de l'amener dans la cuisine. Ils l'assoient sur une chaise, on entend d'Ignacio que ces pleurs. Je ferme la fenêtre ouverte et allume une bougie.

- Tu vois, tu vas te voir mourir cent fois. Le temps que le gaz atteigne la flamme et tu disparaitras pour de bon. Et encore, je me trouve magnanime, je n'irai voir ni ta femme ni tes enfants pour leur raconter tes orgies romaines dans cette maison.

Les autres sortent et j'allume la gazinière, avant de bien refermer les portes derrière moi. Je m'installe rapidement dans la voiture et Emmet démarre en trombe. Ce n'est qu'une fois rendu au bout de la rue que nous entendons l'explosion derrière nous. Nous allons devoir recruter un nouveau banquier, quelle plaie.

XOXOXOXOX

Je viens de rentrer de la messe de minuit où il a fallu que je me montre, jeune fille bien élevée mais éplorée par la disparition de sa famille. S'ils savaient que je porte un autre deuil, tout aussi douloureux. Sans prendre la peine de poser mon manteau, je vais directement dans le salon de musique. Tout y est comme s'il devait revenir tout à l'heure : ses partitions en désordre sur le haut du piano, le métronome ouvert et la bouteille de d'eau au pied de l'instrument. Mon fauteuil est toujours à la même place, j'ai refusé qu'on le bouge. J'enclenche alors la chaîne hifi et un morceau de… Litz, je crois, démarre. En fait, je me fous complètement du compositeur, seul l'interprète m'intéresse.

Il y a une semaine en sortant de cours, j'ai juste dit à Emmet que je voulais passer chez le disquaire, sans autre indications. Et là, j'ai pu trouver quatre CD où il est le pianiste, des concerti, des sonates, des valses, peu importe le morceau du moment que c'est lui qui joue. Les CD que je n'ai pas pu me procurer au magasin, je les ai commandé sur le web et je les reçois au compte goutte.

Assise, les yeux fermés, sa musique en fond, avec un peu d'imagination je pourrais croire qu'il est là et qu'il joue. Mes résolutions sont fermes, Edward sera mon jardin secret, la partie de moi qui ne sera plus accessible. Je n'ai plus parlé avec qui ce soit de lui, je parle d'ailleurs bien moins qu'avant. De temps en temps, je remarque le regard triste d'Alberto sur moi, je sais qu'il s'inquiète mais il ne peut rien pour moi.

Le morceau devient plus violent et la douleur dans ma poitrine se fait plus forte également. Elle ne m'a pas quitté depuis son départ, sauf dans les moments où je suis le monstre qu'il a fui. Ça me ronge au quotidien, je ne réponds plus à qui que ce soit lorsque ce n'est pas utile. Attention, personne n'ose m'attaquer même verbalement en face, je suis une Volturi, mais les provocations m'indiffèrent.

C'est Noël et je suis seule. Telle sera ma vie désormais, solitaire. Je n'ai plus besoin de personne, mon émancipation a été prononcée par le juge il y a trois jours, un record permis par les bons soins de Whitlock. Mes larmes coulent, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'ils soient là : Papa, Maman, Démétri et … Je me refuse à penser son tellement c'est douloureux. Quand je revois le Noël de l'année dernière, où protégée dans les bras de mon frère, je m'imaginais devenir un grand écrivain, m'éloignant de ce monde sans pour autant couper les ponts avec mes parents. Habiter à Rome, voyager en Europe et dans le monde comme bon me semble…

La pendule sonne sur le manteau de la cheminée, il est une heure du matin. Elle me sort de mes utopies, nous sommes le 25 décembre… Je vais monter dans sa chambre. Je ne dors plus dans la mienne et je refuse catégoriquement que l'on touche à cette pièce également. Les draps et sa chemise perdent peu à peu son odeur pour être remplacer par la mienne. Mais je m'accroche à ce que je peux.

J'éteins la stéréo et en sortant du salon de musique, Alberto s'approche de moi, un paquet dans les mains. Il me le tend en me disant :

- C'est arrivé pour vous, aujourd'hui, Signorina.

- Vous savez que cela peut être dangereux.

- Emmet l'a vérifié, il n'y a aucun problème, Signorina.

C'est curieux, il semble être emballé le plus correctement possible dans le papier cadeau. Et je sais qu'Emmet qui a du l'ouvrir pour faire tous les contrôles, ne sait pas faire un papier cadeau, puisqu'il m'a demandé si les magasins les faisaient quand on achetait un présent. D'ailleurs, j'ai pu lui soutirer le nom de la personne à qui il allait offrir quelque chose : Rosalie Halei. Je suis persuadée qu'ils sont ensemble, cette nuit.

Alberto me tend presque sous le nez le paquet, me sortant ainsi de mes réflexions. Ou alors c'est lui qui a refait l'emballage, c'est plus plausible. Je le prends en le remerciant avant de monter au premier étage. Je ne fais pas de détour par ma chambre, je veux juste me retrouver dans son lit, le retrouver dans mes songes. Je me déshabille pour passer sa chemise et m'installe sous la couette.

Je regarde alors le paquet que j'avais posé sur la table de nuit, à côté de ma boîte à musique. Je le fais tourner plusieurs fois dans mes mains avant de me décider à l'ouvrir. Le papier déchiré me révèle un IPod, mais je remarque vite qu'il a déjà été ouvert, Emmet certainement. Et pourquoi m'offrir ça, j'en ai déjà un. En l'extirpant du coffret, un papier tombe qui n'a rien à voir avec la notice. Les sourcils froncés, je le déplie pour y trouver une belle écriture, cette écriture que j'ai déjà vue.

Mon cœur s'emballe alors, complètement bouleversé. Je respire fort, les mots sont en anglais et je regarde la signature en bas de page. Ce n'est pas possible, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Mes larmes roulent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. Déglutissant, je lis ma missive :

_« Bella,_

_Tu dois être surprise par ce cadeau d'autant plus que je sais que tu as déjà un IPod, mais c'est surtout ce qu'il contient qui est important. J'y ai chargé des morceaux que j'ai joués depuis mon départ du Palazzo. Tu trouveras beaucoup de choses, ce n'est pas toujours génial mais je t'ai mis les titres pour que tu ne sois pas trop perdue. »_

Il a pensé à moi, il a pensé à moi, il a pensé à moi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Oh mon Dieu ! Des morceaux qu'il a joué lui-même, seul devant son piano. Mes larmes redoublent mais je me sens déjà plus légère.

_« Cette manifestation de ma part est sans doute bizarre pour toi, mais depuis dix jours, tu me manques, profondément, énormément. Je t'ai entendue crier avant de partir et j'ose donc espérer que tu ais pour moi une certaine affection. Ce que j'ai vu dans ton regard lors du concert m'a finalement plus retourné que ce que j'ai appris ce soir là. D'ailleurs, j'en avais déjà une vague idée mais je crois que tu t'en doutais. »_

Il m'a entendu l'appeler désespérément, il a entendu ma supplication. S'il savait à quel point il me manque aussi. S'il savait à quel point je l'aime. Si seulement je lui avais dit distinctement.

_« Ce que je te demande, Bella, c'est du temps, du temps pour réfléchir à ce que va être exactement ma vie quand je vais revenir. Ce que ça va impliquer pour moi, ce que ça va changer pour moi. Je suis fou certainement, j'aurais pu m'éloigner, fuir, mais sans toi ma musique, ma vie n'a pas de sens. Sans toi, tout est vide. Je suis trop enchainé à toi pour pouvoir rester loin de toi bien longtemps. En revanche, si tu ne veux plus de moi, transmets ta réponse à Emmet, il saura où me l'envoyer. »_

Il veut revenir, malgré tout, il veut revenir. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis prête à sauter sur le lit, tant sa lettre me soulage, me rends heureuse. Et cette fois, je ferai tout pour qu'il reste, je suis trop égoïste, je veux qu'il reste, j'ai besoin qu'il reste. Hors de question de lui dire le contraire. En revanche, je me demande quel est le rôle d'Emmet dans cette affaire. Alors toi mon petit père, tu vas me cracher tes secrets, j'en fais le serment.

_«Voilà, ce n'est pas très long mais je ne suis pas doué pour m'exprimer par écrit, je préfère les notes. (Celles de la Nocturne de Chopin notamment, que tu trouveras évidemment dans mes enregistrements)_

_Je t'embrasse, ma Bella et je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël._

_Edward »_

Je serre le papier sur mon cœur. Sa Bella, je suis devenue sa Bella. Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai envie de hurler comme une vulgaire ado. Mes larmes se mélangent à mon rire, nerveux mais tellement libérateur. Je dois planer à trois mille au dessus du sol tellement je me sens légère ! La douleur insidieuse a disparu.

À genoux au milieu du lit en chantier, je lève la tête vers le plafond, vers le ciel :

- Tu avais raison Papa ! Il est l'unique, le seul !

Je pense déjà à la réponse que je vais lui écrire. Je déballe les écouteurs et branche mon tout nouveau lecteur. La première chanson qui se met en route alors que je me dirige vers le bureau, c'est la mienne, celle des Volturi. Je me stoppe, et c'est avec stupéfaction que je l'entends chanter pour la première fois, sur sa musique :

- Gira giro tondo gira come gir'il mondo nel mio cuore hoili, hoila. Gira giro tondo gira come gir'il mondo che bel giuoco giro hoili, hoila. Gira giro tondo gira come gir'il mondo e un giuoco che mai finira.

Je pleure de plus belle, heureuse comme jamais. Sa voix est tellement belle, elle me fait frissonner, me prend aux tripes. Plus confortée que jamais, je m'installe au bureau pour lui écrire ma réponse.

_

* * *

_

_Voili, voilou !_

_Je ne suis pas une grande sadique et je termine bien mieux que je n'avais commencé. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de faire souffrir Bella trop longtemps, c'est mon côté Bisounours. En tout cas, vous allez savoir ce qu'Edward a fait exactement la prochaine fois. Mais bon, Isabella, ce n'est pas non plus l'île aux enfants, surtout en mode parrain. Bon je vous laisse._

_Bise et à samedi prochain, j'espère._

_Cokodélocalisé_

_« Les douleurs légères s'expriment ; les grandes douleurs sont muettes. » Sénèque_

* * *

**_Aurélie : _**_Merci bien pour ton message. Je ne sais pas si je vous gâte, en tout cas je fais de mon mieux. Bise._

**_BEA : _**_Alice a toujours eu des idées très arrêtées concernant Bella, Edward la laisse dire à peu près ce qu'elle veut. Et puis encore faut-il qu'Edward reste. Bise_

**_No :_**_ Sur cette histoire, c'est aussi mon chapitre préféré pour le moment. C'est dingue de voir à quel point les mots peuvent transmettre les émotions. Je ne suis pas peu fière de ce chapitre. Le concert vu par Edward était presque plus simple que pour Bella. Après tout le questionnement et les émotions d'Edward sur les révélations et le départ étaient plus rudes. Edward va revenir, tu crois ? Merci pour ce florilège de compliments. Bise._

**_MidnightLove : _**_Je suis vraiment ravie que le chapitre précédent ait été aussi plébiscité, c'est raiment gratifiant. Le concert par Edward plus facile pour moi puisque je joue également du piano. Attention, je n'ai jamais vécu ce cas de figure, mais être enfermé dans une bulle quand on joue, cela m'est déjà arrivé. Les révélations furent plus compliquées mais je suis contente de m'en être tirée. Tu es la 1ère à relever le comportement d'Emmet. En fait sa réaction n'a rien de surprenant, c'est comme cela qu'aurait du réagir Bella. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre répond à tes attentes. Eh oui, j'ai quitté Toulouse, la mort dans l'âme, mais les impératifs du boulot sont ce qu'ils sont. Bise._

**_Lila : _**_Tu serais vraiment restée avec un fou furieux de la gâchette ? Bizarrement cela ne gêne personne de laisser partir Alice. Bise._

**_Lena : _**_Toi aussi tu penses qu'il va rester… Alala, les éternelles fleurs bleues ! Déménagement pour le boulot. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré rester à Toulouse. Bise._

**_Falena : _**_Non, Alice ne recule devant rien et se montre assez ingrate, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais c'est son caractère, en tout cas celui que je lui ai donné. J'aurai encore besoin d'elle dans l'avenir. Edward, un peu lent, on peut aussi comprendre que les révélations l'aient complètement choqué ! Bise._

**_Eris59 : _**_Merci bien pour ton message. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu également. Bise._


	18. Chapitre 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mon clavier, et pourtant, Dieu sait combien j'ai rêvé de retrouver mon Pleyel. En plus je sais que Maman me regarde, comme toutes les mères, elle a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Tu sais, Edward, ce n'est pas en faisant l'autruche que tu vas régler tes problèmes.

Qu'est ce que je disais! Quoiqu'en fait, même Papa doit se douter de quelque chose, car si on y regarde bien, je ne suis pas si discret. Surtout après le coup de fil d'il y a dix jours pour leur demander d'annuler leur voyage à Gènes. Quand je pense au bobard que j'ai du leur sortir, Isabella a déteint sur moi, je ne vois que ça comme explication. Moi qui était jusque là incapable de mentir à ma mère. Isabella est sencée fêter Noël chez des cousins de sa mère à Milan, et du coup, j'ai eu l'occasion de revenir ici, à Chicago pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Je sais que Maman a été un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir venir en Italie, mais je ne peux pas pousser mes parents à entrer au Palazzo. Quand je pense que Papa a cotoyé si longtemps Marcus dans leur jeunesse et qu'il n'a jamais rien vu. Et que moi, en trois mois, j'ai découvert le pot aux roses.

- Dis donc Edward, tu écoute quand je te parle? Me demande Maman en haussant le ton de sa voix.

- Pardon, j'étais un peu...

- Perdu dans tes pensées, je sais, mon grand. Mais c'est très régulier depuis que tu es arrivé. Il s'est passé quelque chose en Italie?

- Non, non rien qui doive t'inquiéter!

Tu parles, Charles!

- Ça ne va pas bien avec Isabella?

- On a eu du mal à s'apprivoiser, mais ça va mieux maintenant.

- Elle n'est pas trop difficile, pas trop capricieuse?

- Un peu, mais bon, c'est une ado un peu paumée qui a persu toute sa famille la plus proche.

Maman n'ajoute rien après ma réponse. Je ne me suis pas tourné vers elle, mais je suis sûr qu'elle réfléchit à la situation. Autant retourner à mon clavier. Mes mains entament une mélodie, toujours la même, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Quel est donc ce morceau que joue tout le temps depuis que tu es rentré? Reprend ma très chère mère à la fin de mon interprétation.

Tiens donc, ça aussi il fallait qu'elle le remarque.

- C'est une chanson italienne qu'Isabella aime beaucoup, je crois qu'elle lui vient de son père.

- Ah oui ?

- Hum, hum ! Elle a été jouée lors de la messe de funérailles.

- Ton père regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir pu se libérer pour être présent. Ça lui a vraiment fait mal au cœur.

- Je sais, il me l'a dit au téléphone. Mais que veux-tu, on ne pas être le chirurgien neurologique le plus performant de l'Illinois et avoir un planning malléable.

- C'est dans des cas comme ça qu'il regrette de ne pas être généraliste !

- Bien sûr ! Papa dans un cabinet suffoquant, soignant des rhumes et des gastros, face à des mômes pleurnichards et des vieilles acariâtres : il ne tiendrait pas deux jours !

- Edward !

- Bah quoi, c'est vrai ! Et quand tu vois comment a évolué le docteur Gerandy, tu peux remercier le ciel que ton mari soit chirurgien !

- Edward, il a été ton médecin pendant très longtemps.

- Raison de plus, primo je ne le supportais pas, il me parlait comme si j'étais un crétin; secundo, il s'est tiré avec une de ses patientes, âgée de 25 ans, abandonnant femme et enfants. Excuse-moi de penser que Papa est beaucoup mieux là où il est !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu avais le béguin Lauren Mallory.

- Maman, c'était ma prof de bio.

- Justement. J'ai un frère, je te rappelle, mon chéri, et crois-moi, je l'ai entendu fantasmer avec ses copains sur ses professeurs de moins de 30 ans.

Je déteste quand ma mère a raison à ce point. C'est vrai que j'avais un faible pour ce prof, bien que sa matière me laissait complètement indifférent ! Mais bon cet épisode remonte à mes 16 ans, et j'étais… putain à ce moment là, j'avais le même que Bella aujourd'hui. Je manque de laisser tomber ma tête sur le clavier de dépit. Ça ne ferait que confirmer à Maman que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, que dès que je pense à un truc, je trouve le moyen de le relier à Bella. Mon vieux, tu es en train de friser l'obsession !

- Bon, en tout cas, on passe à table dans dix minutes.

- Oui, Maman.

Une fois la porte fermée, je ferme mon piano et me lève pour regarder par la bais vitrée, la neige tomber sur la banlieue de Chicago. Je n'arrive pas à me dépêtrer de cette sensation de manque, de ce vide que je ressens. Mais je ne peux pas aller la voir, pas encore, c'est trop tôt. Il faut d'abord que je règle un certain nombre de choses avec Alice.

Je ne peux oublier son visage dévasté à l'aéroport…

**_Flash Back_**

- _Edward, c'est à nous. Me dit Alice._

_J'avance mécaniquement derrière elle jusqu'au comptoir. Tout sera alors définitif. Définitif, alors que pour Bella, je pourrais vendre mon âme au diable, à Isabella, parce que derrière Isabella, Bella n'est pas un simple pantin, elle existe et l'influence. Bella est donc plus forte qu'Isabella._

_Je me stoppe devant le comptoir d'enregistrement, Emmet me percutant car surpris par mon arrêt. Je ne peux partir, je ne veux pas. Je me sens pousser par le soi-disant chauffeur des Volturi, alors qu'Alice commence notre enregistrement. _

- _Il me faut ton passeport Edward !_

- _Non !_

_C'est sorti tout seul, sans que je puisse le retenir. Je me tourne alors vers mon agent et lui dit très clairement :_

- _Je ne pars, rentre à Londres, moi je reste là !_

- _Quoi ! Mais ça va pas bien, tu viens avec moi, pas de discussion possible, Edward ! J'ai besoin de ton passeport._

- _Tu n'as pas à décider pour moi, Alice. _

- _Je ne décide rien pour toi, je fais ce qui a de plus sûr, de plus raisonnable pour toi !_

- _La preuve que si ! Tu m'as emmené là où Tu as voulu sans me demander mon avis._

- _Mais enfin Edward, il n'y a pas d'hésitation à avoir. Donne-moi ton passeport !_

- _C'est hors de question ! Et me tournant vers Emmet, je reprends : Je reste à Gènes !_

_Il me regarde complètement abasourdi, pour un peu, il a vu la Vierge ! _

- _Edward, tu viens avec moi, tu n'as pas le choix. Madame, enregistrez-le je vais vous le donner son passeport._

- _Désolé Mademoiselle, mais je ne peux pas le faire sans sa pièce d'identité, c'est la procédure. _

- _Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il va vous la donner, allez-y ! S'énerve Alice._

- _Non. Monsieur pourrais-je avoir votre passeport, s'il vous plait ? Me demande l'hôtesse._

- _Ne m'enregistrez pas, ce n'est pas la peine, je reste ici._

_Alice commence à pleurer me traitant d'inconscient, de gamin, de vendu au diable, j'en passe et des meilleurs. Emmet lui, remis de sa surprise, reste de marbre face au mélodrame que joue mon impresario. Je la laisse déverser tout ce qui lui passe par la tête avant de l'attraper par les épaules et de la secouer :_

- _Je suis adulte, Alice et capable de prendre mes propres décisions._

- _Apparemment pas ! Répond-elle entre larmes et colère._

- _Je ne peux pas partir, tu comprends ça, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas, ça fait trop mal._

- _Tu t'en remettras, Edward. Ce n'est qu'une sale gosse, pour ne pas dire autre chose. _

- _Non ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, accepte de ne pas t'immiscer dans la mienne !_

- _Mais je suis là pour ça ! Je dois protéger ta vie, ton talent et…_

- _Non, Alice ! L'interromps-je fermement. Tu es là pour gérer ma carrière professionnelle, pas ma vie privée. _

- _Ça ne t'as pas dérangé jusque là. Pleure-t-elle._

- _Oui je sais et j'ai eu tord de te laisser les rênes à ce point. _

_Alors qu'elle s'apprête à me répondre, une personne derrière nous nous demande si nous en avons fini avec la comédie que nous jouons. Je dis à l'agent d'enregistrement, complètement ahurie, de terminer avec Alice pour enregistrer ses bagages et nous nous éloignons du comptoir, Emmet toujours sur nos talons. _

- _Ecoute-moi bien, Alice. Voilà comment ça va se passer. Je vais rester ici, mais pas au Palazzo, pour réfléchir tranquillement._

- _Tu pourrais faire ça à Londres ! _

- _Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait. Toi tu rentres à Londres et tu prépares mon concert à Madrid pour janvier. Parce que je ne veux personne d'autre que toi comme agent, tu es agaçante, autoritariste, dirigiste et trop curieuse, mais tu es la meilleure. _

- _Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire Edward, des impacts ce ça pourrait avoir sur toi, sur ta carrière. _

- _Non, c'est justement pour ça que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, seul ! Sans que toi ou… ou elle ne puisse intervenir. _

- _C'est dangereux Edward, très dangereux, et tu…_

- _Alice, je ne peux pas me séparer d'elle. Ce soir, tu sais, la Nocturne, elle m'agaçait parce que je n'arrivais pas à la jouer avec toutes les émotions qu'il fallait._

- _Oui mais c'est fini, ton interprétation était exceptionnelle, magique, au-delà de tout._

- _Alice, c'est parce que je l'ai joué pour elle, sans la quitter des yeux un seul instant. _

_Elle me regarde, complètement désolée, dévastée… D'un geste désespéré, elle pose sa main sur ses yeux. Nous restons quelques instants interminables, face à face, sans savoir quoi dire. Je suis en train de faire un choix des plus douloureux, Bella au détriment d'Alice, celle qui m'a soutenu, encouragé, porté, pour devenir le concertiste que je suis aujourd'hui. Je me sens coupable de lui faire ça, terriblement coupable. Mais abandonner Bella est encore pire, surtout après ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure. _

_Tous ses proches ont disparu, elle n'a plus que moi, et moi, égoïste que je suis, je fuis comme un lâche face à ce qu'elle m'a révélé. Elle a besoin de moi pour ne pas sombrer, je le sais et j'ai besoin d'elle également. _

_Alice reprend alors la parole très doucement :_

- _Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner Edward. Ce que tu fais est complètement irresponsable, dingue, dangereux. Elle me fait peur, vraiment, qu'est ce qu'elle va faire de toi si tu y retournes ? Je vais perdre bien plus qu'un de mes musiciens, je vais perdre un ami. _

- _Je serai toujours ton ami, Alice, ça ne changera pas._

- _C'est toi qui le dis, pas elle. Et tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire._

- _Non._

- _C'est que je réalise pourquoi tu fais ça, et que je te comprends._

- _Pardon ?_

- _Je suis sûre que si j'avais quelqu'un que j'aime autant que toi tu l'aimes, je pourrais tout affronter pour lui._

- _Je n'ai jamais dit que je… _

_Je laisse volontairement ma phrase en suspens, je refuse de dire ou de penser ça. C'est impossible, elle est ma pupille, elle a 16 ans. _

- _C'est la seule explication, la seule justification à ton attitude. Dans toute autre circonstance, tu n'aurais pas hésité, tu embarquerais avec moi pour t'éloigner à tout prix. _

- _Je ne sais pas, Alice…_

- _Tu ne peux pas nier l'évidence même ! Et moi, je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de ça. _

_Ça allait être une des questions qu'il me faudra résoudre, je sens que je vais me faire exploser la cervelle avec tout ça._

- _Tu restes ma partenaire ?_

- _J'admire trop ton talent pour te laisser à qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais, pour ma part, laisse-moi aussi un peu de temps pour digérer et pour voir comment on va s'organiser. _

_Sans crier gare, je la serre dans mes bras et lui souffle un « Merci ». Elle se remet à pleurer et me promet qu'elle ne dira rien à personne de la situation d'Isabella, mais qu'elle ne le fait pas pour elle mais pour moi._

**_Fin du flash back_**

C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes séparés dans cet aéroport. Depuis, je ne l'ai pas encore appelé mais maintenant que Noël est passé, il va falloir que je le fasse. Madrid est pour la mi-janvier et je ne sais toujours pas comment cela se passe. Heureusement pour moi que la discussion qui a suivi avec Emmet, une fois qu'Alice eut passé les portiques de sécurité, a été moins compliquée.

En fait de discussion, c'est surtout moi qui ai parlé, lui expliquant clairement pourquoi j'avais décidé de rester, même s'il avait déjà compris en partie. Comprenant que je ne voulais pas retourner tout de suite au Palazzo, il m'a emmené dans un appartement, dont Isabella est propriétaire et dont elle se servait quand elle séchait les cours, pour se préparer à une sortie version Volturi. La seule idée qui m'est venue à ce moment là, c'est que j'avais vraiment été naïf de penser que Bella avait cessé de faire le mur.

J'ai séjourné dans cet appart jusqu'à mon départ pour les fêtes à Chicago, sans craindre d'y croiser Bella, puisqu'elle n'en avait plus l'utilité. Il est à deux pas du conservatoire, me permettant ainsi de dispenser mes cours quotidiens. J'ai pu continuer mes cours d'italien également. Et si j'ai pu réfléchir sereinement, je n'ai toujours pas de réponse à l'ensemble de mes questions. En revanche, j'ai su qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Chaque fois qu'Emmet passait me voir, il avait cette mine désolée et préoccupée mais il n'osait pas me parler de son état. La seule chose qu'il m'ait annoncé la concernant, c'est qu'elle a été émancipée. Dorénavant, elle n'est plus ma pupille et là c'est comme un poids qui s'enlevait de mes épaules, je ne suis plus responsable d'elle, juridiquement. Non, en fait ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui me soulage, parce que je ressens toujours ce besoin de la protéger, contre elle surtout. Non ce qui me soulage c'est qu'elle n'est plus aussi mineure qu'avant, que je n'ai plus le statut de pseudo père vis-à-vis d'elle.

Mais je sais qu'elle s'enfonce dans une certaine dépression, j'apprends à en voir les signes. J'ai réussi à comprendre dans la presse que les crimes mafieux étaient importants ces derniers temps. Par exemple le journaliste qui tenait ce fameux blog sur internet où il dénonçait les Volturi a été dépecé. Rien que ça j'en frémis d'horreur et je suis persuadé que c'est Isabella la responsable.

Voilà ma véritable interrogation, comment vais-je faire pour concilier ma carrière et ma vie au Palazzo quand j'y retournerai ? Comment vais-je pouvoir accepter de vivre à avec une jeune fille qui est un assassin, une mafiosa sans scrupule ni état d'âme quand il s'agit de ses activités ?

Discuter avec Emmet m'avais permis de voir Isabella d'un point de vue moins terrifié mais cela n'apaisait pas mon tourment. Quand au chauffeur, il s'avérait qu'il était devenu le bras droit d'Isabella. Il m'a expliqué toute l'organisation de ce qu'il appelle la Famiglia, du temps de Marcus et celle d'aujourd'hui. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi il semble si attaché à ce que je comprenne tout alors que lui-même avait suggéré de nous abattre. A vrai dire je n'ai pas osé poser la question jusqu'à mon départ pour Chicago.

Emmet m'avait amené à l'aéroport une nouvelle fois, c'est dans la voiture que je m'étais décidé…

**_Flash Back_**

_L'espace confiné de l'Audi est plus propice aux discussions, et puis, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois me lancer :_

- _Pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça pour moi, Emmet ?_

_Il soupire avant de me répondre :_

- _Au départ, je le faisais pour Isabella. Elle tient à toi, trop même, sinon vous ne seriez plus là ton agent et toi. Et quand tu as annoncé que tu voulais rester et ne pas l'abandonner, il fallait que je t'y aide._

- _M'y aider ?_

- _Oui ! Isabella s'enfonce de plus en plus depuis ton départ. Elle est de toutes les sorties meurtrières, se délecte dans le sang. Et au Palazzo, elle se mure dans un silence lourd, sans plus rien dire de ce qu'elle pense et ressent. Elle s'enferme des heures dans le salon de musique à écouter des cd où tu joues. Elle descend trop vite les bouteilles de whisky. Elle dort dans ta chambre et refuse que qui que ce soit y rentre._

_C'est la première fois qu'il me révèle l'état de Bella. Et je suis horrifié par ce que j'entends, mon Dieu, je ne vais pas pouvoir la laisser encore très longtemps et pour moi et pour elle. _

- _Enfin bon, bref, elle a besoin de toi. Avec toi, elle a un équilibre, comme le Capo avant elle quand il était avec sa famille. Elle est jeune et tu es sa normalité, son refuge. Je l'ai bien vu au cours du temps où vous étiez tous les deux à vous disputer pour des conneries. Mais pour pouvoir rester auprès d'elle, il faut que tu connaisses tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle, tout le monde dans lequel elle évolue, la place qu'elle y que tu prennes bien conscience des risques et dans quoi tu te fourres si tu décides de rester. _

_Sa tirade m'a surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'en dise autant. Je serre contre moi le paquet cadeau que je compte lui remettre pour Bella. Si je lui donne, cela signifie que je vais revenir, si je ne le fais pas, je me laisse encore une porte de sortie. Mon camarade reprend la parole, plus sévèrement que jamais :_

- _Parce que si tu reviens, cette fois ce sera définitif, pas question de retour en arrière, elle serait incapable de le supporter. Si tu revenais et que tu ne puisses pas supporter ce qu'il se passe autour d'Isabella, je te le jure cette fois que je te ferai la peau._

_On est au-delà de la simple menace que pourrait faire un frère ou père au potentiel petit ami. Malheureusement, je sais que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, si je reviens et que je m'enfuis, il me tuera, quitte à me traquer à l'autre bout du monde. Il est attaché à Isabella, complètement dévoué, au-delà du bras droit qu'il est. _

_Lui donner ce cadeau et la lettre qu'il contient représente ma condamnation. En lui donnant, je deviens complice de leur système, je l'accepte, je me lie à eux, à elle, à Isabella. Et comme elle l'a dit, il n'y a qu'un moyen pour en sortir, la mort. Mais je crève d'envie de la réconforter, ce que m'a raconté Emmet m'a fait mal, Bella est en train de disparaître au profit d'Isabella. Je ne veux pas la laisser comme ça, je ne peux pas. _

- _Et puis franchement, je commence à t'apprécier._

_Je me retourne vers Emmet, surpris par sa réflexion. _

- _Non, c'est vrai ! Faut vraiment avoir des couilles, ou être complètement inconscient, pour être resté dans les parages après ce que tu as entendu. Les inconscients, j'en connais un paquet mais malheureusement pour eux, ils n'ont plus le choix. Toi tu l'as encore et pourtant tu es prêt à basculer dans notre monde pour elle. _

- _Basculer dans votre monde tout est relatif. Je refuse de participer à vos trafics. Tout ce que je veux, c'est rester auprès de Bella._

- _Fait gaffe si tu l'appelles Bella, elle ne va pas apprécier. _

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Depuis qu'elle est Capo, elle refuse qu'on l'appelle Bella, alors qu'avant tout le monde l'appelait ainsi. _

- _Je l'ai déjà fait, elle ne m'a rien dit._

_Il ne me répond qu'au bout de quelques instants de réflexion :_

- _Alors, elle te laissera aller là où personne d'autre ne peut aller. Tu seras peut-être le seul à la voir autrement que comme le Capo. _

- _Elle n'est pas un capo pour moi, elle est… elle est… elle est tellement plus._

_Le Capo est certes important mais pas pour moi, c'est Bella que je veux, juste elle personne d'autre. Qu'est ce que je fais ? _

_Nous arrivons à l'aéroport et je n'arrive toujours à choisir. Décidément cet endroit devient vraiment celui de la croisée des chemins pour moi. Je descends de la voiture, Emmet est déjà en train d'ouvrir le coffre pour sortir ma valise. Prenant une grande inspiration, je me jette à l'eau, je veux être auprès elle. C'est la seule certitude que j'ai, le reste, je verrai plus tard, je l'aborderai point par point. Je lui tends alors le paquet. Il le regarde dubitatif :_

- _Après le réveillon, je reviendrai définitivement. Je t'enverrai mon heure d'arrivée. _

- _C'est-à-dire ?_

- _Je ne retournerai pas à l'appartement. Tu donneras ceci à Bella, pour Noël. _

- _Tu es sûr de toi, Edward ? _

- _Ma vie ne prend de sens que quand je suis à ses côtés. Et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. J'espère que ça lui plaira._

- _A partir du moment où ça vient de toi, je crois que ça ne peut que lui plaire._

_Il prend le cadeau et le fait tourner dans ses mains avant de conclure :_

- _Merci pour elle. Merci de te sacrifier pour elle. _

**_Fin Flash Back_**

A la fin du déjeuner, Papa apporte le café dans le salon. Maman ne peut détacher ses yeux de moi. Alala, je sens encore l'interrogatoire arriver à plein nez. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est Papa qui démarre les hostilités :

- Alors tu retournes quand à Gènes ?

- Mon avion décolle après demain.

- Et Bella fait sa rentrée quand ?

- Lundi prochain, c'est le retour au lycée.

- Tu n'as pas trop de difficulté avec elle, concernant le lycée justement. Me demande Papa.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que Marcus disait souvent que c'était compliqué qu'elle y reste une semaine sans faire l'école buissonnière.

- Elle m'a fait le coup plusieurs fois, mais elle s'est calmée.

Mouais, encore un pieux mensonge !

- J'ai l'impression que tu lui passes pas mal de chose, Edward.

- Tu sais bien que sa situation n'est pas évidente mais à part ça j'aime vraiment vivre avec elle.

- Pourquoi cela ? Continue Maman.

- Au niveau de la musique, c'est génial, je n'ai jamais aussi bien joué que depuis que je vis au Palazzo.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien tu sais la Nocturne de Chopin.

- La numéro 2 ? Celle qui t'agaçait ?

- Oui c'est ça. Et bien je ne l'ai jamais aussi bien joué qu'au concert à la mi-décembre.

- J'ai lu la critique. M'indique Papa. Elle disait qu'on avait rarement un Chopin aussi amoureux que ce soir là.

- Amoureux ? Relève-je, dubitatif.

- Oh, mon chéri, qui était dans la salle avec toi ?

- Et bien, Alice, comme d'habitude et Isabella.

Mes parents se regardent alors. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Mon père fronce les sourcils alors que ma mère semble extatique ! Ils se comprennent d'un simple regard, j'ai toujours trouvé ça incroyable. Je souhaite que le jour où je me marierai, ce sera pareil avec ma femme. Bella !

Putain, non ! Je prends ma tête dans mes mains. Mais c'est pas vrai, maintenant que je pense femme ou mariage, c'est Bella qui s'impose à mon esprit. Je vais vraiment devenir fou. Les mots d'Alice reviennent aux aussi, tous seuls : « _si j'avais quelqu'un que j'aime autant que toi tu l'aimes…_ » ! Il faut que me sorte de ces pensées là.

Reprenant conscience de ce qui m'entoure, j'entends les parents discuter à voix basse :

- Allons Esmée, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- Mais si c'est elle ! J'en suis sûre, regarde comment il est depuis qu'il est revenu. Toujours dans les nuages, il joue sans cesse la mélodie qu'elle aime. La critique du concert ne fait que renforcer cette idée, sans parler de ce qu'il nous a avoué là !

- Hé ho ! Je suis là ! Les interromps-je.

- Mon grand garçon est amoureux ! Lance ma mère rayonnante.

- Maman, arrête de gagatiser, je ne suis pas amoureux.

- Oh mais bien sûr que si ! J'en suis certaine, il n'y a pas d'autre explication à ton attitude.

- Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? Lui lance-je moqueur.

- Mais parce que ça fait plus de 25 ans que je le suis ! Me répond-elle comme une évidence.

Maman a complètement perdu les pédales avec moi depuis qu'elle s'est mise en tête que je suis amoureux de Bella. Même si ce n'est pas vrai l'idée me plait bien, beaucoup même, voire carrément un peu trop. Papa, en revanche, n'a fait aucun commentaire. A mon avis, il n'y croit pas et il a bien raison, quoique…

Faut vraiment que je me fasse soigner, ça tombe bien Papa est neurologue. Mais ce soir, il m'a demandé de venir dans son bureau. Je repars demain matin pour rentrer à Gènes. En y pénétrant, je le vois lire une de ses nombreuses revues médicales, il dit que ça le détend :

- Papa ?

- Ah, Edward, vient t'assoir.

Je m'exécute. A chaque qu'il me convoque, j'ai toujours l'impression de passer en conseil de discipline, bien que j'ai passé l'âge de ces trucs depuis quelques temps déjà.

- Edward, je voulais discuter avec toi, seul à seul avant que tu ne partes.

- Vas-y.

- Est ce que tu as eu toutes tes réponses concernant les activités des Volturi ?

- Pardon ?

- Edward, tu m'as posé des questions déjà dessus, et je dois t'avouer que cal m'a intrigué. Du coup j'ai fait quelques recherches.

- Et alors ?

Merde, je ne pensais pas lui avoir mis la puce à l'oreille.

- Ce que j'ai lu ne m'a pas vraiment rassuré.

- De ce que j'ai pu voir, j'ai surtout l'impression que l'Italie au complet est corrompue. Et que pour réussir, tout le monde doit fonctionner de cette manière.

- Je n'ai jamais eu aucun soupçon sur une quelconque activité illégale de Marcus, mais les journalistes vont jusqu'à sous entendre que l'empire Volturi serait lié à la Mafia. On est bien au delà de la corruption dans ce cas là.

- Papa, c'est l'Italie! Dès qu'il y a quelque chose qui soit plus opaque, les journalistes étrangers et américains surtout, nous resortent les termes de mafia et de pègre de leurs chapeaux. Ca fait fantasmer les lecteurs et ça fait vendre leurs journaux.

- C'est pas faux.

- Et puis la mafia sévit surtout dans le sud, entre Naples et la Sicile. Si tu savais à quel point les Italiens du nord dénigrent ceux du sud à cause de ça.

Je crois que je viens d'accomplir mon premier acte de complicité en défandant les Volturi, en couvrant Isabella et ses activités extrascolaires. En cet instant, je me rends compte que je viens de basculer de l'autre côté de la barrière. Maintenant, je ne peux plus reculer, c'est fini, je suis complice de la mafia italienne.

- N'empêche que l'entreprise Volturi n'est certainement pas toute blanche. Reprend mon père.

- Oui, je le crois aussi mais bon, cela ne me concerne pas vraiment alors je ne m'y intéresse pas!

- Edward, si tu aimes Bella, tu dois savoir dans quoi tu t'engages exactement !

- Papa, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Lui réponds-je en soupirant.

- Tu ne l'es pas peut-être ? Me demande-t-il en se moquant.

- Bien sûr que…

Et là, le blocage. Je n'arrive pas à nier. Non c'est pas possible… Je baisse le nez, ne sachant plus quoi penser ou quoi dire !

- Tu vois, ton silence vaut toutes les confessions !

Je ne réponds même pas à ce qu'il me dit. Qu'est ce que je peux répondre de toute façon. J'ai l'impression d'être redevenu un petit garçon qui se fait gronder par son père.

- Edward, j'espère que tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu risques. Elle est mineure et de surcroit, c'est ta pupille. Sans parler de ces requins affamés qui tournent autour d'elle ainsi que du poids de la Volturi Holding qui va bientôt lui tomber dessus.

- Je sais tout ça Papa, crois moi. Je ne peux pas être… amoureux d'elle. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

- Malheureusement ces sentiments là se foutent complètement du droit. Fais attention Edward, fais très attention.

Il est vraiment temps que je rentre au Palazzo, au moins Bella ne me posera cent mille questions sur l'état de mes émotions pour elle.

* * *

_Oui, bon, je sais, je n'ai pas publié le week-end dernier et j'en suis désolée. Mais entre mon emménagement, la rédaction de mon mémoire et mon nouveau job, je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi…_

_Alors essayez d'éviter de me rappeler à l'ordre. Je sais ce que c'est d'attendre un chapitre, mais je sais que c'est encore plus frustrant d'avoir un message d'excuse._

_Bon en tout cas, nous avons là tout le détail des éléments importants qui sont passés dans la tête d'Edward entre son pseudo départ et le cadeau. Notez aussi qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à admettre qu'il aime Bella, il a même du mal à le penser ou à le dire. Ça lui semble trop gros : il est vraiment fort pour faire la politique de l'autruche. J'aime bien aussi le Edward petit garçon face à sa mère..._

_Voilà, je ne vais pas m'étendre des heures sur ce chapitre._

_Ah samedi prochain._

_Cokenmal du pays !_

_« C'est embêtant ! Dit Dieu- S'il n'y a plus de Français, il y a des choses que je ferai et personne ne pourra plus les comprendre ! »_

**_

* * *

_**

Diana :

_Mais oui, Edward pense à elle. Tout le temps même ! Bise._

**_Britna :_**_ Est-ce le bon choix de la part d'Edward, en tout cas il ne pourra pas revenir en arrière cette fois. Bise._

**_Malula :_**_ Merci pour ton message. Bise._

**_Bea : _**_Eh oui, Bella sadique est de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour… Emmet n'est aussi sans cœur que vous le pensiez, son rôle c'est toujours de protéger la Famiglia et donc le Capo ! Les retrouvailles, promis, la prochaine fois. Bise._

**_Lena : _**_Oui, Bella se déshumanise quand elle souffre… Oui il va revenir mais ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil. La vie pour eux ne sera pas simple mais ça, tu le découvriras plus tard. Bise._

**_No : _**_Tant mieux si tu as adoré Bella en mode Parrain 1, 2 et 3 réunis ! Merci pour ton message même s'il n'est pas très long, cela me fait toujours plaisir. Bise._

**_Sweety : _**_Merci bien d'avoir ouvert la page de mon histoire. Bise._

**_Anonymous : _**_Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Bise._

**_Pauline n°1 :_**_ J'ai deux Pauline qui ont écrit du coup j'espère que vous vous reconnaîtrez. « Extra trop bien » ! Merci pour le compliment. Bise._

**_Pauline n°2 : _**_Merci beaucoup pour ton message. C'est vrai que je préfère les héroïnes au caractère bien trempé, ce doit être mon côté féministe ! Déjà « Derrière les Cicatrices », c'était un vrai défi, mais celle là c'est encore pire car Bella doit avoir un côté inhumain. Pas de faute d'orthographe, comme tout le monde, ça m'arrive, mais j'essaye de les éviter au maximum, je déteste ça ! Faut pas pleurer Miss. Bise._

**_Aussidagility : _**_Mais oui Edward va revenir ! T'inquiète paupiette ! Bise._

**_Sonia : _**_Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait une telle attente sur le chapitre concernant Bella, mais je suis assez fière d'y avoir répondu. Le chapitre des retrouvailles sera pour la prochaine fois. Deux chapitres par semaine, oulala, j'ai déjà du mal à me rendre disponible pour en faire un. Je préfère essayer au maximum de respecter ma date du samedi matin (ce qui n'est pas évident) plutôt que de bâcler. Bise._

**_Devil-s-advocate :_**_ Etre septique vis-à-vis de mon histoire est ton droit le plus absolu. Il est vrai que souvent je prends une situation de départ qui ne peut être réelle. Par exemple « Derrière les cicatrices » avec une femme mousquetaire. Je te l'accorde, c'est un peu gros, Bella mafiosa à 16 ans. Après, nous avons bien eu des Rois enfants et n'oublions pas que la majorité royale était à 14 ans ! Le respect du à la personne du Capo s'apparente, pour moi, à celle qu'on pouvait avoir pour un roi, qu'il soit enfant ou non. Il est l'héritier, le légitime et dès cet instant, il est intouchable à moins de le tuer et de commettre une espèce de régicide. Mais le régicide était le crime le plus horrible et le plus sévèrement puni… Pour moi ce serait pareil dans le cadre d'une famille mafieuse. Après libre à toi de poursuivre ou pas mon histoire. Bise._

**_Lilly-Rose: _**_Merci beaucoup pour ton message. C'est vrai que les noms de famille à la sauce italienne (pesto de préférence!), c'est une trouvaille assez sympa. Bise._


	19. Chapitre 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

- Emmet, non ! Je n'ai pas envie de passer le réveillon avec Rosalie et toi.

- Isabella, cela te fera du bien plutôt que de rester cloitrée dans le salon de musique.

- Tu m'emmerdes, je fais ce que je veux. Et là, je te dis que je ne veux pas sortir. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être plus claire !

Là, il commence sérieusement à me gonfler. Assise dans le fauteuil du bureau, il est hors de question que je change d'avis. En plus, j'imagine très bien qu'ils vont avoir hâte de se débarrasser de moi pour pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air comme des lapins. Je connais assez bien l'animal. Quand à la signorina Halei, je ne veux même me l'imaginer dans cette posture. Bref, j'ai tous les arguments du monde pour refuser cette invitation.

Voilà comment j'envisage mon réveillon : moi dans la chemise d'Edward, son IPod sur les oreilles, assise dans un gros fauteuil du salon de musique devant la cheminée allumée et le dernier Dan Brown. Et personne pour me faire chier !

Pour la première depuis la mort de ma famille, j'ai pu me détendre psychologiquement parlant et ce, depuis Noël. Je ne suis pas allée au Castello, j'ai refusé de lire les mails de Tête d'ampoule et de Loupiote, le nouveau surnom que j'ai trouvé pour son apprenti, Black a essayé de venir m'ennuyer avec une livraison en provenance du Venezuela. j'en passe et des meilleures ! La seule chose que j'ai fait, c'est de confirmer à la signora Verbera, ma venue avec elle à Vienne. Les Andropov nous y attendent pour le 13 janvier, au programme : diamant, blanchiment et kalachnikov. C'est d'ailleurs pour ce dernier point que Halei viendra avec nous. En revanche Emmet restera ici.

Laurent m'accompagnera en tant que garde du corps, depuis novembre, mon bras droit le forme pour cela. Laurent est Français mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Lorenzo pour faire plus couleur locale. Avant, il assistait Démétri dans les affaires de drogues et je sais que tous les deux s'entendaient très bien. Delà a lui faire totalement confiance, il y a une limite mais bon, je fais avec. Et puis, il est vraiment temps que je forge ma garde rapprochée.

Pour Papa, c'étaient Jacob, Emmet, Giovani et Angela, ils étaient ceux en qui son niveau de confiance était le plus élevé. Je mets volontairement Démétri hors coup car c'était l'héritier, le fils, sa voix était tracée, et comme tout membre du cocon familial, Papa avait une confiance absolue en lui. Pour moi, Emmet est mon premier lieutenant, Giovani est aussi un fidèle, mais je commence à tisser des liens avec Giacomo, dit Loupiote. Après, je ne sais pas trop encore…

J'ai hâte d'aller en Autriche, j'aimerai pouvoir visiter la Hofburg, le trésor impérial, je suis sûre que Verbera connait énormément de choses dessus, ainsi que la crypte des Augustins. Il y a des relents de Sissi qui me viennent à l'esprit : je crois que je suis nostalgique de mes 8 ans où je rêvais d'être Romy Schneider et Sissi. Même si la robe à crinoline doit être assez encombrante, je suis persuadée que toutes les petites filles en ont rêvé un jour.

Le seul hic, c'est que je ne sais pas du tout quand Edward va décider de revenir ici. J'aimerai tellement être là pour son retour. Depuis que j'ai lu sa lettre, je me sens plus légère, je n'ai plus eu ce besoin de me perdre dans mon mutisme pour essayer de m'apaiser, sans succès. J'essaye de me sortir de la tête son arrivée et toutes les questions qui me viennent, à m'en donner mal au crâne.

Comment cela va se passer ? Qu'est ce qu'on va se dire ? Va-t-on parler de ce qui s'est passé ? Comment va-t-il se comporter face à moi maintenant qu'il sait ce que je suis ? Comment vais-je me comporter face à lui, maintenant que je sais que je l'aime ? Vais-je arriver à lui laisser sa chambre pour retourner dans la mienne ? Comment va-t-il prendre mes nombreuses absences pour le compte de la Famiglia ?

Bref, toutes ces questions qui me tournent dans la tête, même si elles sont bien plus agréables que les idées noires qui me venaient avant. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'angoisser, surtout que je ne connais pas la date de son retour alors je ne sais pas pour quand je dois me tenir prête…

- Isabella, j'aimerai bien que tu répondes à ma question.

Je crois que je viens de réatterrir… Je suis assise dans le bureau de Papa, mon acolyte en face de moi :

- Quelle était la question ?

Il me regarde perplexe avant de reprendre la parole :

- Je t'ai demandé si tu venais avec moi ce soir chez Hunter ?

- Ma présence est-elle indispensable ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. J'y vais pour vérifier que tout ce que nous lui avons demandé a été bien mis en place.

- C'est donc juste une visite de contrôle ?

- Exactement.

- Bon alors, je n'y vais pas. Je me suis décidée à appliquer ce que tu m'as dit.

- Je t'ai dit des tonnes de choses, Isabella.

- Je n'interviendrai plus que dans les cas importants ou graves. Les simples visites de gestion et de contrôle ne me concerneront plus.

- Tu t'es donc décidée à reprendre pour toi la politique de la rareté.

- Voilà ! J'aimerai maintenant que quand le Capo se montre, c'est qu'il y a un souci. Moins je suis présente sur le terrain et mieux les gens se portent.

- Tu sais que cela va créer une espèce de terreur autour de ta personne, Isabella.

- Mais c'est exactement ce que je veux. Que tous nos agents aient peur de mes interventions. Je me suis trop montrée jusqu'à maintenant, mais bon, je pense qu'il fallait que je fasse comprendre à tout le monde que je ne suis pas un Parrain au rabais.

- Pour moi, c'est une sage décision.

- J'ai, moi aussi, quelque chose à te demander, Emmet.

- Vas-y.

- Tu as toujours été en contact avec Edward depuis son départ du Palazzo, n'est ce pas ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Réponds d'abord à la mienne.

- Oui, j'ai été toujours gardé un œil sur lui.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça que je te demande, Emmet ! Tu es en contact avec Edward, oui ou non ? M'agace-je.

Il prend quelques instants de réflexion avant de me répondre :

- Oui, je suis toujours en contact avec Edward, depuis le soir du concert.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi Emmet ?

- Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui, qu'il voulait réfléchir sans être perturbé par ce qui l'entoure.

- C'est sûr qu'Alice est un élément vachement calme et apaisant. Ne peux-je m'empêcher d'ironiser.

- Il n'est pas parti avec elle.

- Pardon ?

- Non, il n'est pas parti avec elle, il est resté ici à Gènes.

- Mais enfin s'il avait logé dans n'importe quel hôtel, je l'aurais su.

- Il n'était pas à l'hôtel mais à l'appartement. C'est moi qui le lui ai proposé.

Putain, il est ici, à l'appart, je m'apprête à me lever, posant mes paumes sur les accoudoirs du fauteil. Il est à Gènes ! Malheureusement, Emmet m'arrête d'un geste de la main, me stoppant dans mon mouvement.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'y précipiter, il est à Chicago, chez ses parents, pour les fêtes. Et non, je ne sais pas quand il rentre.

Enlevant mes mains des accoudoirs, je me laisse retomber lourdement dans le fauteuil. Je ne sais pas si je dois faire exploser ma colère parce que mon bras droit m'a caché des éléments essentiels, ou alors le remercier pour avoir proposé cette solution à Edward. Vaste débat ! Je crois que je suis surtout ahurie par l'attitude d'Emmet, il m'avait bien fait comprendre sa méfiance et le sort qu'il voulait réserver à mon ancien tuteur : trop dangereux pour la Famiglia ! Tel était son argument. Je ne comprends plus grand-chose à son comportement.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'opinion à l'égard d'Edward ?

- Je t'ai entendu crier quand nous avons quitté le Palazzo le soir du concert.

- Qui d'autre a entendu ? Lui demande-je nerveusement.

- Edward et Alice.

- Putain, c'est pas vrai ! Lance-je rageusement, en me levant du fauteuil.

Je me mets à faire les cent pas entre le bureau et la fenêtre. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il m'entende ? Et si en fait, il avait eu pitié de moi. Si c'était ça, la raison du non départ d'Edward. Il a eu pitié de la pauvre petite ado, seule au monde, sans plus personne. Il n'est resté que pour cela. Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne par pitié, je veux qu'il revienne parce qu'il est attaché à moi, parce qu'il a de l'affection pour moi, même si ce n'est qu'en temps que pseudo frère ou ancien tuteur.

- Tu sais, Isabella, même si le fait de t'avoir entendu, a du certainement l'influencer je crois surtout qu'il est resté parce qu'il éprouve quelque chose de fort pour toi.

- Lirais-tu dans les pensées ?

- Non, mais il me suffit de voir ton visage en ce moment pour savoir ce qui te passe par la tête.

- Tu crois que ce n'est pas seulement de la pitié, Emmet ?

- Isabella, qui pourrait avoir de la pitié pour une mafiosa ? Et franchement, pourquoi revient-il se jeter dans la gueule du loup alors qu'il a eu une occasion en or pour s'en échapper définitivement ? A ton avis.

C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle, la pitié n'est pas très plausible. Quand à la raison exacte du changement d'avis d'Edward… Celle que sous entend Emmet me laisse perplexe. J'ai sept ans de moins que lui, j'ai été sa pupille pendant près de trois mois, je l'ai emmerdé tant et plus et je suis un patron de la mafia. Autant dire que l'hypothèse qu'il partage mes sentiments est aussi plausible que l'existence du Père Noël.

Et pourtant ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux lors du concert fait naître le petit espoir d'un plus. Il n'avait pas pu détacher ses yeux des miens, c'était tellement doux, agréable, comme une caresse. Je tuerai l'intégralité de la pègre et de la police réunie pour pouvoir de nouveau me plonger dans ce regard, à cet instant là.

Mon front appuyé sur la vitre froide de la fenêtre, je regarde les jardins couverts de givre. Rarement un hiver a été aussi glacial sur Gènes. Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser en réalité. Je devrais arrêter de réfléchir, ça serait bien plus simple. Et puis advienne que pourra. Face à Edward, quand il rentrera je verrai bien ce qu'il se passe. Sans bouger de ma position, je reprends la conversation avec Emmet :

- Bon, sinon, dis moi ce qu'il s'est pendant ces quelques jours de standby.

- Oh, tu sais, tout à été assez calme. Même l'économie souterraine respecte Noël, surtout en Italie.

- J'ai vu pas mal de monde à la cathédrale, l'autre soir, à la messe de minuit.

- Ces grandes cérémonies religieuses sont ni plus ni moins que la parfaite interprétation du Bal des faux culs.

- Pas faux, mais tu oublies que nous, comme les autres, n'avons pas notre place dans l'orchestre.

- C'est pour cela que je ne mets pas les pieds à l'église, Isabella.

- Si tu savais à quel point je t'envie là-dessus.

- C'est une question que je me posais déjà du temps de Marcus, vous êtes vraiment obligés de faire des ronds de jambes face aux prélats.

- Que veux-tu, cela fait parti de la couverture. Être bien avec le Vatican, c'est primordial pour éviter les trop nombreux soupçons. Et puis ça fait partir du folklore, imagine que Mafia ne rime plus avec bondieuserie et pratique religieuse, c'est la mort du mythe.

- Du mythe ? Isabella, voyons !

- Mais c'est vrai ! T'as jamais vu le Parrain ?

- Si comme tout le monde…

- Et bah alors.

Franchement, cela m'amuse de voir Emmet réagir face à mes réflexions. Quand je pense que par peur des représailles, Scorcese ne mentionne pas une seule fois le mot « mafia » dans ses films. Mais je les adore, ils pourraient presque nous faire passer pour sympathiques ! Et puis, ils n'ont pas été si horribles pour nous que le prétendait mon grand-père Volturi. Le seul problème, c'est que cela avait gêné l'ensemble des groupes mafieux, italiens surtout, et les avait mis sur le devant de la scène. Je sais que la Famiglia avait du être très discrète dans cette période là.

Et puis, je crois qu'il faut savoir rire de soi, mais attention hors de question de laisser les autres le faire à ma place. Comme le dirait Cyrano, en français dans le texte : « Je me les sers moi-même, avec assez de verve, mais je ne permets pas qu'un autre me les serve. »

XOXOXOX

Aujourd'hui, c'est le retour au lycée après ces deux semaines de vacances. Je suis franchement masochiste de revenir dans ce trou pareil. Mais bon, il faut bien que je donne le change et que j'ai un semblant de vie normale. Je sors de la voiture en saluant Lorenzo. Et en plus, il flotte, non mais je vous jure, j'aurai vraiment préféré rester au lit.

En me dirigeant vers l'entrée du bahut, je pense à tout autre chose pour éviter de croiser le regard de mes congénères. J'ai passé le réveillon de la manière dont je l'avais envisagé, les grosses chaussettes en plus. Ah si, et un bon film de Visconti : Le Crépuscule des Dieux. J'ai convié Alberto à boire le champagne avec moi quand minuit a sonné au cartel du salon : une cuvée Grand Siècle millésimée de Laurent Perrier. C'est dingue le nombre de grands vins que Papa a accumulé dans la cave du Palazzo. Je crois que je vais m'y intéresser de plus près, dorénavant.

Toute la maisonnée est rentrée hier soir des congés que je lui avais donné. La maison a repris vie et c'est tout de même plus agréable. Elle est tellement grande qu'on s'y sent vraiment seul quand bien même on y serait cinq ou six. Là ça y est, ça grouille de nouveau dans la lingerie et la cuisine. Et Alberto peut de nouveau faire son petit caporal des casseroles. C'est comme cela que le surnommait Démétri.

La sonnerie me fait sortir de ma rêverie. En m'installant à ma place dans la classe, sans le vouloir, je bouscule mon demi-cousin, Alec. Il me lance un regard noir, je ne lui réponds que par le mépris. Mais le revoir, me fait penser à autre chose : Félix. Ou plutôt ce qu'il a dit : «Marcus était un salopard qui nous a rejetés… Et je dis bien nous car je n'ai jamais été seul, depuis ma naissance… jamais… À tour, tu vas tout perdre… Mon autre attend son heure… »

L'autre. Existe-t-il vraiment, ou est-ce une dernière vengeance de Félix pour m'inspirer la peur ? Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. S'ils avaient été deux, Papa l'aurait su. Jane Firenzi n'était pas suffisamment discrète pour lui cacher ça. Quand je pense qu'elle venait lui jouer la comédie au Palazzo alors que Maman était là. Papa a tout payé pour Félix, études, loisir et même les extras, et Jane savait qu'elle ne verrait jamais son fils ni elle-même s'appeler Volturi, et ce, même si ma mère disparaissait. Cela ne l'a pas empêché de tenter de tuer Maman, tant elle en crevait de jalousie. Elle l'a payé de sa vie, de la main même de Papa. Tu parles d'une famille, heureusement qu'on ne fait jamais de réunion de famille à proprement parler, ça se terminerait en bain de sang.

Je me souviens que qu'elle me faisait peur quand elle débarquait au Palazzo comme une furie qu'elle était. Démétri m'emmenait alors dans ma chambre et me mettait un dessin animé, pour ne pas que j'entende ses beuglements comme il disait. Comment, avec son manque de classe et de savoir vivre, elle aurait pu cacher une telle information à qui que ce soit. Il était de notoriété publique que Jane Firenzi était une vraie commère, toujours à colporter toute sorte de ragot et de potin. Elle était incapable de tenir sa langue. C'est peut-être aussi ce qui a fait que Papa n'ait jamais voulu l'intégrer complètement à sa vie. Je pense qu'elle avait des doutes sur l'existence de la Famiglia mais qu'elle n'a jamais pu en voir quoi que de soit si ce n'est le jour de sa mort quand le Capo en personne lui a réglé son compte.

- Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas Signorina Volturi, vous pouvez toujours aller voir dehors s'il n'y pas mieux à faire.

Putain de prof d'histoire à la con. Voilà peut-être la seule personne ici, avec le surveillant général, qui n'a pas peur de moi et qui se permet encore de me coller. Je grogne dans ma barbe alors que je me lève pour obéir.

- Vous contestez, signorina ?

Il attrape un papier rose dans son vieux cartable de cuir. Et merde !

- Venez donc chercher votre laissez passer pour le merveilleux pays de la retenue.

Sans faire d'esclandre, je vais au bureau, m'empare du billet de colle et sort dans le couloir. M'appuyant contre le mur, je le lis ! Putain et en plus c'est pour mercredi après midi, alors que je n'ai pas cours. Quel emmerdeur ! Je patience en silence dans ce couloir quand pour couronner le tout arrive, je vous le donne en mille : le surveillant général. Non mais quelle poisse, je vous jure !

- Tiens ! Signorina Volturi.

Il regarde par la porte vitrée pour vérifier quel est le professeur qui m'a mise dehors. Il arbore un rictus en le découvrant. Décidément, ces deux là sont pires que Starsky et Hutch : toujours à défendre la justice et le bon droit, y a pas idée. Je suis la méchante et ils sont les représentants de l'ordre. Le pion tend alors la main vers moi et je lui donne mon billet de colle :

- A ce que je vois, vous serez des nôtres mercredi après midi.

Connard, ne puis je m'empêcher de penser.

- Votre tuteur recevra un avis également de votre retenue.

Il n'a pas encore dû être informé de mon émancipation. Je suis désormais seule maîtresse de mes moindres faits et gestes. Vivement que l'avis arrive au lycée et lui soit communiqué. J'aimerai vraiment voir sa tête à ce moment là.

XOXOXOX

Quand je dis qu'il y a des jours où l'on ferait mieux de rester coucher, ce lundi de rentrée en a été l'exemple le plus parfait ! Entre ce crétin qui m'a renversé son plateau dessus, mon billet de colle, la corvée de ménage de classe et la pluie, une journée de merde.

À la place du mort dans la Maserati, je regarde le paysage urbain défilé jusqu'aux grilles du Palazzo. J'ai envie d'un chocolat chaud et de beaucoup de mascarpone, j'adore le manger à la petite cuillère. Je passe les portes d'entrée, l'humeur passablement bougonne, mon sac de cours sur l'épaule, mon feuillet rose dans la main. Mais je ressens quelque chose dès que je suis dans l'entrée, un soulagement, un bienêtre agréable : Edward est là !

Sans prendre la peine d'enlever mon manteau, je me précipite dans le salon de musique, mais il n'y a personne. Quatre à quatre, je monte les escaliers pour aller directement vers sa chambre. Du bout du couloir, je vois qu'elle est ouverte. Je m'arrête, reprends profondément ma respiration et avance jusqu'au pas de la porte.

Il est là, en train de ranger ses affaires dans les différentes commodes et armoires. Son odeur, que je croyais avoir perdu au fil des jours, me revient comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Il est là, il est rentré, comme il me l'avait écrit. Je n'arrive pas à y croire alors que je l'ai sous les yeux. Malgré tout, il est revenu, pour moi. Mon cœur s'emballe complètement. J'ai envie de lui sauter dans les bras mais il n'a toujours remarqué ma présence. J'ai envie de lui dire ce « Ti amo » que je n'ai que murmurer durant le concert.

Je ne sais pas si je dois me manifester ou attendre qu'il me voie. Je ne sais pas si je dois parler la première ou le laisser parler. Il est penché au dessus d'une de ses nombreuses valises, cherchant quelque chose dedans. L'aura qu'il dégage m'enivre et m'attire comme un aimant. Sans plus tergiverser, je m'avance alors doucement, sans bruit. Il continue à farfouiller dans ses affaires. Je suis à moins d'un mètre de lui. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je passe lentement mes bras autour de sa taille. Il sursaute très légèrement, arrête ce qu'il faisait à l'instant et se laisse aller. J'en profite pour croiser mes doigts sur son ventre et plonge mon visage entre ses omoplates, me plaquant ainsi contre lui.

Sa tête bascule alors en arrière pour reposer sur le haut de mon crâne. Ses mains entourent les miennes en les serrant fortement. Je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes, il est là, contre moi. Il est revenu à moi, pour moi. Entre deux sanglots de soulagement et de joie, je répète inlassablement le même nom : Edward. Nous restons longtemps dans cette position, avant qu'il ne délasse mes doigts et ne se tourne vers moi. Sans me faire patienter d'avantage, ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille et il me serre contre lui, désespérément. Son visage est dans mes cheveux, le mien dans sa poitrine. C'est à son tour qu'il murmure mon prénom, ou plutôt mon surnom. Mais c'est tellement doux de l'entendre, une vraie mélodie.

Je bascule de tout mon poids sur lui, l'obligeant à tomber à la renverse sur le lit. J'en profite pour m'agripper d'avantage à son pull. Lui me caresse le dos alors que mes larmes redoublent. Je ne suis pas en train de rêver, je suis dans ses bras, il est dans les miens.

Après un long moment, où aucun mot n'a été prononcé, mes pleurs se tarissent mais je ne desserre pas ma poigne sur ses vêtements. Une de ses mains continue à glisser sur mon dos alors que l'autre passe et repasse dans mes cheveux. Mon front est appuyé contre le bas de sa joue. Je ne veux plus bouger, c'est terminer, je veux passer ma vie comme ça, seuls, tous les deux. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, aussi apaisée, aussi à ma place qu'en cet instant.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et je perçois les pas d'Alberto dans l'escalier. Je me redresse, m'appuyant contre le torse d'Edward et pour la première fois depuis son retour, je plonge mes prunelles dans les siennes. Ses émeraudes brillent d'un éclat plus puissant encore que le soir du concert. Je me mets à y croire, et si Emmet avait raison quand il sous entendait les véritables sentiments d'Edward à mon égard.

Je crève d'envie de l'embrasser, je n'ai qu'à me pencher. Mais si finalement lui ne voulait pas. Sa main droite se pose délicatement sur ma joue et je ferme les yeux pour profiter d'avantage de cette caresse. Les rouvrant, je vois ses iris pétiller. Je m'abaisse doucement sur lui, très lentement, mes paupières commencent à tomber. Il ne stoppe pas mon geste, son pouce continuant à glisser sur ma pommette.

- Signorina, signore. Le dîner est servi. Lance la voix d'Alberto à l'entrée de la chambre.

Nous nous sommes relevés brusquement, tous les deux, manquant de tomber par terre pour ma part, heureusement, Edward a eu le réflexe de me retenir. D'un même geste, nous nous tournons vers la porte où nous voyons mon majordome nous tourner le dos pour redescendre. Je ne sais pas si je dois le tuer ou le remercier pour cette interruption. Nous avons trop de choses à régler tous les deux pour nous laisser emporter, si c'est bien ce qu'il veut aussi. Mais bon sang, qu'est ce que j'aurais voulu l'embrasser !

Finalement, je me lève et Edward me suit dans mon mouvement. Une gratitude sans nom me prend alors. Il est là, je ne veux rien d'autre au monde. Il faut que je le lui dise. Je me retourne vers lui et essaye de parler. Mon Dieu que c'est difficile, pourtant :

- Merci. Merci d'être revenu. Lui souffle.

Il prend ma main dans la sienne et passe son pouce sur son dos :

- Je crois que j'en avais besoin autant que toi. Me murmure-t-il.

Alors pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère gênée qui nous entoure, je lui lance :

- Je crois que je vais planquer tes valises, pour ne plus que tu repartes.

- Crois-moi, je n'en ai pas l'intention.

- En revanche, j'ai l'impression que tu as un sacré bazar à ranger.

- Et oui, que veux-tu, j'ai ramené des affaires que j'avais laissés chez mes parents.

Cela est très plaisant à entendre. Il considère cette maison comme la sienne dorénavant, et ce qu'il m'a dit le prouve.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on descende, sinon Alberto va nous tirer les oreilles. Me dit-il.

Je hoche la tête et me dirige vers le couloir. Au passage, je ramasse mon sac de cours ainsi que mon billet de colle que j'avais posé à l'entrée de la chambre sans m'en rendre compte. Me redressant, j'entends alors un profond soupir :

- Me dis pas que tu t'es encore fait coller.

- Et bien je ne te le dis pas !

- Bella, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Je ne faisais que rêvasser en cours d'histoire, je te jure ! Je n'ai pas tenté de me faire la malle. C'est juste que ce vieux grincheux m'a dans le pif.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher !

- Rho mais puisque je te dis que pour une fois ce n'est pas ma faute !

Je commence à remonter le couloir, Edward sur mes talons. Qu'est ce que ces joutes verbales m'ont manqué ! Edward râle contre mon indiscipline et dit que je suis une terreur mais qu'il ne va pas rester sans rien faire contre ça. Mais attendez deux secondes :

- Et puis tu vas arrêter ta crise d'autorité car je te rappelle que je suis é-man-ci-pée ! Je n'ai plus de compte à te rendre et tu n'es plus mon tuteur !

Je le regarde par-dessus mon épaule, il s'est stoppé et semble passablement agacé. Et toc ! Et pour souligner ma pensée, je lui tire la langue avant de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Edward grogne alors :

- Putain ! Mais quelle emmerdeuse !

* * *

_Ça y est ! Edward LE RETOUR, au Palazzo ! Alors, je ne sais pas à quoi vous vous attendiez exactement mais j'adore le fait que ce chapitre se termine sur cette réflexion d'Edward ! C'est un petit goût que j'apprécie. Après, je ne vais pas blablater longtemps. Juste que Bella est bien plus détendue dans ce chapitre et commence à voir un peu différemment son rôle. C'est le deuxième effet KissCool Edward !_

_Allez, je ne vais pas aller plus loin._

_Bise et à samedi prochain._

_Coko désespérée par le XV de France (heureusement que le Stade Toulousain gagne lui !)_

_«Il existe une prédilection masochiste des Français pour deux exercices dans lesquels ils se révèlent malchanceux : la guerre et le football.» Audiard_

_

* * *

_

**_Bea : _**_Les retrouvailles, tu les as. Mais Bella allait déjà mieux à partir du moment où elle a su que Edward revenait ! Bise._

**_Titine :_**_ Que tu ne sois pas régulière ce n'est absolument pas grave. Merci en tout cas de prendre la peine de laisser un message. C'set du lourd, je n'en sais rien, je suis assez mauvais juge de ce que je fais (tendance à être trop exigeante). Mais je parviens à maintenir l'attention, c'est vraiment bien. Mes personnages continuent d'évoluer, sinon ce n'est pas drôle. J'adore m'imaginer à la place des personnages mais dans une certaine limite (je ne vais pas flinguer tout le monde). Bise._

**_Aussidagility : _**_Et oui Edward chambré par son père et coucouné par sa Môman ! Bise._


	20. Chapitre 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

Vous n'avez jamais eu l'impression que votre vie s'échappe entière de votre contrôle ? Non ? Et bien moi si, c'est exactement ce que je ressens en ce moment. Alors c'est vrai qu'Alice ne la régente plus selon son bon vouloir, elle m'en veut pour cela d'ailleurs. Mais voir que je n'ai aucune prise sur ce qu'il se passe autour de moi est déstabilisant et même suffoquant. Et pourtant, je suis revenu au Palazzo il y a cinq jours, ce qui est rien en soi.

Le soir de mon retour, après la plénitude que j'ai ressentis en ayant retrouvé Bella, le reste de mes sentiments, je ne veux pas y penser pour l'instant je me suis rendu compte, dans les faits, que je n'étais plus son tuteur. Je n'ai plus aucune prise elle, rien de moi ne peut l'influencer. Elle est dorénavant libre de ses mouvements et concrètement, elle n'a pas l'obligation de m'en référer. Et tant pis si elle est collée tous les jours de la semaine. Une fois assis à table au dîner, nous avons tous les deux posé nos souhaits et exigences pour pouvoir cohabiter malgré l'épée de Damoclès qui pendouille au dessus de nos têtes. En guise de solennité mais aussi parce que cela l'amusait, Bella les a écrite de son écriture en patte de mouche, sur une feuille déchirée issue d'un de ses cahiers de cours, ce qui au passage m'a conforté dans l'idée que décidément, le lycée, c'est son bagne. Il m'arrive souvent de regarder cette « Charte de vie à deux (voire trois quand Alberto ou Emmet s'en mêle) », comme elle l'a baptisée, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'être critique à chaque lecture.

_Règle 1 : Isabella doit avertir Edward de tout déplacement qu'elle pourrait faire dans le cadre de ses activités pour ne pas l'inquiéter, et ce quelques soient les circonstances. Elle doit aussi préciser si c'est pour faire de l'exercice ou pour une simple réunion d'information sur ses intérêts dans les différentes entreprises Volturi._

Celle là j'y tiens ! Et même s'il s'agit de sécher les cours, je veux savoir quand je peux avoir l'esprit tranquille ou non. Parce que sans ça, je vais passer ma vie à angoisser de peur de la voir revenir avec une balle dans la jambe ou pire. Emmet m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre des simples réunions de la Famiglia, mais je veux savoir tout de même quand elle y est.

_Règle 2 : Edward ne doit poser aucune question sur la teneur exacte des activités sportives d'Isabella. N'étant plus son tuteur, cela ne le concerne plus._

Et pourtant, Dieu sait que ça me démange ! Mais Isabella m'a dit clairement que ce que j'ignore ne peut pas me faire de mal. C'est vrai aussi que la voir débarquer en me disant « J'en ai découpé trois à la cuillère à soupe cette nuit ! » me donnerait plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose. Et puis savoir qu'elle a tué quelqu'un dans la journée alors qu'elle me parle de la pluie ou du beau temps, me retournerait encore plus l'estomac.

_Règle 3 : Isabella ne doit pas laisser trainer ses affaires nécessaires à ses activités extrascolaires, ni les vêtements qu'elle aurait salis durant._

Il est hors de question que je me retrouve nez à nez avec une arme quelle qu'elle soit ou des vêtements tâchés de sang. Je me fous du comment mais Isabella devra les faire disparaître de la maison. Je suis sûr qu'elle a un coffre ou une pièce secrète, enfin, un truc dans ce goût là, pour stocker son attirail. Moins je vois ça et mieux je me porte.

_Règle 4 : Edward ne doit en aucun cas entrer dans le bureau sans avoir été invité à le faire. Ce qui s'y passe relève de la gestion des affaires des entreprises Volturi_

En revanche, ça Isabella a franchement insisté sur ce point. Quand je lui ai répliqué que l'imprimante et scanner s'y trouvaient, j'avais le lendemain même un nouvel appareil dans ma chambre. Quand aux livres qui s'y trouvent, j'ai dû me résigner à lui demander pour pouvoir aller les chercher. C'est la seule pièce du Palazzo où j'ai une restriction, le reste, j'y fais ce que je veux, comme elle me l'a si bien dit. Peut-être qu'elle y comprenait sa propre chambre pour… Ne pas penser à un truc pareil, ne pas penser à un truc pareil…

_Règle 5 : Isabella doit prévenir Edward de ses horaires et de tout changement qui pourraient subvenir en cours de route. _

Style, je rentre pour dîner, à mais non en fait, j'ai découché ! Parce que là, je deviendrais fou d'inquiétude et que dans ce cas, Bibi, il est bon pour la nuit blanche. Et donc je serais le lendemain de mauvais poil et le point suivant aurait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de mal à être respecté.

_Règle 6 : Edward ne doit pas s'énerver contre Isabella pour toute sanction qui interviendrait dans son parcours scolaire, même si cela l'agace prodigieusement. Il est prié de garder ses commentaires pour lui sur l'attitude désespérée d'Isabella.._

Bella a bien rit en écrivant ces mots, mais je l'ai déjà prévenue que cela ne m'empêcherait pas de bougonner et de penser que c'est une sale gosse. Sa réponse fut que je peux râler dans ma barbe autant que je veux à condition de ne pas lui faire de crise d'autorité.

_Règle 7 : Isabella ne doit pas traiter des affaires des entreprises Volturi au Palazzo, sauf urgence. Pour cela, elle recevra le moins possible les personnes affiliées aux différentes activités des Volturi à l'exception d'Emmet, de Maître Whitlock et de Lorenzo._

Je ne veux pas voir débarquer ici les Black, Halei, ou autre Nettoni, parce que dans ce cas, je sais qu'ils vont s'enfermer dans le bureau et discuter des heures. Ici, c'est chasse gardée, la mafia doit rentrer le moins possible dans le Palazzo. Pour Emmet, je n'ai pas trop le choix, je sais que c'est son bras droit et elle a besoin de ses rapports réguliers. Whilock est l'avocat du droit, rien à voir avec le tordu et les affaires de la Famiglia en réalité, même si je crois savoir qu'il a constamment une arme sur lui. Quand à Lorenzo, c'est son nouveau toutou, imposé par Emmet, impossible d'y couper quand elle sort.

_Règle 8 : Edward doit faire attention à ce qui l'entoure en dehors du Palazzo, que ce soit pour sa propre sécurité que pour tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ou entendre. Tout évènement suspect qu'il constaterait doit être communiqué à Isabella._

Là-dessus, Isabella a été on ne peut plus sérieuse. Mais quand elle me l'a énoncé, elle semblait plus préoccupée par ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver. Elle a été très claire, maintenant, je dois me méfier de tout le monde. C'est dur, très dur, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais je sais qu'elle a raison et que c'est une des conséquences du choix que j'ai fait mais que je n'avais pas bien mesuré. Emmet m'avait prévenu, et Isabella en a rajouté une couche, je cours un risque en restant là. C'est d'ailleurs la seule fois de la soirée où Isabella m'a demandé si j'étais sûr de moi, sûr dans quoi je m'engageais. Je n'avais énoncé qu'une seule fois la raison de mon retour jusque là, mais je sentais que Bella avait besoin d'être rassurée sur ce point. Et c'est ce que je fais depuis que je suis revenu, la rassurer.

_Règle 9 : Isabella ne doit pas répondre au téléphone lors des repas et celui-ci doit rester en dehors du salon de musique et des chambres._

Celle-là, j'y tenais, puisque durant le premier dîner, son portable avait sonné quatre fois ! Du coup, j'avais été ferme sur le téléphone à table. Je l'ai aussi remerciée pour la mention du salon de musique. Je me suis rendu compte qu'avant mon départ, dans ces moments là, le téléphone n'avait jamais sonné. Elle le faisait déjà mais elle avait tenu à l'écrire. Quand aux chambres, je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je découvre le dernier point du papier qu'elle avait écrit sans m'en avertir.

_Règle 10 : Edward n'empêchera pas Isabella de le rejoindre dans son lit quand l'envie s'en fera sentir. On a tous besoin d'un gros câlin de temps en temps. L'inverse est possible également._

Dire que j'étais sur le cul quand j'ai lu l'intégralité de la feuille que Bella m'avait remise, c'est peu de le dire. En plus, elle avait pris bien soin de se faire la malle vite fait bien fait avant que je ne finisse ma lecture. Du coup j'étais là, comme un con à me demander pourquoi elle avait écrit un truc pareil. Par la même occasion, j'essayais de réfréner les pensées qui me venaient de Bella dans mon lit. La seule chose que j'ai modifié, c'est de barrer le « Isa » de cette règle, car celle-ci ne semble concerner que Bella.

Voilà où j'en suis depuis cinq jours, à me demander si c'est du lard ou du cochon. A ne pas savoir quoi penser de l'attitude de Bella vis-à-vis de moi depuis mon retour. Elle semble constamment avoir besoin de ma présence dès qu'elle est au Palazzo. Même si la dernière règle n'a pas encore été mise en pratique, je n'ai pas osé lui poser de question dessus. Je n'arrive déjà pas à savoir où j'en suis dans mes sentiments à son égard, je ne vais pas en plus m'encombrer l'esprit avec ça. Et plus je me dis ça et plus je réfléchis aux sentiments de Bella. Je suis en train de tourner en bourrique.

Ajoutez à cela, Alice qui m'appelle entre chaque cours que je donne au conservatoire, pour préparer mon concert à Madrid, vous comprendrez ainsi que je suis à deux doigts de l'internement. Et en parlant du loup, on en entend son hurlement ou plutôt la sonnerie. La Marche Impériale par John Williams issue de Star Wars, Alice ou mon Dark Vador personnel, sauf que je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas mon père. Heureusement qu'elle n'a jamais pu entendre quelle sonnerie je lui ai attribué, elle m'aurait tué ! Mais bon j'avais paré à toute éventualité en programmant un code sur mon portable pour le sortir de sa veille.

- Oui, Alice.

- J'ai pu rencontrer le premier violon du l'orchestre symphonique de Madrid.

- Oui, je sais, tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu avais rendez vous avec lui !

- Ah bon… Tant mieux ! Donc, il m'a dit que pour les annotations que tu as apportées sur la partition du concerto, lui convenaient. Il va les essayer demain avec l'ensemble de la formation.

- Le passage 31 de mezzo à forte aussi ?

- Oui, oui ! Ils vont voir ce que cela donne et… euh… de toute façon tu arrives après demain, non ?

- Oui à 11h50 à l'aéroport de Madrid.

- D'accord, je viendrai te chercher et on ira directement déjeuner avec lui et Lopez Cobos.

- Le chef peut se libérer ?

- Oui, je ne lui ai pas donné le choix.

- Pauvre homme.

- Bon en tout cas, continue à répéter !

- Comme si j'allais me laisser aller, Alice.

- Bon, à plus tard, Edward !

- Attends, Al…

Trop tard, elle a déjà raccroché. Elle m'épuise ! Je me laisse tomber à la renverse sur mon lit, mon téléphone toujours en main. Je le regarde quelques instants avant d'appuyer fortement sur la touche arrêt. En voilà une qui ne me gonflera plus de la soirée. Je le rallumerai demain.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller, ça m'emmerde mais bon, l'autre fois, à l'aéroport j'aurais été capable de promettre un concert à Tombouctou pour calmer Alice. En plus, il y a un autre point qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'Isabella sera à Vienne quand moi je serai à Madrid. Elle m'a expliqué qu'il lui arriverait de temps en temps de voyager mais j'aurai préféré être au Palazzo dans ce cas là. Au moins j'aurais pu m'angoisser sans avoir à jouer la comédie à qui que ce soit. Là, non seulement, je vais devoir faire semblant d'être serein mais en plus je vais monter sur scène sans Bella dans la salle. C'est la double peine. Elle n'aurait pas ce déplacement en Autriche, je lui aurais proposé de m'accompagner et tant pis pour le lycée. J'étais même prêt à lui faire un mot d'excuse, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelasse que je ne suis plus son tuteur. Les habitudes sont bien ancrées…

Je ne me sens pas vraiment de jouer en public sans sa présence, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé en décembre. Ça va être dur, je le sens, je le sais. Mais bon, il va bien falloir que je m'y fasse, Bella ne pourra pas et certainement, ne voudra pas me suivre partout où m'emmèneront mes interprétations. Et puis malgré toute la merde qui lui pendouille au dessus de la tête, elle a certainement envie de vivre un peu pour elle et non pour ce qui l'entoure. Etre un temps soit peu normale, une adolescente normale, avec des copines, des sorties et même un petit ami… Il faudrait que je l'encourage à avoir un maximum de normalité, bien que le dernier point me retourne le ventre.

La voir dans les bras d'un garçon, quel qu'il soit ne me plait pas. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai une sensation t'étouffement qui me prend, un poids sur les épaules. Je refuse de la voir avec quelqu'un, j'aimerai tellement que ce soit avec… moi. Je me redresse sur mon lit de dépit, assis sur le bord, je prends une grande inspiration. Ces pensées là sont de plus en plus nombreuses et je n'arrive plus à les refreiner. Je crois que je n'ai plus vraiment le choix, je dois arrêter de me voiler la face…

Putain, mais elle n'a que 16 ans et j'étais encore son tuteur il y a moins d'un mois. Ce dernier argument est vraiment très fallacieux, comme si je m'accrochais à la moindre petite chose pour éviter d'avancer dans ma réflexion. Je freine toujours des deux pieds. Et pourtant quand elle est là avec moi, je suis dans une plénitude que même mon piano n'est pas capable de m'apporter. Moi qui croyais que la musique était au dessus de toute chose, qu'elle était mon absolu, et que rien ne pouvait m'apporter autant qu'elle : je me suis complètement planté. Ou plutôt, Bella a tout changé.

Mes pensées reviennent toujours vers elle, quoi que je fasse. Je dois comprendre, je dois savoir. Essayons d'être méthodique, Edward ! Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes pensées de Bella. Je suis inquiet pour elle dès qu'elle franchit la porte du Palazzo sans moi. J'ai envie de la garder tout le temps à mes côtés, pour n'importe quelle raison, de la protéger de tout ce qu'il y a à l'extérieur et encore plus depuis que je connais la nature exacte des activités des Volturi. Je veux la prendre dans mes bras, la toucher dès que je la sens à côté de moi. J'ai eu envie de l'embrasser, et deux fois cela a failli se faire. La première fois, je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux s'est arrêté. Quand à la seconde, sans l'intervention d'Alberto, j'en aurais été incapable.

J'ai rêvé de l'avoir dans mon lit mais pas juste pour dormir. J'ai rêvé de sa peau, de son souffle dans mon cou, de ses doigts courant sur mon torse, de mes mains caressant ses hanches nues. Dans mes nuits, je l'ai vue allongée, sous moi, les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, gémissant à chacun de mes assauts ou sur moi, tressautant, la poitrine en mouvement, la tête en arrière, criant mon prénom, et moi soufflant le sien. Jusque là je me suis interdit de repenser à ces songes, arguant du fait qu'elle est mineur, ma pupille, que j'ai sept ans de plus qu'elle… Bref toutes les excuses les plus minables étaient bonnes. Mais je ne peux plus me voiler la face.

Depuis la nuit où elle est revenue blessée, j'ai voulu Bella, plus que tout autre chose, j'ai voulu son âme, et son corps, voir même… son cœur. Jamais une femme ne m'avait attiré, aimanté à ce point. Des relations, j'en eu, ce fut agréable, parfois surprenant, d'autres fois froid, mais rien de ce que j'ai vécu n'aurai pu s'apparenter à ce que je ressens pour Bella. Lauren avait été ma petite amie pendant près de huit mois, lors de ma vie berlinoise, et je sais qu'elle avait envie d'aller plus loin avec moi. Mais personnellement, cela ne m'intéressait pas, elle passait derrière ma carrière, derrière ma musique. Et là, je suis pris jusqu'au cou dans un milieu dangereux qui risque de compromettre mon métier de concertiste, pour une fille qui doit avoir autant de sang sur les mains qu'Al Capone.

Je veux Bella, aujourd'hui, demain, dans une semaine, un mois, un an, une décennie… Je veux tout d'elle. Maman et Papa ont prétendu que j'en suis amoureux, Emmet l'a sous-entendu, associant ma décision de rester à ce prétendu sentiment, Alice l'a clairement énoncé. Mon cœur accélère à cette ébauche de pensée, une envie soudaine de formuler clairement, sans excuses, sans tentative d'esquiver, sans moralité culpabilisante. Je dois le penser, le dire à voix haute. Je ne peux plus m'enfoncer la tête dans le sol comme une vulgaire autruche.

Toujours assis sur le bord de mon lit, je reprends mon souffle, profondément avant de me lancer :

- Bella, je…

- EDWARD ! Crie Bella en entrant dans ma chambre. Désolée pour le retard mais cet espèce de crétin de surveillant général m'a chopé à insulter Alec, du coup deux heures sup au lycée. Mais c'est bon, on peut aller au cinoche maintenant.

Je vais la tuer !

XOXOXOX

Hier, j'ai préféré répéter mon concert mais ce soir je n'ai pas pu y couper : cinéma. Et j'ai coupé de nouveau mon téléphone pour être certain qu'Alice ne m'appelera pas pour un oui ou pour un non. Bella tenait absoluement à cette sortie, pour se détendre tous les deux. D'autant plus que je pars demain matin pour Madrid et que nous nous reverrons que dans sept jours. Je rentre le 16 au matin, lendemain de mon interprétation, alors qu'elle ne reviendra que le 17 dans l'après midi. Ces sept jours vont être un vrai calvaire !

En sortant de la salle de cinéma où nous sommes allés voir « Invictus », je remarque Lorenzo qui nous suit toujours à quelques pas. Mais les gens autour de nous n'osent pas trop s'approcher, Isabella fait peur, j'en suis maintenant convaincu. L'omerta, vue souvent comme la gangrène du Sud de l'Italie, existe bel et bien au Nord. Il fait froid et Bella se colle à moi en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son lourd manteau. Sans vraiment l'ordonner à mon bras, celui-ci va s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour la serrer d'avantage contre mon flanc.

- J'irai bien au McDo pour une fois. Me dit-elle alors.

- J'ai beau être américain, je ne suis pas très friand des fastfoods.

- Parmi les pays que tu as visités, quel est celui où l'on mange le mieux ?

- Ça fait cliché, mais c'est la France.

- Et la cuisine italienne, alors ?

- Je n'ai rien contre la cuisine italienne, bien au contraire, mais il y a quelque chose de plus dans leur cuisine.

- Je m'en fous, de toute façon, on bat les Français en sport, alors.

- Je ne suis pas le sport, Bella.

- Tu as tord ! C'est primordial de connaître les résultats du Calcio.

- C'est quoi le Calcio ?

- Le championnat de football italien.

- Tu sais que pour le yankee que je suis, c'est du soccer et non du foot.

- C'est d'ailleurs très con. Pourquoi appelez-vous votre sport national du football alors qu'il se joue avec les mains ?

- Pas bête comme réflexion !

- Perso, j'aurais plutôt appelé ça du rugby américain !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à ses remarques. J'aime ces instants, où nous sommes seuls au monde, sans personne pour nous faire chier. Nous pouvons discuter de futilités comme de choses sérieuses, sans barrière ni restriction.

Nous entrons dans le McDo le plus prisé du centre ville, Bella devant moi quand elle stoppe sa marche brusquement. Par réflexe je la prends par les épaules pour éviter de la percuter.

- E merda ! Grogne-t-elle doucement.

Sans que j'ai le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passe, elle reprend son cheminement vers le comptoir pour passer la commande. Une fois servi, j'attrape le plateau et suis Bella pour aller nous installer dans un coin de la salle. Toujours sans un mot, nous nous partageons les différents hamburgers. Je regarde fixement Bella, tentant ainsi de lui faire passer toutes mes interrogations, alors que son visage à elle s'est refermé. Elle lâche finalement sa paille et se penche légèrement en avant :

- Tu vois le garçon blond, avachi sur sa chaise avec un blouson marron et qui nous jette des regards pas très sympathiques.

- Oui ! Lui réponds-je après voir vu l'individu en question.

- C'est Alec !

- Ah ! Le fameux.

- C'est ça. Soupire-t-elle.

Elle passe sa vie au lycée à lui chercher des noises et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au dicton « Qui aime bien châtie bien ». Et là d'un seul coup, le voir le rend réel, alors que jusque là j'écoutais le récit de leurs incartades plus blasé par comportement qu'autre chose. Mais maintenant, j'ai également envie de lui en foutre une, parce qu'il regarde Bella bizarrement. Il n'a pas le droit de le regarder comme cela. Cet espèce de petit con, qui se croit surpuissant, vu son attitude.

- Il a l'air assez hautain.

- Il n'en a pas que l'air, crois moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu ressens exactement vis-à-vis de lui ?

Je suis moi-même surpris par ma propre question, comment ai-je pu lui demander un truc pareil ? Bella semble, elle aussi, surprise, puis elle secoue la tête, m'adressant un petit sourire avant de me répondre :

- Un profond mépris. Il n'est rien même s'il aspire à autre chose.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Et là, d'un seul coup, je n'ai plus Bella devant moi mais Isabella. Son visage est devenu froid, plus aucune trace d'émotion quelconque ne transparait.

- Il est mon cousin, le fils illégitime d'Aro mais aussi sa créature la plus dévouée. Mon oncle lui fait miroiter monts et merveilles alors que même s'il faisait main basse sur notre entreprise, Alec n'aurait rien, pas un copeck.

- Illégitime ?

- Oui, il est né hors mariage. Et non seulement Aro n'a jamais voulu épouser la mère, qui est morte aujourd'hui, mais en plus il ne veut pas le reconnaître publiquement. Bien que leur filiation soit un secret de polichinelle.

- Mais ton oncle est-il marié ?

- Non, même pas et il n'a aucun héritier direct du coup. Perso pour le moment, cela m'arrange qu'Alec reste dans cette position biaisée. Tant qu'Aro ne veut pas le légitimé, il est moins dangereux pour moi.

- Et toi, quelle est ta position ?

- Essayer de le retourner contre son père en lui montrant que jamais, il ne fera les démarches qu'Alec attend. Il est bien trop égoïste pour ça, il est du style à dire « après moi le déluge ».

- Mais alors, pourquoi le méprises-tu ?

- Comme je le fais pour la plupart des personnes de la famille. Ce ne sont que des pions que je dois manœuvrer. On ne doit pas avoir de sentiments pour les pions.

Toute notre conversation avait été dite à voix basse, milieu du brouhaha assourdissant du restaurant. Mais c'est surtout la première fois qu'Isabella me parle de la Famiglia spontanément. Elle semble avoir oublié que je ne veux surtout pas intervenir dans ses affaires. Et pourtant, j'ai une espèce de sentiment de fierté, de voir la confiance qu'elle m'accorde pour me parler de tout ça si librement. Putain, j'en suis arrivé à être fier comme un coq d'être le confident d'une mafiosa. Et d'ailleurs, je suis content maintenant de pouvoir saisir le second degré des conversations qu'elle pourrait avoir, car bien sûr, si notre dialogue est ambigu, rien dans ces paroles ne pourrait faire l'objet d'un commencement de preuve pour souligner les activités illégales des Volturi. On pourrait parler de la Volturi Holding, ce serait pareil. Elle est forte, très forte. En ce moment, dégage d'elle une aura inquiétante et terriblement dominatrice, mais à la fois excitante, pour moi en tout cas. Je deviens marteau, complètement marteau !

- Et qu'as-tu pensé de Morgan Freeman en Nelson Mandela ?

Je relève la tête vers ma partenaire, ébahi : Bella est de retour, comme si de rien n'était. C'est surréaliste ! Elle mord avidement dans son bigmac tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur moi. Nous échangeons alors sur le film pendant quelques instants avant de laisser la conversation filer sur un autre sujet tout aussi anodin. Mais au-delà de nos paroles, c'est l'attitude de Bella qui me marque. Elle est souriante, impertinente, espiègle, joueuse, taquine… Je crois que c'est un vrai jeu de séduction qui s'est installé entre nous, et je me sens totalement à l'aise dedans.

XOXOXOXOX

Alors que nous rentrons à pieds au Palazzo, toujours suivis par l'infatigable Lorenzo, Bella et moi ne sommes qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Mais aucun de nous ne parle. Le froid est mordant et je regarde mon souffle s'échapper de mes lèvres. Je ne sais quoi dire, alors que demain nous allons être séparés pour une semaine. Nos gestes sont très mécaniques une fois dans l'entrée : nous enlevons nos manteaux, Alberto demande si nous n'avons besoin de rien. Nous lui souhaitons bonsoir et bonne et nuit, avant de monter d'un pas lourd à l'étage pour que chacun rejoigne sa chambre.

Avant de s'éloigner de moi, Bella m'adresse un regard triste. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mais elle ne me laisse le temps de rien en me soufflant un bonsoir, pour ensuite partir à l'opposé du couloir. Je reste là, les bras ballant, comme un con, à regarder cette putain de porte qui s'est refermée. Qu'est ce qu'elle disait déjà, dans la règle 10 ? J'amorce un mouvement vers sa chambre. Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Soupirant de dépit, je reprends la direction de la mienne.

Allongé dans mon lit, je tourne et retourne sous la couette. Décidément, je crois que je ne dormirai pas cette nuit. J'ai laissé les volets ouvert, d'où je suis, je peux voir le ciel étoilé. Ne penser à rien, ce n'est pas le moment, surtout pas le…

Je sursaute en entendant un bruit de grincement. Me redressant au milieu de mon lit en chantier, je perçois la porte qui s'ouvre. Une fine silhouette entre, vêtue d'une longue tunique blanche, refermant la porte derrière elle. Sans un mot, sans un bruit, elle s'approche. C'est là que je remarque c'est ma chemise qu'elle porte. Une de celles que je ne mets que pour les concerts, avec les revers à boutons de manchette. Elle est bien trop grande pour elle, lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux.

Je relève mes yeux vers son visage alors qu'elle s'est arrêtée au pied du lit. Elle est gênée par ce qu'elle est en train de faire car son regard est fuyant. Mais qu'est qu'elle est belle, les cheveux désordonnée, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, se triturant les doigts. Je dois réagir, faire le deuxième pas, l'encourager dans sa démarche, mais son apparition irréelle me paralyse. Elle attend que je fasse un geste. Je dois faire un geste, je la veux dans mes bras. Je tarde trop car elle fait un premier pas vers l'arrière. Sans plus tergiverser, je me lève pour l'emprisonner dans mes bras et ainsi l'empêcher de partir.

Je la serre contre moi, fort, mon nez dans ses cheveux. Elle s'est agrippée à mon tee shirt, son visage plaqué contre mon torse. Finalement, je m'écarte quelque peu, et lui relève le menton de ma main. Elle plombe ses yeux dans les miens et m'adresse un petit sourire tendre mais aussi rempli de confusion. Elle en profite pour murmurer :

- Règle 10.

Je pouffe doucement à sa réflexion, comme quoi les grands esprits se rencontrent, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de lui avouer. Sans plus attendre, je l'entraine avec moi, sous ma couette, et une fois allongée, elle se blottit contre moi. Mes bras se referment sur elle, et j'appose de nombreux baisers sur le haut de sa tête. Nous ne prononçons pas un mot pendant un long moment, restant dans cette position, sans que rien autour de nous ne vienne nous perturber, dans une bulle. Bella brise le silence apaisant qui s'est installé :

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être séparée de toi pendant une semaine.

Je ne lui réponds pas, je veux qu'elle s'exprime, qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Que je sois sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix.

- Ca me rend malade de ne pas te voir jouer. Tu vas me manquer, tes remarques vont me manquer, ta musique va me manquer, ta présence va me manquer, ta voix va me manquer.

Bon sang, mon rythme cardiaque est entrain de s'emballer complètement.

- Pour la musique, tu as l'IPod que je t'ai offert.

- Si tu savais combien il est important pour moi.

- Quand à la voix, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler. Tu n'as pas effacé mon numéro de ton portable ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Mais, c'est vrai, je peux t'appeler ?

- Evidemment, autant de fois que tu veux et si je ne suis pas en répétition ou en concert, je répondrai.

Elle se tait quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

- Je pourrais venir avec toi pour ton prochain concert.

- Tu aimerais ? Sérieusement ?

- Bien sûr, même si pour cela je devrai composer avec Alice. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un petit inconveignant par rapport à tout ce que cela représente pour moi.

- Et qu'est ce que cela représente ?

- Toi ! Entièrement, complètement. Quand tu joues, tu es tout, parfait, absolu.

Ses paroles me laissent sans voix. Je peux voir qu'elle rougit par rapport à ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle est de nouveau gênée et n'ose plus me regarder. Je relève alors son visage vers le mien, nous ne sommes qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel accomplissement, que lors de ce concert là. Et je sais maintenant pourquoi : c'est parce que tu étais là, tes yeux fixés sur moi, fière, belle, encourageante. Par ta présence, tu accompagnais ma musique et ce n'est qu'à cet instant là que tout fut parfait. J'ai envie de revivre ça, avec toi, car il n'y a que toi qui peux accomplir un tel miracle.

Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure. Je passe mes pouces sur ses joues pour effacer toutes ses larmes, elle me sourit, éblouissante.

- Edward, tu es mon tout, mon parfait, mon absolu.

Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cette fois rien ne m'arrête, ne nous arrête. Je la plaque d'avantage contre moi, je veux qu'elle soit entièrement moi et que je sois entièrement elle. Nos lèvres se découvrent doucement, avant de prendre plus d'assurance pour pousser d'avantage notre connexion. Mais même en cet instant, c'est Bella qui a l'initiative, qui est la plus téméraire de nous deux. Je sens sa langue pointer tendrement et sans plus d'hésitation je réponds à sa demande.

Je me suis trompé, mon absolu n'est pas de jouer pour elle, mon absolu c'est de l'embrasser, voir même d'avantage, mais je ne peux l'envisager pour le moment. Haletant, je me sépare d'elle à peine une microseconde, pour replonger aussitôt sur ses lèvres.

Nous nous sommes embrassés, nous avons rit, nous nous sommes chamaillés parce qu'elle voulait me prendre d'autres chemises, nous avons parlé de ce qu'elle pourrait visiter à Vienne… Et maintenant, elle dort dans mes bras. Je la regarde émerveillé, attendri, heureux, euphorique et… amoureux !

Il était temps que je le reconnaisse, j'aime Isabella, Bella Volturi. Et même si Isabella m'inquiète, elle m'attire, me magnétise, parce qu'elle est dangereuse, presque interdite, parce qu'elle est humainement cruelle, ce qui la rend encore plus fascinante. Alice avait raison, quelque part, j'ai vendu mon âme au diable, mais quand je le vois endormi, serein contre moi, ce n'est pas le diable que je vois.

Un petit grognement digne d'un chaton me tire de mes pensées. Dans son sommeil, Bella resserre sa prise sur mon tee-shirt et essaye encore plus de se coller à moi. J'adore la règle 10.

* * *

_Et là vous vous dîtes toutes : « et bien, enfin ! Ils en ont mis du temps ! » Fallait aussi qu'Edward reconnecte…_

_Ah si avant que je n'oublie, suite à un petit défi lancé par une de mes chères cousines j'ai dû glisser quelques petits points_

- _Une référence à Théobald de ma fiction « Derrière les cicatrices »… Garde tes commentaires pour toi…_

- _Une référence à Star Wars (la Marche Impériale se trouve sur mon profil, c'est la musique de Dark Vador !)_

- _Intégrer un subjonctif imparfait : « que je me rappelasse » !_

- _Edward se comparant à une autruche, puisque je semble apprécier cet animal._

_Bref, où j'en étais moi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, Edward à Madrid, Edward prise de tête mais Edward qui reconnecte ! Malheureusement pour lui, ça lui arrive un peu trop souvent d'avoir du mal à connecter les neurones._

_Bon, je vous préviens d'emblée, il n'y aura que de brèves allusions au concert madrilène. Juste pour l'anecdote, le nom du chef du symphonique de Madrid est exact. _

_La semaine prochaine, on retrouve Bella à Vienne ! J'adore Vienne ! Mais surtout Bella sur un petit nuage. On se demande pourquoi ?_

_Bise et à la semaine prochaine._

_Cokotoulousaine pour le weekend !_

_«A côte de son accent à elle, le type qui fait les annonces sur Radio-Toulouse, c'est de la petite bière… » _

_

* * *

_

**_Bea : _**_Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à être heureuse du retour d'Edward, y a comme qui dirait un consensus autour de ça ! Félix a-t-il menti ou non ? Le problème de la mère, c'est qu'elle était un moulin à parole. Personnellement, je ne la crois pas suffisamment futée pour avoir réussi un truc pareil, mais bon, je peux peut-être me tromper. Ah si mes personnages m'échappent quelques fois, Jane comme Alice en font parties. Bise._

**_Lilly-Rose : _**_Merci bien pour ton petit message sur le chapitre précédent d'Edward. Quand aux surnoms donnés par Bella, j'aime bien également. Le Petit Caporal des Casseroles est une idée d'une autre de mes cousines (j'en ai un paquet) qui suivent assidument mon histoire également. Bise._

**_Aussidagility : _**_Ne me tuez pas Alberto, je l'aime bien moi ! Il me fait penser à Alfred, le majordome de Bruce Wayne (Batman). Bise._

**_Leila : _**_Moi, les chapitres qui dégoulinent trop la guimauve (surdose de romantisme en jargon nathalien) ça me gonfle ! Alors lui faire dire une de ces phrases qui pimentaient si régulièrement leur vie avant le soir du concert, c'est aussi un moyen de bien détendre l'atmosphère avant les discussions plus sérieuses. J'aime que mes héroïnes aient un caractère fort et savent résister aux différents conflits (Alice par exemple…). Bise._


	21. Chapitre 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

Moi, qui plane à trois mille du sol, vous croyez ? Putain, je touche plus terre depuis deux jours ! Curieusement, même le départ d'Edward n'a pas réussi à ternir ma bonne humeur. Emmet prétend qu'on m'a échangé avec le nain Joyeux. Je souris tout le temps, je ne m'énerve pas, n'emmerde pas les profs (bien que je raconte le contraire à Edward juste pour l'agacer un peu), et suis d'un calme encore plus olympien lors de cette réunion de la Famiglia au Castello.

Nettoni me parle d'un nouvel arrivage de filles en provenance directe de Biélorussie. En temps normal, cela me fait grogner, surtout quand je l'entends parler de ces femmes comme si elles étaient du bétail, mais là, rien ne m'atteint. Il pourrait m'annoncer que nous sommes en guerre ouverte contre la Camora, cela ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid. J'essaye pourtant qu'être concentrée sur ce qu'il se passe mais là c'est un peu trop difficile. Mon esprit n'a qu'une seule idée et il la fait tourner en permanence : Edward. Edward qui m'embrasse, Edward qui me prend dans ses bras, Edward qui me traite de sale mioche, Edward qui joue du piano et le mieux de tout, Edward qui dort contre moi, son nez dans mes cheveux.

Quand je pense que je suis sensée mettre au point les derniers détails de notre voyage avec Signora Verbera. À part me prendre pour Sissi et imaginer Edward en Frantz…Vienne est à des milliers d'années lumières. Faut que j'arrête les pensées à l'eau de rose, ça va finir par me griller complètement le cerveau. Isabella concentre toi, mot d'ordre du jour.

- C'est Hunter qui les réceptionnera à la descente des camions, cela se fera du côté de Stagliano.

- Vous laissez le mac seul ? Lui demande-je.

- Non, bien sûr que non, signorina, je serai présent également.

- Qu'il n'essaye pas de nous doubler.

- De toute façon, il sait qu'il est surveillé comme le lait sur le feu et qu'au moindre écart de conduite, il est bon pour la fosse commune.

- Pourquoi la fosse commune ? Interroge-je Nettoni.

- Parce que personne ne va payer des funérailles pour ce salopard, pas même le peu de famille qui lui reste.

- Parce qu'il a de la famille en plus ?

- Une nièce, je crois…

- Pauvre gosse ! Conclut Emmet sur le sujet.

Nettoni referme ses dossiers, comprenant bien que la parole ne lui sera plus donnée durant la fin de la réunion. Jacob Black prend la parole à son tour, faisant le point sur les activités de la drogue depuis Noël. Le réveillon est toujours une période faste pour la vente de drogue, beaucoup de personnes en mal de sensation s'y essayent lors de la nuit de la Saint Sylvestre, augmentant fortement les ventes à ce moment là. Jacob va en avoir pour un sacré bout de temps car il part dans le détail de tous ses dealers et revendeurs, alors que des souvenirs pas très joyeux me reviennent en mémoire.

C'est lors de la nuit du nouvel an, l'année dernière, que j'ai essayé la cocaïne pour la première fois. J'avais cassé les pieds de Démétri pour que je puisse en prendre. Les parents étaient à une réception à Rome et Démétri avait invité bon nombre de ses potes au Palazzo, le transformant le temps d'une soirée en un vrai bordel. Alcool, drogue et sexe dans tous les coins. Démétri ne voulait pas que je descende de ma chambre, mais bien évidemment, je ne l'avais pas écouté. Mon frère était plus ou moins saoul quand j'ai rejoint le salon. Entre les groupes qui s'envoyaient en l'air contre les murs ou sur les canapés, ceux qui vidaient les bouteilles de champagne ou de whisky à même le goulot et ceux qui se faisaient des rails sur la table basse. J'avais repéré Démétri avachi dans un fauteuil, une fille à genoux entre ses jambes.

Quand il m'a vu arriver, il l'a dégagée, s'est rhabillé alors que je tournais la tête et m'a attrapé le bras. Il était en colère contre moi mais je lui ai fait du chantage. Si je n'essayais pas la coke, je racontais aux parents quel genre de soirée était le réveillon. Mon frère était piégé, pour Papa et Maman, le Palazzo devait être un terrain intouchable et les orgies romaines y ont toujours été proscrites. Papa ne se faisait aucune illusion sur son fils, il savait qu'il participait à ce type de soirées, comme lui l'avait fait avant son mariage. Mais pas au Palazzo, c'était la règle.

Je me souviens avoir éternué après avoir sniffé un rail de taille réduite, je suis restée au rez-de-chaussée, aux côtés de mon frère qui ne voulait pas que je m'éloigne. Il en profitait pour boire comme un polonais. J'arrivais à vider les verres d'alcool, le soudoyant habilement. Mais un moment, je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui me suis éloignée ou si c'est lui. Je ne sais plus trop ce qui s'est passé, j'étais vraiment dans un état second. J'ai dû déambuler au fil des pièces et des verres que l'on me proposait. Tout le monde savait très bien qui j'étais, et que j'étais donc intouchable, à moins de vouloir risquer sa vie. Mais il y a eu des téméraires, ou des fous, au choix.

Toujours est-il que ce soir là, j'ai failli tout cumuler : mon premier rail, ma première cuite, mon premier cadavre et ma première fois. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé mais je ne reprends conscience de ce qu'il se déroulait alors que deux types tentaient de me déshabiller au fond du couloir. L'un me tenait le haut du corps tout en me plotant la poitrine alors que l'autre, ses genoux bloquant mes jambes, s'attaquait à mon bouton de jeans. La drogue et l'alcool m'avaient rendue faible, j'avais du mal à résister. Alors je me suis mise à hurler… Hurler à m'en briser les cordes vocales. J'ai mordu la main qui a essayé de me faire taire, pour continuer mon cri.

Alors que mon pantalon était en train de descendre le long de mes jambes, Démétri est arrivé, la fureur déformant ses traits. Il a frappé celui qui s'occupait du haut de mon corps, encore et encore, sans discontinuer. Une fille m'aida à me relever et à remonter mon pantalon. Je me mordais les joues jusqu'au sang pour retenir mes larmes. Je vis que Lorenzo avait plaqué le second type au mur. Pour le faire se tenir tranquille. Beaucoup de monde s'était accumulé dans le couloir. Et dans un excès de rage, Démétri a sorti son flingue et il a tué le premier gars. Des hurlements ont retenti derrière, mais j'adoptais une expression neutre. On ne touche pas à un Volturi, la sanction est normale.

Mon frère s'approcha du second et lui balança plusieurs coups dont le dernier dans le ventre qui le fit s'écrouler à genoux. Démétri braqua son flingue sur lui mais je l'ai arrêté en posant ma main sur son bras. Il m'a regardé surpris alors que je glissais mes doigts sur son Eagle. Sans que nous ne prononcions un seul mot, il a compris ce que je voulais : c'était à moi qu'on s'est attaqué, c'était à moi d'infliger le châtiment. Il m'a laissé son revolver, que je devais tenir des deux mains car trop lourd pour ma petite corpulence. Il s'est placé derrière moi et a posé ses paumes sur mes doigts, pour m'aider. J'ai visé la tête et ai pressé la détente. Le coup est parti, le recul me propulsant contre mon frère qui avait anticipé cette réaction.

La tête du type était explosée, le sang et la cervelle dégoulinant sur le parquet. Je regardais ça sans une once de remord, si il n'avait été arrêté, il m'aurait violé. Démétri m'a repris le flingue avant de me serrer dans ses bras, et poussant un soupir de soulagement. Je venais de tuer quelqu'un et je n'arrivais pas à me sentir coupable. Quand nous sommes sortis du couloir, je vis que Lorenzo et Riley étaient train de faire dégager tout le monde du Palazzo. Mais nous ne nous attardâmes pas, nous sommes montés directement dans ma chambre. Mon frère m'a obligé à prendre une douche et quand je suis ressortie de la salle de bain, il était toujours là, discutant avec Lorenzo et Riley. Me voyant, ils sont sortis, il fallait nettoyer et faire disparaître toute trace de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais Démétri est resté, attendant que je me glisse sous ma couette. Une fois installée, il m'a reprise dans ses bras et m'a demandé pardon. Il l'a répété indéfiniment, tout en me berçant. J'ai dû m'endormir dans ses bras.

Quand je me suis réveillée le premier janvier, tard dans la journée, un mal de crâne carabiné me cloua au matelas : les conséquences de la coke et de l'alcool. Puis ce qui s'est passé m'est revenu en tête, et je me suis précipitée dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Assise sur le carrelage froid, j'ai pleuré pendant je ne sais combien de temps. J'avais tué un homme, j'avais failli être violée. J'ai vomi jusqu'à m'en brûler la gorge et l'estomac, toujours en pleurant. C'est comme cela que Maman m'a trouvé et m'a prise dans ses bras.

Je sais que Démétri s'est pris un savon de la part de Papa et de Maman, double couche. Il ne pouvait pas dissimuler ce qu'il s'était passé durant le réveillon et il a été obligé de tout révéler. Papa a dû jouer de toute son influence pour que l'affaire ne sorte pas au grand jour. C'est la seule fois où Démétri a commis une telle bavure. Le véritable point positif de toute cette affaire, c'est que dès la semaine suivante, Papa m'offrit mon Beretta et des cours de tirs dans le stand du Castello, trois fois par semaine. Mais surtout, c'est avec cet épisode que je suis devenue une vraie Volturi.

- Qu'en pensez-vous Isabella ?

Je relève le nez et regarde autour de moi : tous ont les yeux fixés sur moi attendant une réponse à la question de Black. Merde, l'atterrissage est rude et je n'ai rien suivi. Mais c'est sa faute aussi, il est incapable de nous faire un résumé de ses dernières activités, il prend toujours trois plombes : faudrait apprendre à synthétiser mon bonhomme. Vivement Vienne !

XOXOXOXOX

Le jet vient d'atterrir sur le tarmac de l'aéroport privé de Vienne. Signora Verbera est assise en face de moi et Rosalie et Lorenzo sont de l'autre côté de l'avion. J'ai eu le droit à tout le topo sur les Andropov avec à leur tête, un couple infernal : Vladimir et Tanya. Mariés depuis plus de huit ans, leurs prises de tête et éclats dans leur couple sont aussi notoires que leur amour pour la Vodka. Ils se trompent, s'engueulent, se rabibochent, mais leur meilleur point de ralliement, ce sont les affaires. Là, leur association est indéfectible, l'un complétant l'autre. Vladimir a les relations, puisque né Andropov, il est diplomate et très cynique, peu lui résiste en négociation, son dada, l'alcool, les cigares et les armes de collection. Tanya, elle, c'est évidemment le charme, grande blonde sculpturale, mais c'est aussi le côté impitoyable de leur couple. Peu lui importe qui est au bout du canon de son révolver, même un enfant, s'il la gêne, elle l'abattra sans scrupule. Elle est une passionnée des pierres précieuses et surtout des diamants, et d'après la rumeur, elle s'y connait qu'Angela Verbera.

Nous descendons au Hilton où deux suites nous ont été réservées. C'est ici qu'aura lieu la rencontre, mais deux étages au-dessus, dans le penthouse occupé par le couple russe. Nous ne leur avons pas dit que nous sommes descendus dans le même hôtel. Je n'aime pas beaucoup me sentir aussi proche d'eux mais c'est pour mieux masquer notre rencontre.

D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je me montre dans Vienne, pour laisser croire à autre chose qu'une rencontre mafieuse. Nous serons ce soir même à la réception que donne l'ambassadeur d'Italie en Autriche, histoire de. Et surtout depuis que je suis installée dans ma chambre, je n'ai qu'une envie, aller me balader dans la capitale autrichienne. La rencontre n'aura lieu que demain soir. Mais avant toute chose, j'ai besoin d'un truc, essentiel, primordial à mon nouvel équilibre. J'en profite maintenant que je suis seule. Le téléphone collé à l'oreille d'entend trois tonalités avant que sa voix me réponde :

- Bella ?

- Re-bonjour.

- Tu es arrivée ?

- Oui, nous sommes au Hilton. Et toi, Alice ne t'a pas encore rendu dingue.

- Je lui ai interdit de venir avec moi pour les répétitions avec l'orchestre.

- À ce point ?

- Elle me fait payer ce que je lui ai dit le soir où elle a quitté Gênes.

- Et qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Que je ne voulais plus qu'elle régente ma vie.

- Ah…

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre, car depuis son départ, même si je suis sur un nuage par rapport à lui, aucun de nous n'arrive à aborder l'état de notre relation.

- Bon qu'est ce que tu vas faire d'avouable durant ton séjour ?

Edward, ou l'art de se sortir des conversations embarrassantes avant même de les avoir commencées.

- Et bien, cet après-midi, la Hofburg et les joyaux impériaux. Signora Verbera a des tonnes de trucs à m'apprendre là-dessus.

- Tu verras, c'est vraiment superbe. J'avais adoré visité la Vienne impériale. En plus, il y a un centre ville très sympa pour se balader à pieds.

- Je sais, il faudra que j'aille chez Van Cleef & Arpels.

- Mais qu'est que tu veux aller faire chez un joaillier, dont on ne trouve pas de bijou à moins de dix mille euros ?

- Les étoiles de Sissi !

- Pardon ?

- Mais oui les étoiles de Sissi. Tu vois le grand tableau de l'impératrice où elle porte une longue robe blanche.

- Non…

- Mais si Edward, c'est le portrait d'elle le plus connu.

- Peut-être.

- Et bien dans les cheveux, elle a des étoiles en diamant. Et Van Cleef & Arpels ont fait une reproduction de ces bijoux et je compte bien aller les admirer, voir même en acheter une.

- Bella! Soupire-t-il au téléphone. Tu dis ça comme tu dirais « je vais acheter un jean's chez H&M ».

- De toute façon, qu'est ce que tu y connais en la matière ?

- Rien ! Mais, franchement, Bella, tu as besoin d'un truc pareil ?

- Edward, c'est un rêve de gosse. J'adore Sissi, j'adore Romy Schneider et ces étoiles m'ont toujours fait rêver.

- Petite fille capricieuse ! Ironise-t-il.

- Et puis de toute façon, tu m'emmerdes. M'énerve-je. Je me suis promis de ne pas repartir de Vienne sans, et je tiens toujours mes promesses !

- Tiens donc, elles ont bon dos, les promesses !

- Edward, je vais raccrocher, tu m'agaces.

- Ça tombe, toi aussi.

Je ne réponds. Le silence se fait entre nous et j'entends sa respiration. Je n'ai pas envie de raccrocher, surtout pas. J'aime nos disputes pour des broutilles, j'aime entendre sa voix même si c'est pour me traiter de « petite fille capricieuse ». Finalement n'y tenant plus, je reprends la parole plus doucement :

- Tu me manques.

Nous l'avons dit en même temps, ça me fait sourire car nous sommes bien plus liés que les autres pourraient le croire.

- J'ai hâte de te revoir Bella.

- Moi aussi.

Nouveau silence, nous ne savons pas quoi nous dire. Ou plutôt si, mais ce que je veux lui avouer, je ne peux pas le faire au téléphone, je veux lui dire en face.

- Il faut que j'y aille Bella, l'orchestre m'attend.

- Bon courage à toi.

- Merci.

- Tu vas me rappeler avant le concert de ce soir ?

- Oui… je… je vais avoir besoin de t'entendre avant de commencer.

À croire que cet aveu lui coûte beaucoup.

- D'accord.

- Tu feras quoi pendant que je serai sur scène ?

- Je serai à une réception à l'ambassade d'Italie mais… je crois que psychiquement je serai plutôt du côté de Madrid.

- Je te rappelle plus tard.

- À tout à l'heure.

- Oui… Et Bella…

- Oui ?

- Quand, je jouerai, je ne penserai qu'à toi.

Il a raccroché sur cette phrase, me laissant complètement pantelante, le palpitant à cent quatre-vingt. Je regarde bêtement mon téléphone et sourit comme une idiote. Putain, que je l'aime…

XOXOXOXOX

Ces deux jours sont ont été à la fois très longs et très courts. Court quand j'ai pu m'émerveiller de toutes les beautés de la capitale viennoise : la Hofburg, Schonbrunn, les joyaux de la couronne, mes quatre étoiles dans un écrin, la crypte des Capucins… Longs quand je pensais qu'Edward n'était pas avec moi pour déambuler avec à mes côtés, long quand il a fallu faire des ronds de jambe chez l'ambassadeur. « Ah j'ai bien connu vos parents. Quelle tristesse ce qu'il s'est passé… » J'en passe et des meilleures.

Edward m'a appelé juste avant son concert mais juste quelques secondes, pour entendre ma voix. Je l'ai rappelé en rentrant de la réception. Il était satisfait de son interprétation mais sans plus, et juste avant de raccrocher, il m'a dit que la musique n'avait pas la même saveur sans moi. Décidément, ça doit l'amuser de couper la conversation après m'avoir lancé des trucs pareils, qui me retournent complètement le cerveau. En tout cas il est bien rentré au Palazzo pour le déjeuner, il parait qu'Emmet, était ravi de son retour… Il paraît qu'il s'ennuyait, le pauvre !

Mais là, je dois penser à tout autre chose. Nous sommes devant la porte des Andropov, où un de leurs hommes de main est venu nous ouvrir. Sans plus attendre, nous entrons pour nous diriger vers le salon du penthouse. Vladimir est debout, un cigare dans une main, un verre dans l'autre. Quand à Tanya, elle est assise dans un fauteuil, ses longues jambes croisées, elle pourrait faire concurrence à Rosalie Halei sur le critère de la beauté. Mais c'est surtout son regard qui me frappe, il est faux, hypocrite, tout ce qu'il y a de plus fielleux. Je sens qu'on ne va pas beaucoup s'apprécier. Mais c'est son mari qui interrompt mes réflexions :

- Miss Volturi, c'est un vrai plaisir de vous rencontrer en personne. Me dit-il de son anglais roulant. Je n'imaginais pas que vous ayez souhaité nous rencontrer aussi rapidement.

- Autant me présenter dans les plus brefs délais, cela m'évite de faire des courbettes hypocrites trop longtemps.

- Comme je vous comprends, Miss. Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Sa femme n'a pas desserré les dents depuis mon entrée dans la pièce, elle se contente de me fixer sans ciller. Croisant ses prunelles bleues azurs, je lui adresse le regard le plus méprisant que je peux : elle me prend pour une moins que rien, je ne fais que lui rendre la pareille. Je m'installe dans le canapé, Signora Verbera à ma droite et Halei dans le fauteuil à ma gauche. Comme à son habitude, Lorenzo reste debout, derrière moi.

Tanya attrape son propre verre posé sur la table basse, au milieu des nombreux documents qui doivent concerner nos affaires. Elle le porte délicatement à ses lèvres alors que Vladimir s'assoit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Avez-vous eu le temps de visiter un peu Vienne, Miss ?

- Oui, bien sûr, c'eut été un crime que de passer à côté de tout cela sans s'y arrêter.

- Je dois avouer que Tanya et moi adorons cette ville, il y a quelque chose de spécial ici. Un je ne sais quoi de féérique, qui vous emmène dans une autre époque.

- Oui, j'ai pu le constater. D'ailleurs j'en ai profité pour faire quelques emplette et apprécier les quelques joyaux qui sont exposés dans le trésor impérial.

Franchement, ces fausses politesses m'exaspèrent, autant entamer finement les sujets qui nous ont amené ici. Tanya prend la parole pour la première fois :

- Je suis assez d'accord vous, Miss. Il y a quelques pièces que j'aurais bien aimé avoir dans ma collection personnelle.

- Je suis intimement convaincue que dans les pierres que nous avons amenées, certaines vous siéront, Signora.

Angela fait un signe à Lorenzo pour qu'il s'avance et qu'il pose sa mallette sur la table. Il l'ouvre pour permettre à tout le monde de voir son contenu. Un à un, il vide les aumônières de satin contenant les diamants. Signora Verbera est allée les chercher elle-même en Belgique la semaine dernière. Une espèce de constellation s'étale dans le fond doublé de velours de l'attaché-case. La lumière du lustre fait briller chacune des pierres, c'est superbe.

Tanya se penche sur la marchandise et prend entre ses doigts plus que manucurés un des plus gros diamants. Elle le regarde dans la lumière, au dessus d'elle pendant un long moment. Elle recommence cette opération plusieurs fois avec une pierre différente à chaque fois et à les reposant soit elle la repose dans la mallette soit dans un plateau en argent à côté. Elle ne choisit que de gros joyaux. Une fois son manège terminé, elle se retourne vers son mari et lui parle en russe.

Rosalie Halei fronce les sourcils, elle n'aime pas ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle. En revanche Verbera ne semble être gênée, et se penche vers moi pour me murmurer en italien :

- Tanya est jalouse de notre approvisionnement, car les pierres sont d'une très grande pureté. Elle voudrait négocier notre source pour qu'elle puisse elle-même choisir ses acquisitions.

- Rassurez-moi, les plus belles pièces sont restées au Castello.

- Évidemment !

Nous nous sommes redressées pour voir Tanya nous fixer méchamment, aurait-elle oublié qu'Angela parle le russe couramment, ce qui est très pratique, je dois bien l'avouer. Vladimir lui, arbore toujours le même sourire depuis notre arrivée. Il est impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense. Verbera entame alors les négociations avec son épouse. Je suis appuyée contre le dossier, laissant ma spécialiste es joaillerie se charger des pourparlers. C'est très intéressant à suivre mais les détails techniques sur la façon de tailler les pierres m'indiffèrent complètement.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elles arrivent à un accord sans qu'Angela n'ait eu à lâcher le nom de nos intermédiaires en Afrique du Sud. Tanya est furieuse sur ce sujet mais son mari l'a calmée sur ses prétentions, en russe bien évidemment mais Verbera m'a rapporté leurs propos. Nous sommes en position de force en Europe en ce moment et personne ne peut faire sans nous au niveau international depuis près de cinq ans. La disparition de Papa n'a pas changé la donne, car Verbera, Halei, Black et Nettoni ont réussi à maintenir la main mise des Volturi.

Je sens que quand nous sortirons, ils seront bons pour s'engueuler de nouveau. Pour un peu, ils mettront à sac le penthouse, il parait que c'est déjà arrivé. En tout cas, le prix qui est ressorti des négociations est largement en notre faveur, c'est plus que ce qu'avait négocié Angela au départ. Un des Russes a amené un sac Vuitton rempli de dollars. Et sous nos yeux, il a déposé la somme exacte pour le paiement des diamants. Lorenzo a rangé les diamants dans les sachets et les a posé sur la table, pour ensuite remplir la mallette du règlement. Après cette opération, nous avons attaqué sur les kalachnikovs et j'ai pu découvrir Rosalie Halei dans l'art des négociations, cette fois ci ce fut Vladimir qui a mené pour les Andropov. Ce fut tout aussi âpre, mais Halei fut aussi calme que le Russe. Elle a fini par obtenir un approvisionnement d'armes à feu pour, par la suite, les envoyer en Palestine. Mais nous ne les payerons que lors de la livraison de la première cargaison en Égypte à nos hommes qui commencent à prendre place à Alexandrie.

Il est plus d'heure du matin, quand nous nous levons toutes les trois pour prendre congés. Lorenzo tient bien en main la poignée de l'attaché case qui contient les neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix mille dollars de paiement pour les diamants. Nous ne nous serons pas la main, personne ne se touche dans le milieu, trop dangereux, on a déjà vu des empoisonnements par le toucher. Alors, j'amorce ma sortie, Tanya Andropov m'interpelle :

- Au fait, Miss, comment va votre tuteur ?

- Pardon ?

- Oui ! Edward Cullen.

- Il n'est plus mon tuteur, je suis émancipée maintenant.

- Quel dommage, un si bel homme ! Je crois que j'en aurais usé et abusé si j'avais pu vivre avec un tel spécimen.

Je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prend la conversation, son regard transpire la convoitise. Isabella, calme-toi, je t'en prie, calme-toi. Mais putain, salope, t'as pas intérêt à toucher à Edward, sinon je te fais la peau.

- Vous savez peu de chose l'intéresse à part son piano. Lui dis-je de la façon la plus neutre possible.

- Allons, Miss, c'est un homme, c'est juste que vous ne savez pas vous y prendre. Vous êtes trop jeune. Je suis sûre que s'il avait une vraie femme en face de lui, son piano lui semblerait moins attrayant.

- Vous connaissez Heidi de la Camorra Napolitaine, Signora ?

- Bien évidemment.

- Elle a essayé, il a préféré aller s'enfermer dans le salon de musique.

Je ne le présenterai jamais à la fille chérie du Capo de la Camorra, ce serait de la folie, mais pour éloigner cette pétasse russe, je suis prête à tous les mensonges possibles.

- Chéri, il faudra que nous allions assister à un de ces concerts, il parait que ses doigts sont enchanteurs.

Je comprends très bien le sous entendu plus que flagrant, mais je reste calme, je dois rester calme.

- J'espère que vous nous présenterez, Miss. J'aimerai m'y essayer à mon tour. Vaincre Heidi sur ce terrain, même à distance, ce serait une vraie jubilation. Conclut-elle.

Même pas en rêve, connasse ! Moi vivante, tu n'approcheras jamais d'Edward. C'est clair, dorénavant, pour le moindre de ses concerts, je ne le laisserai plus y aller sans moi.

- Nous verrons cela. Signora, signore. Leur réponds-je en les saluant d'un signe de tête avant de sortir.

J'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un, de me défouler, d'évacuer la rage qui bouillonne en moi. Quelle pute, non mais quelle pétasse ! Oser sous entendre ça, devant son mari en plus ! Quoique, c'est peut-être pour le faire enrager après l'épisode des diamants. Je la tuerais plutôt que de la laisser approcher d'Edward. Mais d'un autre côté, elle est tellement belle, une de ses femmes fatales auxquelles aucun homme n'est capable de résister. Et moi qu'est ce que je suis, une gamine de seize ans, qui n'a même pas fini sa croissance. Et si elle lui plaisait, et s'il la trouvait à son goût, et si c'était une femme comme cela qu'il lui fallait.

En entrant dans ma suite, je me précipite devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Physiquement, je ne suis qu'une enfant. Comment peut-il éprouver quoi que ce soit pour moi ? Comparée à elle, je ne fais pas le poids. J'ai envie de pleurer, je n'arriverai pas à le garder. C'est un homme, il a des besoins, et je ne suis pas capable de les satisfaire pour le moment. De dépit, je m'écroule sur le lit et laisse des larmes s'écouler de mes joues. Quand mon téléphone sonne. Sans regarder qui est mon interlocuteur, je réponds :

- Allo.

- Bella.

- Edward. Je me redresse.

- Bella, y a un problème ?

- Pourquoi tu poses cette question ?

- Parce que ta voix est saccadée. Tu pleures ?

- C'est rien, Edward.

- Dis-moi, Bella. Je n'aime te savoir comme cela alors que je ne peux pas te réconforter. Je t'en prie.

- C'est juste que la Russe a dit que je suis trop jeune pour pouvoir attirer un homme.

Autant ne pas lui dire toute la vérité, de toute façon, je ne suis pas capable de lui dire mes véritables craintes. Il laisse passer un silence avant de reprendre la parole :

- N'écoute pas ce que cette immonde blonde ait pu te dire.

- Comment tu sais qu'elle est blonde ?

- Quand tu as donné leur nom, j'ai été curieux et j'ai regardé sur Google. Trop pot de peinture et trop de silicone dans la poitrine à mon goût.

Je souris faiblement à sa réflexion, il n'a pas l'air de la trouver aussi belle que je l'aurais pensé. Reprenant un peu de courage, j'ose lui demander :

- Et ton goût c'est quoi ?

- Mon goût ?

- Oui…

- Je dirais brune, pas très grande, un air innocent cachant une grande force de caractère, habillée en bleu de préférence, des yeux chocolat, assez chieuse sur les bords…

Mon sourire s'agrandit au fur et à mesure de la description. J'ai du mal à y croire.

- Merci Edward.

- Bella…

- Oui ?

- Crois-moi, j'aurai beaucoup moins hésité si je n'avais pas su que tu n'avais que seize ans.

Mon cœur s'emballe. C'est la première fois depuis notre baiser que nous abordons réellement notre relation. Ça a beau être au téléphone, cela me réchauffe, me rassure. Je l'aime…

- Je ne veux pas que tu attires les hommes, Bella.

- Pardon.

- Je veux te suffire, que tu n'en ais pas besoin d'autres.

- Je ne veux que toi, Edward. Les autres, je m'en fous.

- Moi aussi, Bella. Je… je…

Il s'interrompt. Je voudrais pouvoir lui dire « je t'aime ». Mais pas au téléphone, demain, quand je rentrerai, je dois lui dire, je veux lui dire.

- Toi et moi, il faut qu'on ait une conversation face à face.

- Je le crois aussi.

- Tu me manques Edward.

- Toi aussi, Bella.

- J'ai hâte d'être à demain. Je vais essayer de faire avancer le décollage du jet. À demain Edward.

- À demain ma Bella.

De nouveau, il raccroche brusquement. Je suis « sa » Bella. Comme une idiote, je serre mon portable contre mon cœur tout en m'agitant sur mon lit. Non seulement il m'a rassuré ce con mais en plus, il me considère comme sienne. Et surtout Tanya ne l'intéresse pas. Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime.

* * *

_Un chapitre avec énormément de choses, où l'on se rend compte que Bella intervient quand Isabella est de sortie. Alors oui, j'adore Vienne, et je me suis lâchée sur les liens sur mon profil. Vous trouverez la Hofburg, Sconbrunn et Sissi avec ses étoiles. _

_Vous avez pu découvrir la naissance d'Isabella Volturi en tant que fille de la mafia. Ce souvenir aurait du apparaître au chapitre des retrouvailles mais je ne voulais qu'il soit occulté par passage que tout le monde attendait, le retour d'Edward. Bien évidemment, je ne cautionne pas les soirées orgiaques ! _

_Ensuite, Bella et Edward qui s'agacent au téléphone, mais c'est leur manière de fonctionner. J'adore écrire leurs incartades, c'est assez jubilatoire._

_Isabella qui défend son Edward face à une Tanya croqueuse d'homme. Bon c'est souvent Tanya qui a le mauvais rôle mais bon, il en faut bien une. Et même si je n'épargne pas Alice, je ne peux pas totalement lui donner un rôle de méchante. _

_Enfin une dernière conversation qui promet pleins de choses pour le prochain chapitre._

_Sur ce, à samedi prochain._

_Cokochocolatine_

_« Les tragédies de l'Histoire révèlent les grands hommes ; mais ce sont les médiocres qui provoquent les tragédies. » Maurice Druon. Les Rois Maudits_

* * *

**_Titine :_**_ Et oui, enfin ! Il est lent à la détente le pauvre…Bise._

**_Lilly-Rose :_**_ Merci bien pour ton commentaire. Comme tu as pu le voir, il est bien plus question d'Isabella que de Bella, mais bon, il en faut. Bise._

**_Aussidagility : _**_Pourquoi Edward ne rejoint-il pas Bella ? Il ne veut pas se mêler de ses affaires criminelles, et puis elle ne le lui a pas proposé. De surcroit ce serait l'exposer d'avantage au danger. Enfin, bref toutes les raisons du monde pour qu'Edward n'aille pas à Vienne. Mais oui, Alberto et Alfred : même combat ! A dans 3 semaines. Bise._


	22. Chapitre 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

Voilà près de deux heures que je tourne comme un lion en cage, attendant impatiemment le retour de Bella. Je deviens complètement maboule avec toute cette histoire. Elle n'a pas réussi à faire avancer l'heure de décollage du jet et du coup elle ne sera là que pour dîner. Dans un moment d'égarement, j'ai failli appeler Alice pour faire passer le temps : heureusement que j'ai repris mes esprit à temps.

Penser à autre chose, le concert de Madrid, par exemple. Il s'est mieux passé que je ne l'avais imaginé, et c'est tant mieux. La presse a été assez élogieuse, Alice m'ayant fait un topo de ce que les critiques avaient écrit le lendemain, même si je ne pense pas avoir atteint le niveau de celui de décembre. Je ne suis jamais très regardant sur ce que dit la presse à mon sujet mais tout de même, il y a quelques phrases chocs qui m'ont surpris :

« L'Amérique n'importe pas que ses produits bas de gamme, elle importe aussi quelques joyaux. » ou encore « Edward Cullen, après Chopin et Beethoven, quel compositeur va-t-il arriver à dompter ? ». Le tout maintenant est de ne pas prendre la grosse tête, jusque là les journalistes étaient très mordant avec moi, me reprochant particulièrement mes origines américaines. Les gens du vieux continent ont toujours une vraie appréhension vis-à-vis de nous, comme si les Etats-Unis se limitaient exclusivement à Mc Donald, Coca et Schwarzenegger, en oubliant totalement Apple, Disney et John Williams. Alala, les pensées sélectives font vraiment des ravages.

J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et sans attendre mon reste je m'avance rapidement sur le palier espérant la voir dans le hall du Palazzo. Qu'elle n'est pas ma déception quand j'y vois Emmet, se précipitant vers les escaliers pour les monter quatre à quatre. Son attitude est tout ce qu'il ya de plus inquiétant, il semble agité, angoissé. Il s'est passé quelque chose. Sans me voir, il est entré dans le bureau, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. N'y tenant pas, je le suis pour le voir ouvrir un pan de boiserie. Derrière se trouve un coffre dont il a le code puisque celui-ci ne lui résiste pas.

- Emmet, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien qui te concerne Edward !

- Peut-être mais ton comportement ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Il se redresse et soupire tout en posant l'énorme révolver que j'avais vu sur la table de nuit de Bella, le soir où elle est rentrée blessée. Apparemment, il a sorti une boîte de balles puisqu'il charge l'arme.

- Emmet, s'il te plait, dis moi ce qu'il se passe !

- Dès qu'Isabella sera là, nous devrons partir directement pour le Castello.

- C'est grave ?

- Suffisamment pour que la présence d'Isabella soit impérative.

- Elle court un risque ?

- Pour le moment non. Tant qu'elle est au Castello, elle ne risque rien.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as su qui était Félix ?

- Oui, c'était son demi-frère.

- Et bien, il y en aurait un autre.

- Un autre, comment ça un autre ?

- Je n'ai pas toutes les précisions, mais Isabella n'est pas en sécurité ici.

- Quoi ? Je croyais que le Palazzo était inattaquable, une espèce de territoire neutre.

- Cette personne n'en a rien à faire… Isabella va devoir vivre quelques temps au Castello.

Bella ne va plus vivre ici. Putain c'est pas possible. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je déteste ça ! Emmet m'en dit le moins possible et je vais rester ici, comme un con sans connaître réellement ce qu'il se passe. Et puis sa couverture va être mise à mal, si elle disparait comme cela.

- Comment va-t-elle faire pour le lycée ?

- Officiellement elle sera chez sa tante.

- Sa tante ? Quelle tante ?

- Athenodora, la sœur de Marcus, Aro et Caïus.

- Je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient une sœur.

- Oui, elle est l'aînée de la fratrie mais elle a quitté la famille à ses dix-huit ans pour épouser un duc anglais. Si officiellement, elle est toujours en contact avec les Volturi, officieusement depuis son mariage, elle ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec eux.

- Elle n'était pas là aux obsèques de son frère.

- Si, mais derrière, son but était de faire remarquer sa présence mais pas trop.

- Mais cautionne-t-elle d'être l'alibi d'Isabella ?

- Oui, même si elle a été dure à convaincre, car si Isabella tombe, c'est tout l'empire Volturi qui est menacé. Et qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle est toujours lié àla Famiglia en pratiquant l'omerta.

- Tu veux dire que comme elle ne dit rien des activités de ses frères et de sa nièce, elle est complice.

- Exact.

Bon sang, même en voulant couper les liens avec eux, il est impossible de se dégager complètement. Athenodora en est la preuve vivante. Faut-il que je sois vraiment con pour avoir accepté de rester. Emmet a entamé tout un rangement au cours de notre conversation : il a entassé des liasses de documents qui reposaient dans le coffre, dans un carton et maintenant, il s'est attaqué à l'ordinateur. Et moi, qu'est ce que je vais faire dans tout ça, si Isabella n'est plus là ? Je ne peux pas quitter mon poste au conservatoire. Sans autre préambule, je pose la question à Ememt, il réfléchit quelques instants avant de me répondre :

- Je n'en sais rien. Isabella est injoignable durant toute la durée du vol, mais dès qu'elle arrivera, on avisera.

Cette fois c'est clair, je ne me laisserai pas embarquer sans connaître tout ce qu'il se passe, c'est hors de question ! Le téléphone portable d'Emmet retentit alors, il répond et parle en italien rapidement. Je comprends que c'est Isabella au bout du fil. Je le regarde mener la conversation, il s'agite, parle avec sa main de libre, s'emporte, grogne et me jette de nombreux coups d'œil. J'arrive à reconnaître mon prénom plusieurs fois, mais pour le reste, il parle beaucoup trop vite et mes faibles bases d'italien n'arrivent pas à suivre. Finalement il raccroche et râle de nouveau avant de s'adresser à moi :

- Prépare tes affaires, tu viens avec nous.

- Quoi ?

- Dépêche toi, Isabella est là dans vingt minutes tout au plus.

- C'est hors de question ! Je ne vais pas me laisser trimballer comme un vulgaire toutou au grès des énervements de chacun.

- Edward, je crois que tu ferais mieux de faire ce qu'Isabella demande.

- Je veux d'abord savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il agrippe ma main et braque son flingue dans ma paume et me dit très froidement :

- Tu vas aller faire tes valises sans discuter, sinon je te troue ton instrument de travail. Si tu veux des explications, tu te débrouilleras avec Isabella. Mais moi, je ne prends pas le risque de te parler sans son accord. La dernière fois, j'ai eu trop chaud aux fesses.

Cette fois, il me fait peur, et sans pouvoir sortir un mot, je hoche la tête mécaniquement avant de rejoindre ma chambre. Décidément, je n'aurais pas arrêté de faire et défaire mes affaires depuis un mois. Il était près à me tirer une balle dans la main pour que j'obéisse, je hais ça !

Je suis trop vulnérable face au monde que côtoie Isabella, trop faible. Rien ne m'a préparé à ce que je pourrai vivre en restant ici. Je hais ça ! Isabella est plus forte que moi, je ne vais être qu'un boulet qu'elle va trainer. Pourquoi j'ai décidé de rester ? En réalité, elle n'a pas besoin de moi… Elle serait plus à même de veiller à sa sécurité si je n'étais pas là.

Assis sur mon lit, la tête dans mes mains, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me suis pourtant engagé à ne plus partir, à rester avec elle. J'entends alors du bruit dans la maison, ce pas je le reconnaitrais entre mille, mais il est plus précipité qu'à l'habitude. Il y a un je ne sais quoi d'angoisse dedans. Les escaliers sont montés rapidement, mais le bruit ne vient pas jusqu'ici, il a fait escale au bureau. N'y tenant pas, j'y retourne et entre sans même avoir demandé la permission, contrairement à ce qui est stipulé dansla Charte, au diable toute règle, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Isabella ne m'a pas vu, elle appuyée le front contre la vitre de la fenêtre. Je me place aux côtés d'Emmet et attends la suite. Elle se redresse, le visage dur, aucune émotion ne traverse ses traits. La glace serait plus chaleureuse à cet instant. Mais quand elle s'aperçoit de ma présence une profonde tristesse traverse son regard. Non, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça ! Ne regrette pas de m'avoir à tes côtés.

Et bien voilà, même en position de faiblesse, je veux rester avec elle, au moins j'ai ma réponse au « pourquoi je suis resté ? » ! J'avance vers elle sans me préoccuper de l'acolyte d'Isabella. Je lui prends la main doucement et porte l'autre à son visage. Devant moi, ses traits s'adoucissent, elle redevient ma Bella. Nous sommes en train de créer une bulle. Sans prévenir, elle se réfugie dans mes bras et enfouit son visage dans ma poitrine.

Je la serre contre moi, tellement fort, de peur qu'elle s'échappe. Je la berce aussi, elle ne pleure pas mais je sens qu'elle se retient, Emmet l'en empêche peut-être. Mes doigts glissent dans ses cheveux pour la caresser, ma joue repose sur le haut de son crâne. Je souhaiterai que rien ne vienne nous perturber, que nous restions comme cela sans plus rien autour de nous, ni Famiglia, ni Alice, ni Capo, et même ni musique, juste Bella et moi.

Finalement, elle s'écarte de moi et reprend son air impassible, je n'aime pas ça. Elle parle alors en anglais, pour une fois, elle m'intègre dans ses projets.

- Nous devons vraiment partir dans l'heure, Emmet ?

- Oui c'est plus prudent, apparemment, elle n'aurait aucun sens de la mesure, et tant pis pour le qu'en dira-t-on.

- De quoi parler, Isabella ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demande-je.

- Je t'expliquerai tout dans la voiture, en attendant, nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. As-tu préparé tes affaires ?

- J'ai presque terminé. Lui réponds-je.

- Ok vas-y, je vais m'occuper des miennes. Elle se tourne vers son bras droit, toujours dans mes bras. Emmet les documents et….

- J'ai tout emballé, c'est dans le coffre de l'Audi.

- Quelle est l'excuse ?

- Une virée chez Athenodora.

- Beurk ! Fait-elle en grimaçant.

Cette réaction me fait sourire. Elle plaque alors un baiser sur ma joue et sort rapidement de la pièce. Je ne peux que l'imiter pour rejoindre ma chambre. Emmet me suit. Il m'observe un moment alors que je finis d'emballer mes affaires, puis il se décide à prendre la parole :

- Pour toi, nous invoquerons le fait que tu as dû te rendre en urgence dans ta famille aux Etats-Unis.

- C'est pour le conservatoire ?

- Oui, c'est la seule solution pour le moment.

- Combien de temps allons-nous rester au Castello ?

- Le temps qu'il faudra.

Il s'apprête à sortir mais je le retiens :

- Attends !

- Oui ?

- Y a-t-il un piano au Castello ?

Il me regarde, ébahi par ma question. Je crois que celle-là, il ne s'y attendait pas.

- Je n'en ai fichtrement aucune idée, je crois n'avoir jamais fait le tour de l'intégralité des pièces.

Soyons bien clair, je veux bien suivre Isabella mais je ne survivrai pas sans piano ! Il sort sans demander son reste et je termine de boucler mes bagages. Je les descends dans l'entrée et je constate qu'Alberto a fait de même :

- Que va faire le reste du personnel ? Lui demande-je.

- Ils vont rester ici pour entretenir la maison.

- Ça ne semble pas vous perturber.

- Vous savez, Signore, ce n'est pas la première que je vois ce genre de situation. Quand Signorina était très jeune, Maestro Marcus,la Signora avaient reçu des menaces plus que sérieuses et nous avions tous déménagé au Castello pendant un peu moins de six mois. Finalement tout danger avait disparu, et nous sommes revenus. Il n'est pas surprenant que Signorina ne s'en souvienne pas.

Tout danger avait disparu, mouais, j'aurais plutôt dit « tout danger avait été liquidé ! » mais, bon ce n'est que mon opinion. Je m'installe dans le salon, attendant que Bella ait terminé. Des milliers de questions tournent à nouveau dans ma tête. Emmet a parlé de Félix en disant qu'il y en avait un autre. Un autre quoi ? Un autre demi-frère ? Ou plutôt une demi sœur puisqu'il a dit « qu'elle » n'a aucun sens de la mesure. Quelle famille, je vous jure ! Franchement, je ne suis pas mécontent de n'avoir aucun frère, quand aux cousins du côté de Maman, je ne les vois jamais. Mes parents ont toujours vécu dans une espèce de bulle et leur entourage n'y était pas vraiment admis. Je dois bien avouer qu'aujourd'hui, cela m'arrange grandement.

Sans m'en apercevoir, Bella se glisse à côté de moi sur le canapé. Je ne l'ai pas entendue rentrer. Je la prends dans mes bras pour la plaquer contre moi, elle se laisse faire et pose sa tête sur mon épaule tout en respirant fortement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tout ça me rend dingue, Bella.

- J'ai une demi-sœur.

- Ça, je crois que je l'avais saisi.

- Elle est la jumelle de Félix…

- Mais tu le savais ?

- Non je l'ai appris tout à l'heure.

- Comment cela est-il possible ?

- Jane a accouché sous césarienne, elle n'a jamais su qu'elle avait eu des jumeaux.

- Mais alors qui a…

- Aro.

- Aro, ton oncle ?

- Oui, c'est lui qui a manipulé à la clinique pour pouvoir tirer profit de la situation.

- Comment ça ?

- Déjà à l'époque, Papa avait pris la tête dela Famiglia, mon grand-père, Carlo était mort deux ans auparavant. Aro avait compris que mon père n'épouserait jamais Jane, aucune dignité, pas la moindre réserve, et trop manipulatrice, faisant passer ses intérêts personnels avant toute autre chose. C'est Aro qui a soutenu Jane durant sa grossesse, Papa ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Et apparemment quand il a découvert qu'elle attendait non pas un mais deux bébés, à grand coup de pots de vin auprès des médecins et de la clinique, il a réussi à ce que la vérité soit cachée à tout le monde.

- Mais comment avez-vous tout découvert ?

- Et bien, en fait, c'est Emmet qui…

A ce moment là, il est entré pour nous dire que les bagages étaient chargés et qu'il fallait qu'on parte immédiatement. Une fois dans le hall, je tourne la tête vers le salon de musique, j'aurai aimé avoir cette pièce avec moi. Pour tout ce qu'elle représente, tout ce qu'on y a vécu et tout ce qu'on vivra à nouveau. Bella prend ma main dans la sienne et me dit tout bas :

- Le piano arrive demain.

- Tu le fais déménager.

Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça, un tel instrument supportera très mal un déménagement, aussi minutieux que soient les déménageurs en question. Mais elle coupe court à mes réflexions :

- Non, j'ai donné des instructions à Tête d'ampoule pour qu'il en commande un. Il m'a renvoyé un message pour me dire qu'il sera livré demain.

- Quelle marque ?

- Le même qu'ici ! Il a demandé le même modèle. Mais tu aurais peut-être préféré autre chose. Je peux lui demander si tu veux.

Dans toutes les merdes qui viennent de lui tomber dessus, elle a pris le temps de s'occuper d'un piano. Sans lui demander, je la tourne vers moi et pose enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes. Punaise, même dans le tourbillon dans lequel nous sommes depuis près d'une heure et demi, jamais je n'ai eu autant envie de me perdre dans un baiser. Mon Dieu que cela m'avait manqué. Bella a plaqué ses mains sur le bas de mon visage et je la serre aussi fort que je peux contre moi.

- Je ne veux surtout pas passer pour l'empêcheur de tourner en rond, mais il est vraiment temps qu'on y aille. Nous interrompt Emmet.

Nous montons dans la voiture, il ne s'agit pas de l'A5 mais d'un Q7, bien plus commode pour transporter tout notre bazar. Alberto est monté devant, à la place du mort et Bella est avec moi à l'arrière. À peine sortis du Palazzo, je demande à ma voisine la suite de l'histoire. Elle me regarde, triste et vient se blottir contre moi avant de poursuivre ce qu'elle a commencé à me raconter tout à l'heure :

- C'est Emmet qui a découvert le pot aux roses, mais tu ne m'as pas dit comment.

- Depuis que Félix nous a dit qu'il y en avait un autre, j'ai cherché dans tous les sens pour arriver à trouver si c'était vrai ou non.

- Nous sommes partis du postula que Jane ne devait pas être au courant car elle n'aurait jamais pu tenir sa langue. Reprend Bella.

- Il m'a fallu retrouver le médecin et le personnel médical qui ont pratiqué l'accouchement. C'est là que j'ai découvert qu'elle avait eu une césarienne. Officiellement, c'est elle qui l'a demandé car elle disait qu'elle ne pouvait supporter la douleur d'un accouchement.

- Quelle conne. Commente-t-elle.

- C'est là que j'ai découvert que toutes les personnes présentes lors de cette césarienne sont toutes mortes de manière plus ou moins naturelle.

- Perso je pense que c'est moins que plus…

- Isabella, tu pourrais arrêter de faire tes remarques, je ne vais pas arriver au bout sinon. Lui sort Emmet.

- Vas-y, je me tais ! Râle-t-elle.

- Mais heureusement pour moi, j'ai pu entrer en contact avec la fille de l'infirmière, à qui sa mère avait raconté toute l'histoire, car elle avait compris que sa vie était en danger. C'est là qu'elle m'a dit que Aro était là et qu'il s'est emparé du second bébé, une fille.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un Volturi ait pu en arriver à cette extrémité là, pour des affaires d'influence et de pouvoir, cela me dépasse complètement.

- Aro sera-t-il là ce soir ? Demande alors Isabella.

- Oui, parce que maintenant, il va devoir s'expliquer.

- Comment êtes-vous parvenu à le confondre ? Interroge-je.

- Parce depuis fin décembre, il y a eu des tentatives d'interaction dans nos affaires. Nous ne nous en étions pas trop préoccupés jusqu'à lors…

- Mais ? Les encourage-je à poursuivre.

- Elle a descendu Caïus ce matin. Conclut Isabella.

Je regarde la personne dans mes bras, cette fois, c'est bien le Capo de la Famiglia, au visage très neutre, qui vous annonce ça comme on vous annoncerait qu'on a changé le papier peint de la chambre. La demi-sœur d'Isabella a tué leur oncle, plus le temps passe moins il y aura de personnes aux dîners de famille.

- J'ai eu Aro au téléphone, il a complètement perdu le contrôle de Sulpicia.

- Sulpicia ? Demande-je.

- Malheureusement pour elle, c'est son prénom. Reprend Isabella. Si tu veux mon avis entre Alec et Sulpicia, Aro a vraiment des goûts de merde…

- Aro a tenté de faire d'elle son pion, pour pouvoir prendre les rênes des Volturi. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que Félix retrouve la trace de sa sœur et qu'ils s'allient pour faire tomber tout le monde.

- Félix a commencé par mes parents et Démétri, mais je l'ai abattu en décembre.

- D'après le peu que j'ai pu soutirer d'Aro, quand elle a appris la mort de son frère, Sulpicia a cessé de jouer les petits soldats et s'est retournée contre lui, frontalement. Lance Emmet. Elle n'a plus qu'une seule obsession. Et tous les moyens pour y arriver seront bons, peu importe les règles du milieu. Elle n'en a plus rien à faire.

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle veut ? Ose-je demander, craignant déjà la réponse.

- Ma tête en haut d'un mât. Conclut Isabella.

Je frémis d'horreur face à cette dernière révélation. Sans le vouloir vraiment, je resserre ma prise sur elle. Cette fois, c'est elle la cible établie, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, tous les coups seront permis. Emmet m'avait expliqué que pour chaque clan mafieux, il y avait un terrain neutre, où personne n'avait le droit de les attaquer. Pour les Volturi, c'est le Palazzo. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il est si peu protégé. En revanche, le Castello, c'est comme leur quartier général, une espèce d'état major surprotégé.

Plus personne ne dit rien dans la voiture, je regarde les paysages défilés. Me voilà embarqué dans une histoire où tout le monde risque sa vie et je n'ai aucun moyen de me défendre. Mais comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Je jette un coup à Bella qui n'a pas bougé de sa place contre moi. Elle aussi regarde dehors, sa tête coincée sous la mienne. Elle finit par reprendre la parole :

- Je suis désolée.

- Désolée pour quoi ?

- Pour tout ça Edward. je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée que tu sois revenu.

- Pardon ?

- De toute façon, Isabella, je pense que Sulpicia aurait traqué Edward s'il était effectivement parti. Vous êtes plus en sécurité ensemble que l'un éloigné de l'autre. Essaye de la rassurer Emmet.

- Ta vie ne pourra pas être normale tant qu'elle sera vivante Edward. m'explique-t-elle.

- Bella, depuis que j'ai emménagé au Palazzo, ma vie n'a plus rien de normal, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins.

- J'aurais vraiment préféré ne pas en arriver là. Pour toi, je voudrais tellement une ado de seize ans normale. Me souffle-t-elle tout bas.

Je vais lui répondre mais la voiture s'arrête brusquement, Bella se redresse et Emmet se retourne vers nous après avoir extirpé un tissu noir de la boîte à gant.

- Il va falloir te bander les yeux, Edward.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, Emmet. Lui répond vertement Isabella.

- Désolé de te contredire, mais je crois que si. Tant qu'il n'aura pas les atouts pour se défendre, il ne sera pas en mesure de protéger nos secrets. Il ne doit pas pouvoir retourner au Castello de lui-même.

- Imagine qu'il lui arrive le moindre truc, et qu'il ait justement besoin de venir se réfugier ici, il doit pouvoir revenir par lui-même.

- C'est dangereux ! S'énerve Emmet. Tu le sais, s'il est attrapé et qu'on essaye de le faire parler, il pourra tout dire.

- STOP ! Crie-je.

J'attends quelques instants pour reprendre la parole.

- C'est plus prudent, Isabella. Je suis incapable de me défendre contre quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre parce que j'en saurais trop.

Je suis trop faible, Emmet l'a dit sans l'exprimer explicitement et Isabella perd un certain sens des dangers quand il s'agit de moi. Je suis dangereux pour elle, pour les décisions qu'elle prend. S'il n'était pas déjà trop tard, et si je n'étais aussi égoïste à vouloir être en permanence avec elle, je crois que je partirai pour qu'elle ait les idées plus claires et non parasitées par ma présence et mon manque de défense.

Putain, mais c'est moi qui devrais la protéger et non le contraire. En glissant mes mains le long de son dos, je sens son révolver, mais pas le petit qu'elle m'a dit porter en permanence. Non celui-ci est beaucoup plus gros, celui qu'Emmet a sorti du coffre tout à l'heure. Elle est armée et elle sait s'en servir et moi, comme un con, je vois la femme que j'aime se démener pour me protéger sans lever le petit doigt.

J'attrape le fouloir noir et me le noue moi-même autour des yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de conflit à mon sujet entre Isabella et Emmet, ils ont bien d'autre chose à penser. La fin du voyage se fait dans le silence le plus absolu. Une fois la voiture arrêtée, Bella se redresse et descend, prend ma main et m'invite à la suivre. Toujours dans le noir, je ne me fie qu'à cette main qui me guide au travers de ce qui doit être le Castello. J'entends des portes s'ouvrir et se refermer, de la moquette ou du plancher sous mes pas, des escaliers que l'on monte. Finalement, Bella stoppe complètement sa marche et lâche mes doigts.

- Tu peux enlever le foulard.

Sans me faire prier d'avantage, je retire le tissu qui obstrue ma vue. Le temps que mes yeux se réhabituent à la lumière, je regarde partout autour de moi. Il fait nuit, et elle a allumé la lumière de la pièce. C'est un salon qui me parait assez vide et portant il y a devant la cheminée tout un ensemble canapé, fauteuils et table basse. Sur le manteau de l'âtre, un écran plat avec lecteur de DVD intégré. Sur le mur opposé, une bibliothèque en bois encore plus grande que dans le bureau du Palazzo comprenant des livres mais également toute une collection de films diverses et variés.

- Nous sommes dans les appartements privés du Castello. Je suis la seule à pouvoir rentrer dans cette partie.

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a un capteur rétinien à l'entrée. Mais dès demain, nous ferrons programmer ton œil pour que tu puisses y accéder sans moi.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses qui fonctionnent comme cela ici ?

- Oui, les salles des archives, les coffres, l'armurerie principale et les serveurs informatiques. Selon l'utilité des salles, plus ou moins de personnes sont habilités à y entrer. Après le reste de la propriété est surveillée mais on ne t'empêchera pas d'y entrer.

- Il y a quoi ?

- La salle de la Famiglia, je te montrerai. La salle à manger, les cuisines, la grande bibliothèque, les salles d'entrainement, de muscu, de tir, le garage, l'armurerie de base, les appartements de Têtes d'ampoule et de Loupiotte.

- Qui ça ?

- Les comptables de la Famiglia.

- Et je suppose que toi, tu as accès à tout.

- Tu supposes bien, mais cet ensemble de cinq pièces, seule moi peut y entrer. C'est ici que je dors quand je reste au Castello. Et je sais que j'y ai passé près de six mois vers trois ou quatre ans.

- Ce salon est grand.

- Oui, il a été dégagé quand nous y sommes venus durant cette période pour que Démétri et moi puissions étaler nos jouets. Mais dès demain, nous y mettrons le piano.

- Qui va livrer le piano ?

- C'est Lorenzo qui va conduire le camion de livraison et les déménageurs seront dedans. Tu veux visiter ?

- Allons-y.

- En fait il y a quatre chambres autour de ce salon, et chacune partage une salle de bain avec sa voisine.

Elle s'avance vers une porte et l'ouvre…

- Celle-là, c'était celle de mes parents, je n'ai pas très envie qu'on l'utilise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, il y en a d'autres.

- Les fenêtres de l'ensemble donnent sur les deux cours intérieures pour éviter tout snipper qui serait en planque dans le parc. Elles ont aussi blindée et ne s'ouvrent pas. L'aération se fait en appuyant sur le bouton à côté de l'interrupteur.

Elle me fait la démonstration, puis referme la porte et me montre la seconde chambre. Celle-ci possède bien un lit simple mais il y a surtout un bureau. Elle m'explique que c'est pour y installer les documents et l'ordinateur qui se trouvaient au Palazzo. On traverse le salon pour atteindre les deux autres portes :

- Ça, c'est ma chambre… celle que j'ai toujours utilisée. Bon c'est un peu le fouillis mais les femmes de ménage ne peuvent venir que quand je suis là.

Je hoche la tête et elle ouvre la dernière porte.

- C'était la chambre de Démétri. Mais dorénavant, ce sera la tienne, enfin, si ça te convient. On peut y faire faire des travaux si tu veux. Y a pas de problème. Et…

- C'est bon Bella. Ça me va très bien. La stoppe-je en la prenant par les épaules.

Elle est nerveuse, très nerveuse. Je le sens, je le vois. Je la plaque contre moi et penche sur elle. Elle comprend mon envie et relève les yeux avant d'apposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Notre baiser est violent, traduisant nos angoisses, nos peurs et nos sentiments… Ce n'est que maintenant que je me souviens que nous devions discuter à son retour. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'y pensais vraiment plus. En s'écartant de moi, je vois qu'elle semble plus sereine, moins stressée.

- Je suis rassurée de te savoir ici.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment Bella mais il faudra que je te parle.

- Je sais… Moi aussi.

- Il faudrait que nous allions dîner.

- Je ne peux pas, Aro va arriver d'une minute à l'autre et nous allons devoir lui tirer les vers du nez avec Emmet et Black.

- Il y aura tous les membres de la Famiglia ?

- Oui.

- Et tu as confiance en chacun d'entre eux ?

- Ma confiance est différente selon les personnes. Mais elle n'est absolue qu'avec toi.

- Tu ne devrais pas Isabella.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis faible, je ne peux pas me défendre.

- C'est pas grave, c'est moi qui le ferait !

- Non, pour moi c'est grave ! Tant que je serai incapable de quoi que ce soit, je serai dangereux pour toi.

- Je m'en fous, tu m'es indispensable.

- Je ne veux être un boulet ou un toutou que tu traineras au grès de tes déplacements. Lui lance en m'agaçant.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu es Edward. me répond-elle en haussant le ton.

- Si, c'est ce que je suis, la preuve ! Je vais dîner dans mon coin et toi tu vaqueras à tes obligations de Capo.

- Mais je n'ai pas le choix, Edward. Crie-t-elle, avant de reprendre plus doucement. Je n'ai jamais eu le choix.

Sans prévenir, elle s'effondre en larme au sol. Je m'abaisse pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle sanglote longtemps, hoquetant pour reprendre sa respiration. Je la berce contre moi, lui fredonnant sa ritournelle italienne qui la calme. Elle finit par se calmer et me murmure :

- Depuis que tu es revenu, je n'ai jamais autant regretté d'être une Volturi.

- Bella…

- Je voudrais pouvoir sortir avec toi, sans avoir de chien de garde qui nous suive en permanence. Je voudrais pouvoir t'embrasser tout le temps, ne m'inquiéter que de la tenue que je vais porter pour te plaire. Je voudrais pouvoir sortir avec des amies que je ne peux pas avoir. Faire des bêtises comme une gosse de seize ans.

- Ça crois-moi qu'avec le lycée tu y arrives très bien.

Elle rit doucement avant de poursuivre :

- J'aimerai pouvoir te présenter à mes parents, faire enrager Papa parce que mon petit ami a sept ans de plus que moi et provoquer l'instinct protecteur de Démétri. J'aimerai pouvoir aller en boîte sans avoir à regarder tout autour de moi pour voir s'il n'y a aucun danger. Me prendre la tête avec ma mère pour des questions connes, faire le mur de la maison pour te rejoindre, me casser le crâne pour savoir quelles études supérieures je vais faire...

Elle reprend son souffle après avoir débité tout cet inventaire. Assis en tailleur sur le sol, Bella en travers de moi, la tête sur mon épaule, nous restons en silence un moment :

- Je voudrais être normale avec toi.

- Tu es Bella quand nous sommes tous les deux, l'ado de seize aussi chiante que possible mais qui me fait complètement craquer… voir même d'avantage.

- Et le Capo, tu le vois ?

- Quand d'autres personnes sont avec nous, oui, tu es alors Isabella Volturi, autoritaire, fascinante, mais tellement dangereuse.

- Et mes mains pleines de sang, tu les vois ?

- Je n'y arrive pas. Bien sûr quelques fois j'y pense mais très vite cette pensée m'échappe et je vois combien tu m'attires même en étant Isabella.

- Je suis un assassin.

- Je le sais.

- Je suis une pourriture faisant partie d'un monde hideux, ignoble que je défends et protège.

- Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi, ce côté de toi me fascine. Je devrais être dégouté, révolté, totalement en rejet. Mais c'est… toi. Et pour toi, je suis capable de toutes les folies, y compris celle de plonger dans ton monde hideux et ignoble. Alice avait raison quand elle disait que j'allais vendre mon âme au diable. Pour toi, je suis prêt à le faire.

Bella se redresse alors pour passer ses jambes de chaque côté de mon corps, à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et pose son front sur le mien.

- C'est totalement insensé. J'ai seize ans, je suis une criminelle, je traine dans un milieu des plus gerbant. Je n'ai rien de normal. À l'époque où les filles ont leur premier flirt, moi je tuais mon premier homme après avoir sniffer un rail de coke. Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, je te veux, Toi, Edward, le pianiste, le confident, l'amant, l'homme qui n'a rien à voir avec toutes ces horreurs. Parce que je le sais, j'en suis persuadée que, pour moi, ça ne changera jamais : tu es mon tout, mon parfait, mon absolu. Ti amo Edward.

Sans pouvoir me refreiner, je me jette sur ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus passionnés. Sa langue joue avec la mienne, elle se frotte à moi sans aucune pudeur, faisant réveiller mes instincts les plus primaires. J'ai envie d'elle, de son corps, de son âme. Ma main est plaquée sur sa nuque pour la maintenir au maximum contre moi. Nous nous détachons de quelques millimètres pour reprendre notre souffle, nous sommes haletants. Mais alors qu'elle veut m'embrasser de nouveau, je la stoppe. Je dois lui dire, j'ai besoin de lui dire, je veux lui dire :

- Je te veux Bella, entièrement, l'adolescente et le Capo. Oui je me vends au diable, mais surtout, je me vends à toi, pour toi. Je veux chaque partie de toi, ton cœur, ton esprit, ton corps, ton âme, je veux tout. Et je te donne tout en échange, Bella. Pour toi, je vais devenir plus fort, pour pouvoir être à tes côtés, pour pouvoir me défendre, te défendre, pour ne plus voir cette angoisse dans ton regard, dans ton attitude. Ton âge m'a fait peur, et nous ne pourrons pas nous afficher ensemble dans les deux ou trois prochaines années, parce que je suis trop fragile face à ton monde. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour être entier, dans ma musique, dans mon être, dans ma vie. Sans toi, rien n'a ce goût d'absolu que j'ai atteint lors de ce concert. Tu es mon absolu, mon tout, mon parfait : Ti amo Isabella, mia Bella.

Suite à ma déclaration, nous nous sommes embrassés encore, indéfiniment, sans nous soucier de tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans nos vies. Nous sommes enlacés complètement allongés dans le canapé, elle contre mon corps, me donnant des bouffées de chaleur. J'ai envie d'elle, cela fait déjà un moment que j'essaye de me freiner mais elle ne fait rien pour m'aider et le pire c'est qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte.

C'est Emmet qui vient crever notre bulle en nous appelant dans l'interphone de la porte blindée de notre refuge. Isabella se lève et ouvre pour se retrouver face à son bras droit mais également à la signorina Halei. Ils lui indiquent qu'Aro est arrivé et qu'elle doit descendre. Elle revient vers la table basse où elle avait posé son flingue tout à l'heure, pour être plus à l'aise dans mes bras. Elle me caresse le visage et me dit qu'elle reviendra directement après avoir terminé. A ce même instant, Alberto entre avec une table roulante remplie de victuailles.

- Garde m'en pour tout à l'heure, je risque d'avoir la dalle.

- Je ne suis pas Emmet non plus ! Lui réponds-je.

- Hé ! S'indigne le concerné.

- Celle là tu ne l'as pas volé. Se moque Halei.

Ils commencent à quitter la pièce mais je m'exclame pour qu'ils s'arrêtent. Je dois le faire, je ne peux pas rester comme ça, sans pouvoir rien faire :

- Emmet ?

- Oui ?

- Demain, j'aimerai commencer à apprendre à tirer au révolver.

* * *

_Alors, oui, je sais, vous, ce que vous vouliez c'était les déclarations de Bella et d'Edward et je ne suis pas vache, je vous les ai fourni. Mais j'aimerai surtout que vous vous penchiez sur le cheminement d'Edward durant tout le chapitre qui l'amène à cette dernière demande. Lui qui ne voulait pas se confronter au monde d'Isabella, il se trouve plonger dedans sans être armé pour. Et comme il le dit, il vend son âme au diable et veut apprendre à se défendre. _

_Après vous avez la réponse quand à l'autre, mentionné par Félix : Sulpicia. Nom pas assez souvent repris mais j'ai décidé d'exploiter au maximum les personnages donnés pas SM à la base. Le monde n'est vraiment pas rose dans le milieu de la mafia…_

_Enfin, je tiens à vous signaler que mes publications ne seront plus aussi régulières. En effet, je suis dans la rédaction de mon mémoire, et j'ai plus de mal à me remettre devant mon ordi pour écrire cette histoire. Pas que je manque d'inspiration, la trame est entièrement construite. Mais c'est surtout mon ordi qui me sort par les yeux. Alors, veuillez m'excuser par avance de ces absences certains samedi matin. _

_La seule chose que je peux promettre aux inscrites qui m'envoient des commentaires, c'est que je répondrai la veille ou l'avant-veille de la publication. Comme cela vous pourrez vous tenir prête dans les starting blocks pour le chapitre suivant, et pas d'attente indéfinie tout un week end sans me voir pointer le bout du bec._

_Sur ce, bise et à la prochaine fois._

_Cokostudieuse._

_« Les repas, le dimanche midi, comme chais plus qui disait, le bonheur ça s'trouve pas en lingot mais en p'tite monnaie. » Bénabar._

* * *

**_Lilly Rose _**_: Handicapé des sentiments, mais non, juste un peu trop dans sa musique jusque là pour ce rendre compte de ce qui l'entoure. Lui dire oui, ça y est, mais tu vois que leur relation n'est pas de tout repos. Bise._

**_Bea _**_: La conversation, la conversation, ça a été plutôt difficile pour Ed d'arriver à parler à Bella avec ce qu'il se trame…Mais bon, c'est fait. Alice reviendra, c'est comme la chanson « Le Matou »… Mais le matou revient le jour suivant, mais le matou revient, il est toujours vivant…. Tanya aussi reviendra plus tard ! Bise._

**_S _**_: Merci bien de t'être intéressée à mon histoire. Heureuse qu'elle t'ait plu. Bise._


	23. Chapitre 22

**CHAPITRE 22**

En descendant de les escaliers, j'essaye de faire abstraction de ce que je viens d'entendre et qui m'a retourné le cerveau… Edward, dès que je remonte, il va falloir qu'on discute de cette histoire d'apprendre à tirer. Et ce crétin d'Emmet qui lui a répondu « Oui, pas de problème ! ». A ce moment là, je l'aurais bien étripé ! Mais là, ce n'est ce qui doit me préoccuper.

J'arrive devant la porte de la salle de réunion de la Famiglia, Aro est derrière. Je sens que cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Il est mon oncle et je suis sûre qu'à ses yeux je ne suis que la fille de son frère et non le Capo des Volturi, déjà qu'il avait du mal à accepter Papa en tant que Parrain, alors moi… D'un geste ferme, j'appuie sur la clenche pour ouvrir la porte. Tous les messieurs autour de la table se lèvent : Black, Nettoni, Tête d'ampoule et Loupiotte. Aro est là aussi, évidement, et me regarde d'un air condescendant : toi avec la connerie que tu as faite, t'as plutôt intérêt à te tenir à carreau. Mais je suis surprise de trouver également Alec, mais évidemment je ne le montre pas. Sans leur adresser la parole, je vais m'assoir dans le fauteuil en bout de table et dépose mon arme devant moi. Me calant bien contre le dossier, j'essaye d'être la plus droite possible, de paraître plus grande que je ne suis. Ça va être dur.

- Bonsoir Aro.

- Bella.

- Je suis Isabella, Aro. Et ce n'est pas un simple dîner de famille.

- Je ne l'entendais pas autrement.

Emmet grogne à ma droite et Black s'agite sur son siège. Face à moi, Alec a un regard indéchiffrable. Il se trame quelque chose entre mon oncle et son rejeton. Cet homme me rend nauséeuse, il traite Alec de la pire des manière qu'il soit en lui faisant convoiter une place qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir tant qu'il ne l'aura pas reconnu officiellement. Et de l'autre côté il élève Sulpicia, la fille illégitime de son frère et lui monte le bourrichon pour en faire un de ses petits soldats. Mon père n'était pas un enfant de chœur, je crois que jamais il n'aurait pu fomenter un truc pareil. C'était aussi plus facile pour lui parce qu'au moins il avait des héritiers légitimes, Démétri et moi.

- Je veux toute l'histoire, Aro, sans fioriture. Et sache que je n'ai aucune considération pour ton opinion ou tes ressentis. Je veux seulement les faits.

- À la naissance des jumeaux…

- Avant Aro, je veux toute l'histoire, dans son intégralité ! Lui lance-je froidement.

Il ne répond pas et jette un coup d'œil à son fils. Alec est toujours aussi impassible, il est plus doué qu'il n'en a l'air.

- La présence d'Alec te gêne ? Lui demande Emmet.

Mon oncle ne répond pas à cette question. Je sais que mon bras droit a insisté pour mon « cousin » soit présent. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça mais bon. Je le vois alors écrire quelque chose sur un papier, et le glisser vers moi. Lisant rapidement ce qu'il a marqué, je relève les yeux sur lui. Emmet m'adresse un hochement de tête déterminé. C'est dangereux mais c'est vrai que cela serait un obstacle de plus pour Sulpicia et pour éviter que la Famiglia n'explose. Car c'est ce qu'elle fera, j'ai la faiblesse de croire que Rosalie Halei et Angela Verbera ne se rallieront jamais à elle. Pareil pour Tête d'ampoule. Or, s'ils partent c'est tout une grosse partie de notre empire qui s'effondre. En revanche, je sais que Black n'aura aucun scrupule à lui prêter allégeance pourvu que cela serve ses intérêts personnels et Nettoni s'associe toujours avec le plus fort, question de protection. Je dois éviter à tout prix qu'elle ne prenne les rênes et ce, même si je ne suis plus là. Je me retourne vers mon oncle.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y passer la nuit alors maintenant tu vas nous expliquer ce que tu as fait !

- Je ne devrais même te répondre, sale gosse.

Emmet s'est levé sous l'injure mais moi je n'ai pas bougé, je le regarde froidement, les coudes appuyés sur les accoudoirs, mon menton reposant sur mes mains.

- Bien, tu ne veux pas nous expliquer, alors je vais le faire moi-même, Aro.

Il se redresse et une lueur d'inquiétude passe dans son regard.

- Si tu ne veux pas nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé c'est que tu sais que cela va retourner Alec contre toi.

Mon cousin regarde son père, méchamment, après tout, Alec peut m'être utile, voir très utile.

- Mon très cher Alec, sache que ton père n'a jamais eu l'intention de te donner quoique ce soit de l'empire Volturi puisque son plan a démarré avant ta naissance. Jane Firenzi était enceinte de Papa qui n'était pas encore marié à l'époque. Elle a accouché d'un garçon, Félix, enfin, officiellement. Parce qu'en réalité, elle a eu deux enfants, des jumeaux, le second étant Sulpicia.

- Je croyais qu'elle était ma sœur ! Dit-il en se redressant.

- Non, elle est l'enfant illégitime du Capo. Lui répond Emmet.

- Seulement, Aro a caché sa naissance à tout le monde, en imposant une césarienne à Jane, bien trop bavarde pour être mise dans la confidence et il s'est débarrassé de toutes les personnes présentes lors de l'accouchement.

Mon cher oncle pâlit au fur et à mesure de mon récit, tandis que le regard d'Alec se fait plus noir.

- Il a élevé Sulpicia, la cachant aux yeux de tous, pour en faire son meilleur pion contre son propre frère.

- Pourquoi faire exactement ?

- Pour devenir Capo et lui promettre sa propre succession.

Alec s'est tourné brusquement vers son père alors que ce dernier me regarde pâle et haineux. J'avais compris que le seul moyen d'amener Sulpicia à sa cause était de lui promettre la place de Capo après lui, de faire d'elle son héritière, quitte même à la reconnaître publiquement comme sa fille.

- Vous n'avez pas osé faire ça ? Reprend froidement Alec contre Aro. Vous ne pouvez avoir osé.

- Alec, voyons, tu ne penses pas qu'elle essaye de nous monter l'un contre l'autre. Et…

- S'il y a bien une chose que je n'apprécie pas Aro, c'est d'être prise pour une bille. Emmet tu as le…

- Oui !

Il sort alors son portable et trafique dessus quelques instants avant de le poser sur la table. Il grésille et on entend une conversation :

- _« Je viens d'apprendre pour Caïus, Aro. Et je crois savoir que tu n'es pas tout blanc dans cette histoire._

- _Je n'ai rien à voir avec la mort de mon frère._

- _Directement, certainement pas, mais indirectement…_

- _Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? _

- _Sulpicia !_

- _…_

- _Aro ? _

- _Comment l'as-tu appris ?_

- _J'ai mené ma petite enquête. Quand Isabella a descendu Félix, il a eu le temps de nous révéler qu'il y en avait un autre._

- _…_

- _Tu vas répondre !_

- _Oui, Sulpicia est bien la sœur de Félix._

- _T'es vraiment un connard, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle s'en prenne à Caïus ?_

- _Apparemment, cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle était en contact avec son frère, j'ai pourtant tout fait pour l'éviter. Depuis la disparition de Marcus, elle était plus agressive avec moi, me disant que je n'étais pas son père et que la Famiglia était à elle et non à moi. Mais jusque là j'avais réussi à la maintenir._

- _Et…_

- _Quand elle a appris la mort de Félix, elle est devenue pire qu'une furie et elle a complètement échappé à mon contrôle. Elle enfuit il y a plus de deux semaines._

- _Et depuis tout ce temps tu n'as rien dit ! Mais putain, c'est pas possible._

- _Je pensais qu'elle reviendrait._

- _Aro, t'a beau être un Volturi t'es un crétin fini._

- _Je suis le prochain sur la liste…_

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Sulpicia veut tuer tous ceux qui l'empêcheront de prendre les rênes de la Famiglia. Et le suivant c'est moi._

- _On devrait te laisser crever dans le caniveau pour ce que tu as fait._

- _Je voudrais demander l'asile au Palazzo._

- _Putain, alors toi tu manques pas d'air !_

- _Ma nièce acceptera._

- _Ça, tu vois, j'en doute fortement ! _

- _…_

- _Juste un truc Aro, qu'est ce que tu lui as mis dans la tête pour qu'elle en arrive à ce niveau._

- _…_

- _Tu ferais mieux de répondre sinon je ne transmettrai rien à Isabella._

- _La Famiglia._

- _Pardon ?_

- _Je lui ai promis d'être mon héritière quand je reprendrai la Famiglia._

- _Et maintenant qu'elle t'a échappé, tu fuis la queue entre les jambes pour supplier Isabella de te protéger, alors que tu voulais la faire tomber. En fait, non seulement t'es un connard mais en plus t'es un trouillard._

- _De toute façon, Isabella n'est pas sureté au Palazzo._

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Si tu parles à ma nièce de ma demande !_

- _Je lui transmettrai. Alors ?_

- _Sulpicia n'a aucune notion des règles du code !_

- _Tu ne lui as rien appris là-dessus ?_

- _Non, je… Je voulais qu'elle soit capable de tout faire sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter._

- _Donc elle ne sait pas que dans le milieu, on respecte le territoire neutre._

- _Non, elle l'ignore et puis même si elle le savait, elle s'en foutrait totalement._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Elle veut la Famiglia et par-dessus tout, elle veut la tête d'Isabella, parce que c'est elle qui a tué Félix._

- _Qui lui avait descendu Marcus, Dydime et Démétri._

- _Pour elle c'était un juste retour des choses, il avait refusé d'épouser sa mère. Félix en avait le droit !_

- _C'est que tu as dit à Sulpicia ?_

- _…_

- _Tu sais Aro, si tu avais un quelconque espoir qu'Isabella consente à te mettre en sécurité, tu viens de le perdre. »_

La conversation s'arrête là. Le visage d'Alec reflète une fureur que j'ai rarement vue. Je pense qu'il est prêt à tuer Aro à mains nues.

- Tu n'es qu'un connard, une ordure de première ! Lance-t-il très durement à son père.

- Alec, je…

- Tais-toi !

Mon cousin se tourne vers moi et me regarde longuement avant de reprendre la parole :

- Isabella, je te demande la permission de le tuer.

- Malheureusement pour toi, la règle voudrait que ce soit moi qui le descende, pour trahison à envers la Famiglia.

- Isabella, tu ne ferais pas ça ! Tu ne peux pas, je suis ton oncle, je suis…

- Je suis désolée mais la règle est la même pour toute personne quel qu'elle soit, y compris les membres du sang. La trahison équivaut à la mort, Aro ! Et tu as trahi, en cachant Sulpicia à mon père, en l'élevant pour en faire une mafiosa sans aucune règle, en voulant nous éliminer.

Je me lève et attrape mon arme sur la table. Dans un silence de mort, je m'approche de mon oncle, tremblant de peur, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi pitoyable, lui toujours si arrogant et fier. Mais il connait le tarif, il doit mourir de mon arme. Pourtant, je sens que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire et si je veux pouvoir complètement intégrer Alec, il va falloir que je joue autrement, jouer c'est le mot :

- Nous sommes dans un grand jeu, Aro, rien de plus. Et tu as essayé une stratégie de triche, mais tu as perdu. Toute tricherie vaut expulsion du jeu.

- Isabella, ton père n'aurait jamais fait ça.

- Mon père a tué votre oncle à son arrivée, si je me souviens bien, et pour des raisons similaires. J'aurais dû me débarrasser de vous dès le départ, Caïus et toi.

- Isabella…

- À moins que…

- Que ?

Je regarde Emmet qui m'encourage d'un signe de tête, je joue avec le feu mais c'est ma seule chance d'y parvenir.

- Reconnais Alec comme ton fils.

Des exclamations se font entendre dans toute la pièce, mais je n'y accorde aucune attention, je reste fixée sur Aro.

- Tu m'as très bien comprise. Je veux que tu reconnaisses Alec comme ton fils. Tu n'es pas marié, il n'est donc pas adultérin, tu peux le légitimer.

- C'est vraiment possible ? Demande alors Alec, assez abasourdi.

- Oui. Lui répond Giovanni. Pour cela, Signore Aro doit écrire un papier de sa main reconnaissant que tu es bien son fils, et devant notaire.

- Où trouver un notaire à une heure pareille ? Reprend mon cousin empressé.

- Tu ignores beaucoup de chose Alec, des nombreuses facultés de ma chère Tête d'ampoule. Ironise-je. Il a le statut de notaire…

- Il me suffit de certifier que l'acte est authentique et de le déposer auprès de l'état civil.

Alec lève alors son arme sur la tempe de son père :

- Tu vas le faire immédiatement ! Sinon, je t'achève moi-même.

Aro fait courir son regard plusieurs fois entre son fils et moi. Puis il va s'installer à la table où Emmet lui tend une feuille vierge et un stylo. Il écrit alors ce que lui dicte Giovanni :

- « Je, soussigné Aro Antonio Carlo Volturi, né le 27 juillet 1960 à Genova, fils de Carlo Antonio Volturi et de Renatta Maria Angela Borgia, sain de corps et d'esprit, reconnait être le père biologique d'Alec Aro Carlo Penetta, né le 20 novembre 1994 à Genova, fils de Maria Leonora Penetta. Par cet acte, je déclare ma filiation et demande à ce qu'elle soit notifiée à l'état civil d'Alec Aro Carlo Penetta. Je souhaite que soit associé le nom Volturi à son nom de naissance et que cette démarche se fasse dans les plus brefs délais. »

Une fois la dictée terminée, Giovanni, se penche au dessus de mon oncle pour relire le texte. Il se met à écrire à son tour puis signe le papier.

- À votre tour, daté et signé !

Aro ne se fait pas prier plus longtemps et s'exécute. Alors Giacomo qui était bien tranquille jusque là, se lève et amène ton tampon à Tête d'ampoule qui l'applique sur la feuille. Puis il se redresse, le papier en main.

- Je l'amène dès demain à l'état civil de Genova.

- Tu vas sortir d'ici, Tête d'ampoule ?

- Je dois le déposer en personne, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Lorenzo, tu l'accompagneras.

- Bene Signorina.

Aro est avachi sur sa chaise, complètement perdu quand à Alec, il ne semble pas réaliser ce qu'il lui arrive. Mais ça mon petit père, tu vas vite reposer les pieds sur terre.

- Maintenant que tu es quasiment un Volturi, en tout cas demain, ce sera entièrement vrai, tu dois respecter les règles de la Famiglia.

- Oui, Isabella. Me répond-il.

- Et la première de toute, c'est que rien ne peut racheter la trahison.

Aro se redresse d'un seul coup et me regarde, de nouveau la frayeur se lit sur son visage.

- Encore une fois mon cher oncle, tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'ignores pas cette règle. Mais tu étais tellement obnubilé par le fait de sauver ta tête que tu aurais pu faire n'importe quoi.

- Isabella, tu as dis que…

- Je n'ai rien dit du tout. M'as-tu entendu dire que j'allais épargner ta vie ?

Je tends alors mon arme à Alec qui me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il doit être tué avec cette arme, mais je te le laisse, c'est ta vengeance.

- Il m'a reconnu…

- Dans le seul but de rester en vie. Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qu'il voulait. Il n'en a jamais rien eu à foutre de toi.

- Mais maintenant, je suis un Volturi.

- Oui, et je suis le Capo des Volturi, c'est à moi que tu dois prêter allégeance et non à lui.

Il s'empare de mon Eagle et le pointe sur son père…

- Non, Alec, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça.

- Isabella a plus de considération pour moi que tu n'en as jamais eu.

- Elle te manipule, tu ne le vois pas !

- Parce que toi, ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait pendant toutes ces années ?

- Alec, je t'en supplie.

- Tu es pathétique… je me demande même comment je pouvais encore te croire après toutes ces années.

- Al…

Mon cousin a tiré, ne laissant pas le temps à Aro de le supplier d'avantage. Il a tiré en plein dans la boîte crânienne, nous éclaboussant de sang et de matière cérébrale tous les deux. Nous restons à regarder le corps, la tête étant complètement explosée. Emmet s'agite mais je n'y prends pas garde. Je me retourne pour retourner m'assoir. Des hommes de mains embarquent le corps de mon oncle, encore un qui va finir au fond du parc du Castello. Alec est toujours debout, le regard vide, le révolver dans les mains. Emmet oblige alors Jacob à se lever et pour qu'il décale sa chaise ainsi mon second prend place à côté de lui laissant la chaise à ma droite vide. Alec est un Volturi par le sang, sa place prédomine sur celle des autres. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait compris ce que cela signifie et pour le moment, cela m'arrange, je lui expliquerai plus tard quand il sera plus à même de respecter le code.

- Alec !

- Oui. Me répond-il après quelques instants.

- Viens t'assoir.

Il relève les yeux vers moi et d'un signe de tête je lui désigne la place vide à mes côtés. Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, il vient s'installer à ma droite, il pose mon flingue devant moi et sort le sien de son holster pour mettre également sur la table. Je regarde tour à tour Verbera, Halei, Nettoni, Tête d'ampoule, Loupiotte et Black. Tous ont compris ce qu'il s'est passé, tous savent ce qu'il adviendra si je devais disparaitre. Car je le sais, ce sera Sulpicia ou moi et aucune de nous deux n'abandonnera tant que l'autre vivra. C'est une guerre que nous allons livrer.

- Emmet, qu'as-tu appris exactement sur Sulpicia ?

- Elle a investi l'hôtel dans lequel vivait Félix, nous avons des hommes qui le surveillent en permanence pour savoir quels sont ses moindres faits et gestes.

- Pensez-vous qu'elle soit au courant pour le Castello ? Demande Nettoni.

- Je pense qu'Aro a dû lui en parler mais rien n'est moins sûr. Lui répond Emmet. Alec ?

- Aro nous parlait de cet endroit mais il ne l'a jamais nommé devant moi. Peut-être que pour Sulpicia oui, et encore, je n'en suis pas convaincu.

- Du temps de Carlo, la majorité des affaires étaient traitées au Palazzo. Reprend Verbera. Marcus a fait tout transférer ici lors de la grande lessive de 1988.

- La grande lessive ? Demande-je.

- Oui, la grande lessive. Marcus a réduit les membres de la Famiglia à ce moment là. Avant, nous étions plus d'une vingtaine et le Capo estimait que c'était trop. Trop dangereux car trop de risque de fuite, de trahison, d'infiltration.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Marcus a fait éliminer tout le surplus en commençant par ceux qui livraient des informations sur la Famiglia. Explique Nettoni. Au final, il n'est plus que Signora Verbera, Black, Giovanni, Penetta et mon père.

- Penetta ? Interroge Alec.

- Oui, votre grand-père, Signore. Lui répond le responsable de la prostitution. Il a été tué par Aro peu avant votre naissance, et c'est là que Signorina Halei, qui était son bras droit est monté en grade.

La discussion reprend alors sur notre stratégie pour contrer Sulpicia. Des règles sont mises en place, mon nom ne sera plus prononcé par qui que ce soit sous peine de sanction. Pour me désigner, il faudra dorénavant se pincer l'arrête du nez. Aucune information concernant la Famiglia ne doit être échangée dans les cafés, les restaurants, les lieux publics confinés. Pour discuter, il faudra le faire dans la rue ou dans un lieu sûr, le Castello. Tous les portables vont être cryptés cette nuit, et chacun devra porter une puce anti mouchard. Plus question de se déplacer dans des voitures trop voyante, que tout le monde ressorte sa Fiat ! Personne ne doit aller s'occuper des affaires de la Famiglia seul, toujours accompagné, d'au moins deux hommes de main.

Personnellement, je ne dois pas sortir du Castello, je suis sensée être chez tante Athenodora. Pour l'enterrement de Caïus, il aura lieu dans une chapelle en pleine campagne, près de sa villa. Peu de personne s'y rendront, il était encore plus détestable qu'Aro. Alec devra y aller et Lorenzo l'accompagnera. Il devra d'ailleurs continuer à aller au lycée. Tous les soirs, la Mercedes classe S viendra le chercher comme auparavant, mais une fois rentrer chez Aro, il repartira aussitôt dans une voiture banalisée pour venir ici. Car Alec doit aussi venir s'installer ici, dans l'appartement voisin au nôtre.

Le cas d'Edward a également été abordé. Lui non plus ne peut quitter le Castello, officiellement, il est aux États-Unis, tout du moins pour le conservatoire de Genova. Après, il va me falloir voir comment faire avec Alice, parce que ça ne va pas être une mince affaire pour lui faire comprendre qu'Edward est indisponible pour le moment. Je crains le pire avec elle. Toujours à propos d'Edward, Emmet aborde un sujet que j'aurais préféré oublier :

- Dès demain, nous lui mettrons un Beretta dans les mains et il commencera à s'exercer.

- Parce qu'il ne sait pas tirer. S'exclame Alec.

- Je pense même qu'il n'a jamais touché une arme de sa vieµ.

- À part mon Eagle.

- De toute façon, il n'a pas le choix. S'il ne l'avait pas demandé, nous aurions dû l'obliger à le faire. Poursuit Rosalie.

J'ai envie d'exploser, pas Edward avec un flingue dans les mains. Ses mains sont faites pour apporter du bonheur, de la douceur, de l'ivresse, de la sensibilité… Ses mains de pianistes, je ne veux pas que ses mains de pianistes soient dénaturées par un révolver. Je ne veux pas que ces mains qui m'apportent tant de réconfort alors qu'il les fait glisser sur son clavier ou quand il les passe dans mes cheveux, se retrouvent tâcher de sang.

Et pourtant, je sais que c'est le plus raisonnable, le plus sûr, le réaliste. Edward doit apprendre à manier une arme, mais cela me fait tellement mal au cœur. D'ailleurs, je préfère que ce soit Emmet qui s'en charge plutôt que moi, je ne veux pas le voir avec un flingue entre les doigts. Après, je vais tout faire pour qu'il n'ait jamais à s'en servir, qu'il n'ait jamais à tirer sur quelqu'un. Je vais tout faire pour le protéger de Sulpicia, qu'elle ne puisse jamais l'approcher. Voilà mon nouvel objectif.

Finalement, nous concluons la réunion, et je me lève pour signifier le congé de chacun.

- Isabella !

- Oui Emmet ?

- Dis à Edward que je l'attends demain matin à 10h dans la cuisine.

- Tu ne restes pas ici ?

- Non, je rentre.

- Avec Halei…

- On ne peut rien te cacher.

- Je préfère que vos galipettes ne se passent pas ici.

- Ah, ah ! Très drôle !

Je les regarde sortir tous, les uns après les autres, sauf Alec. Il est resté, debout, à me regarder. Je sais qu'il s'interroge sur ce que j'ai obligé Aro à faire. Et ça ne loupe pas :

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Isabella ?

- Cela quoi ?

- Pourquoi as-tu obligé Aro à me reconnaître ? On se déteste, tu sais que je suis dangereux pour toi. Encore plus si je suis un Volturi.

- Je le sais bien. Mais je sais aussi que Sulpicia ne me laissera aucun répit et que si je dois y rester, toute la Famiglia s'écroulera, car beaucoup refuseront de se joindre à elle.

- Oui et alors ?

- Tu n'as pas encore compris, Alec. Pourtant tu es loin d'être bête.

- Comprendre quoi.

- Si je suis abattue, qui pendra ma place ?

- …

- Je suis trop jeune pour avoir des enfants, Alec.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Toi et moi sommes les derniers Volturi légitimes, donc si je disparais…

- Je deviens le Capo.

- Je prends un risque énorme en faisant cela, mais je préfère être sûre que la Famiglia ne mourra avec moi.

- Tu m'as donné ce qu'Aro m'a toujours refusé.

- En quelque sorte, parce qu'autant être claire. Cela n'a rien à voir avec de quelconques bons sentiments. Le premier devoir du Capo, c'est de protéger la Famiglia et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer pour prendre ta place immédiatement.

- Oui, mais tu ne le feras pas !

- Et pourquoi ça.

- Parce que toi comme moi savons ce que Sulpicia est capable de faire et tant que tu ne te révèles pas comme Volturi aux yeux du monde, tu n'as rien à craindre. C'est moi qu'elle veut, c'est ma tête. Alors autant servir de rempart, pour toi c'est tout bénèf. Soit Sulpicia me tue et tu deviens le nouveau Capo, soit c'est moi qui lui règle son compte et comme tu es dans la place parce qu'héritier, il ne te sera pas très compliqué de m'abattre après. Sauf si tu apprends avant que l'intérêt de la Famiglia passe avant toute chose.

- Tu sembles mieux comprendre les choses que moi.

- C'est normal, je suis en poste depuis octobre et Papa m'y a préparé même si ce devait-être Démétri. Il avait envisagé cette éventualité.

- Je crois qu'on pourra s'entendre, tous les deux.

- Je le pense aussi.

Nous restons assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, je regarde la pendule. Déjà deux heures du matin. Je pense que je l'avais assez mal jugé, mais je me dois de rester méfiante, on ne sait jamais. Mon Dieu, que j'aimerai vivre normalement avec Edward, sans toute cette merde autour de moi. Si Démétri avait été vivant, si Papa et Maman avaient vécu… Je suis condamnée à rester là jusqu'à ma mort et j'ai bien peur qu'elle n'arrive bien plus tôt que prévu. Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser, sinon Sulpicia reprendra le dessus et ça c'est hors de question.

- Allez viens, je vais te montrer où tu vas habiter.

Nous prenons chacun notre arme et partons dans les nombreux couloirs du Castello :

- Est-ce que tu aurais un GPS, histoire que je me localise la prochaine fois.

- T'inquiète, on doit encore avoir des plans. Tu sais ces vieux trucs sur du papier qui servaient à se diriger.

- Mouais.

Une fois arrivés devant ma porte, je la lui montre :

- Edward et moi habitons là. Seulement lui et moi pouvons ouvrir. Si tu veux me demander quelque chose, tu m'appelles à l'interphone.

- Scanner rétinien ?

- Oui.

Je m'avance un peu plus dans le couloir pour accéder à la porte suivante.

- Toi tu vas loger ici.

J'ouvre sur un petit salon avec une bibliothèque, il y a aussi un écran plat et un lecteur de DVD. Je sais que deux chambres et une salle de bain sont rattachées à cet appartement.

- Si tu veux quoique ce soit n'hésite pas à la demander à Alberto, mon majordome. Tu peux arranger l'endroit comme tu le sens.

- Ok.

- À demain Alec.

- A demain.

Je m'apprête à fermer la porte mais Alec m'interrompt :

- Isabella.

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- A demain.

Je retourne vers notre endroit. Quand la porte blindée se referme derrière moi, je me laisse aller contre et un soupir de soulagement. Bon sang, Aro est mort, Alec est devenu officiellement le nouvel héritier des Volturi, la guerre contre Sulpicia est enclenché et… Je regarde la porte de sa chambre… Et Edward m'aime ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, il me l'a dit en italien en plus. Je veux aller le rejoindre, je dois aller le rejoindre.

Je me décolle du battant et traverse le salon. Ta table roulante est toujours là et il y a encore des restes du dîner froid qu'a amené Alberto. Mais, honnêtement, je n'ai pas faim. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et attrape un de mes sacs pour aller vers la salle de bain. Après m'être douchée et débarrassée du sang et de la cervelle de mon oncle, j'enfile une chemise d'Edward, j'ai pillé son placard. Mes cheveux sont humides mais j'ai la flemme de les sécher. Je retourne dans ma chambre juste pour poser mon sac mais un bruit de tissu froissé m'arrête.

Tournant la tête vers mon lit, je distingue alors une forme dedans. Je m'approche, Edward y est endormi. J'y crois pas, il a préféré venir m'attendre ici, ce mec est parfait et en plus il m'aime. Sans plus attendre, je me glisse sous la couette et vais me coller à lui. Je croyais qu'il était endormi mais ses bras qui s'enroulent autour de ma taille me prouvent le contraire. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse doucement, sans aucune précipitation. Je laisse sa langue jouer avec la mienne alors que mes doigts se perdent dans ses cheveux. Qu'est ce que ses lèvres m'ont manqué ! Quand nous nous détachons enfin, je lui répète les mots qui me lient à lui :

- Je t'aime Edward.

- Moi aussi Bella, je t'aime.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas contente de te trouver là mais pourquoi ?

- Règle 10, Bella, règle 10.

* * *

_Bonjour, je suis de retour !_

_Voilà donc ce que je vous préparais avec Alec ! Je me suis débarrassée d'Aro ou plutôt Alec s'en est chargé, trop encombrant. Maintenant les hostilités sont lancées…_

_Je ne m'attarde pas trop. Juste pour vous dire que je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre (cause de mémoire de fin d'étude) mais les inscrites qui commentent sauront que je publierai le lendemain ou le surlendemain après avoir répondu à leurs messages._

_Bise et Joyeux Noël (j'avais souhaité Pâques le 25 décembre, faut bien compenser !)_

_Cokenchocolat !_

_« Après le pont de Pâques, le pont du 1er Mai, le pont du 8 Mai... et toujours trop d'accidents sur les routes... Finalement, ce qui tue, en France, ce sont les ponts et les tunnels. »_

* * *

**_Bea :_**_ Disjonctée, c'est sûr que Jane n'était pas un exemple d'équilibre. Après Sulpicia a été élevée par Aro, ça aide pas ! Alice va péter les plombs rien qu'en apprenant qu'Edward ne va pas être très dispo pour d'autres concerts. Pour la conversation… ça a tourné vinaigre ! Bise._

**_Ronnie :_**_ Edward n'a pas trop le choix ! Pour pouvoir survivre et vivre aux côtés de Bella, il doit apprendre à se défendre. À devenir un homme, je pense qu'il l'est déjà. Qui veut vérifier ? Merci j'apprécier mon histoire. Bise._

**_Lilly-Rose :_**_ Les cours de tir, malheureusement pour ton fantasme, Bella ne veut pas y assister… Et puis songe deux secondes à la différence de taille, il est trop grand pour qu'elle puisse se placer derrière lui ! Bise._

**_Aussidagility : _**_C'est vrai qu'ils se sont déclarés mais le contexte est vraiment pas top. Les choses sont claires entre eux mais le problème, c'est ce qu'il se passe autour. Bise._


	24. Chapitre 23

**CHAPITRE 23**

Je suis Emmet dans les couloirs du Castello, ou plutôt dans ses multiples escaliers. Il a l'air passablement réjoui, j'ai l'impression d'accompagner un enfant qui sait qu'il va Disney World. Si c'est de tirer avec une arme qui le met dans cet état, je vais commencer à avoir de sérieux doute sur son équilibre mental. Isabella s'est esquivée comme elle a pu en prétextant je ne sais quelle truc qu'elle devait faire impérativement. Mouais, je n'y crois que moyennement, car j'ai eu comme l'impression que cela ne l'emballait pas des masses que j'apprenne à tirer. D'un autre côté, tant mieux, je crois que j'aurais eu du mal à me concentrer si elle avait été présente.

Nous entrons finalement dans un véritable stand de tir, bien à l'abri dans les bas fonds du Castello. Il a l'air flambant neuf, les vitres des différents box sont plus rutilantes que les chromes d'une Rolls. Seul le mur derrière les cibles de tir, complètement criblé d'impact de balles, détonne. Ce qui ne me plait pas, c'est d'y voir des traces maronnasses, comme de vieilles trainées de sang.

- Bah qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu viens ? Me lance Emmet depuis le pas de la porte menant à une autre pièce.

Je le rejoins pour découvrir une armurerie, comme on en voit dans les films militaires, avec de grands râteliers sur lesquels s'alignent fusils, mitraillettes, pistolets et même, vu la taille, des bazookas. Il y a de quoi déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale rien que dans cette pièce.

- Ici, c'est l'armurerie secondaire. Elle est juste là pour suppléer.

- Pour suppléer ? S'exclame-je. Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout, l'armurerie principale se trouve au premier sous sol, à proximité des garages, elle fait deux fois la taille du stand de tir.

Ok, Edward, calme-toi ! Tu savais que tu ne rejoignais pas les Boy Scouts en restant auprès d'Isabella, mais là, ça dépasse l'entendement. Si ça se trouve, ils sont mieux équipés qu'une base de l'OTAN. Comment peut-on être une personne normale quand on grandit avec tous ces trucs et machins autour de soi ? Plus je découvre l'univers d'Isabella, plus je comprends comment elle a pu se glisser dans la peau d'un parrain de la pègre aussi facilement.

Parce que je m'en rends compte, elle est devenue la Capo au moment même où je suis entré dans sa vie. Dire que je n'ai rien vu, elle donne vraiment bien le change. J'étais plus préoccupé par son état émotionnel qu'autre chose, et je n'ai rien remarqué. Encore une fois, j'ai ce sentiment agaçant de m'être fait rouler dans la farine de manière magistrale.

- Eh oh ! T'es avec moi ?

Emmet me sort de mes réflexions et me tend un révolver. Il n'est pas aussi gros que celui qu'utilise Isabella. Le mafioso le pose dans ma paume tendue puis se retrouve pour aller trafiquer je ne sais quoi. Je reste là, stoïque, les yeux fixés sur l'arme reposant dans ma main. Je vais devoir m'en servir. Je vais devoir tirer. Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de suggérer une idée pareille ? Ce n'est pas moi, ça ! Je suis un simple musicien, un pianiste ! Qu'est ce que j'ai été m'embarquer dans une connerie pareille ? Faut-il être con pour se jeter comme cela dans la gueule du loup ! Alice m'avait prévu… Je…

- Emmet ! Entends-je crier.

C'est Isabella.

- Oui, on est dans l'armurerie. Lui répond-il.

- Où est passé Lorenzo ?

Elle entre sans même prendre le temps de me regarder, elle a l'air d'avoir couru partout.

- Il est en planque devant ton lycée pour surveiller Alec, pourquoi ?

- Et qui accompagne Giovanni à Genova ?

- Euh… une des mains noires.

- Pour le moment, Giovanni prime sur Alec… Tu vas avec lui.

- Quoi ! Mais enfin, Isabella.

- Pas de discutions, Emmet.

- Fais chier.

Il a l'air furax, et pose sur une espèce de comptoir les balles qu'il trafiquait. Isabella le regarde partir, pas perturbée pour deux sous. Je reste comme un con avec le flingue dans la main alors le Capo soupire d'entendre son second claquer la porte.

- Ok ! Et moi, je fais quoi ?

- Rosalie arrive. C'est elle qui va se charger de t'apprendre à tirer.

- Rosalie…

Super, la spécialiste des armes de la Famiglia, je ne l'ai croisée que deux fois mais à chaque rencontre, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me glacer le sang.

- Un Beretta 92.

- Pardon ?

- Je dis qu'Emmet t'a donné un Beretta 92. Pour commencer c'est bien. Ce fut ma première arme.

- Ah oui ?

- Mhm, mhm ! Annone-t-elle.

Passant ses mains derrières son dos, elle sort le même type de revolver que celui que j'ai dans les mains. D'un geste sûr, elle tire sur le chien devant elle, faisant ce bruit que je ne croyais entendre que dans les films. Sans même bouger de là où elle est, elle vise une cible située dans le fond de l'armurerie et appuie plusieurs fois sur la détente. Les impacts qu'elle a créés, forment un cercle. C'est la première fois que je la vois se servir d'un engin pareil et elle fait froid dans le dos. Son visage est devenu entièrement neutre, presque celui d'un robot, aucune émotion ne transparaissait. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, elle se penche au dessus de la boîte qu'a laissée Emmet afin de recharger son arme.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais aussi cette arme.

- C'est celle que j'ai tous les jours. L'Eagle, que tu as déjà vu, c'est lorsque je sors pour le compte de la Famiglia.

- Tu veux dire que tu es armée en permanence ?

- Oui, j'y suis obligée.

- Même au Palazzo ?

- Non. Je rentrais et je la posais dans ma chambre. Le Palazzo était un terrain neutre, enfin, jusque là, je le croyais.

- Mais tu portais cette arme au lycée.

- Toujours. Et estime-toi heureux que je n'aie jamais tiré dans la tête de mon prof d'histoire ou dans celle du surveillant général quand j'étais encore ta pupille, parce que Dieu sait combien cela m'a démangé !

- C'est sûr qu'à côté de ça, les heures de colles pour bagarre dans la cour, c'est Hawai ! Râle-je.

Elle veut poursuivre cette conversation qui commence à devenir houleuse mais Rosalie Halei entre à son tour dans le stand de tir. Ses talons résonnent sur le sol, même sa démarche est inquiétante.

- Merci Rosalie de bien vouloir servir de professeur pour Edward.

- Je comprends que vous souhaitiez la protection la plus optimum pour Giovanni.

- Emmet moins que vous.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va le comprendre rapidement.

- Oh mais je ne m'inquiète pas !

- Bon alors, Edward. Me lance la grande blonde.

- Oui ?

- A ce que je vois, c'est la première fois que vous tenez une arme dans les mains.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher.

- Est-elle chargée ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'Emmet l'ait fait.

Sans me laisser le temps de continuer, elle me prend l'arme des mains et tire sur le chien, cette fois le bruit sonne plus creux par rapport à celui d'Isabella. Rosalie prend à son tour des cartouches dans la boîte et arme le Beretta. Isabella est appuyée contre le mur, à côté de la porte, les bras croisés. Elle regarde les gestes de Rosalie avec un air des plus renfrogné. Depuis ce matin, elle est de mauvaise humeur, et j'ai la nette impression qu'elle n'aime vraiment pas me voir ici.

- Nous allons passer au stand, Edward. Me dit Halei.

- Je vous suis.

Elle pose la boite de balles dans un box ainsi que deux casques antibruit. Elle me fait signe d'approcher, avant de me redonner l'arme.

- Avant toute chose, je vais vous expliquer comment fonctionne ce type de revolver.

- D'accord.

- Vous avez pu voir que je l'ai chargé mais il n'est pas armé. C'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas tiré le chien pour qu'une balle entre dans le canon. Donc pour le moment, vous pouvez appuyer sur la détente, cela ne tirera pas.

- Ok.

- Bon, je vois que tu es entre de bonnes mains Edward. Lance Isabella. Je vais vous laisser tous les deux. Si vous me cherchez, je serai avec Giacomo.

- A tout à l'heure. Lui répond Rosalie.

Je ne dis rien et la regarde sortir, elle semble pressée, je n'aime pas la façon dont elle réagit depuis ce matin. Mais Halei m'empêche d'aller plus loin dans mes réflexions en agrippant mes mains.

- Tenir une arme, c'est être sûr de soi, sûr de ses mains. Je crois savoir que vous n'avez aucun problème à ce niveau là.

- Il vaut mieux pour moi.

- Alors soyez ferme sans pour autant vous crisper dans la façon de tenir votre revolver.

Je tiens le Beretta devant moi, les deux mains serrées sur la crosse. Rosalie pose ses doigts dessus et tente de les desserrer.

- Décontractez-vous, vous serrez trop votre arme. Regardez, vos jointures deviennent blanches.

Facile à dire ! Je tiens une arme avec je pourrais tuer n'importe qui, et elle veut que je me détende… Elle en a de bonnes, tiens !

- Dites-vous que c'est simple jouet, un pistolet à eau avec lequel vous jouiez étant enfant.

J'ai bien envie de lui répondre que je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de jouet, j'étais plutôt petite voitures sous toutes leurs formes.

- Ok ! La position de vos jambes doit être plus souple. Ancrez bien vos pieds sur le sol car le premier tir vous propulsera en arrière.

Je m'exécute, les jambes légèrement écartées et fléchies. Je repointe le revolver en direction de la cible, les bras tendus.

- Ne bloquez pas vos coudes, ils doivent rester souples pour encaisser l'impact du percuteur. Si vous les bloquez, vous allez avoir mal aux articulations.

Encore une fois, je suis ce qu'elle me dit de faire et me mets en position. Rosalie me tourne autour scrutant presque l'angle de mes poignets. J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'air d'un con comme ça, immobile, attendant le verdict de la spécialiste.

- C'est bon ! Vous pouvez relâcher.

Je souffle un bon, mon bras pend lourdement, lesté du Beretta.

- Maintenant, vous allez enlever la sécurité du revolver et tirer sur le chien.

Mécaniquement, je redresse mon bras droit et fais claquer la sécurité à l'arrière du canon. Puis j'agrippe le chien et le fais glisser vers l'arrière. Le bruit est caractéristique, le même que pour Isabella tout à l'heure. La première balle s'est installée dans le canon, prête à être percutée.

- Maintenant, Edward, vous allez vous remettre en position.

Mes bras sont pointés devant moi en direction de la cible. Je la regarde, je suis complètement obnubilée par elle.

- Ne vous occupez de la cible pour le moment, recentrez- vous sur vous. Tenez, fermer lez yeux.

Elle est folle ou quoi, si je ferme les yeux, je vais faire n'importe quoi !

- Faites moi confiance, fermez les yeux.

- D'accord.

- Bien maintenant sentez juste le Beretta entre vos doigts. La crosse est moulée dans vos paumes, vos doigts sont croisés dessus à l'exception de votre index droit.

Alors qu'elle parle, je vois le revolver se dessiner dans mon esprit. Mes mains me picotent comme pour manifester leur présence. Je ressens presque l'arme que je tiens, je me fais peur complètement.

- Pour chacun d'entre nous, dans la Famiglia, notre arme est le prolongement naturel de notre bras. Le jour où vous ressentirez cela, c'est que vous serrez maître de votre et non l'inverse. Tant qu'elle ne vous est pas naturelle, elle vous dominera.

Je souffle profondément. Le prolongement naturel de mon bras, moi qui ne voulais avoir qu'un clavier sous mes doigts. C'est impossible de pouvoir arriver à cela, non. Une arme ne peut être naturelle à qui que ce soit. Et pourtant, je revois Isabella tout à l'heure, tirer lui semblait tellement simple, si facile, complètement naturel. Elle en est à ce stade que décrit Halei. Mais, je ne veux pas, je ne peux devenir ça…

Mon bras retombe de lui-même, sans que je ne lui demande rien. Je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est pas possible. Je suis juste un pianiste, je ne veux devenir ça.

- Hé ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? Remettez vous en position ! Me lance Rosalie.

- Non. Je ne peux pas. Crie-je.

- Oh que si, vous pouvez. Répond-elle doucement.

Putain, elle m'énerve avec son air calme, je ne peux pas. Je me retourne vers elle et m'apprête à lui lancer le revolver à la figure, mais elle est plus rapide que moi et bloque mon poignet.

- Mais vous êtes malade ou quoi. Crie-t-elle. Il est chargé !

Je me fige d'horreur, j'ai failli faire une grave erreur. Rosalie m'arrache le revolver des mains et me fixe droit dans les yeux, avant de reprendre :

- Vous avez choisi de rester auprès du Capo. Vous devez assumer les conséquences de votre choix. Vous ne pouvez être un poids mort pour elle.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Si vous n'apprenez pas à vous servir d'une arme, vous serez dangereux pour elle, car elle pourra mourir pour vous, j'en suis intimement convaincue. Vous allez la mener à sa perte.

- Mais, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Alors apprenez un minimum à vous défendre par vous-même ! Rage la blonde. Si vous deveniez trop dangereux pour Isabella, Emmet ou moi n'hésiterons pas à vous descendre. Même si nous devons maquiller ça. Nous devons protéger la Famiglia et cela passe d'abord par la protection Capo, y compris la protéger contre ses lubies.

Elle ne rajoute rien et me tend le revolver. Un poids mort pour Isabella. Bella pourrait disparaitre par ma seule faute. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est me défendre, pas devenir comme eux, comme Isabella. Mais ai-je le choix ? Si elle devait mourir parce que j'ai refusé d'apprendre à tirer, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Putain… Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux d'une telle fille ? Je ne pouvais pas faire simple non ? Une fille simple, empêtrée dans des problèmes de communication avec ses parents, une meilleure amie soulante au possible, un père protecteur qui n'aurait pas pu me piffrer, des copines envahissantes… C'était trop de demander ? A la place, je me retrouve complètement accro d'une fille qui vit dans une transposition dans le réel du Parrain de Coppola.

Et pourtant, j'ai choisi de rester pour elle mais surtout pour moi. Parce que sans elle, ma musique n'a plus aucune saveur, mon existence elle-même perd tout intérêt. Halei a raison, je dois assumer mon choix. Sans plus attendre, je récupère le Beretta et me remets en position.

- Il est toujours armé. Posez doucement l'index droit sur la détente. Décrispez-vous, ça va bien se passer.

- J'ai l'impression que si je tire, je vais devenir une personne que je ne veux pas être. Que je vais changer radicalement.

- Se servir d'une arme pour la première fois n'a rien d'anodin. Mais il faut comprendre que dans notre milieu, c'est une question de survie.

- Je sais. C'est pourquoi, je dois le faire. Mais je vais certainement avoir besoin d'être bousculé.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour m'en charger, Edward. Elle s'interrompt quelques instants avant de reprendre. Je comprends finalement pourquoi Isabella n'a pas voulu assister à ça.

- Parce que vous pensez qu'elle est partie volontairement ?

- Assurément. Je crois que ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire la rebute autant que vous, si ce n'est plus.

- J'ai bien senti qu'elle n'était pas emballée par le fait que j'apprenne à tirer.

- Elle veut vous protéger, de tout y compris des armes. Vous n'appartenez pas à notre milieu, vous en êtes même très loin, vous seriez la touche lumineuse dans le monde noir d'Isabella Volturi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'agit aussi de vous que de votre musique.

Isabella n'aimerait pas me voir avec une arme… Mouais, cela parait un peu bizarre vu comment elle se comporte avec les armes en tout genre. Elle connait mieux que quiconque les risques, elle sait que je dois me défendre pour être moins vulnérable. J'ai du mal à comprendre en quoi cela la gène.

- Remettez-vous en position. Me lance Halei.

Avec la conversation, je m'étais laissé aller. Encore une fois, je tends les bras devant moi, mes mains serrées sur le revolver. Mes jambes sont légèrement fléchie et j'attends la suite.

- Très bien, la posture est bonne. Maintenant vous posez votre index sur la gâchette. Faites attention, on n'appuie pas sur la détente, on la presse.

- Il y a une différence ?

- Oui, il ne faut pas forcer dessus, il faut être plus subtil. Pour tirer, vous prendre une bonne inspiration et au moment de relâcher l'air de vos poumons, vous laissez votre doigt presser la détente.

- C'est compris.

- Quand vous vous voulez.

Mon cœur accélère et je me sens devenir moite. Je vais devoir appuyer, non, presser la gâchette de ce flingue. J'ai l'impression que je vais me sentir mal. Je ferme les yeux, et me concentre juste sur ma respiration. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer… Mon cœur se stabilise.

Je rouvre les yeux et vois cette cible qui semble me narguer ! Isabella n'a eu aucun scrupule à lui tirer dedans tout à l'heure.

Je referme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration, puis me bloque.

Sans crier garde, j'ouvre mes paupière, expire et …

Le coup est parti et j'ai fait un pas en arrière à cause de l'effet de recul du revolver. Mon rythme cardiaque redescend : j'ai tiré une balle de revolver. J'ai tiré en vrai avec une arme, une arme qui pourrait tuer quelqu'un.

- Pour une première fois, c'est pas trop mal. Lance Rosalie. Vous avez tout de même réussi à toucher la cible.

En appuyant sur un bouton, la cible de papier revient vers nous et je vois le trou que j'ai fait dans son cercle le plus à l'extérieur.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on vous a dépucelé, un bon entraînement régulier, tous les matins et comme cela vous aurez les bases.

- Tous les matins ?

- Je crois que dans votre cas, ce sera nécessaire. Ce sera soit moi, soit Emmet. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Emmet est un gros nounours quand on sait bien le prendre.

- Croyez moi, je n'ai pas envie de le prendre de la même façon que vous.

Halei me regarde, éberluée par ma réplique puis elle se met à rire franchement. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je la vois se détendre comme ça. À mon avis, cela ne doit pas arriver souvent.

- Rares sont eux qui osent me faire de telles remarques mais franchement, j'apprécie. Cela fait du bien.

- Quand vous voulez.

- Je crois que nous allons bien nous entendre, en fin de compte.

- En fin de compte ?

- Je dois vous avouer que, comme beaucoup ici, j'étais assez septique quant à votre arrivée.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Pour nous, vous êtes surtout un poids que se trimballe Isabella, mais vous mettez assez de volonté pour combler ce handicap. Et puis ce que vous avez fait est exceptionnel pour être noté.

- Ce que j'ai fait ? Lui demande-je.

- Vous êtes revenu pour elle, au détriment de votre propre sécurité. Peu aurait ce courage.

- Plutôt cette folie.

- Peut-être, mais une folie justifiée par le plus beau des motifs. Et puis de toute façon, l'amour sans folie, c'est comme un repas sans sel, il manque un petit truc très discret mais essentiel.

Rosalie Halei est surprenante… Vraiment surprenante. Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, à l'aide de la commande la remet la cible en place et je me remets automatiquement en position de tir. Calme Edward, calme.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Il est près d'une heure quand je remonte dans le Castello. J'entends des ordres beuglés en italiens depuis que j'ai quitté les escaliers qui mènent au sous sol. Attiré par les bruits, je sors dans une des cours, mais il n'y a rien. Pensez à investir dans un plan du Castello ! Je recommence et atterris cette fois dans un autre patio, pour y voir Emmet hurler après des déménageurs de… piano ! Il parle trop vite pour que je puisse comprendre ce qu'il raconte mais je sens bien qu'il est à bout de nerf. Dans un coin, je vois Bella, complètement réjouie par la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Elle est assise en tailleur sur une margelle de pierre, ses coudes reposants sur ses genoux, son visages dans ses paumes. Elle est emmitouflée dans un lourd duffle coat rouge pétard. D'un pas nonchalant, je m'avance vers elle pour lui couper la vue.

- Edward ! Râle-t-elle. Tu interromps une retransmission inédite des Pieds Nickelés déménagent !

- Ah désolé. Qui tient le rôle principal ?

- Emmet, évidemment, dans la posture du chef de chantier qui sait que ma vengeance sera terrible si le piano arrivait avec une seule éraflure dans notre appartement.

- Et c'est si réjouissant que ça ? Lui demande en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Oh que oui ! Les pauvres, ils se font engueuler comme du poisson pourri.

- Je regrette de ne pas saisir encore toutes les subtilités de l'italien.

- Crois-moi, dans ce cas, ce n'est vraiment pas subtil ! On dit que les Français sont très forts concernant les insultes mais nous italiens avons un niveau comparable !

On reste bien dix minutes dans la cours à les regarder s'agiter dans tous les sens, avant de leur emboiter le pas. Bella doit ouvrir la porte des pièces que nous occupons. Ils montent l'instrument à l'aide de poulie. C'est un truc que l'on voit faire dans les dessins animés et à la fin, immanquablement, Tom le chat ou Coyote se prend le piano dans la tronche sous le regard hilare de Jerry ou de BipBip !

Finalement au bout de trois quart d'heure, le piano est installé dans le salon. Les déménageurs redescendent escortés par le bras droit d'Isabella. Décidément, c'est vraiment l'homme à tout faire, chauffeur, garde du corps, bras droit, gâchette, déménageur… Je le plaindrais presque.

- L'accordeur ne va pas tarder à arriver. Me dit Bella.

- Tu as même prévu ça.

- C'est Alberto qui m'a dit qu'on n'installe pas un piano sans accordeur.

- Mais comment peut-il venir ici ?

- Une des mains noires va le chercher pour le ramener. Pas question qu'il conduise pour venir… On ne rentre pas comme cela au Castello.

- C'était déjà le cas pour les déménageurs ?

- Évidemment. Et c'est pareil pour repartir.

À ce moment, Alberto justement, frappe à la porte pour nous amener un copieux déjeuner.

- Chouette, la tambouille !

Mais qu'est qu'il lui prend de dire des trucs pareils ? A croire que l'air ici est vicié. Mais elle s'installe déjà à table et commence à attaquer son repas sans même m'attendre. Qu'est ce qu'elle a trafiqué ce matin pour avoir un tel appétit alors qu'elle déjà bien petit déjeuné. Quand je me hasarde à lui poser la question, la seule réponse à laquelle j'ai droit c'est :

- Je suis une ado en pleine croissance, j'ai besoin de manger.

Et moi je suis le Prince de Savoie ! D'habitude, elle a plutôt un appétit d'oiseau. Bella ne m'a pas posé une seule question concernant la séance de tir de ce matin. Cela ne fait que confirmer ce que m'a dit Rosalie. Elle ne veut pas me voir une arme à la main. Elle préfère me faire la conversation sur l'attitude d'Emmet une fois qu'elle lui a ordonné d'accompagner Giovanni. Il parait qu'il était vraiment dépité parce que pour lui tirer au revolver, c'est un jeu, comme d'autres s'amusent à la PS2. Après le déjeuner, un technicien du Castello, parce que oui, il y a un technicien à plein temps ici, vient pour enregistrer ma rétine et ainsi actionner la porte. Je dois bien passer une demi-heure, les yeux grands ouverts face à un laser désagréable. À la fin, je sens mes yeux qui pleurent, trop martyrisés. Qu'est ce qu'on ne me fait pas faire, je vous jure ! Bella est sortie pour aller faire je ne sais quoi, tant mieux. Même si ce n'est pas sur le coup des émotions, je n'aime pas avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Une fois que l'accordeur eut fini sa besogne, je peux enfin m'installer devant le clavier. Bien évidemment le son n'est pas le même que celui qui est au Palazzo mais il n'est pas désagréable. Pourtant, je lui sens quelques réticences à se laisser dominer par mes mains. Nous allons devoir nous apprivoiser lui et moi. Je joue encore et encore pour évacuer toute cette pression qui s'est accumulée depuis hier. En l'espace de vingt-quatre heures, ma vie a encore pris un tournant différent, alors que je croyais déjà avoir fait un cent quatre vingt degrés en choisissant de rester avec Bella. J'ai déménagé pour le repaire de la mafia, je commence à tirer avec une arme à feu, je me suis fait scanner la rétine, j'ai discuté sereinement avec une spécialiste des armes en tout genre… Mon seul exutoire, ici plus que jamais, c'est ce piano. J'ai tellement de choses à faire ressortir que je reste sur le répertoire de Beethoven, puissant, orageux, colérique. Rien de mieux pour évacuer.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis devant cet instrument, mais je suis complètement en nage. Je vide plus de la moitié d'une bouteille d'eau quand mon portable se met à vibrer. Sans regarder qui m'appelle, je décroche :

- Allo !

- Ah Edward, enfin tu réponds. Il y a des tonnes de truc dont nous devons discuter et…

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Alice.

- Ah oui, bonjour. Donc j'ai plein de truc à te dire.

- D'abord, tu reprends ton souffle.

J'entends sa respiration au bout du fil avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

- Ça y est ! Alors qu'est ce que tu faisais pour ne pas répondre à mes appels depuis ce matin ?

- Alice, j'ai une vie qui n'est pas gérée par mon portable.

- Peut-être, mais je devrais être en mesure de t'appeler à n'importe quel moment.

- Là tu peux toujours rêver !

- C'est dans ma mission d'agent, Edward, même si ça ne te plais pas. Bon, où j'en étais… Ah oui ! Donc tu faisais quoi ?

- Je prenais un cours…

- D'italien, je suppose. À mon avis, tu devrais t'abstenir, moins tu comprendras ce qu'il se passe autour de toi mieux ce sera pour toi.

Je n'ose pas contredire, ce n'est pas la peine de la rendre encore plus hystérique.

- Depuis le début de l'après midi, je suis au piano et tu me connais, quand je suis dans ma musique rien ne m'en sort.

- Sauf moi, la preuve tu as répondu !

- J'étais en train de boire, Alice, j'ai entendu le vibreur.

- Je vais te programmer une sonnerie spéciale pour mes appels comme ça tu sauras quand tu dois absolument répondre.

- Pas la peine, tu as déjà une sonnerie spéciale et…

Et merde, je ne pouvais pas la boucler moi ! Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai mis la musique de Dark Vador… Si ?

- C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?

Qu'est ce que je disais…

- Du John Williams.

Jusque là c'est la stricte vérité.

- T'aurais pu choisir quelque chose de plus joli, de plus léger.

- Pardon ?

- Bah oui, John Williams, c'est la pompe, c'est Star Wars, Superman, Indiana Jones, Harry Potter… Bref rien qui me correspond.

- Tu oublies les Dents de la Mer, la Liste de Schindler…

- Un requin mangeur d'homme et un film sur la Shoa ! Merci, ça fait plaisir ! Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je ne t'ai pas appelé pour discuter cinéma.

Je suis sûr que Dark Vador passerait encore moins bien. Mais comme elle semble partie dans autre chose, autant laisser couler. Ça vaut mieux pour mon matricule.

- Bon, tu es bien assis ?

- Euh, attends. Je m'installe dans le canapé avant de lui répondre. Oui, ça y est.

- Tu sais que la pianiste Hélène Grimaud devait faire une représentation exceptionnelle avec le symphonique de Londres, avec Tchaïkovsky au programme.

- Oui, bien sûr, la critique salive déjà d'envie. Je crois savoir que tout le gratin sera présent.

- On parle même de la Reine, tu te rends compte, la Reine.

- Alice, tu es anglaise, c'est normale que tu sois gaga d'Élisabeth II.

- Bon et elle ne sera pas là.

- La Reine ?

- Mais non, crétin Hélène Grimaud.

- Ah bon…

- Elle est enceinte et ce sera la fin de sa grossesse donc elle a dû annuler sa participation. Et devine qui on vient de contacter pour la remplacer.

- Oh merde !

- Moi ! Enfin, on m'a appelé pour que tu fasses la représentation à sa place.

Oh putain, c'est pas possible… Le symphonique de Londres ! Moi avec le symphonique de Londres. Ils veulent que je joue avec le symphonique de Londres. Oh la vache.

- Edward ? Ouhou ? Edward ?

- Oui je suis là.

- Tu te rends compte…

- Pas bien. Ils veulent que ce soit moi ?

- Oui. Apparemment depuis Chopin en décembre, tu bénéficies d'une cote d'enfer auprès de tous les responsables de programme d'Europe. Et ton agent s'en trouve complètement euphorique.

- C'est toi mon agent, Alice.

- Justement, je suis dans un état second, là.

- Et moi qui pensais que c'était le premier de tes états.

- Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle. En tout cas, le concert est pour le 18 mars, mais tu devras être à Londres dès le 1er mars.

- Ok, très bien. Le symphonique de Londres. Wahou !

- Je sais Edward. Je l'ai appris hier mais je n'ai ré-atterri que ce matin. Tu t'imagines même pas, jouer devant la Reine…

Je vois Bella entrer dans le salon et me fait un grand sourire. Comme mon impresario divague sur sa souveraine, je peux décrocher quelques instants. Je mime des lèvres à Bella le prénom d'Alice et elle imite le pendu en guise de réponse. Je secoue la tête en retenant un rire avant de me raccrocher à ce que dit Alice :

- Et le Prince Harry, parce que William, ça y est, il casé. Alors…

- Alice !

- Oui ?

- Je vais te laisser.

- Ah, euh oui. De toute façon, je te rappelle très vite.

- J'imagine.

- Il va falloir que l'on se voit pour régler tout ça.

- Au revoir Alice.

- Oui, à plus Edward, je t'appelle demain.

- Oui, Alice, oui.

- Salut.

Je raccroche avant qu'elle ne trouve encore quelque chose à dire. Je laisse ma tête partir en arrière, sur le dossier du canapé. Je le sens s'enfoncer à côté de moi, Bella.

- Alors que te voulait Alice.

- Je vais jouer avec l'orchestre symphonique de Londres.

- Pardon ? Elle se redresse paniquée.

- Je vais jouer avec l'orchestre…

- Ça, j'ai compris ! M'interrompt-elle. Mais t'as pas dit oui, quand même.

- Bella, on ne dit pas non au symphonique de Londres. C'est pas possible. c'est une occasion exceptionnelle !

- Edward, on ne peut pas sortir d'ici ! Enfin, avec tout ce qu'il se passe, Sulpicia qui va profiter de la moindre occasion. Tu ne peux pas !

C'est pas vrai, j'avais complètement oublié ça. Et pourtant, jouer avec le symphonique de Londres, ça ne se refuse pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est pas possible.

- Bella. Comment veux-tu que je justifie un refus ?

- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Invente n'importe quoi !

- Et vis-à-vis d'Alice, je fais comment, elle a déjà accepté pour moi.

- Dis lui que c'est une question de vie ou de mort. S'énerve-t-elle.

- Bella, je ne veux pas refuser cette opportunité. Pour le pianiste que je suis, je n'aurai pas deux fois une chance pareille !

- Mais putain, Edward, tu pourrais te faire descendre. Crie-t-elle.

- Et bien je me ferais descendre, tant pis ! Crie-je à mon tour.

- T'es con où tu le fais exprès!

- Tu m'emmerde, je gère ma carrière de pianiste comme je l'entends. Et que la Famiglia aille se faire foutre!

Nous sommes tous les deux essoufflés, et nous regardons dans les yeux. La tension redescend aussi vite qu'elle est montée. Bella est complètement paniquée, je le vois, je le sens.

- Si elle t'abat, je n'y survivrai pas.

- Elle ne me fera rien. Pas à Londres.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Bella, tu ne veux pas que j'apprenne à tirer, tu veux que je reste un pianiste. Alors laisse-moi être ce pianiste. Laisse-moi m'exprimer avec ce que je fais de mieux. Laisse une nouvelle fois cette sensation m'envahir alors que je jouerai en ne pensant qu'à toi.

Elle ne répond rien. Je viens de me montrer complètement inconscient et égoïste, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas refuser ça. Bella vient alors se loger contre moi, passant ses bras autour de ma taille et enfouissant son nez dans mon torse. Je resserre mon étreinte sur elle, fort, très fort. Je prendrai le risque, quitte à me balader à Londres avec un garde du corps qu'elle m'aura collé. Je suis même prêt à porter une arme.

- Edward.

- Oui ?

- Je viendrai avec toi.

- Quoi ? M'exclame-je en l'écartant de moi.

- Je viendrai à Londres avec toi.

- Mais enfin Bella, c'est de la folie !

- Je t'avais promis que je t'accompagnerai dans tous tes prochains concerts.

- La donne a changé, Bella.

- Peut-être, mais toi, tu m'as promis qu'on ne serait plus séparé. Je prendrai toutes les mesures nécessaires. On n'informera pas les officiels de ma présence, jusqu'au dernier moment. Nous ferons ce qu'il faut mais je serai av ec toi. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

Elle s'est redressée et attrape mes lèvres avec les siennes. Qui suis-je pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit ? Notre baiser s'approfondit, au point que je bascule en arrière sur le canapé, elle sur moi. Mes mains glissent dans ses cheveux, les siennes caressent mon torse.

- Toi et moi, Edward. Maintenant, c'est ma seule réalité. Tu n'iras pas sans moi et je ne serai plus sans toi. Même si je dois aller à Rabbat ou au Caire, voir la Camora ou les Andropov. Je te veux avec moi, sinon je ne respire plus. Je t'aime Edward.

- Et moi, tu sais que sans toi, je ne sais plus jouer, je ne sais plus vivre. Même si te savoir à Londres avec moi me fait peur, ta seule présence au concert me met en transe. Je t'aime Bella.

Ainsi en a-t-elle décidé, dorénavant, ce sera elle et moi, et peu importe ce qui nous entoure, que ce soit bon ou mauvais. Elle et moi face au reste. Elle et moi comme une seule entité, elle et moi comme un seul esprit, un seul cœur, un seul être.

* * *

_Oui, oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps ! Mais même pour moi, cette absence a été longue. _

_Merci pour tous vos encouragements concernant mon mémoire qui est bouclé et rendu !_

_Malheureusement, je ne suis pas encore au bout de mes peines car si j'ai rendu mon mémoire lundi dernier, j'ai la soutenance dans une semaine. Le prochain chapitre sera pour dans 15 jours. _

_Alors Edward se met aux armes, mais pas sans difficulté. Je trouvais intéressant de faire intervenir Rosalie, qu'on a peu vu jusque là. Ensuite un peu de détente avant de voir revenir Alice, par téléphone interposé. Et le Symphonique de Londres. _

_Ah le symphonique de Londres. Bon certes, ce n'est pas la Philarmonique de Berlin ou de Vienne mais c'est déjà énorme ! Un vrai rêve pour tout musicien classique. Le délire sur la Reine, c'est cadeau… Oui Alice est anglaise, elle vit à Londres. Quand à John Williams, un des plus grands compositeurs de film qu'il y ait à l'heure actuelle. Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas cité toutes ses compositions mais… ce sont les plus célèbres. _

_Hélène Grimaud est une pianiste française de renommée internationale, je me suis permise d'utiliser son nom pour les besoins de cette histoire. _

_Voilà pour ce chapitre en ce samedi de finale de Championnat de France de Rugby…_

_COKOROUGE ET NOIR_

_« Quand ils jouent contre nous pour la finale, on va les retrouver nageant dans le Canal ! Allez le Stade ! »_

* * *

_**Lilly-Rose :**__ Je ne veux pas briser les fantasmes, je souhaite juste ne pas donner de faux espoirs… Alec trahira, trahira pas la suite nous le dira. Mais si Bella a des enfants, ce seront ses enfants les héritiers. La succession marche comme pour les familles royales. Je l'expliquerai plus précisément dans le prochain chapitre. Bise._

_**Titine : **__Bah oui, « les choses entraînent les choses, le bidule crée le bidule, y a pas de hasard ! » La scène d'Isabella face à Aro a été rude à l'écriture mais je suis assez satisfaite du résultat. Emmet est différent de celui des livres comme tous les personnages d'ailleurs. Même si là, il a une petite occasion d'être ridicule. Les histoires de coucheries restent dans les alcôves même si Edward se permet une remarque, face à Rosalie en plus. Merci en tout cas pour tes encouragements. Bise._

_**Aussidagility : **__C'est vrai que le contexte n'est pas top. Mais bon, ils font avec. La fameuse règle 10 qui plait à tant de monde. Bise._

_**BEA : **__Face à Sulpicia, ce sera pour plus tard. Quant aux confrontations avec Alice, Edward n'a pas su dire non, le pianiste a pris le pas sur l'homme… Et puis c'est le Symphonique de Londres ! Bise._


	25. Chapitre 24

**CHAPITRE 24**

Mon Dieu que je n'aime pas ça ! Encore une fois, j'ai fait passer Edward avantla Famigliaet je vais me faire sérieusement allumer… Mais, bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris de dire oui sans réfléchir ? Et à Alice en plus. Je crois qu'on aurait dû l'abattre, tout aurait été plus simple. Et puis, maintenant qu'il a dit oui, je suppose que sa venue va être annoncée à Londres et dans la presse spécialisée. Il avait l'air tellement enchanté de pouvoir jouer avec cet orchestre. Je lui aurai annoncé que Noël était demain, je crois que j'aurai eu droit à la même expression de sa part.

N'empêche que tout cela ne m'arrange mais alors pas du tout ! Heureusement qu'on va avoir plus d'un mois pour préparer notre voyage à Londres, et pour mettre Emmet dans une rage totale. De toute façon, j'ai dit que j'irai et je ne changerai pas d'avis sur la question. Surtout que si tout le monde annonce le concert d'Edward, j'en connais une qui va rappliquer. Il est hors de question de lui laisser approcher seule Edward. Attention, je mords et je suis armée ! Il ferait bon voir qu'une Russe dame le pion à une italienne, non mais.

En attendant, je me suis quand même fourrée dans un sacré bourbier. Et je vais devoir annoncer ma décision le plus rapidement possible pour que la logistique se fasse de la meilleure des façons. Edward s'est remis au piano, après m'avoir gardé dans ses bras pendant un bon moment. Alec ne va tarder à rentrer, il va falloir que je lui fasse visiter le Castello. Evitons qu'on le retrouve desséché au fond d'un couloir. Quittant le salon, il faut que j'aille me défouler un peu, direction le stand de tir.

Voir Edward une arme en main ce matin était tout bonnement insupportable. J'ai fui comme un lâche, refusant de le voir tirer. Je suis sûre que Rosalie l'a bien pris en main, mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à me faire à cette idée. Je préfère mille fois le voir devant un clavier. Pourtant je sais bien que Sulpicia ne fera pas dans la dentelle et il faut que je m'y habitue, mais que c'est compliqué.

Une fois dans l'armurerie secondaire, je m'empare d'un bon stock de balles pour mon Beretta et prend place dans un des box. Par rapport à ce matin, les cibles représentent un tireur. J'avais demandé à ce qu'on les change pour Edward. Je préférais qu'il ne s'imagine pas en train de viser une personne. Même pour lui cela aurait été plus difficile.

Je tire, encore et encore, pour me vider complètement la tête. Le bruit bourdonne dans mes oreilles, j'aurais dû mettre le casque. Je suis interrompue par des applaudissements, Alec.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Isabella.

- Alors cette journée ?

- Bah, c'est le lycée, comme d'hab. Sauf peut-être que le prof d'histoire a fait une remarque sur ta nouvelle absence.

- Lui, il va finir avec une balle entre les deux yeux.

- Moi je serais plus tenté par le surveillant général.

- Aussi ! On pourra faire d'une pierre deux coups.

- Préviens-moi quand tu voudras faire un raid sur le lycée, que je puisse participer.

Je lui souris franchement. Il est bien plus agréable de lui parler sans hargne, même si la méfiance est toujours de mise. Mais je sais que pour le moment, il doit apprendre, donc il ne peut rien faire de dangereux pour nous. Il s'installe dans le box à côté du mien et dégaine son arme à son tour. Nous tirons à tour de rôle, commentant nos performances. Je ne suis pas peu fière d'être sortie victorieuse de cette petite confrontation. Je dois avouer que ces instants ont été agréables mais je les interromps pour passer à autre chose.

- Je vais te faire visiter l'ensemble du Castello.

- Si ça peut éviter de me perdre.

- T'inquiète, tu vas vite t'y faire.

Nous commençons par l'armurerie principale avec ses différentes sections. Ensuite le garage. Alec est comme moi, il sait conduire voitures et motos mais il n'est pas encore majeur et n'a donc pas son permis. Il reste un moment devant une vielle Ferrari Testarossa avec des étoiles dans les yeux, je crois savoir où se situe son péché mignon. Après, nous nous rendons dans les cuisines où je le présente officiellement à Alberto. Ce dernier lit dans un fauteuil tout en surveillant ce que font les domestiques. Passage par l'office et la lingerie avant de rejoindre les différents salons et salles de réception dont nous n e nous servons jamais, d'ailleurs, toutes ces pièces sont vides. Seule la salle de réunion dela Famigliaest meublée mais celle-ci, il la connait déjà. A l'étage dans l'aile Sud se trouvent tous les organes de la gestion dela Famiglia, les bureaux de Giovanni et Giacomo, le mien, celui d'Emmet et un qui va être aménagé pour lui. Il y a également les archives aussi bien papiers que numériques.

Les seules pièces que je ne lui ai pas montrées, sont les coffres ainsi que les salles de rétentions. On verra ça plus tard. Nous nous rendons dans l'aile Nord où se situent nos différents appartements.

- Je vais te présenter mon ancien tuteur.

- Le fameux Edward Cullen. Tu sais qu'il a fait l'objet de paris au lycée.

- Ah bon ! Pourquoi ça ?

- A savoir combien de temps il tiendrait en temps que ton responsable légal.

- Mi décembre…

- Soit deux mois et demi, personnellement, j'avais dit six. Personne n'avait imaginé aussi court. C'est ceux qui ont dit trois mois qui ont remporté la mise.

- Ravie de le savoir. Et qui sont ces faux derches ?

- Je ne dirais rien, chère cousine.

Ouvrant la porte, je lance à la cantonade :

- Edward !

- Dans le bureau.

- J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

- Mhmm ! Annone-t-il.

- Voici Alec Volturi, mon cousin, le fils de l'oncle Aro.

- Volturi ? Me demande-t-il.

- Depuis ce matin. Lui réponds-je.

- Edward Cullen, enchanté.

Il lui tend la main et Alec la serre rapidement. Je vois bien qu'il essaye de décrypter Edward. Après tout, ce n'est pas vraiment sa place, loin de là même.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui demande-je pour mettre fin au silence qui s'est installé.

- J'imprime des partitions. En revanche, il va falloir que je me fasse envoyer celles de Tchaïkovski mais je ne sais pas quoi donner comme adresse.

- Celle du Palazzo, ce sera le plus simple. On enverra quelqu'un régulièrement pour récupérer le courrier.

- Ok. Alors, Alec, tu t'es installé en face, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez une réunion, ce soir ? Nous demande Edward.

- Non. On va laisser couler deux trois jours, le temps que tout le monde se remette de ses émotions. Entre Sulpicia, Alec qui vient de nous rejoindre et la mort d'Aro.

- Aro est mort ? S'exclame-t-il.

- Oui, hier soir.

Je le vois grimacer, je crois bien qu'il a compris ce que j'ai fait et du coup, il n'approfondit pas le sujet. Une nouvelle fois, le silence devient pesant. Je me tourne alors vers mon cousin pour lui demander :

- Une partie de GTA, ça t'intéresse ?

- Tu sais que dès qu'il s'agit de tirer sur quelqu'un, je suis volontaire.

Je sens Edward se tendre à côté de moi, mais il ne fait aucune remarque. Sans demander notre reste, nous installons devant l'écran plat et je démarrela PS3. Alec augmente le son de la télévision pour profiter pleinement des bruitages. Cela fait des lustres que je n'ai pas joué à la console, en fait depuis la mort de Démétri. Et ça fait un bien fou ! Alec est complètement accro de ce jeu et j'ai l'impression de retrouver des tics et manies de mon frère. Trépigner sur le canapé, crier après ces putains de manettes qui m'agacent car elles ne sont pas assez véloces, râler contre mon voisin qui a pris l'ascendant et le mieux de tout, entendre Edward nous traiter de sales gosses parce qu'on a battu le record du nombre d'injure prononcé en une minute.

Alec me flanque un coup dans l'épaule pour me déséquilibrer alors que je suis à sa poursuite. Je réplique en le poussant hors du canapé :

- Espèce de tricheuse !

- Tu as commencé, tu subis le retour, c'est normal.

- Ouais, ouais !

Il se jette sur moi pour m'empêcher de lui mettre une rouste à GTA et je tombe à la renverse par-dessus l'accoudoir. Il a pris le temps de se réinstaller et de poursuivre son action avec sa manette.

- Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! Crie-je.

Je me rassoie rapidement et essaye de combler mon retard. La suite de notre partie n'est que grognement et noms d'oiseau en tout genre. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Eh les mioches ! Dit Edward en haussant la voix.

- Quoi ? Lui demande-je sans détourner les yeux de l'écran.

- On passe à table !

Comme d'un seul homme, Alec et moi nous retournons pour voir Alberto, la mine réjouie, et Edward l'air désespéré. Depuis combien de temps sont-ils là tous les deux à nous observer comme des bêtes de foire ? Je n'en sais fichtrement rien mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont bien amusés à nos dépends.

- Bon bah, je vais vous laisser. Lance Alec de manière neutre.

- Mais non, tu dînes avec nous. Lui répond Edward.

Je remarque qu'Alberto à disposer trois couverts sur la table, Edward l'a donc prévenu. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il prenne ce type d'initiative, mais ça me plait bien. On enregistre notre partie avant de s'assoir à table. Alec jette des coups d'œil furtif à Edward qui n'en a que faire. Après quelques minutes de silence, Edward démarre la conversation :

- Il va falloir que je vois avec Alice comment nous allons nous organiser.

- Préviens-la qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à mettre le nez dans mes affaires et surtout dans mes valises !

- Je doute qu'elle ait envie de le faire.

- Avec les folles, on ne sait jamais.

- En revanche, je suis persuadé qu'elle va essayer de nous entraîner dans une virée magasinage.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour ça et je ferai mes courses moi-même.

- C'est qui Alice ? demande Alec.

- La folle furieuse qui sert d'agent pour Edward.

- Parce que vous avez un agent ?

- Bah oui ! Moi qui croyait que cela était réservé aux seules rock stars, on est obligé de se la coltiner pour un concertiste de musique classique.

- Tu pourrais me laisser répondre, Isabella, non ? Me fait remarquer Edward.

- Mouais, peut-être.

- En tout cas, c'est Alice qui gère ma carrière et les concerts que je dois donner. Et Isabella estime que c'est une folle.

- A se demander qui est la plus folle des deux. Lui répond Alec.

- A peu près. Ricane Edward.

- Non mais ça va bien ! Je suis toujours là, je vous rappelle.

- En tout cas, Alice a tendance à régenter beaucoup de choses, du coup elle et Isabella s'agacent mutuellement.

- Oh une opposition à Isabella Volturi !

- Crois-moi, toute tentative de prise de pouvoir a été tuée dans l'œuf ! Et puis au pire, on embarque Maître Whitlock et on le lui jette dans les pattes. Comme ça elle nous fichera la paix.

- Tu comptes sacrifier ce pauvre avocat.

- Mais non, je ne le sacrifie pas. C'est son rôle d'être au service des Volturi, et c'est ce qu'il fera. En plus il l'a déjà sauté, alors ça ne devrait pas lui poser de problème.

- Eh, eh ! Maître Whitlock en situation compromettante, j'aimerai bien voir ça. Lance Alec.

- T'inquiète, on mettra des caméras pour immortaliser ça ! Lui réponds-je, réjouie.

- Je veux être là pour le visionnage ! Réplique Alec enthousiaste.

- Eh oh les pervers en herbe ! S'exclame Edward. On va arrêter les délires sur Maître Whitlock et Alice, ok !

- Pourquoi ? Ca pourrait être drôle ! Réplique-je.

- Peut-être, mais si tu fais ça, tu verras débarquer Alice débarquer plus souvent pour lui courir après.

- Ou c'est Jasper qui le fera. Interrompt Alec, malicieux.

- Ca en revanche, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Lui dis-je.

- En tout cas conserve l'idée sous le coude, ça peut toujours servir. Conclut Alec.

- Franchement, vous êtes deux crétins qui font la paire ! Nous fait Edward. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous êtes battus pendant autant de temps si c'est pour entendre comme larrons en foire aujourd'hui.

- Les histoires de famille, ça pourrit beaucoup de choses. Lui pas réponds-je, philosophe.

- Pas faux ! Acquiesce Alec.

Je n'aurais jamais cru m'entendre aussi bien avec Alec. C'est curieux tout de même, avant-hier, nous aurions été prêts à nous dézinguer l'un l'autre et ce soir, nous rions ensemble. Si en faite, je sais, il a le même âge que moi et connais parfaitement ma situation. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Jusque là, les seules personnes à qui je pouvais parler sans crainte de révéler quoique ce soit, c'était mes parents et Démétri, ensuite Emet et Edward. Et même si je suis profondément amoureuse de ce dernier, il a tout de même sept ans de plus que moi. Alors qu'Alec, il a seize ans, il va au lycée, il se retrouve orphelin comme moi, même si je l'y ai un poussé, il est plongé dans le même monde que moi et ce depuis sa naissance. En fait, nous avons tellement de points communs que c'en est effrayant. C'est peut-être aussi pour cela que l'on ne se supportait pas et qu'on se cherchait des noises. En tout cas, c'est agréable de pouvoir rire et de ne pas seulement agacer Edward pour pouvoir m'amuser.

Le repas se termine plus calmement, et quand Alberto vient débarrasser, Alec en profite pour s'éclipser. Il n'a pas dit bonsoir, mais je crois que la réflexion d'Edward l'a un peu perturbé en fin de compte. Il faut dire que malgré tout, pour moi aussi c'est déstabilisant. En plus, je ne dois oublier de rester vigilante à l'égard d'Alec.

- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques le Alec Volturi, Bella.

Il y va fort le bougre, pour poser ses questions. Il ne me laisse même pas le temps de souffler après la sortie d'Alberto. Du coup, je ne lui réponds immédiatement et je vais m'installer dans le canapé.

- C'était le seul moyen de le rallier àla Famigliade manière plus solide.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai obligé Aro à le reconnaître comme son fils.

- C'était avant ou après l'avoir abattu ?

- Avant, évidemment. Je soupire. On donne dans la falsification mais il y a des limites.

- Donc maintenant, c'est Alec Volturi.

- Exact.

- Et signifie quoi exactement pourla Famiglia.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Edward ?

- Tu n'as pas fait ça par pur altruisme, en tout cas, je n'y crois pas. Alors ça implique quoi exactement ?

- Alec est devenu le premier dans l'ordre de succession.

- C'est-à-dire…

- C'est-à-dire que si je dois mourir, c'est Alec qui deviendra Capo et non Sulpicia. Parce qu'elle n'a pas été reconnue comme Volturi.

- J'ai du mal à suivre…

- C'est un peu comme les successions dans une famille royale.

- Je ne suis pas Européen, les successions royales, ce n'est pas mon domaine !

- C'est très simple. L'héritier, c'est l'aîné des fils du roi et s'il n'y a pas ou plus de garçon, ce sera alors l'aînée de ses filles. C'est le principe de primogéniture male.

- Ok. C'est pour ça que c'est toi qui est le Capo actuel.

- Oui Je passais avant mes oncles dans la succession, puisque j'étais la fille du dernier parrain en place.

- Mais pour Alec ?

- Il est le seul fils reconnu de mon oncle qui était le premier frère de papa.

- Donc si tu disparais, la succession passe…

- Chez mes cousins les plus proches, toujours en respectant l'ordre des naissances.

- Mais Sulpicia ?

- Non reconnue par son père comme Volturi, elle ne peut prétendre à la succession.

- D'accord….

Edward se tait quelques instants, je n'aime pas le voir réfléchir comme ça parce que j'appréhende le cheminement qu'il va suivre et les conclusions qu'il va en tirer. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de conversation que je voulais avoir surtout après une semaine et demie de relation. En plus, je n'ai que seize ans…

- Attends, deux secondes…

Qu'est ce que je disais !

- Les premiers héritiers sont les enfants du Capo en place.

- Oui.

- Donc si tu as des enfants…

- Oui…

- Ils passeront devant Alec dans la succession, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

Il me regarde ébahi, avant de basculer sa tête en arrière et de se prendre le visage dans les mains. Putain, il aurait pu faire abstraction de ce point, non. Pour sa santé mentale et pour la mienne. Et on en est même très loin de ça, merde.

- Ecoute, Edward. Ne te mets pas martel en tête à ce propos. Je te rappelle que je n'ai que seize ans.

- Merci de me réconforter en disant que je fais du détournement de mineur. Me répond-il acerbe.

- Mais putain, on n'a même pas encore couché ensemble ! Alors, non pour le moment, il n'y a pas détournement de mineur ! M'agace-je.

- …

- Edward. Tente-je de le calmer. Ne pense pas à cela, je t'en prie.

- Comment veux-tu que je n'y pense pas ?

- Je serai peut-être plus là avant que la question ne se pose.

- Ça en revanche, je préfère ne pas y penser !

- C'est pourtant vrai, Edward. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer dans les prochains mois voire les prochaines années. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on va mettre pour supprimer Sulpicia. Je ne sais même pas si je vais m'en sortir vivante.

- Mais en fait, cela ne se finira jamais. Parce que quand vous en aurez fini avec Sulpicia, il y aura autre chose qui viendra vous perturber, et ce sera une nouvelle guerre.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, parce qu'il a raison. Et apparemment, il n'avait pas pris ça en compte quand il a décidé de revenir. Il va vivre en ayant en permanence la peur au ventre, la crainte de ce qui pourrait arriver. Sa carrière de pianiste va être considérablement compromise à cause de tout ça. Pour lui ce ne sera plus une vie.

- Tu sais, tu peux toujours partir, je ne te retiendrai pas. Et j'interdirai à qui que ce soit de te faire du mal. Si tu veux retourner à ta vie d'avant, je m'assurerai que rien dela Famigliaou de ses affaires ne viennent te perturber.

Il s'est redressé et plonge son regard dans le mien, ses deux émeraudes sont de vrais aimants pour moi. Plusieurs émotions passent, la stupéfaction, le questionnement, la tristesse et puis une certaine détermination. Il se décale alors pour me prendre dans ses bras et me serre fort contre lui. Je m'agrippe à sa chemise, mon visage collé à son torse.

- Je ne vais pas partir. Mais c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois que je pense être arrivé au bout de mes surprises, un nouvel élément vient s'ajouter. C'est assez perturbant.

- Je ne peux pas te retenir ici. Sache-le, tu peux retourner chez toi à n'importe quel moment.

- Et c'est où chez moi ?

- Aux Etats-Unis, à Berlin, à… Enfin, là où tu le souhaites.

- Chez moi, c'est avec toi, Bella. Et même si c'est vrai que j'aurai infiniment préféré que tu ne sois pas dans un milieu pareil, je ne peux pas m'éloigner, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Je peux m'empêcher de penser qu'n moment ou un autre, il partira, trop oppressé par ce monde qui n'est pas le sien. Et le pire, c'est que je ne lui en voudrai même pas de fuir, c'est la chose la plus raisonnable qu'il devrait faire. Au contraire même, je suis prête à la protéger encore plus farouchement, s'il décidait de reprendre sa liberté par rapport àla Famiglia. Oualors, il y a peut-être une autre solution…

- Tu sais, on pourrait peut-être faire autrement.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Que tu vives en dehors de ce monde, qu'officiellement tu coupes les ponts avec moi.

- Là je ne vois pas bien où tu veux en venir, Bella.

- Imaginons que tu vives à Londres, Rome, Paris… Je m'en fous ! Qu'officiellement, nous n'ayons plus de contact. Ce qui ne nous empêchera pas de nous voir.

- Et si je veux que tu sois là pour un concert, on fait comment ? On justifie comment ta présence, parce que, excuse moi, mais tu ne passes pas inaperçue !

- Edward. Je ne veux pas te retenir par pur égoïsme. Tu as besoin d'être libre pour être épanoui, voir des concerts, aller aux musées, au cinéma. Et ce n'est pas ici que tu trouveras ça.

- Mais moi je veux être égoïste, Bella. S'énerve-t-il. Je te veux à chaque fois que je joue. Je te veux dans mes bras le matin quand tu te réveilles et le soir quand tu t'endors. Je veux que tu me prennes la tête avec toi parce que je souhaiterai ne plus voir trainer tes chaussures partout. Je veux que ce soit contre moi que tu viennes pleurer parce que tu es fatiguée.

Il s'arrête quelques instants, il caresse mon visage du bout des doigts, avant de reprendre, beaucoup plus doucement :

- Je veux qu'on apprenne ensemble ce que c'est que vivre à deux. Je veux découvrir avec toi ce que c'est que faire l'amour, pas coucher, baiser ou sauter quelqu'un. Je veux t'aimer pleinement, vivre ça avec toi, seulement avec toi. Tu te veux entièrement, ton cœur, ton âme aussi noire soit-elle, mais aussi ton corps. Bien que je sais qu'on va encore attendre parce que malgré tout, il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que tu as sept ans de moins que moi. Même si j'en crève d'envie.

Je frissonne à ce qu'il vient de dire, une chaleur m'a prise au ventre sans que je puisse la contrôler. Il veut faire l'amour avec moi. Il ne me voit pas seulement comme une gamine. Il a envie de moi. Jusque là, je ne m'étais pas vraiment poser la question, notre relation est trop récente. Mais bien sûr que j'ai envie de tout découvrir avec lui. Sans plus attendre, je me jette sur ses lèvres, passionnément, religieusement. Il est ma religion, mon seul absolu, mon tout, mon parfait.

Nous nous embrassons à perdre notre souffle, à en oublier tout ce qui nous entoure. Alors qu'on se détache de quelques millimètres pour reprendre notre souffle, je me rends compte du changement de position. Je suis à califourchon sur ses cuisses, complètement écrasée contre lui. Mes mains dans ses cheveux, les siennes sous mon pull, à même ma peau. Je retiens de justesse une envie irrépressible de me frotter sur lui. Mais Edward ne me laisse pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits, puisqu'il repose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses paumes glissent sur mon dos avec de plus en plus de langueur. Je ne sais plus exactement où j'en suis, si ce n'est que je ne veux pas quitter cette position. Quand Edward laisse ses doigts dériver vers ma poitrine, je ne peux retenir un gémissement.

Il s'éloigne brusquement, me laissant pantelante. Avec paresse, je rouvre les yeux pour le retrouver un brin paniqué. Ses mains ont quitté mon corps et il essaye de reprendre son souffle. Je prends une grande inspiration pour lui demander ce qu'il se passe :

- Ca va ?

- Je suis désolé, Bella.

- Pourquoi ?

- De m'être laissé emporter.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment où est le problème.

- Bella, si je ne nous avais pas arrêté, je… Reprend-il contrit.

- Hé, Edward ! Je te jure que ça va.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue pour le calmer et en lui soufflant un « chut » comme on rassure un enfant.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Bella, pas encore. Laisse-moi le temps de m'y faire.

- Je ne te demande rien. Je ne suis même sûre moi-même de vouloir sauter le pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu seras le premier Edward, dans tous les sens du terme.

Il replonge ses prunelles dans les miennes et semble ébahi. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une mafiosa que j'ai vécu des milliers d'orgies romaines, bon c'est vrai, une qui a failli super mal tourner. Je sais que Démétri n'était vraiment pas un enfant de chœur sur plan là, mais je ne pensais tout de même pas qu'Edward me mettait dans le même panier.

- Tu veux dire que jamais, tu n'as…

- Ça a failli se faire, au nouvel an de l'année dernière, mais je n'étais vraiment pas en bon état. Heureusement que Démétri est intervenu, parce que sinon…

- Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais ?

- J'ai retrouvé mes esprits quand ils ont essayé de me déshabiller.

- « Ils on » ? Me demande-t-il inquiet.

- Ils étaient deux… Je me suis mise à hurler, Démétri est arrivé accompagné par Lorenzo. Il a abattu le premier type et c'est moi qui ai tué le second.

- Woh !

- Mon frère participait à des soirées orgiaques. Et là, il en avait organisée une au Palazzo malgré l'interdiction des parents. J'ai voulu faire la maligne et je suis descendue au lieu de rester dans ma chambre, comme prévu.

- Et…

- On se serait cru dans un bordel de luxe, où sexe, alcool et drogue avaient les premiers rôles. Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

- Tu me rassures.

- Moralité de cette sombre affaire, je ne toucherai plus jamais à la drogue de ma vie. On ne sait pas comment ça va finir.

- Parce que tu étais drogué ?

- Mon premier rail de coke, ma première cuite, ma première victime. Autant dire que j'ai accumulé.

- Tu me jures que tu ne feras plus jamais ce genre de chose !

- Non, c'est promis. Je peux te garantir que cela m'a vacciné pour un bon moment.

Il n'ajoute rien. Comment en sommes-nous arrivés à ce sujet alors qu'il y a dix minutes, on s'embrassait à perdre haleine. Je me réinstalle sur mon Edward de manière un peu moins tendancieuse, assise sur ses genoux la tête dans son cou. Sans prévenir, il se lève, moi dans ses bras, pour nous diriger vers ma chambre.

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller au lit, Miss.

- Hé, mais j'suis plus un bébé.

- Ça, ça reste à prouver !

Il m'a déposé devant ma salle de bain avant de disparaitre dans sa propre chambre. J'en profite pour enfiler sa chemise. Une fois prête pour la nuit, je file direct sous ma couette attendant qu'Edward me rejoigne. En repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, je suis finalement contente qu'il nous ait stoppés, bien que je me sois sentie frustrée. Je veux être avec lui, complètement, entièrement, mais pas comme ça, sur le canapé. Mes rêves de petite fille ne sont pas tous enterrés, j'aimerai une première fois romantique. Je sais, c'est incroyablement niais, surtout pour moi, mais pourtant… Ca me plairait vraiment. Il faudrait que j'arrive à lui en parler, je suis sûre qu'il m'écouterait attentivement, mais ça me met mal à l'aise rien que d'y penser.

Ma réflexion est interrompue par l'arrivée d'Edward dans mon lit. Sans un mot, il me prend dans ses bras et se colle à mon dos. Sa main glisse doucement sur ma hanche et son nez inspire mes cheveux profondément.

- Je t'aime Bella. Et dès qu'on le décidera tous les deux, je te prouverai jusqu'à quel point je peux t'aimer.

- Je t'aime Edward et je te veux toi plus que tout.

Je me laisse lentement glisser dans le sommeil quand l'interphone de l'appartement retentit. Nous redressons tous les deux, un peu groggy. Je sors du lit précipitamment, Edward sur mes talons, et vais ouvrir la porte. Emmet apparait devant moi, essoufflé. Lui, il a dû courir dans les escaliers.

- Isabella !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est Black, il vient de se faire tirer dessus.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que tu viennes, apparemment, il aurait reconnu des hommes dela Camoraavec ceux de Sulpicia.

- Merde !

* * *

_Tadam ! Voici un chapitre un peu plus doux que les précédents mais chez les Volturi, les emmerdes sont jamais très loin. _

_Bella est en mode ado puis ensuite en mode prise de tête… Une ado normale comme on l'a rarement vue mais ce serait vite oublié qu'elle n'a que 16 ans. Pour ça, Alec fait un bon partenaire de jeu. _

_Quand à sa relation avec Edward, elle se pose beaucoup de question. J'ai donné quelques précisions sur le mode de succession des Volturi, il est largement inspiré de ce qui se fait dans la famille royale Anglaise. (C'est Cokorico version historienne !)_

_Pour un éventuel lemon, je sais que certaines en sont très demandeuses, mais ils ont à peine quinze jours de relation et encore beaucoup de problèmes à résoudre. Et ce ne sont pas des lapins ! Alors cela viendra en temps voulu, pas avant. Pas la peine de réclamer, cela ne sert à rien ! Je suis Dieu dans ma fic, je fais ce que je veux…_

_Voilà, je vous dis à très bientôt._

_Cok qui n'est pas encore descendu de son nuage « Stade Toulousain 18 fois champion de France »_

_« Vous n'allez pas m'emmerder avec ma famille parce que sinon je vais vous emmerder avec ce qui vous a servi à fabriquer la vôtre ! »_

* * *

**_Ilonka :_**_ Mais, ils ne forme qu'un, intellectuellement parlant, sinon, ce n'est pas drôle ! Merci pour ton compliment, j'ai pris note de tes engagements (on ne dit pas « merci » quand on te dit « merde ») Bise._

**_Lilly-Rose : _**_C'est vrai qu'Edward n'a pas envie de prendre Emmet, comme le fait Rosalie, on peut le comprendre. Là tu as vu un nouveau visage d'Alec. Pour le lemon, je m'explique plus haut. Bise._

**_BEA : _**_Merci bien pour être fidèle à cette histoire malgré le temps que j'ai mis entre deux chapitres. Alice assimilée à Dark Vador, elle pette une durite et c'est la 3ème guerre mondiale. Edward au symphonique de Londres avec Tchaïkovski, moi ça me fait rêver ! Sulpicia est folle mais c'est différent de sa mère qui elle n'était qu'un boulet, il faut bien le dire… Bise._

**_Pauline : _**_Merci pour ton compliment. Le chien est un élément du révolver, qu'on peut aussi appeler la culasse. Tirer sur le chien, c'est mettre une balle en position d'être percutée et donc tirer. Non, ils ne prennent pas des chiens pour cible, t'inquiète. Je suis peut-être un peu sadique mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir Bardot sur le dos. Bise._

**_EdwardxbellA :_**_ Merci bien pour ton commentaire. Bella a un solide caractère mais elle n'est pas du tout invincible. Elle-même ne le croit pas, sinon, elle ne se protègerait pas de la sorte. Bise._

**_Malula :_**_ Merci pour ton message. Bise._

**_Aussidagility : _**_Edward et Bella s'étaient déjà disputés, mais c'est vrai pas en tant que couple, bien qu'ils se soient agacés mutuellement (les conversations téléphoniques dans le chapitre à Vienne). Et puis de toute façon, c'est leur mode de fonctionnement, donc ce n'est certainement pas la dernière dispute. Bise_

**_Lili : _**_Y a vraiment aucun souci, je conçois tout à fait qu'on ne puisse pas laisser de commentaires régulièrement et ce quelle qu'en soit la raison. J'espère en tout cas que cela s'est arrangé. Bise._


	26. Chapitre 25

**CHAPITRE 25**

Il pleut des trombes d'eau sur la campagne génoise, impossible de mettre le nez dehors, et pourtant j'en aurais bien besoin, histoire de m'aérer les neurones. Voilà près de quinze jours que Jacob Black s'est fait tirer dessus et se trouve dans un état assez lamentable dans un hôpital romain. Bien évidemment, Bella ne peut pas s'y rendre, ni aucun autre ponte dela Famiglia, du coup c'est Lorenzo qui a été dépêché sur place pour veiller au grain. Tout le monde est dans un état de stress assez perceptible, puisque d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendrela Camora, la mafia napolitaine, serait impliquée dans cette histoire. Pendant mes séances d'entrainement au stand de tir avec Rosalie, celle-ci m'a affirmé qu'ils craignaient tous que Sulpicia transforme une guerre de famille en guerre des mafias.

C'est pourquoi Isabella a décollé tôt ce matin pour rencontrer Elezar Denali, Capo dela , je suis dans un état de stress pas possible rien qu'à cette idée. Leur rendez vous a lieu en terrain neutre, dans un hôtel donnant surla Viadella Conziliatione. Je trouve ça d'ailleurs d'un cynique sans nom, choisir un hôtel donnant sur l'avenue principale amenant directement à St Pierre de Rome et donc au Vatican pour une rencontre mafieuse ! C'est même carrément se foutre de la gueule du monde. Enfin bon, moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien. Ou alors, c'est peut-être pour calmer les esprits surchauffés des deux Capi qu'ils ont décidé d'un lieu entouré de l'aura pleine de bon sentiment du Vatican… Mouais ! Pas très convaincant.

Je ne sais pas comment se trouve Denali, mais Isabella a été survoltée pendant ces deux dernières semaines. C'en était infernal pour moi parce qu'elle a été encore plus chiante qu'en temps normal, et pour Emmet avec lequel elle a passé son temps à s'engueuler. Alberto lui la regardait comme une enfant turbulente en pleine crise et Alec… lui, ça lui glissait dessus comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Depuis notre premier dîner avec lui, il passe souvent la soirée dans nos appartements. Il est d'un « je m'en foutisme » total, c'en est presque effrayant. J'ai l'impression que pas grand-chose l'affecte. Après, Rosalie me disait qu'Isabella ne laissait rien paraître de ses émotions, que ce soit dans les réunions, les expéditions, dès qu'elle est en dehors de notre appartement, en fait. Mais avec moi, Bella est une palette complexe d'émotion, tout y passe. Elle se lâche totalement dès qu'elle n'est qu'avec moi, Emmet, Alberto et de plus en plus souvent Alec.

Enfin bref, ces deux dernières semaines ont été bien compliquées à gérer. Ah, si j'allais oublier Alice qui me téléphone à peu près de fois par jour pour me parler de mes boutons de manchette ou encore de la couleur de la tenture du Barbican Center, la salle attitrée du Symphonique de Londres. Bref des inepties qui me passent à trois mille au dessus de la tête, mais qui ont au moins le mérite de me sortir quelques instants de l'ambiance du Castello. Le voyage à Londres, voilà un sujet qui a fait trembler les murs du vieux château sous les éclats de voix d'Isabella et d'Emmet. Personnellement, je ne la ramenais pas trop parce que je suis le seul responsable de la situation. Une confrontation assez incroyable…

XOXOXOXOXOX

Bella est descendue trafiquer je ne sais trop quoi et entre temps, j'ai ouvert à Alec qui croisant sa cousine dans les couloirs lui avait dit qu'ils avaient un compte à régler àla tous les deux, assis l'un en face de l'autre, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Pour retrouver une contenance, j'attrape le livre que je lisais avant d'être interrompu : Le Prince de Machiavel. C'est Rosalie qui m'a conseillé de le lire, elle m'a dit que cet ouvrage faisait partie intégrante de l'éducation qu'avait reçu Isabella et que cela m'aiderait à la comprendre un peu plus. Pour patienter, Alec lui zappe sur les différentes chaînes de télévision. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un coup de feu nous fasse sursauter

Alec se tourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés, et sort son arme, un Beretta, lui aussi. Il se lève doucement pour se plaquer contre le mur à côté de la porte et d'un signe de main, il me demande de me baisser. Sans réfléchir, je lui obéis, le cœur palpitant des milliers de questions se bousculant dans ma tête. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Qui a tiré ? Où est Bella et est ce qu'elle va bien ? Sans geste brusque, Alec tourne la poignée de la porte blindée pour l'entrouvrir légèrement.

Nous entendons distinctement la voix d'Emmet, complètement teintée de rage :

- Io lo uccido ! Io lo uccido ! _(Je vais le tuer)_

Alec, complètement abasourdi par ce que répète inlassablement, se tasse sur lui-même, et son visage pâlit. Son attitude est bizarre… Et pourquoi Emmet voudrais le tuer ? A moins qu'il…

- Se si tenta, è lei che morirà ! _(Si tu essayes, c'est toi qui mourras)_

La voix d'Isabella a claqué, froide. Alec tente alors de regarder ce qu'il se passe dans le couloir. Il se fige complètement une fois la porte grande ouverte. Je m'approche à mon tour pour découvrir Emmet et Isabella se tenant chacun en joue. Aucun des deux ne tremble, ils sont neutres. Qu'est ce que ce bordel ? C'est à ce moment là qu'Alberto arrive de l'autre côté du couloir et voyant la situation, se met entre les deux.

- Je pense que vous devriez régler vos différents sans avoir à recourir aux moyens extrêmes. De plus, vous avez des spectateurs

D'un même mouvement, Isabella et son bras droit tournent leurs yeux vers nous, puis baissent chacun leur arme. Le majordome secoue la tête, un peu désespéré avant de repérer un point dans le fond du couloir.

- Je croyais que la règle était d'éviter tout coup de feu dans les endroits non appropriés, Signorina.

- Pour cela voyez avec Emmet Alberto ! Je ne m'amuse pas à tirer n'importe où, moi !

Je regarde à mon tour le mur du fond pour y apercevoir un impact de balle. Le coup de feu que l'on a entendu. Reportant mon attention sur les trois personnes, Alec ayant retrouvé sa place dans le canapé, je constate qu'Emmet me regarde férocement.

- Toi ! Me lance-t-il en me pointant du doigt. Comment peux-tu être aussi con et inconscient !

Je crois avoir compris où est le problème ! Il s'avance vers moi avec détermination, Isabella le voyant faire, soupire de lassitude. Il va vraiment falloir que je justifie cette décision. Je savais que ça allait poser problème…

- Si on discutait calmement.

- Comment veux-tu que je sois calme ? Tu as pris la décision de jouer à Londres au détriment de la sécurité dela Famiglia !

- Comment veux-tu que je justifie un refus au symphonique de Londres ?

- Mais par n'importe quelle excuse, crétin !

- Tu n'en a aucune idée. On ne dit pas non à Londres si on n'a pas une raison entièrement valable.

- Tu pouvais en inventer une.

- Alice m'a pris de court.

- Tu aurais dû lui dire que tu y réfléchissais.

- Quand l'Orchestre Symphonique de Londres te propose une prestation avec Tchaïkovski au programme, tu ne réfléchis pas, tu dis oui. Mais le gros ours inculte que tu es n'en strictement aucune idée.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que par ta décision, tu mets en danger Isabella et donc toute la Famiglia mais l'espèce de crétin naïf que tu es n'en as aucune idée !

- J'ai dit à Isabella de ne pas venir avec moi, je ne l'oblige à rien.

- Non seulement, tu es un poids mort pour tout le monde mais en plus tu te permets d'être dangereux. Je savais que j'aurais dû t'abattre en décembre.

Il a raison, un poids mort, c'est vrai que je suis un poids mort. Sa réplique m'a coupé toute envie de répliquer. J'apprends à tirer mais qu'est ce que ça change réellement ? Je suis dangereux pour la sécurité d'Isabella et en acceptant ce concert, je… Mais putain, j'en rêve. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que les sacrifices à faire soient aussi importants. Je m'assoie, un peu sonné, dans le canapé, personne ne parle, personne ne bouge, tout du moins, je ne le crois pas. Il faudrait que je sacrifie ma carrière à cette putain de mafia. Ils s'attendent à ce que je fasse primer leur merde par rapport à ma passion. Ils veulent que je devienne comme eux, prêt à tout pour leur immonde trafic, pour que tout puisse continuer. En fait Bella, ils s'en foutent, du moment qu'eux peuvent continuer leurs magouilles. C'est le Capo qu'il protège, pas la personne elle-même. Alors si même la personne du Capo ne les intéresse pas, moi, n'en parlons pas.

- C'est bon maintenant tu es calmé, Emmet ?

Isabella est assise sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil, je ne l'avais même pas remarquée.

- Isabella… Soupire son bras droit.

- Quoi que tu puisses dire, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je décide de mes faits et gestes.

- Désolée de te dire que ce connard te met en danger, toi et la Famiglia.

- Et répondre non à ce concert ne fera qu'accroitre les soupçons sur nous. Parce que même si je n'y connais pas grand-chose en matière de musique, il n'est pas un artiste sensé qui refuserait la proposition qui a été faite à Edward.

- Oui mais notre logique obéit à d'autres règles.

- Que le grand public ne peut en aucun cas connaître. Or Edward n'est peut être pas une rock star mais il fait parti de ce monde là. Personne n'aurait compris pourquoi il aurait refusé sauf si on fait le rapprochement avec moi et franchement ce n'est pas bien compliqué à trouver.

- Tu sais que c'est dangereux, que Sulpicia n'a aucun scrupule et qu'elle n'hésitera pas à intervenir en Angleterre.

- Sauf que maintenant la donne a changé.La Camora est impliquée et elle n'acceptera jamais d'intervenir directement sur le sol anglais.

- Elle peut le faire avec seulement ses hommes.

- Oui mais pour le moment, elle n'a aucun moyen de s'introduire en Angleterre avec son matériel. De plus si nous avertissons les Pakistanais, nous lui coupons ainsi toute entrée possible sur le sol britannique. Et comme ils nous doivent plus d'un service…

- Il te met en danger, Isabella, en allant à Londres, même s'il est seul.

- Nous y allons tous les deux, que ça te plaise ou non. Libre à toi de décider qui devra nous accompagner.

- Tu devrais rester là, Isabella. Per favore.

- C'est hors de question, Emmet. Après je te laisse carte blanche au niveau de la logistique. Et puis, ce sera un excellent moyen pour moi de redorer un peu mon image.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, les rumeurs courent sur mon implication dans la mafia. Ce qui laisse tout le monde perplexe c'est mon âge. Aller à Londres pour le concert d'Edward ne pourra aller que dans le sens des partisans de la jeune fille sage.

Emmet n'ajoute rien, Alec a le regard fixé sur sa cousine et moi, je ne sais plus vraiment sur quel pied danser. Bien qu'opposée au départ à ma décision, Isabella, le Capo, l'a appuyée et même a trouvé des arguments en sa faveur. Je me sens mal, tout est déséquilibré entre Bella et moi. C'est elle qui me défend, me protège, se bat pour notre couple plus qu'atypique, et moi, je ne lui apporte rien si ce n'est des complications supplémentaires. Je suis incapable de défendre ma cause face àla Famiglia… Ou alors, c'est que je ne l'ai pas pris dans le bon sens. Isabella n'a justifié cette décision, non pas par mon intérêt mais par celui dela Famiglia.C'est vrai que c'est un peu tirer par les cheveux et quand Bella a décidé de venir avec moi, à aucun moment elle n'a pensé àla Famiglia.C'est comme cela qu'il faudra que j'opère à l'avenir. Isabella ne serra pas tout le temps là pour me défendre, je vais devoir apprendre à trouver les moyens de justifier mes actes par moi-même.

- Je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée. Reprend alors Emmet. Même si je comprends pourquoi Edward doit y aller.

- Ok, je vais donner ce concert. Lui réponds-je. Comment justifie-t-on l'absence d'Isabella alors qu'elle est sensée être chez sa tante, en Angleterre ?

- Parce qu'elle n'est obligée d'être là à tous tes concerts. Dit Emmet.

- Bonne idée, Edward ! S'exclame Bella. On va prier la tante Athenodora de venir avec son mari. Comme ça, on renforce l'idée que je suis chez elle en villégiature.

- Et que nous n'avons pas rompu tout contact, même si tu es émancipée. Poursuis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Parce qu'on m'a fait quelques remarques là-dessus à Madrid.

- Il va donc falloir que je prévienne Alice rapidement pour le nombre de places qu'il nous faut. Je me tourne alors vers Emmet. Parce qu'à part Isabella, sa tante et son mari, je suppose qu'il y aura des mains noires dans la salle.

Emmet est assez abasourdi par la tournure de la conversation, mais il se reprend rapidement.

- Je serai là, ainsi que Lorenzo.

- Et maître Whithlock, j'ai des projets pour lui.

Je fais une grimace à Bella en repensant à sa conversation avec Alec sur le sujet.

- Pourquoi tu veux l'emmener Isabella ? Lui demande Emmet.

- Parce qu'il y a quelques affaires officielles qu'il faudrait que nous réglions dans la City. On fera d'une pierre deux coups.

- Donc cela fait six places au moins, tu penses qu'il en faudrait d'autres Emmet ? Ah si, il faudra se montrer discret car il y a de fortes chances que les sécurités soient renforcées, puisque la présence dela Reine est annoncée.

Il me regarde perplexe avant de me répondre…

- On sera donc limité au niveau de nos armes… Mais cela fait une sécurité supplémentaire face à Sulplicia et ses sbires. Ce sera suffisant pour le concert. En revanche, il y aura du monde dehors.

- En plus de Scotland Yard et des services de sécurité britanniques. Et bien, ça va devenir Fort Knox ! Commente Alec se manifestant pour la première fois depuis le début.

XOXOXOXOX

Depuis cette discussion, Emmet travaille sur ce voyage en Angleterre, en bougonnant… Enfin, c'est ce que Rosalie m'en a dit. Mais elle m'a aussi clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas, et je cite « me prendre pour un lapin de six semaines, à l'inverse d'Emmet, et que jamais vous n'avez pensé à la Famiglia, Isabella et toi ! » Bref, ça c'est un point de régler… Mais la fusillade qui a sérieusement amoché Black a mis tout le monde en sur les nerfs. Au point que des erreurs ont été commises, changeant considérablement la donne l'état d'esprit d'Isabella. Il y a quatre jours, les mains noires ont réussi à mettre la main sur un proche de Sulpicia Dès qu'Alec l'a prévenue de cette capture, Isabella a disparu près de trois heures dans les sous sol du Castello.

J'ai eu beau interrogé Alberto sur ce qu'elle faisait, il n'a jamais voulu me répondre. Quand elle est enfin remontée dans l'appartement, elle semblait marcher au radar, ses yeux étaient vides. Elle s'est assise sur le canapé, sans un mot. Elle n'a pas allumé une seule lumière en rentrant. Quelque chose n'allait pas...

XOXOXOXOXOX

Je m'assois à côté d'elle et appuie sur l'interrupteur de la lampe sur la commode. Je peux la regarder plus distinctement et ce que je vois m'horrifie : elle est couverte de sang. Ses vêtements sont imbibés, son visage recouvert de multiples éclaboussures, ses ongles en sont imprégnés. Elle est absente, complètement.

- Bella, Bella… L'appelle-je doucement.

Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour essayer de la faire revenir. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je l'appelle encore, incessamment, pendant je ne sais combien de temps quand elle réagit enfin et tourne ses yeux vers moi. Ses yeux reprennent vie, mais c'est pour se remplir de larmes… Elle plonge son visage dans mon cou, et pleure de tout son saoul. Je ne peux que la serrer contre moi, essayer de l'apaiser, mais je suis totalement impuissant face à sa détresse. Après un long moment, je m'écarte d'elle lentement pour lui demander :

- Bella, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il n'avait rien fait. Me répond-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Pardon ?

- Il n'avait rien fait, il n'y était pour rien…

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- L'homme qu'on nous a ramené, il n'avait rien fait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Bella ?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir. Me dit-elle en s'écartant brusquement.

Elle essaye de se lever mais je la retiens pour la plaquer de nouveau contre moi.

- Je ne veux pas que tu saches… Ce n'est pas possible. Murmure-t-elle.

- Je suis plus solide que tu ne le crois, Bella.

- Mais pas pour ce genre de chose.

- Bella. Je lui redresse le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre je serai confronté à ça. Je veux que tu puisses t'appuyer sur moi, sinon, je te sers à quoi Bella ? Dis moi ce qui s'est passé et ne m'épargne pas.

- Edward, je…

- S'il te plait, dis le moi.

Elle prend une grande inspiration pour calmer ses larmes puis baisse les yeux.

- Les mains noires nous ont amené un homme, Antonio Pelotta, parce que c'est un homme de main de Sulplicia. Il a été attaché dans une des salles du 2ème sous sol. Ce sont… ce sont les salles où l'on enferme et torture les gens qui nuisent à la Famiglia. Quand je suis descendue, Lorenzo avait déjà commencé à le frapper.

Elle s'arrête, je sens qu'elle hésite à poursuivre. Je n'ose pas bouger, de peur de la couper dans son élan. Je m'attends vraiment à entendre des horreurs.

- Je lui ai demandé de stopper et j'ai pris le relais. J'ai… je… je l'ai torturé. Avec un couteau et une bougie. Il fallait que je sache ce que prévoyait Sulpicia, je devais savoir. On en tenait un sous la main. Il devait parler.

Elle a torturé un homme sans aucun scrupule, sans sentiment, sans respect pour la vie humaine. Mon Dieu, je hais Isabella, comment peut-elle faire ça ? J'ai envie de reculer, de m'éloigner. Et pourtant là, devant moi, ce n'est pas Isabella qui se tient, c'est Bella. Qui est complètement effondrée.

- Et pendant que je m'acharnais sur lui, il criait, il pleurait, il disait qu'il ne savait pas de quoi on parlait. Il demandait à ce qu'on le laisse rentrer chez lui, qu'il puisse retrouver sa femme et ses enfants. Il me suppliait de le laisser les revoir. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Elle reprend son souffle, ses larmes continuent à couler sur ses joues. Je me demande ce qui la rend comme ça alors que torturer quelqu'un lui semble normal.

- A un moment, je me suis arrêtée pour boire, l'homme n'était que gémissement. Quand je me suis retournée vers lui, il m'a fixée pour me dire que sa fille avait mon âge, et qu'elle allait souffrir autant que moi de la perte de son père. Sur le coup, je n'ai rien ressenti… Il continuait de me supplier mais il n'a jamais parlé, dit quoi que ce soit à propos de Sulpicia. Finalement, il s'est effondré sur lui-même inconscient. Et c'est là qu'Emmet est entré.

Elle se tait de nouveau, le visage baissé. Notre seul contact, c'est sa main dans la mienne.

- Les mains noires se sont plantées… Elles n'ont pas enlevé la bonne personne. Crie-t-elle, me faisant sursauter. Ce pauvre type n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça, il n'a jamais rien fait contre qui que ce soit.

Bella semble aliénée, les larmes dévalant toujours sur son visage. Elle s'est levée et frappe ses poings contre le mur.

- Il n'avait rien fait… Et moi, je l'ai torturé, alors qu'il n'y était pour rien… Pour rien. Finit-elle en hurlant.

Je n'ose pas m'approcher, je ne sais comment elle peut réagir. Je n'arrive pas à la reconnaitre, je suis perdu face à cette fille qui pleure et crie sa rage contre le mur. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle réagit de cette manière, elle a déjà tué et torturé… Enfin pour le second, je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais ce qui me rassure quelque part, c'est qu'elle n'est pas totalement insensible à ce qu'elle fait, aux crimes qu'elle commet. Et malgré l'envie de vomir que me donne ses actes, leur monstruosité, j'arrive encore voir Bella derrière. Bella, l'adolescente lancée trop tôt dans le monde des adultes. En cet instant, sa détresse me retourne le ventre et je suis là, assis comme un con, ne sachant que faire. Je la regarde s'escrimer contre ce mur qui devient celui des Lamentations. J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut se faire mal, se briser les mains, pour se punir…

Elle commence à se calmer, tout en s'effondrant le long du mur. J'en profite pour m'installer à ses côtés sans pour autant oser la toucher. Elle essaye de reprendre son souffle, elle veut poursuivre :

- Emmet a été obligé de l'abattre. On ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé. Il ne s'est pas senti partir, il était toujours inconscient. C'est là que je suis sortie, j'en ai même été malade en sortant. Murmure-t-elle. J'ai… j'ai… j'ai torturé un innocent, une personne qui n'avait aucun lien avec la Famiglia. Il m'a suppliée de l'épargner et moi je suis restée sourde, je me suis moquée de lui. Je… j'ai même pris du plaisir à le faire, à lui faire mal, à le voir souffrir. Mais il n'avait rien fait, il n'avait demandé. Il voulait juste que je le relâche, qu'il puisse revoir ses enfants…

- Bella…

- J'avais jamais fait ça. Se remet-elle à pleurer. Jamais, jamais sur un innocent. Jusque là, je faisais taire ma conscience parce que les personnes qu'on liquidait étaient une menace pour nous. C'est ce qui m'empêche de devenir folle, tant que l'intérêt de la Famiglia est là, je peux le faire sans scrupules… Mais là…

- Ma Bella, calme toi.

- Je me sens tellement mal, j'ai mal au cœur, je me dégoute…

Elle s'effondre sur elle-même, de nouveau secouée par des sanglots, moins violents qu'au parant mais qui me font tout aussi mal. Je n'y tiens plus et l'encercle de mes bras pour la plaquer contre moi. Elle s'agrippe à ma chemise, comme si sa vie en dépendait… C'est peut-être le cas. Je lui caresse les cheveux et tente de la calmer. Elle marmonne quelque chose que j'ai du mal à percevoir.

- Sono un mostro… sono un mostro…

- Bella…

- Comment peux-tu rester auprès d'un monstre, Edward ? Comment arrives-tu à me supporter, alors que j'aime faire du mal aux gens ? Alors que je m'amuse de la souffrance que j'inflige aux autres ? Moi, si j'étais toi, je partirai pour ne plus être mêlé à de pareilles horreurs.

- Oui mais tu n'es pas moi…

- Tout ce que tu trouves avec moi, c'est la noirceur, l'écœurement, ce que l'être humain a de plus méprisable, de plus ignoble… Je suis un montre, tu entends Edward. Crie-t-elle avant de reprendre doucement. Pourquoi restes-tu ?

- Parce que tu as encore une conscience Bella…

- Pardon ? Me répond-elle en relevant ses yeux rouges vers moi. Comment peux-tu encore croire ça après ce que je viens de te raconter ?

- Oui, je le crois Bella, tu as encore une notion de bien et de mal… même si elle est assez biaisée. Mais elle est là, en toi. C'est ce qui te fait souffrir maintenant, Bella, parce que tu sais que ce que tu as fait était monstrueux. Tu le reconnais toi-même.

- Tu vois tu le dis que je suis un monstre.

- Non ! Crie-je à mon tour la faisant sursauter. Tu. N'es pas. Un. Monstre ! Oui, tes actes sont monstrueux, mais tu te sens coupable, Bella. Les monstres ne se sentent pas coupables des crimes qu'ils commettent.

- Mais rien ne peut pardonner ce que j'ai fait. J'ai infligé à des enfants ce que je vis. Je les ai privés de leur père, parce qu'on s'est trompé, parce qu'on a commis une erreur.

- Bella.

- Ils vont savoir que c'est horrible de ne plus avoir ses parents, d'avoir tout perdu… De ne plus pouvoir compter sur personne pour vous protéger… pour vous sentir en sécurité tout le temps…

- Je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant mais je suis là, Bella. Même si tu n'as pas besoin de moi et que je…

- J'ai besoin de toi, Edward. Si tu n'étais pas je… je… je me serais noyée dans le sang et la souffrance que j'infligerais aux autres. Je n'existerais plus sans toi.

- Mais je ne peux pas te protéger, ni te faire te sentir en sécurité.

- Je ne suis en sécurité que quand je suis contre toi, dans tes bras. Même si je le mérité pas, je ne te mérité pas.

- Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même, Bella. Je lui relève le menton avec le bout des doigts pour la regarder dans les yeux. Je t'aime Bella, malgré tout. Je t'aime.

J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux tout en la serrant d'avantage contre moi et en lui répétant inlassablement mes sentiments pour elle. Elle en a besoin pour se raccrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas basculer. Elle reprend enfin la parole, le souffle court dû à ses pleurs :

- Je t'aime Edward, même si je ne devrais pas, je suis trop horrible pour ça. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Si tu n'étais plus là j'en crèverai alors que je ne te mérite pas. Mais Edward…

Elle n'ose pas poursuivre alors que je sens qu'elle a encore besoin de vider son sac, elle a besoin de moi. Même si je ne le perçois pas forcément, elle a besoin de moi.

- Vas y Bella, n'hésite pas à me parler. De tout, du pire comme du meilleur.

- …

- Je veux être ton épaule et ton soutien et tant pis si ce que tu peux me raconter me choque. Pour toi, je suis prêt à entendre et à supporter n'importe quoi.

- Ils me manquent tellement. Lâche-t-elle dans un nouveau sanglot.

Je ne peux que deviner les personnes auxquelles elle pense. La douleur du deuil qu'elle porte ne s'est pas estompée, mais elle le cache si bien qu'on a tendance à l'oublier. Pourtant, elle est toujours là, très présente, et Bella ne l'exprime qu'avec moi.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Nous sommes restés longtemps assis par terre et je n'ai pas senti Bella s'endormir. Doucement je l'ai amené dans sa chambre et l'ai déshabillée pour ensuite lui enfiler ma chemise par-dessus ses sous vêtements. Une fois fait, j'ai pris ses vêtements souillés de sang et je les ai jetés directement à la poubelle. Enfin, en retournant auprès d'elle, j'ai vu qu'elle portait toujours les traces d'hémoglobines sur son visage malgré ses larmes nombreuses. Ramenant un récipient d'eau chaude et une petite serviette, je lui ai nettoyé la figure ainsi que ses mains avec le plus de délicatesse possible pour ne pas la réveiller, mes doigts glissant sur sa peau. Essayant même dans son sommeil qui semblait agité de lui faire comprendre ma présence à ses côtés. Elle était et est la chose la plus précieuse à mes yeux et malgré tout elle méritait que je la traite de cette manière. Elle s'est réveillée plusieurs fois dans la nuit, à chaque fois au bord des larmes. Et à chaque fois, elle m'a demandé si je pouvais la prendre dans mes bras. Elle avait besoin de sentir ma volonté à rester avec elle, de sentir que c'était bien ce que je voulais. A chaque nouveau réveil, je l'ai bercée, lui ai redis encore et encore que j'étais incapable d'être loin d'elle, que je ne le supporterais pas, que je l'aimais plus que tout.

Quelque part sa réaction ce soir là m'a rassuré sur la conscience d'Isabella. Tout n'a pas été totalement corrompu par la Famiglia, il reste en elle tout un pent qui discerne encore le bien et le mal. Le lendemain, Bella n'est pas sortie de l'appartement, elle restait greffée à moi, comme si j'étais une bouée de sauvetage, sa bouée, l'empêchant de sombrer. Même quand je jouais, elle a voulu s'installer contre moi sur le tabouret du piano. D'habitude, elle s'assoit dans le gros fauteuil à côté mais là, elle avait en permanence besoin d'un contact physique avec moi.

Ce jour là, elle n'a pas voulu laisser venir Alec qui n'a pas très bien compris ce qu'il se passait. Quand à la visite d'Emmet, elle s'est braquée contre lui. Il lui a dit que les responsables ont été sanctionnés mais elle s'est mise à crier qu'elle n'avait pas reçu son châtiment et lui non car il avait également sa part de responsabilité. Son bras droit a été complètement dérouté par la réaction d'Isabella, et aussi, par la non réaction de Bella vis à vis de ceux qui avaient été puni.

Car j'ai l'impression que depuis cet évènement Bella a pris le dessus sur Isabella. Et bien que cela me convienne à moi personnellement, je sais que pour sa sécurité, pour la Famiglia, c'est une mauvaise chose. Je suis donc complètement pris dans ce dilemme, égoïstement je souhaiterai qu'elle soit Bella en permanence mais c'est trop dangereux pour elle. En ce moment même, elle va rencontrer un autre chef important de la mafia et je sens qu'elle n'est pas en état de le faire. Je suis inquiet pour elle plus que d'habitude. J'ai même demandé à Emmet de veiller très soigneusement sur elle.

Cet épisode a brisé quelque chose en elle, je n'arrive pas à voir jusqu'à quel point cela va perturber son fonctionnement. J'espère juste qu'elle ne fera rien d'inconsidéré.

L'interphone de l'appartement interrompt mes réflexions. Sans vraiment me soucier de qui est derrière, j'ouvre la porte blindée. C'est avec surprise que je constate la présence d'Alec. Je dois faire une drôle de grimace car il me regarde bizrrement.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Lui demande-je.

- Est-ce que… je peux passer la soirée là ?

- Si tu veux…

Je le laisse entrer, surpris par sa demande, mais je n'ose pas l'interroger d'avantage. Il va s'installer dans le canapé et attrape une des nombreuses bandes dessinées que Bella a laissé trainer. Je vais de nouveau m'installer au piano pour continuer de répéter les morceaux de Tchaïkovski que je devrai jouer en mars. J'ai pu récupérer toutes les partitions annotées la semaine dernière. Alors que je m'interromps pour aller boire, Alec prend la parole :

- Ça doit te paraître étrange de me voir là.

- Oui, un peu.

- Je ne sais même pas bien pourquoi, je suis venu. Mais, je me sentais oppressé, tout seul de l'autre côté.

- …

- Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, je ne me suis jamais autant senti à ma place.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Mon père ne m'adressait la parole que quand il avait besoin de moi. Et ce n'était pas souvent.

- Et…

- Isabella est spéciale mais… j'ai l'impression qu'en fait, on sait ce que ressent l'autre.

- Vous vous ressemblez tous les deux et pas seulement à cause des liens du sang. Lui réponds-je.

Voilà maintenant que je deviens psy pour jeunes mafieux. Alec reprend :

- C'est ce que je me dis. En fait, j'ai l'impression d'avoir… d'avoir un semblant de famille. Ici, tout le monde fait attention à moi : Emmet, Alberto, Angela Verbera et Halei. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Et même toi, tu me prends en considération alors tu pourrais m'ignorer.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mon tempérament.

- En tout cas, l'autre soir, quand tu nous as engueulés avec Isabella parce qu'on avait mis un coup dans ton piano.

- Oui… Quand je repense à mon pauvre piano à ce moment là, j'en ai encore des sueurs froides.

- Et ben, j'ai eu l'impression que tu tenais un peu à moi et ça m'a fait plaisir. Mais je t'interdis de répéter ça à qui que ce soit ! Finit-il plus durement.

- C'est vrai, je trouve que t'es pas un mauvais gamin, t'es même plutôt attachant, surtout quand tu t'engueules avec Bella. Et effectivement vous avez des caractères similaires tous les deux. Et promis je ne dirais rien à personne.

Nous n'avons plus dit un mot de la soirée si ce n'est bonsoir quand il est allé rejoindre sa chambre. Je sais qu'il est l'héritier d'Isabella et qu'il pourrait être dangereux pour elle s'il avait envie d'accélérer la succession. Mais j'ai le sentiment profond qu'elle va avoir besoin de lui, vraiment besoin de lui, au niveau de la Famiglia.

Assis sur mon lit, j'attends que Bella m'appelle, en sortant de sa rencontre avec Denali. Je sais qu'elle va le faire, mais je redoute vraiment la façon dont ça se passe. Pourvu qu'elle ait pu se montrer ferme et sans faille, pour sa propre sécurité. Bella, appelle-moi…

* * *

_Voici donc pour le nouveau chapitre. Il marque une étape importante dans cette histoire… Je ne vais pas m'étaler beaucoup en commentaire. Juste que je voulais la réaction d'Emmet à l'annonce de leur escapade londonienne. _

_Quand à la scène de torture, je ne l'aborderai pas du point de vue de Bella parce que je suis as sûre de pouvoir vraiment m'en sortir ou tout du moins d'en obtenir exactement ce que je veux au niveau intensité, cruauté et culpabilité pour Bella. Mais bien évidemment, Bella s'y réfèrera dans le prochain chapitre._

_Enfin, juste une petite touche d'Alec… Il y a des éléments à relever à son propos tout au long de ce chapitre. _

_Il n'est pas sûr que je sois en mesure de publier le week end prochain. Je sais, ça commence à bien faire mais samedi 2, je passe l'épreuve finale de mon école (6h de devoir sur table). Alors, même principe que d'habitude, si vous recevez la réponse de votre commentaire jeudi ou vendredi, c'est que je publierai samedi, sinon, il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine. Après ça je pourrais reprendre un rythme normal (sauf début août, un mariage dans la famille, pas le mien mais je suis réquisitionnée sur les préparatifs)_

_Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne semaine._

_Cokochapeau (si vous voyez la taille de celui que j'ai fait faire pour le mariage en question, vous hallucineriez !)_

_« Il y a trois choses qu'une femme est capable de réaliser avec rien : un chapeau, une salade et une scène de ménage. » Mark Twain_

* * *

**_Lilly-Rose :_**_ Mais non pas vilaine Bella, c'est juste une ado comme les autres (ou presque…) Sulpicia est peut-être bizarre comme non mais dans la saga Twilight c'est celui de la femme d'Aro. Juste un titre indicatif, l'histoire a commencé début octobre et nous actuellement vers le 10 février. Donc c'est 24 chapitres qui couvrent un période assez importante. Et oui, on ne se saute pas dessus au bout d'une semaine et demi quand on a 16 ans et que ce serait première fois. Bise._

**_BEA :_**_ Bella n'est pas vraiment une ado normale, mais en fait elle a besoin de se lâcher pour décompresser. Jusque là, c'était Edward qui était la victime principale des élans de gaminerie de Bella. Là elle a trouvé un compagnon de jeu. Ed va pouvoir souffler, quoi que… Pour le moment, Sulpicia, c'est l'ombre qui plane au dessus de la Famiglia et qui fait froid dans le dos. Même indirectement elle leur pourrit la vie. Bise._

**_Ilonka :_**_ Merci bien pour ton message et ton compliment. Bise._

**_Aussidagility : _**_Oui, Ed et Bella qui ne se fritte pas, c'est qu'il y a un souci. Tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre. Alec va m'être très utile, il en est d'ailleurs ravi. Bise._


	27. Chapitre 26

**CHAPITRE 26**

Aéroport de Fiumicino, Terminal Affaires. Le jet vient de se poser sur le tarmac. Ma tête, appuyée à côté du hublot, je regarde sans voir le ciel gris romain. Les matins de février sont les même pour tout le monde : moche et froid. Je n'ai pas envie de voir Elezar, mais en découvrant la présence de ses hommes aux côtés de Sulpicia, je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne pourrais pas me rendre non plus au chevet de Jacob, les rumeurs de son appartenance à la mafia se faisant persistante dans la presse italienne. Il est sorti ce matin du coma dans lequel il était depuis l'attaque, mais il va lui falloir un sacré bout de temps avant de revenir aux affaires. Le seul point positif, c'est que je vais pouvoir installer Alec à la tête de la drogue, la place qui lui revient de droit en tant qu'héritier et ce, sans avoir de conflit avec Black. Mais il faudra que je le fasse seconder par Emmet, j'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à confier la garde de mon cousin à mon bras droit, mais je n'ai plus le choix.

Deux grosses berlines nous attendent à la sortie même du Terminal, direction l'hôtel San Giorgio Roma, à proximité de la Via della Conziliazione, lieu du rendez vous. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de faire ça au Vatican… Arrivée dans ma suite, je peux voir au travers de la bais vitrée le dôme de la basilique San Pietro d'un côté et il Capitole de l'autre. Roma est une ville assez fascinante en soi, où les éléments les plus prestigieux de l'Histoire côtoient les plus glauques. J'ai l'impression que les Volturi lui ressemblent, attractifs, joyeux, contribuant au bien de la communauté quand ils sont en pleine lumière. Mais dès que le jour descend, tout redevient plus sombre, sale, voir même nauséabond. A Roma aussi, il faut jouer sur les apparences, peut-même plus qu'ailleurs. Tout cela commence à me rendre malade, tous ces faux semblants, ces jeux. Nous jouons la Commedia dell'Arte en permanence, et j'en suis tous ses personnages, à tour de rôle, de Pierrot à Arlequin en passant par Colombine et Scaramouche, tous plus pathétiques les uns que les autres.

Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ce malaise qui m'a pris depuis quatre jours, je n'arrive pas à faire la part des choses. Pour la première fois, je sens que ce que je fais est immonde, et ce à tous les niveaux. Jusque là, je n'avais pas vraiment de conscience, ni de scrupules. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'un peu plus d'un an de culpabilité vient de me tomber sur les épaules. Un an, un mois et sept jours, quand dans cette nuit de la San Silvestro, j'ai tué pour la première fois. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir l'autre soir quand je me suis rendue compte de l'erreur que nous avion commise. J'avais envie de retourner mon arme contre moi. Je me demande même comment j'ai réussi à retourner à l'appartement dans cet état. Après je ne sais plus très bien… Dans les bras d'Edward, je me souviens de lui avoir raconté, sans pouvoir interrompre mes larmes. La seule chose qui reste vraiment précise c'est ce sentiment de monstruosité que j'ai vis-à-vis de moi-même. Je ne sais même pas comment il fait pour avoir cette force de caractère et rester à mes côtés. Moi, j'aurais fui depuis longtemps.

Et pourtant, je dois continuer, je n'ai pas le choix, je ne l'ai plus depuis la mort de Papa, Maman et Démétri. Ou plutôt si, j'en ai un de choix : la Famiglia ou la mort, tu parles d'une alternative ! Je crois que j'aurais dû rentrer au couvent, tout aurait été plus simple. Le problème maintenant, c'est que tout ce que je ressentais jusque là est ébranlé, à l'exception d'une chose, Edward. Il est le seul point fixe au milieu du bordel émotionnel dans lequel je suis, mon port d'attache au milieu d'une tempête qui secoue tous les bateaux, et qui m'empêche de sombrer. Pour le reste, je me sens impuissante, j'ai presque envie de me laisser entraîner par le fond. J'ai l'impression que tout pourrait me faire chavirer, que je suis devenue trop fragile, plus capable de résister aux avaries, aux coups, aux balles. Et dans notre milieu, les faibles sont les premiers à mourir…

J'ai l'impression d'être condamnée, que je ne survivrai pas à Sulpicia, parce que je doute de tout, je ne suis plus sûre que la Famiglia soit mon objectif principal aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive même pas à me voir en vie au jour du concert londonien d'Edward, comme si je savais que ma vie allait s'achever avant. Je ne peux pas l'avouer à qui que ce soit mais aujourd'hui mon objectif, c'est qu'Alec prenne ma place, que Sulpicia n'y parvienne jamais. Que je disparaisse pour ne plus rien endurer. Je voudrais qu'on me foute la paix et je sais que je ne l'aurai qu'en mourant, alors…

- Isabella ! M'interrompt Lorenzo.

- Oui ?

- La voiture nous attend.

- Ok, j'arrive.

Mécaniquement, je prends mon gros duffle coat, mon eagle ainsi que mon sac avant de sortir de la suite. Attrapant mon portable dans ce dernier, je regarde le visage de mon pianiste sur mon fond d'écran. J'ai envie d'entendre sa voix, j'en crève d'envie mais je dois me ressaisir, il le faut. Je ne ferai pas long feu face à Denali si je suis dans cet état. La voiture s'arrête devant une lourde porte de bois, c'est curieux, je croyais que la rencontre avait lieu dans un hôtel. Je tourne la tête vers Emmet qui me dit que c'est normal. Lorenzo vient m'ouvrir la porte et je descends en jetant des regards tout autour de moi. La basilique San Pietro se dresse au bout de la Via della Conziliacione, majestueuse. De l'autre côté, Castel Sant'Angelo sur les bords du Tibre. Cet endroit a beau être exceptionnel, je ne m'y sens pas à ma place.

Emmet pose sa main sur mon épaule pour me ramener dans la réalité : le portail est ouvert. Sans plus attendre je m'engouffre sous le porche accompagnée de mon bras droit, Lorenzo et quatre mains noires. Nous sommes accueillis par un jeune prêtre en soutane, Don Fratelli, le curé attitré de la Camora. Ils sont plus attachés que nous aux apparences religieuses de leur Famiglia. Comment un homme d'Eglise peut aller se fourvoyer dans notre monde ? Nous sommes l'exact opposé de tout ce que prônent l'Evangile et le Vaticano aujourd'hui. On tue, on torture, on vend la mort à qui veut bien nous l'acheter, et après on irait se confire en dévotion, se confesser et communier. Quelle mascarade ! Je veux bien croire qu'il y ait un Dieu et un Paradis, après tout j'ai été élevée comme ça, mais il nous est définitivement inaccessible. Et puis entre le Tout Puissant et ma Famiglia, nous nous ignorons cordialement, une petite visite au moment de Pâques et de Noël, pour la courtoisie seulement. Les églises sont des terrains neutres et sacrés que nous respectons, nous rencontrons ses évêques, cardinaux et autres émissaires parce que tout Italien se doit d'avoir des accointances avec eux, mais jamais nous ne les inviterions à notre table. L'Eden est perdu nous, Papa en était convaincu, moi aussi ; mais apparemment, la Camora croit le contraire

Le prêtre nous emmène dans une suite de salons assez simples où on trouve plus de bonnes sœurs et de soutanes que dans les travées de San Pietro. J'ai compris, on est dans un hôtel pour gens d'Eglise ! Denali a vraiment des idées bizarres… Quoique, c'est peut-être la garantie que cette rencontre ne se termine pas en un bain de sang. Se canarder chez les curés, ça ferait vraiment mauvais genre. Je redresse les épaules, je ne dois pas me laisser faire, je suis Isabella Volturi et la plupart des oragnisations mafieuses nous redoutent. Mes hommes sont aussi très prudents face à moi, je ne peux pas me laisser aller. Finalement, nous entrons enfin dans le salon où nous attend la Camora. Elezar est assis, lisant « Il Observatore Romano », debout devant une des fenêtres, sa fille Heidi. Une vraie beauté italienne, mate de peau, les yeux foncés et des cheveux noirs de jais, elle est fine et ne jure que par Armani, Valentino, Prada et Gucci. Face à elle, je ne suis qu'une adolescente mal fagotée, trop pâle pour faire italienne, les yeux trop clairs pour envouter qui que ce soit, trop petite pour imposer une présence. Heidi est une beauté latine au même titre que Tanya Andronov est une beauté scandinave. Et entre les deux, il n'y a pas vraiment de place pour la concurrence. Je sais qu'elle est aussi croqueuse d'hommes que la Russe, les scènes de ménages en moins, puisqu'elle n'est pas mariée.

En observant le Capo de la Camora, je me sens une nouvelle force montée en moi. Je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser faire. Son attitude dédaigneuse me renforce dans cet état d'esprit. Je suis une Volturi, j'ai autant de légitimité à être là que lui. On ne me snobe pas de la sorte, c'est un affront… Je avis intervenir mais je comprends soudain son manège. Je m'autorise un petit sourire avant de m'assoir en face d'Elezar sans dire quoi que ce soit, lui-même ne m'a pas adressé un regard depuis mon entrée. Je sais très bien ce qu'il cherche à faire, il veut s'imposer, prouver que c'est lui qui va mener la danse, que moi, je ne suis qu'une simple gamine emmerdeuse et que je ne suis pas à son niveau. Et pour cela, il me fait poireauter comme un vulgaire laquais. Alors autant lui rendre la pareille. Je sors de nouveau mon téléphone pour démarrer un jeu quitte à s'occuper autant le faire avec quelque chose de distrayant. Personne ne dit rien dans le salon, je sais que Denali vient de comprendre qu'il s'est fait avoir à son propre jeu. Il s'attendait à ce que je l'interpelle tout en présentant des excuses pour interrompre sa lecture, ainsi il aurait pu démarrer notre conversation en position de force. Mais me voir opposer l'inertie, là je crois que ça lui embouche un coin. Finalement, il met fin au silence qu'il a voulu lui-même instaurer :

- Signorina Volturi

- Signore Denali.

- Grazie de vous être déplacée jusqu'ici.

- Vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici, Denali, vous ne me recevez pas.

- Je crois savoir que vous vouliez vous entretenir de quelques affaires délicates et d'après votre second, qui ne pouvaient souffrir d'attendre.

Putain que sa fausse courtoisie m'horripile ! Je déteste aussi les ronds de jambe, alors aller directement au but.

- J'ai une question pour vous Denali, nous sommes nous, ne serait ce qu'une seule fois, mêlés de vos affaires de succession ?

- Bien évidemment que non.

- Alors qu'est ce qui vous permet d'intervenir dans les nôtres ?

- Allons, allons. Juste que Sulpicia Volturi m'a demandé de lui fournir quelques hommes, je ne suis pas allé plus loin.

- Elle n'est pas une Volturi.

- C'est pourtant bien la fille de Marcus.

- Parce que vous considérez Roberto Fratelli comme votre fils ?

- Je ne vous permets pas Signorina.

- Ne me prenez pas pour une oie blanche ! Nous savons tous que Fratelli est votre fils et que vous en avez fait un curé pour ne pas qu'il puisse nuire à la Camora. Il est vrai que je pourrais faire enfermer Sulpicia au couvent, au Carmel de Santa Cecilia par exemple. Malheureusement, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit très tendre avec les autres religieuses, j'ai même peur qu'elle les liquide. Au fait, comment va votre sœur, Mère Maria de l'Annonciation, je crois qu'elle en est la Mère Abbesse, non ?

- Ma sœur se porte très bien, je vous remercie. Quand à Don Fratelli, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous exprimez de telles allégations.

- Allons, pas de ça entre nous, Denali. Nous utilisons tous ces procédés, même si je dois avouer que mon père n'a jamais été jusqu'à faire enrôler son bâtard dans la curie romaine. C'est une idée assez ingénieuse, je dois bien l'admettre. Mais je me permets juste d'exprimer quelques doutes quant au fondement de sa vocation.

Il ne répond pas parce que Heidi est présente à ses côtés. Sans elle, son fils illégitime serait l'héritier, il l'avait voulu. Mais sa fille a jeté tout son poids de fille légitime dans la balance. Un conflit assez sanglant avait éclaté entre les deux, alors que Roberto Fratelli n'avait que seize ans et sa demi sœur vingt. Elézar a dû trancher et c'est Heidi qui l'a remporté, condamnant son demi-frère au séminaire et à la soutane.

- Pour en revenir à notre affaire, je veux juste que vous sachiez que si nous croisons des hommes de la Camora accompagnant Sulpicia, ils seront exécutés au même titre que les hommes de main de ma très chère demi-sœur.

- Vous savez que cela va à l'encontre de nos accords, Signorina.

- Vous-même ne le respectez pas, puisque ce sont des membres de la Camora qui ont tiré sur Black.

- Un regrettable incident.

- Il serait d'autant plus regrettable que nous nous retrouvions dans une situation inverse. Ni vous, ni moi ne souhaitons transformer un conflit familial en guerre entre nos deux Famiglia.

- Je veux bien demander à mes hommes de revenir sur Napoli mais sous certaines conditions.

Nous y voici. Je savais bien qu'il négocierait le retrait de ses hommes, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui pourrait l'intéresser.

- Allez-y, quelles seraient vos conditions ?

- Une ouverture sur la Francia, ainsi que le partage d'Ancona.

- Franchement, Denali, vous vous moquez de moi !

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Vous donnez une ouverture sur la Francia, vous ne voulez pas Genova, non plus ? Lui demande-je ironiquement.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que les enjeux sur l'Est de l'Europe sont primordiaux.

- Tout comme ceux sur le Moyen Orient. Et pourtant, je ne vais pas m'amuser à contester votre main mise sur le secteur.

- J'ai pourtant entendu dire que vous aviez l'intention de vous implanter sur l'Egypte.

- Mais sans utiliser aucune de vos bases et ni de vos territoires. Nous nous débrouillons par nos propres moyens. Faites-en de même !

- Les routes maritimes sont bien plus simples que les routes terrestres mais reconnaissez que pour la Francia, le terrestre est plus pratique.

- Peut-être, mais nous ne vous demandons pas une part des négociations avec Palermo. Vous en avez l'exclusivité, nous avons l'exclusivité des ouvertures sur les Alpi. C'est donc hors de que question. A ce prix là, nous tirerons sur vos hommes.

- Ne nous emportons pas, Signorina.

- Alors proposez des conditions qui soient négociables et non pas l'impossible. Je veux bien être raisonnable, mais pas seule, vous devez l'être aussi.

- Le partage d'Ancona et…

- Je vous demande de partager Ostia, alors que nous avons Genova ? Vous avez vos propres ports sur l'Adriatique, je ne vois pourquoi vous voulez une part d'Ancona.

- Vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir.

- Je souhaitais juste souligner l'aberration de votre demande.

- Si vous rejetez toute demande, nous ne pourrons pas négocier, Signorina.

- Denali, j'ai dit raisonnable. Il serait raisonnable de déjà de ne pas intervenir dans les affaires internes des Volturi. Vous l'avez fait et je me trouve déjà suffisamment indulgente en vous proposant de régler le problème à l'amiable plutôt que de le faire de manière expéditive.

- Vous savez bien que déclencher les hostilités ne vous apporterait pas grand-chose.

- Denali, vous seriez en bien plus mauvaise posture que nous, si cela arrivait.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Mais voyons, parce que vous seriez pris en tenaille entre nous et les Siciliens qui ne rêvent que d'une chose, reprendre le contrôle du sud de l'Italie. Je n'aurai aucun mal à les rallier à ma cause.

- Peut-être, mais nous avons le soutien des Américains de New York et de Chicago.

- Foutaises, Little Italy n'en a plus rien à foutre de ce qui se passe ici. Voilà des années que vous nous balancez cette menace à tout vent sans jamais avoir pu la prouver. Leur seule préoccupation, c'est d'avoir les meilleurs tarifs pour toute cargaison en provenance d'Europe.

- Vous parlez sans savoir.

- Oh que si ! Mon père les a rencontrés en septembre, juste avant sa mort. Ces déclarations sont les leurs, ils sont prêts à négocier avec les plus offrants.

- Nous partageons des liens du sang, personne ne peut renier ça, Isabella.

Elezar Denali s'énerve, je savais que le seul moyen d'obtenir ce que je veux, est de le pousser à bout de nerfs. Il commence à perdre patience, cela ne peut que m'être profitable.

- Aujourd'hui le sang italien des Américains est tellement dilué, qu'on aurait du mal à prouver vos liens de parenté.

- Il cultive leurs origines.

- Bien sûr ! Les trois dernières mères des Capo n'avaient rien d'italien. Elles l'ont appris, certes mais leur sang n'est plus le vôtre.

Denali se lève, furieux et va se servir un verre d'alcool. C'est ce moment que choisit Heidi pour aller murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de son père. Elle lève les yeux vers moi, totalement neutre. Mais surprise, après les mots de sa fille, Elezar sort. Je suis en train d'avoir la confirmation de ce qui se murmurait depuis déjà quelques temps : Heidi Denali est en train de prendre le contrôle de la Camora, au détriment de son père.

- Je me dois de vous fournir quelques éléments. Me dit-elle en s'installant dans le fauteuil occupé par Elezar jusque là. Sulpicia nous a donné la garantie de ne pas se mêler de nos affaires avec les Siciliens alors que vous prenez un malin plaisir à le faire.

- Nous ne le faisons que sur demande de Palermo. A vrai dire, vos affaires nous importent peu.

- Nous souhaitons que vous cessiez. Mais également que vous réduisiez les tarifs de passages sur la Francia. Ils sont assez exorbitants.

- Si vous réduisez les vôtres sur les cargaisons qui ont transité par la Sicilia. Lui réponds-je.

- Mais nous n'interviendront plus auprès de Sulpicia.

- Heidi, vous avez une dette envers nous, déjà ! Car vous savez que votre demi-frère avait fait la même demande à mon père, à l'époque, n'est ce pas ? S'il avait accepté, ce ne serait pas vous qui seriez assise en face de moi mais Roberto, et sans la soutane. Vous avez, vous-même confirmé cette dette à Marcus. Il est temps de nous rendre la pareille.

Elle ne répond pas, elle a essayé et elle a perdu à son tour. Il est toujours dangereux pour un mafieux de déclarer qu'il est redevable de quelque chose à un autre. Si Papa m'avait bien fait apprendre ma leçon sur le sujet, Heidi, elle, est passée au travers. En fait, la partie et plus facile avec elle, car son père ignore une partie du conflit entre ses deux enfants et moi, ça m'arrange. Heidi ne peut plus reculer, elle le sait et il est hors de question que je lâche quoi que ce soit. De plus, elle est bien plus à même de comprendre le conflit qui m'oppose à Sulpicia. Je suis la légitime, il n'y a aucune contestation qui puisse être faite et ce que son père a décidé lui pèse. Je le vois dans son attitude, elle est moins arrogante que tout à l'heure…

- Je veux que vous rappeliez vos hommes et que vous ne vous mêliez plus de nos affaires. Nous ne nous sommes pas occupés des vôtres, je veux le juste retour. Si vous ne le faites pas, nous n'hésiterons plus à tirer car c'est vous qui avez brisé la parole donnée.

- Promettez alors de ne pas encourager les Siciliens. Que nous restions les seuls à traiter avec eux.

- C'est d'accord, nous n'engagerons pas de pourparler avec Palermo. Mais vos hommes doivent quitter Sulpicia dès ce soir. Si ce n'est pas fait, je le saurai très vite. Et cette fois nous ne serons aussi cléments, et je n'hésiterai pas à faire appel aux Siciliens.

- Très bien.

- Je veux la parole donnée. Lui dis-je.

Nous ne nous serrons jamais la main dans la mafia italienne, les accords se concluent grâce à la parole donnée, une tradition ancienne qui consiste à écrire la date de l'accord sur un ruban et de le sceller à l'aide des sceaux des engagés. Celui qui donne sa parole appose son sceau sur de la cire rouge et celui qui la reçoit sur de la cire verte. Elezar revient, ramené par un de ses hommes pour sceller la parole donnée. On va pouvoir passer aux affaires courantes…

XOXOXOXOXOX

Il est plus de minuit passé quand nous quittons enfin l'hôtel de la curie romaine pour rejoindre le San Giorgio. Je suis complètement épuisée, rincée, physiquement et psychiquement. Je m'effondre complètement dans le canapé, sur l'épaule d'Emmet. En fermant les yeux je revois ce pauvre bougre, son regard suppliant, j'entends ses prières, ses gémissements. Un frisson me parcours.

- Tu as froid, Isabella ?

- Non, c'est bon, c'est rien.

- Je ne crois pas…

- Et si ce qu'on faisait n'était pas normal, Emmet ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Si tout notre monde ne devait pas exister…

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

- Pourquoi mes ancêtres ont décidé d'être des mafieux, de plonger dans ce monde là, de devenir des être épouvantables ? Pourquoi nous ont-ils condamnés à la haine, au sang, à la violence ?

- Isabella…

- On ne peut même pas faire confiance à notre propre famille. On doit se méfier de tout le monde. Qu'est ce que ça nous apporte ? A quoi ça sert de vivre comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tes aïeux ont fait ce choix, je ne sais pas ce qui les a poussé à le faire. Mais c'est ton héritage, Isabella. Être une Volturi te place au dessus de beaucoup de monde, te donne une aura que peu de monde peut avoir.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en tape ! Qu'est ce que cet héritage m'a apporté, franchement ! Il a tué mes parents et mon frère, il fait que ma demi-sœur veut ma mort. À cause de lui, je dois côtoyer les pires assassins, négocier avec des personnes qui ont fait couler tellement de sang qu'ils pourraient remplir complètement leurs piscines de luxe.

- Nous sommes de ce monde là, Isabella.

- Je sais. Mais tu n'imagines pas ce que je donnerai pour en sortir.

Emmet ne répond pas, je sais que ce que je viens de dire l'a ébranlé à son tour. Pour lui, les Volturi sont d'essence quasi royale, ils font passer la Famiglia avant tout autre chose. Mais je n'en ai plus envie, je ne m'en sens plus capable. Je dois pourtant maintenir l'illusion, je sais que je tiendrai plus très longtemps et que je vais mourir plus vite qu'ils ne l'imaginent tous. Mais je ne peux pas les abandonner, Emmet, Halei, Verbera, Giovanni, Lorenzo… J'ai un devoir avant tout envers eux. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin d'installer et d'initier rapidement Alec. Il doit pouvoir reprendre la succession quand je ne serai plus. J'espère juste pouvoir nous débarrasser de Sulpicia avant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Emmet. Je sais bien où est ma place et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais m'en défaire. La Famiglia avant tout, c'est ma seule ligne de conduite.

- Ce n'est plus totalement vrai et tu le sais Isabella.

- Pardon ?

- C'est pour cela que je me demande si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir permis à Edward de rester.

- Pour lui, certainement pas.

- Pour toi non plus.

- Emmet.

- Regarde bien ce que tu fais en ce moment. Tu te poses des questions que tu ne devrais pas te poser. Tu as décidé de le suivre à Londres sans te soucier de quoi que ce soit, sans prendre les intérêts de la Famiglia en compte.

- Ce qui vous intéresse, c'est le Capo, en fait Isabella, personne n'en a rien à foutre.

- C'est pas vrai et tu le sais.

- Papa avait besoin de son cocon, où il pouvait décompresser, agir avec un peu plus de liberté qu'en tant que Capo. Je me souviens qu'il avait décidé de partir avec Maman à St Petersburg sur un coup de tête, parce que c'était le rêve de Maman.

- Et ça a foutu un sacré bazar, tu peux me croire !

- Peut-être ! Mais y en a-t-il un seul qui l'a repris, qui lui a osé lui dire qu'il mettait la Famiglia en péril… Aucun ! Personne ! Vous ne me respectez en tant qu'Isabella et comme Capo, vous n'avez pas pour moi la même déférence que pour Marcus. Alors qu'est ce que je fous là !

Je suis debout, je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte. Je crie, je ne savais pas que j'avais élevé le son de ma voix. Emmet est toujours assis et me regarde bizarrement. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'emporte. Je ne sais plus… Je me laisse tomber par terre, sans rien pour amortir ma chute. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

- Isabella, Isabella.

Emmet est accroupi devant moi, inquiet. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, il cherche à comprendre, à savoir ce qu'il m'arrive. Je ne peux pas le laisser dans le noir, je dois pouvoir lui le fond de ma pensée. Depuis la mort des parents et de Démétri, Emmet a été à mes côtés, il m'a soutenu, je lui dois bien ça.

- Je ne m'en sortirai pas, Emmet.

- Comment ça ?

- Même si j'arrive à nous débarrasser de Sulpicia, je n'en sortirai pas vivante.

- Isabella, je t'interdis de raconter des conneries pareilles !

- Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, je le sens, c'est tout. Cette impression ne me quitte plus. Et c'est pire depuis l'autre soir.

- L'autre soir ?

- Dans les sous sols.

- Ne te laisse pas envahir par cela, ce ne sont que des impressions. Tu ne sais pas de quoi va être fait l'avenir, comme aucun d'entre nous, tu n'en as aucune idée.

- Alec doit être formé.

- Pardon ?

- Alec doit être formé pour éventuellement prendre ma place.

- Isabella, c'est trop tôt. Il s'est rallié à nous mais nous ne savons pas si nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

- Je sais, mais imagine que je sois tuée, Alec deviendra Capo, de toute façon. Et il ne saura rien, alors la Famiglia courra à sa perte si son parrain est incompétent. Ma succession doit être assurée, là est l'intérêt premier de la Famiglia. Nous devons prévoir le pire pour pouvoir y faire face et s'en sortir avec le moins de dommages possible. La Famiglia avant tout.

- Alors il commencera son apprentissage dès notre retour.

- Il devra prendre la tête de la section drogue, c'est sa place, c'est lui l'héritier. Je veux que ce soit toi qui t'en charge.

- Isabella, tu ne peux…

- Il n'y a qu'en toi que j'ai confiance Emmet. Prends Alec sous ton aile comme tu l'as fait avec moi. Il sera ton Capo. Lorenzo m'assistera d'avantage.

- Tu n'as que seize ans… Bella.

- Je sais, mais je suis un parrain de la mafia. Pour être efficace, je dois tout envisager, tout prévoir, surtout ma propre mort.

- Ok.

Nous restons là, à même sol, sans rien dire. Et sans prévenir, nous nous mettons à rire, un fou rire nerveux qu'aucun de nous n'arrive à calmer. Dès que l'un de nous deux s'arrête il repart aussitôt. Je suis pliée en deux, j'ai mal au ventre, mais je sens que j'évacue plus que par mes larmes. Finalement, à bout de souffle, on parvient à stopper nos rires nerveux. Assis côte à côte contre le mur, nous tentons juste de reprendre nos respirations. Mon Dieu que ça fait du bien.

- Je crois…

- Oui, Emmet ?

- Je crois que tu devrais appeler Edward.

- Vraiment ? C'est toi qui me dis ça !

- Oui, je sais. Mais il s'inquiète pour toi. Il me l'a dit avant que nous partions. Il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.

- Il t'a vraiment dit ça ?

- Oui. Même si je suis persuadé que tu ne lui as rien dit à propos de ces impressions qui te collent au cœur.

- Exact, mais il sait d'autres choses dont tu n'as aucune idée.

- Je m'en doute et je ne veux pas savoir, Isabella.

- Je suis sûre que tu apprendrais plein de trucs… Pour Rosalie, évidemment.

- Stop ! Appelle Edward. me dit-il en se levant.

Il s'avance vers la porte, j'en profite pour me relever. Tout en sortant, Emmet me lance mon portable avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais Emmet ! Sans plus attendre, je lance l'appel. Son numéro est préenregistré, on ne sait jamais. Ça décroche dès la première sonnerie :

- Bella.

- Bonsoir Edward.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Ça va. La Camora va arrêter de nous faire chier. On n'aura plus de souci de ce côté-là.

- Ok, mais toi comment tu vas, toi !

- Ça peut aller. Je suis fatiguée et… et j'ai hâte de rentrer.

- Tu sais qu'Alec est venu ce soir.

- Ah bon !

- Je pense qu'il s'ennuyait de toi, il lui manquait son camarde de jeu.

- Je lui mettrai sa raclée en rentrant.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Black ?

- Il est sorti du coma. Mais je ne peux pas y aller, trop de rumeurs court sur son appartenance à la mafia, et je suis ici sous un faux nom. Je suis toujours sensée être en Angleterre. Et Tchaïkovski, ça avance ?

- Quand il y a moins de bruit dans l'appart, oui. J'ai été obligé de couper mon portable cet aprèm.

- Alice ?

- Alice !

- Tu vois, j'en viens presque à envier son insouciance et sa joie de vivre. Même si à plus forte dose, ça devient vite exaspérant.

- Oui…

- Edward…

- Oui ?

- Je…, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à dormir cette nuit. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je le vois…

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

- À part te téléporter ici pour que je puisse m'endormir dans tes bras, je ne vois pas. Parce que c'est le seul remède que je connaisse à mes cauchemars.

- Je voudrais pouvoir le faire Bella.

- Tu es où ?

- Dans ton lit, plein de partitions autour de moi à faire des annotations et prêt à dégainer mon portable pour te répondre.

- Ok. Alors, attends quelques secondes.

Pendant notre conversation, je me suis rendue dans ma chambre. Je pose mon téléphone, et enlève mes habits en les jetant n'importe où, à part ma culotte. J'enfile sa chemise et me précipite sous la couette avant de récupérer le téléphone.

- C'est bon !

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Je me suis couchée.

- J'ai peut-être une idée.

- Vas-y, je suis toute ouïe.

- On va rester en ligne jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

- Dis…

- Oui Bella ?

- Tu peux ouvrir ma boîte à musique ?

- Bien sûr.

J'entends les notes s'égrainer. Je m'enfonce dans les oreillers, le portable posé à côté de mon oreille. Edward me parle de choses et d'autres, sa voix accompagnée de la musique me bercent. Je me laisse lentement glisser dans le sommeil.

* * *

_Le nouveau chapitre, tamtadam !_

_Beaucoup de questionnement pour Bella, la complicité avec Emmet qui revient un peu, la rencontre avec la Camora, et surtout quelques éléments de Rome. Ville absolument incroyable. Je vous conseille très fortement le Glacier Gioletti dans le vieux centre ville. En revanche, j'ai été assez déçue par la ville de nuit, très mal éclairée, peu mise en valeur, elle fait sale, c'est le seul point noir._

_Les liens concernant Rome se trouvent sur mon profil._

_Voilà, je vous souhaite un bon week end._

_Bise._

_Cokocoup de soleil_

_« Les cygnes chantent avant de mourir, certaines chanteuses feraient mieux de mourir avant de chanter. »_

* * *

**_Aussidagility :_**_ Je ne vais te dire si Alec est un bon gars ou pas, mais il va devenir un vrai mafieux Bise._

**_Ilonka : _**_Alec n'était déjà pas un enfant de chœur, ça va pas s'arranger. Mais laissons planer le doute. Bise._

**_BEA : _**_Le concert n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. D'autres choses vont se passer d'ici là. Bise._


	28. Chapitre 27

**CHAPITRE 27**

Nous sommes le 14 février et Isabella est d'une humeur de bouledogue ! Elle est rentrée de Rome le 11, plus sereine qu'à son départ, même si le moral n'était pas forcément au beau fixe. J'ai l'impression qu'Isabella a repris du poil de la bête sans pour autant faire abstraction de ce qui s'est passé dans les sous-sols du Castello. Mais ça, elle ne le montre uniquement que lorsqu'on est tous les deux. Le vrai problème, c'est que je sens qu'il y a autre chose derrière. Il y a cette espèce de résignation dans son regard qui me fait peur. Comme si elle avait accepté quelque chose d'inacceptable. Je n'ose pas pousser mes réflexions sur le sujet quand je repense à certaines de ses remarques sur son éventuelle mort. J'espère de tout cœur que ce n'est pas ça, je souhaite que ce ne soit pas ça. En rentrant, elle m'a juste parlé de la décision qu'elle a prise de former Alec au plus vite.

Mais là franchement, aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Elle est complètement survoltée et passe ses nerfs sur toute personne à proximité. Autant dire que depuis ce matin, j'en ai pris pour mon grade. C'est sa mauvaise période, c'est pas possible autrement. Du coup, j'adopte la meilleure opposition valable, l'indifférence concernée. Je fais semblant de m'intéresser à ce qu'elle raconte sans pour autant l'écouter, le tout en restant le derrière collé sur le tabouret du piano. Je fais mine de travailler mes partitions mais c'est assez compliquer avec la bourrasque Isabella.

Je lui préparerai bien quelque chose pour la Saint Valentin, ça la calmerait peut-être. Le problème c'est qu'est ce que je peux faire alors qu'on est cloîtré dans le Castello. La propriété est certes immense et offre de multiples possibilités mais pas celles d'un cinéma, ou d'un restaurant. J'ai beau savoir que c'est pour ma sécurité, l'enfermement dans les murs du Castello commence à devenir pesant. J'aimerai pouvoir me balader chez un disquaire, dans un musée ou même flâner dans les rues animées de Gênes. Moi qui croyais être un vrai ermite seulement concentré sur sa musique, je me rends compte que j'ai besoin d'aller dehors, de voir la vie se dérouler autour de moi. Je ne suis pas aussi associable qu'il n'y parait. j'ai hâte de pouvoir aller à Londres, ça va me faire du bien, il me reste quinze jours à tenir.

En attendant, je dois trouver Alberto, lui seul pourrait m'aider pour préparer quelque chose pour Bella. Sortant de notre salon, je me dirige directement vers les cuisines. Depuis la première fois que je suis venu, je suis complètement effaré par leur taille : ces cuisines sont immenses, pour un peu, on pourrait s'imaginer dans ces grandes cours royales européennes, Schönbrunn ou Versailles. Alberto est debout, derrière un des nombreux de travail et il donne des consignes au personnel présent. Apparemment, il est question du ménage de certaines salles du Castello. Mon italien s'améliore et j'arrive maintenant à comprendre les sujets principaux des conversations même si celles-ci sont déblatérées à toute allure. J'attends que le majordome ait terminé son laïus pour pouvoir l'entreprendre. Une fois le personnel parti, il se tourne vers moi :

- Signore, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- J'aurai besoin de votre aide.

- Pour ?

- Pour préparer quelque chose pour Isabella, ce soir.

- Y a-t-il une occasion particulière ?

- Oui, c'est la Saint Valentin.

- Oh c'est mignon. Lance la voix d'Alec derrière moi.

Le nez dans le placard à gâteaux et cochonneries, régulièrement dévalisé par Alec et Isabella, le jeune Volturi me regarde avec une moue attendrie mais également moqueuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne le sens pas du tout sur ce coup là. Il s'empare d'un énorme paquet de … Dragibus, je me demande où ils se fournissent pour en avoir des aussi gros, et file aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Alberto m'interpelle :

- Vous savez, Signore, la San Valentino n'est pas aussi répandue en Italia que chez vous, aux Etats-Unis.

- Peut-être mais si cela peut permettre à Isabella d'effacer ses noires idées, le temps d'une soirée, je suis preneur.

- Là-dessus, je vous rejoins, Signore. Mais je ne pense pas que la Signorina aimera les chandelles, les lumières tamisées et tout le toutim.

- Pas faux. Avez-vous des idées à suggérer ?

- Peut-être ce que son frère et elle appelaient un pique nique moquette.

- Un pique nique moquette ?

- Oui, Signore, un pique d'intérieur si vous préférez, dans le solarium de la Signora Volturi, par exemple. De plus, il est annoncé que le ciel sera dégagé ce soir, vous pourrez donc avoir une vue imprenable sur la voûte céleste.

- Y a-t-il une seule information qui échappe à vos oreilles Alberto ? Lui demande-je, surpris qu'il soit au courant de la météo.

- Rarement, Signore, rarement.

Je secoue la tête, amusé par sa réponse. Cet Alberto est un trésor inestimable des Volturi, avec des ressources inépuisables. Je me demande ce qu'il se passerait s'il n'était plus là. Je lui adresse un sourire de reconnaissance avant de m'entendre avec lui sur le contenu du « pique nique moquette ». Je ne suis malheureusement pas très doué derrière les fourneaux et j'ai vraiment de la chance de pouvoir compter sur lui. Assez fier de moi sur le coup, il est temps de retrouver Rosalie au stand de tir, et j'ai plutôt pas intérêt à être à la bourre. La seule fois où c'est arrivé, j'ai cru que son regard allait me congeler sur place. De plus par des allusions subtiles, elle m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à recommencer, parce qu'elle a d'autres chats à fouetter.

Arrivé au 1er sous sol, je suis le premier à entrer dans l'immense salle d'exercice, tant mieux. J'attends encore quelques minutes avant de voir Rosalie entrer à son tour. A l'instant même où elle ferme la porte, elle pousse un soupir de soulagement.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je t'admire, Edward.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Pour avoir la patience de supporter ces deux adolescents. Moi, une demi heure avec eux et j'ai envie de les flinguer !

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ?

- Isabella est apparemment de mauvaise humeur et Alec fait tout pour la faire s'énerver d'avantage. S'il ne finit pas sa journée avec une balle entre les deux yeux, il aura du bol, ou alors Isabella a plus de self-control que je ne le croyais.

- C'est à ce point là ?

- Si. A croire que cela amuse la plèbe de voir il Capo dans un état d'ire avancé !

Là, je n'ai pas tout compris mais mieux vaut ne pas lui dire. Rosalie m'arrête alors que je me dirige vers l'armurerie pour aller récupérer un revolver. Je la regarde surpris en haussant les sourcils. D'un sourire moqueur, elle pose devant moi un coffret de bois et en soulève doucement le couvercle. Un Beretta de couleur métallisé repose dans du velours noir, je reconnais les trois flèches, symbole de l'armurier, gravées sur la crosse. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu plus grand que celui que j'utilise normalement.

- J'ai pris la liberté de vous en commander un sur mesure.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, il est plus simple de tirer avec une arme parfaitement adaptée à sa main.

- Elle est pour moi ?

- Évidemment.

Ce doit être le présent le plus surréaliste que j'ai jamais reçu, et il ne me fait aucun plaisir. Comme c'est curieux ! Avec précaution pourtant, je m'empare de l'arme. Effectivement, je la tiens mieux en main, la crosse est plus longue et permet que toute ma paume repose dessus.

- Après cela reste un Beretta 92 classique, rien ne change dans son fonctionnement. M'explique Rosalie. Le calibre est également le même, vous aurez l'impression d'être plus à l'aise.

- Si tenté que je sois à l'aise un jour avec ce genre d'engin.

- Vous êtes là pour ça, Edward.

- Ok, on commence alors ? Lui demande-je en mettant un casque antibruit.

- Andiamo !

Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai pressé la gâchette ce matin, mais il est vrai que je suis moins empoté avec ce nouveau revolver. Mes cibles se sont améliorées et Rosalie semble très satisfaite de ma progression. Après, je ne souhaite pas non plus devenir Lucky Luke, je veux juste savoir m'en servir à peu près correctement. Mais j'ai l'impression que Halei veut me pousser au-delà de ce but simple que je me suis fixé. Subrepticement, elle me fixe des objectifs toujours un peu poussés que la dernière fois et ne me lâche pas tant que je ne les ai pas atteints. Alors certes, je me perfectionne mais ça ne me plait pas et quoi qu'elle puisse faire, j'espère que cela ne me plaira jamais.

En remontant de la salle de tir, je croise Giovanni et Giacomo, tous les deux arborant un sourire amusé. Ces deux là, c'est Tic et Tac, quarante ans de différence mais on à l'impression qu'on a cloné l'un pour faire l'autre. Ils ne disent jamais un mot, à peine un signe de tête pour dire bonjour. Mais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont l'air aussi enjoué, ça fait presque froid dans le dos. En entrant dans l'appartement, je constate qu'il est vide, tant mieux, je vais pouvoir m'exercer dans le calme, sans Alec et Bella dans les pattes. Comme il est en vacances, il est présent en permanence, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit excellent pour la quiétude des lieux.

Au bout d'une heure, mon portable se met à vibrer, Alice bien évidemment.

- Allo, oui.

- Edward, il va falloir que tu convainques Isabella de porter une robe de soirée.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Alice.

- Ah, oui, bonjour, donc je disais, il faut une robe de soirée pour Isabella.

- Ce n'est pas un problème ça. Elle en avait une le soir de mon récital à Gênes.

- Oui bien sûr, mais autre chose que du bleu.

- Alice…

- Elle serait tellement mignonne en fuchsia ou encore mieux pêche. Oui ça lui ira vraiment bien.

- Alice, je suis un homme, je vois en douze couleurs, fuchsia et pêche pour moi c'est du chinois!

- Alala, n'essaye pas alors de donner ton avis sur la question. Peut-être que je pourrais aller voir moi-même après tout. Je suis sûre que je vais pouvoir lui dégoter ça.

- C'est pas la peine, elle ne la mettra pas. Elle choisira elle-même sa robe et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne la fera changer d'avis.

- Ou alors, je l'emmènerai faire les boutiques. Vous arrivez bien le 1er mars… On va bien pouvoir trouver une journée dans notre emploi du temps. Je suis sûre qu'elle adorera Fortnum & Mason. Oh et …

- Alice, hého, Alice !

- Oui ?

- Je ne suis pas certain que tu arriveras à la trainer dans quelque magasin que ce soit, elle a horreur de ça

- Allons, allons… Je ne peux pas concevoir qu'une jeune fille élevée dans le meilleur monde puisse avoir les magasins en horreur. C'est juste qu'elle n'a pas le temps de les faire avec ses… ses…

- Ses activités extra scolaires.

- Ah vous appelez ça comme ça. Mouais, c'est pas une mauvaise idée. En tout cas, je crois pouvoir dénicher une journée pour…

- Alice, Isabella aura des affaires officielles pour la Holding Volturi, à régler avec maître Whitlock.

- Jasper sera là ? Ca risque de devenir très intéressant alors. N'empêche que…

- Tu sais quoi, tu règleras ça directement avec elle. Je ne veux pas m'en mêler. En plus comme tu le dis si bien, je ne comprends rien à tes histoires de fringues donc je ne veux rien savoir.

- Je suis sûre que si tu lui demandais…

- Je suis comme la Suisse, d'une neutralité absolue ! Quoi qu'elle porte de toute façon, elle sera superbe, alors…

- C'est mignon.

- Ta gueule, Alice !

- Ralala, quel rabat joie tu fais. Bon sinon, tu as pu appeler Gergiev ?

- Oui, hier. Nous avons pu nous mettre d'accord sur certaines nuances mais tout n'est pas encore réglé.

- Ok, bon pendant trois jours, je serai à Oslo, avec Lauren.

- Oui j'ai vu ça. Une prestation très attendue.

- Yep ! Donc je ne serai pas disponible sauf cas d'extrême urgence.

- Et bien, je te souhaite bon voyage et bon courage pour supporter Lauren.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien à craindre d'elle. Tchao Edward.

- Salut Al…

Je regarde mon portable perplexe, elle a raccroché avant même que j'ai pu la salué : elle est terrible. Alberto frappe alors à la porte pour m'amener de quoi déjeuner. Il m'explique qu'Isabella est toujours dans son bureau avec Emmet et Alec pour régler des détails concernant la position de ce ernier au sein de la Famiglia. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, il n'hésite plus à appeler un chat, un chat et me dit assez clairement ce qui se passe dans le Castello.

L'osso bucco est un vrai délice mais en revanche, je n'arriverai jamais à me faire à leur café : trop fort à mon goût. Une fois mon repas terminé, je me réinstalle au clavier pour continuer mes annotations de partitions.

La porte s'ouvre violemment sur une Isabella… furax ! Et merde, qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore, je me retourne sur mon tabouret pour voir un Alec malicieux à souhait et fredonnant, suivi de près par un Emmet tout guilleret. Génial, s'ils pouvaient éviter de me l'énerver d'avantage, ça m'arrangerait. Le cousin se met alors à chanter franchement :

- « Felicità. E' tenersi per mano, andare lontano la felicità. E' il tuo sguardo innocente in mezzo alla gente la felicità. E' restare vicini, come bambini, la felicità, felicità… »

- Chiudi il becco ! Lui crie Isabella.

Mais comme le sale gosse qu'il est, Alec semble bien décidé à poursuivre :

- « Senti nell'aria c'è già la nostra canzone d'amore che va… Come un pensiero che sa di felicità. »

- Putana, si tu ne la fermes pas, je te transforme en gnocchi !

- Allons très cher cousine, la musique adoucie les mœurs !

- Pas la tienne ! J't'en ficherai d'la Felicità, moi ! Souffle-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. Tu parles d'une chanson à la con !

- Edward t'a laissée sur ta faim cette nuit, pour que tu sois aussi chiante ?

Et lui mettre ma main dans la tronche serait-il une solution acceptable ? Saleté de gamin !

- J't'en pose moi des questions ? Lui réponds Isabella, acerbe.

- Cela confirme ma théorie, elle est frustrée ! Edward, je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose ! M'apostrophe alors le sale mioche.

- Va crever Alec ! Grogne-t-elle.

- Arrête de râler Isabella, tu devrais être contente, c'est la fête des amoureux, aujourd'hui. Reprend Emmet. Je compte bien la célébrer avec…

- Je ne veux pas savoir, Emmet ! Lui répond Bella en insistant bien sur son prénom.

- Rho, Edward, tu pourrais prévoir un truc sympa pour la San Valentino, histoire de la calmer. Me lance le mafioso.

- Il n'a rien prévu et je l'en remercie. Reprend-elle avant de me laisser répondre.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Alec réprimer un ricanement. Qu'est ce qu'elle a contre la Saint Valentin ?

- Mais enfin Isabella… Lui dit Alec., doucereux.

- D'abord, c'est un truc commercial inventé par les Yankees. Et puis faut être vraiment con pour avoir transformé ça en soi-disant fête des amoureux alors qu'à l'origine ce n'était ni plus ni moins que des grandes foires aux putes pour les colons américains.

- Pardon ? Lui demande-je.

- Bah oui, Edward ! Fallait bien peupler les Amériques et aucune femme saine d'esprit ne voulait s'y rendre, on peut les comprendre d'ailleurs ! Donc les Anglais et les Français y envoyaient les prostituées afin d'y épouser les colons sur place et de leur faire de beaux enfants. Quand elles débarquaient, les hommes avaient appelés ça Valentin's Day ou Saint Valentin. Chacun avait un numéro, et y avait un grand tirage au sort pour déterminer quelle pute irait avec quel homme. Tu parles d'une fête des amoureux !

- J'ignorais totalement cette histoire.

- Et on se demande après pourquoi les Yankees sont aussi nuls en Histoire et Géographie. Ils ne connaissent même pas la leur !

C'est peut-être la Saint Valentin, aujourd'hui, mais j'ai surtout l'impression que c'est la saint Edward.

- Mais Isabella, tu oublies que San Valentino est le saint patron des amoureux ! Lui dit alors son cousin.

- Des Fiancés, Alec, des Fiancés ! Et puis merde, ce n'est pas parce que c'est la San Honorio que je vais aller chez un pâtissier, la San Umberto que je vais sortir un fusil de chasse ou la Santa Rita que je vais être gentille avec Emmet !

- Le rapport entre Santa Rita et Emmet ? Demande Alec.

- La sainte patronne des causes désespérées !

- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir. Râle l'intéressé, victime collatérale au même titre que moi. Mais là où tu n'as pas totalement tord, c'est que nous la San Valentino, on la célèbre dès qu'on a un moment de libre.

- Ah ! Alors là ça devient intéressant. Pourrais-tu développer le sujet ?

- Alec… Soupire Emmet.

- Allez, juste quelques détails ! Les détails, les détails, les détails ! Scande Alec rejoint par Isabella.

Et voici le retour des pervers en herbe, parce que Bella s'est redressée sur le canapé et regarde Emmet tout aussi avidement que son cousin. Qu'est que c'est emmerdant les adolescents !

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir Isabella. Lui répond son second en haussant les sourcils.

- C'est dans un souci purement scientifique. Je me suis toujours demandée ce que donnerait un gorille et une humaine.

Elle se met à rire de la mine déconfite de son bras droit et tape dans la main qu'Alec lui a tendue. Ce n'est plus des sautes d'humeur qu'elle a, c'est carrément un yoyo ! Son cas pourrait être considéré comme pire que celui d'une femme enceinte, de ce que j'en sais. N'empêche que tout ça ne m'arrange pas. Contre la Saint Valentin, quelle emmerdeuse, c'est pas possible ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Pffff…

Bella et Alec ont démarré la console de jeux vidéo et je constate qu'Emmet a déserté les lieux. Autant sortir et les laisser se défouler sur leurs manettes. Je vais rejoindre l'aile opposée du Castello pour arriver au niveau des bureaux de la Famiglia. Celui d'Isabella est ouvert et l'actuel second travaille sur l'ordinateur. Sans relever la tête, il s'adresse à moi :

- Tu as laissé les marmots ?

- Ils ont allumé leur Playstation.

- Ah, effectivement, mieux vaut ne pas rester dans les parages.

Il se redresse et me demande :

- Edward, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu perdu.

- Par rapport à quoi ?

- Par rapport à Isabella.

- Je sais, elle est dure à suivre.

- A vrai dire, je ne suis pas très rassuré par son attitude. Il y a quelque chose en elle qui m'inquiète.

- Isabella est avant tout un Capo, il est normal que certaines choses t'échappent, Edward.

- Le problème, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir dans les salles de détention.

- Oui, elle en est partie un peu précipitamment. C'était rude mais malheureusement, nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri de faire une erreur.

Son détachement par rapport à la situation me glace le sang, j'oublie parfois ce qu'il est et ce qu'il fait. Pour lui, c'est juste une bévue. Décidément, je n'aime pas ça, je sais que cela ne sert à rien d'émettre un quelconque avis sur la situation qui est pour moi, inqualifiable et immonde.

- Isabella ne t'en a pas parlé ? Lui demande-je.

- Bah, j'ai bien vu qu'elle a eu une réaction peu bizarre quand je lui ai dit qu'on avait sanctionné les responsables de cette bêtise mais bon, rien de bien alarmant.

- Emmet, j'ai mis près de trois heures à la calmer quand elle est remontée ce soir là.

- C'est-à-dire ? M'interroge-t-il, perplexe.

- Elle était complètement effondrée par ce qu'elle a fait à un innocent, un étranger à vos affaires. Elle s'est sentie coupable pour la première fois et elle en a été malade.

- C'est ce qui explique son attitude dans les jours qui ont suivi ?

- Oui, elle se voit comme un monstre maintenant et rien de ce que je peux dire n'a vraiment apaisé son sentiment.

- C'est pas bon du tout. Il va falloir qu'elle se ressaisisse et vite. Elle doit passer outre ce type de ressentis.

- Emmet, ce n'est pas un robot, c'est une gamine de seize ans ! M'énerve-je.

- Peut-être, mais c'est d'abord Isabella Volturi ! S'agace-t-il à son tour.

Je le regarde ébahi, en secouant doucement la tête. Ils sont tous aveugles, autant qu'ils sont. Ils n'arrivent pas à se rendre compte de la personne derrière le Capo.

- N'empêche que cette soirée l'a profondément marquée. Et que depuis, elle m'inquiète. Si vous voulez vraiment la protéger en tant que Capo, tenez là éloignée de toutes vos actions punitives et sanglantes. Sinon, j'ai peur qu'elle craque définitivement, et là ça deviendra dangereux et pour sa vie et pour la Famiglia.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour connaître des intérêts de la Famiglia.

- Certainement, mais je sais que si Isabella est au plus mal, toute votre organisation en pâtira. Et comme il n'y a que ça qui vous intéresse…

Je sens qu'il s'énerve, que mes paroles le contrarient au plus haut point mais il est hors de question de lâcher le morceau. S'ils ne veulent pas protéger Bella, qu'il protège au moins leur parrain.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est résignée à mourir et ça me fait peur. Reprends-je plus calmement.

- Allons, Edward. Ce n'est qu'une baisse de régime, ça arrive à tout le monde. Ne t'inquiète donc pas autant.

- Elle en a parlé avec toi ?

- Un peu, qu'elle pensait à sa succession, mais comme toute personne qui a ses responsabilités doit y penser.

- C'est tout ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

D'un seul coup, il baisse les yeux et froncent les sourcils, il y a autre chose. Il se met à marmonner et je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qu'il peut raconter. Je reste quelques instants comme ça avant de le reprendre :

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr…

- Emmet ! Lui dis-je en frappant mes mains sur le bureau.

- Après la rencontre avec la Camorra, elle a exprimé des doutes concernant la raison d'être de la Famiglia et de son rôle. Elle m'a même laissé entendre qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle est.

- Et ?

- Et elle a le sentiment qu'elle ne survivra pas à la confrontation avec Sulpicia.

Je me laisse tomber dans le fauteuil et me prend la tête dans les mains. C'est pas vrai… J'aimerai tellement la sortir de là, quitter ce monde avec elle. Peu importe si je dois tout changer dans ma vie, je ne suis plus à une fois près.

- As-tu des raisons de penser que son mal être est plus profond que ce qu'elle nous laisse voir ? Me demande alors Emmet.

- Oui. Elle doute de ce qu'elle est un peu plus tous les jours et elle m'a dit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se projeter au-delà de la disparition de Sulpicia. Comme si…

- Comme si elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas. Conclut le mafioso. Le problème est en fait beaucoup plus profond que je ne le pensais.

- Je crois que tout le monde a oublié son âge, sa souffrance due au deuil qu'elle est en train de faire, et que malgré qu'elle ait grandi dans cet univers, elle n'était pas destinée à en être l'héritière.

- Son âge, c'est elle qui a voulu qu'on l'oublie, dès le départ. A notre première réunion après la disparition de Marcus, elle s'est imposée tout de suite, revendiquant sa place de Capo et elle n'a accepté aucune régence. Jacob Black, qui était le bras droit de Marcus, aurait pourtant bien voulu avoir cette espèce de régence mais Isabella ne lui a pas laissé le choix et lui a collé une balle dans la jambe pour avoir osé se dresser contre elle.

- Depuis le départ, elle est fragile mais l'autre soir, je crois, a brisé quelque chose.

- C'est pas bon, c'est vraiment pas bon du tout… Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle tient tant à former Alec le plus rapidement possible.

- Je sais, elle me l'a dit quand vous êtes rentrés de Rome.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que je lui parle sérieusement.

- Vas-y doucement Emmet. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être déstabilisée d'avantage.

- Edward, un Capo qui n'arrive pas à se projeter est un Capo déjà mort. On doit la sortir de ce cercle vicieux ou sinon elle y restera.

- Ne l'obligez pas à tuer ou à… à…

- A torturer ? Finit-il pour moi.

- Moui. Ça ne l'aidera pas, ou contraire même.

- Malheureusement Edward, ce que tu me demandes relève de l'impossible. Elle est le Capo Volturi et de ce simple fait, elle doit se montrer impitoyable, sans scrupule. Et cela implique de faire le sale boulot de temps en temps, pour montrer son assise sur la Famiglia.

- Alors laisse là souffler un peu, au moins jusqu'à notre retour de Londres.

- Ça ne va pas être possible, on doit sortir ce soir.

- Comment ça ?

- Un problème qui devient trop récurent. Isabella doit y aller en personne parce que ça ne peut plus durer.

- Un 14 février ?

- Cette date n'est pas aussi symbolique pour nous que pour vous. Parles moi de la semaine sainte et du dimanche de Pâques, là je te dirai qu'on ne bougera pas d'une oreille mais aujourd'hui est un jour comme un autre.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais essaye de la préserver quand même.

- Edward, même si la situation est délicate en ce moment pour elle, elle est bien plus forte que tu ne l'imagines. On va l'y aider, je vais mettre Verbera et Halei dans le coup, on va la requinquer mais n'espère pas qu'elle tombe le monde merveilleux de Disney !

- Pardon ?

- Isabella est une Volturi, elle ne peut pas sortir de ce monde, elle le sait et elle ne le veut pas. Regarde sa tante Athenodora, bien qu'elle ait quitté Gênes depuis près de trente ans, elle sait pertinemment que les liens qui la lient à la Famiglia ne pourront jamais être rompus totalement. Alors n'espère pas Edward pouvoir la tirer de notre milieu, c'est impossible.

Ses paroles me font mal, comme si… comme si j'avais toujours l'espoir de pouvoir l'emmener avec moi, loin de toute cette merde. Mais voilà, Emmet est catégorique, on ne sort jamais de la Mafia et quelque part, je sais maintenant que je ne pourrais certainement jamais la quitter non plus. Pourtant, il se trompe sur la nature d'Isabella, il semble persuadé qu'elle est une Volturi avant tout autre chose, alors que depuis quelques temps, je sens un revirement de la situation.

Ce qui intéresse Emmet, c'est de protéger son Capo, la Famiglia, mais il n'arrive pas à se représenter la personne au-delà d'Isabella Volturi. Cela m'étonne venant de sa part alors qu'il a été celui qui m'a présenté le mieux la nécessité de ma présence auprès d'elle. Mais je ne suis plus dupe maintenant, il l'a fait parce qu'il y a trouvé l'intérêt de la Famiglia et non de Bella elle-même.

Franchement, quel merdier ! Et en plus, ils doivent… ce soir ! Bon, ben déjà que Bella n'est pas vraiment pour l'idée de fêter la Saint Valentin, maintenant, c'est carrément tomber à l'eau. Mais si…

- Emmet ?

- Oui ? Répond-il en fixant toujours son écran d'ordinateur.

- A tout hasard, vous n'avez rien de prévu demain soir, pour la Famiglia ?

- Non pas pour l'instant. Pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais faire une soirée tranquille avec Isabella. D'ailleurs, tu pourras occuper Alec, pour éviter qu'il ne vienne jouer les pique-assiettes.

- On trouvera bien un truc à lui faire faire. De plus comme on commence demain sa formation, cela ne devrait pas trop poser de problème.

- Merci. Dis.

- Oui ?

- Vous allez en avoir pour longtemps ce soir ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien, Hunter n'est pas un élément facile.

- Hunter, Hunter, c'est un nom que j'ai déjà entendu.

Mais quand ça ? C'est curieux, je m'efforce à retenir tous les noms que j'entends depuis décembre, pour ne pas être trop largué lorsque les entends au détour d'une conversation. Celui là remonte à plus loin.

- Je ne sais quand tu as pu l'entendre. En revanche, sa première rencontre avec Isabella ne s'était pas très bien passée.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Oh, tu dois t'en souvenir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le second d'Hunter lui avait tiré dessus.

Effectivement, très mauvais souvenir… Quand je pense que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à ouvrir les yeux sur Isabella et les Volturi. En fait ce fut l'élément déclencheur de tout ce qui a suivi. Mais surtout, la vision de Bella en sang et gémissante, je crois que celle-là, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. James, je me souviens maintenant de son prénom… James Hunter, trafiquant de…

- C'est celui que le médecin avait appelé le fournisseur de prostitués, c'est ça ?

- T'as plutôt bonne mémoire. Bon, à présent, tu m'excuses mais j'ai plusieurs choses à régler.

- Bien…

Sans attendre mon reste je sors du bureau pour prévenir Alberto du changement de programme. Quand je retourne dans nos appartements, je remarque que tout est calme, Bella est juste assise dans le canapé, un livre entre les mains. Relevant les yeux vers moi, elle me demande :

- Tu pourrais jouer un peu, mais pas forcément du Tchaïkovski.

- Si tu veux…

Je m'installe devant l'instrument alors que Bella se déplace dans le fauteuil juste à côté. Elle s'y assoit en travers, les jambes pendantes par-dessus l'accoudoir, comme à chaque fois. Je rejoue la Nocturne de Chopin, ce qui lui donne un joli sourire.

Cela fait du bien d'être juste là tous les deux, sans rien autour de nous, avec seulement la musique. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu au Palazzo au moment où tout n'était pas encore parti à volo. Je ressens plus que je ne vois la présence de Bella à mes côtés. Décidément, la musique n'a pas le même impact sur moi quand elle est là, juste là, pour ne rien faire d'autre que de m'écouter.

Après quelques morceaux qui l'ont apaisé, je la sens bien plus détendue que tout à l'heure, j'entends qu'elle se redresse :

- Dis Edward, tu m'apprendrais à jouer « Gira giro tondo » ?

- Si tu veux.

Son sourire devient alors éclatant et je lui fais signe de s'assoir sur le tabouret à côté de moi. Elle ne se fait pas prier d'avantage et s'installe, tout son flanc gauche collé au mien. Je lui joue le morceau, expliquant mes gestes, lui montrant exclusivement la main droite. Elle est concentrée sur ma voix et mes doigts. Plus rien n'existe à l'extérieur. Lui montrant des astuces simples pour qu'elle les imite, elle s'exerce, faisant des erreurs, recommençant, pestant contre elle-même. Au final, elle arrive à jouer la main droite sans indication de ma part. Elle en est heureuse et ça se voit, j'adore ça.

- Merci Edward !

- Ne dis pas merci trop tôt, demain, il faudra que tu recommence si tu ne veux pas oublier ce que tu as appris. Et puis après, on verra pour la main gauche. Lui dis-je, pédagogue.

Sans me laisser le temps de poursuivre, elle pose ses mains sur le bas de mon visage et le ramène à sa hauteur pour pouvoir m'embrasser. Laissant glisser mes bras autour de sa taille, je la rapproche de moi autant qu'il est possible et réponds à ses lèvres qui m'appellent. Doux, calme, sans appréhension, rien de précipité… Pourtant, les sensations remontent en moi rapidement et mes mains prennent vie, lui caressant le dos sous sa chemise, à même la peau. Plus le temps passe et moins je n'arrive à retenir mon envie d'elle. Ses doigts à elle sont descendus sur ma nuque, jouant avec le bas de mes cheveux.

Sans prévenir, elle passe sa jambe par-dessus les miennes et s'assoie à califourchon sur moi. Elle en profite pour insuffler d'avantage de passion dans notre étreinte. Son corps se moule parfaitement au mien, épousant chaque courbe. Je rêve alors de sentir sa peau sur la mienne, sans aucune barrière. Ses paumes glissent sur mon torse, alors que je la plaque d'avantage son bassin contre mien, m'envoyant une brulure dans les reins. Je la veux tout entière, là, maintenant. Je fais descendre mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou. Elle se penche légèrement pour m'en faciliter l'accès et laisse échapper un gémissement alors que lui lèche la peau. Je la fais se cambrer en arrière pour continuer ma descente sur sa poitrine. Et…

La cloche de la porte blindée retentit. Je la fais se redresser, aussi haletante que moi. Notre bulle vient d'éclater. Bella se pelotonne contre moi et je pose mon menton sur le haut de son crâne. D'un seul mouvement, nous soupirons tous les deux, alors que la personne à l'extérieur s'acharne sur la sonnette.

- Je vais devoir y aller. Me murmure-t-elle.

- Je sais.

- Il faut que je me lève.

- Je sais.

- Mais je ne peux pas le faire si tu me gardes ainsi, tout contre toi.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher.

- Moi non plus, Bella.

Finalement, elle se redresse et me regarde dans les yeux, avec toujours cette putain de sonnette en bruit de fond.

- Ti amo, Edward.

- Je t'aime Bella.

Elle se lève et attrape sa veste sur le dossier du canapé, puis arrivant à la porte, la main sur la poignée, elle se tourne une dernière fois vers moi, le regard profond avec un léger sourire :

- Gioioso San Valentino.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle a disparu dans le couloir.

* * *

_Oui, bon, je sais… J'aurais dû être là plutôt mais bon, malheureusement, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. _

_Voici donc le dernier opus, pas beaucoup d'action mais promis on ressort vraiment les flingues dans le prochain (pas comme Edward, lui c'est vraiment de la gnognotte !)_

_Juste au passe, Bella souhaite une joyeuse Saint Valentin avant de partir. _

_Quand à la chanson à la con d'Alec, il s'agit de la Felicità, en italien. Un truc qui sent bon les années 80 et les fins de mariage bien arrosés. Le lien est sur mon profil. _

_Sur ce bise et à très bientôt._

_Cokossoleil (au qui aimerait bien)_

**_MAFIA : _**_« ** M**orte** A**i** F**rancesci** I**talia **A**nela», ce qui veut dire : « l'Italie aspire à la Mort des Français ». Cri des Siciliens contre l'occupation française en Sicile en 1275 après les tragiques Vêpres Siciliennes. _

* * *

**_Ilonka :_**_ Oui Bella doute beaucoup. Mais Emmet n'est pas franchement le meilleur soutien, c'est un mafieux, vrai. La Famiglia passe avant le reste. Edward est bon pour Isabella et une Isabella en forme c'est bon pour la Famiglia, le raisonnement est simple. Bise._

**_Aussidagility : _**_Hypothèse intéressante, mais tu crois franchement que les autres membres vont la laisser partir comme ça. Surtout après le discours d'Emmet dans ce chapitre. Bise._

**_BEA : _**_On retrouvera le Capo, le vrai dans le prochain chapitre. Quand à l'ado, elle ne ressort qu'en présence d'Alec et c'est assez sympa. J'aime bien les voir se chamailler. Se remettre de ce qu'il s'est passé va être compliqué. Alice a des projets londoniens pour Isabella, pas sûre qu'elle y adhère. Bise._

**_Ronnie : _**_Isabella est assez impressionnante même quand elle n'a pas d'arme à la main. Là où Emmet a raison, c'est qu'elle est une Volturi peu importe les circonstances, elle sera toujours, ne serait ce que dans son attitude. Bise._


	29. Chapitre 28

**CHAPITRE 28**

C'est ce qui s'appelle une expédition punitive… Nous ne sommes pas moins de dix à nous rendre à la maison close d'Hunter : Emmet, Alec, Lorenzo, Nettoni, cinq mains noires et moi. Cette fois, il a tellement franchi la ligne blanche qu'il se trouve sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence de la voie opposée ! Il a accueilli Sulpicia chez lui sans aucun état d'âme. Et qu'il ne me dise pas qu'elle est venue pour tester la clientèle ! S'il croit que l'on peut se jouer de moi comme ça, il se trompe lourdement. Je n'arrive même pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire une erreur aussi grossière, il le sait pourtant, qu'il est surveillé comme le lait sur le feu. Saloperie de proxénète à la con.

En descendant de la voiture devant les bâtiments où ont les dernières orgies romaines de la région, Emmet se penche vers moi pour me mettre en garde, il ne le sent pas du tout. C'est bizarre, je suis comme lui, cette descente ne me dit rien qui vaille. Par réflexe, je vérifie que mon Eagle est bien dans son holster et, comble de la précaution, j'ai glissé mon Beretta à l'arrière de mon jean's. Non décidément, je ne le sens pas. Mais si j'ai l'impression que les choses ne vont pas aussi bien se dérouler que ce qu'on espérait, je n'appréhende pas que ça tourne au grabuge. Rien ni personne là dedans n'est innocent ! Tous sont plus ou moins impliqués dansla Famigliaet Hunter en premier. Alors tirer sur eux, les laisser se vider de leur sang et éventuellement y foutre le feu, j'en ai rien à cirer. Ils ont accueilli Sulpicia, ils doivent assumer.

Nettoni sonne à la porte selon un code très précis. Elle s'ouvre alors sur une femme rousse aux cheveux roux flamboyant, qui lève les sourcils d'étonnement en voyant la délégation sur le devant de la porte. Sans lui laisser le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, Nettoni pousse le battant et nous rentrons tous dans le hall. Les portes du grand salon sont ouvertes et des cris et gémissements nous parviennent.

- Nous ne vous attendions pas ce soir, Signore. Lance alors l'ouvreuse. Sinon nous vous aurions réservé un coin.

- Ne pas être attendu rajoute du piment aux visites ! Lui répond Emmet. Va chercher Hunter… Immédiatement !

Elle ne se fait pas prier et disparait dans le grand salon. Je constate juste qu'elle est habillée avec tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal : curieux. Hunter est plutôt du genre à vouloir que les filles ne portent rien sur elle, d'autant plus si elles travaillent ici. La jeune femme revient rapidement, un peu gênée :

- James vous demande de le rejoindre, parce qu'il s'affaire et ne souhaite pas s'interrompre.

- Va lui répondre quela Signorinaest là et qu'il a intérêt à vite se ramener s'il ne veut pas que je transforme sa petite fête en un bain de sang ! Lui réponds avec toute la hargne dont je suis capable.

Elle me regarde pour la première fois, jusque là j'étais cachée par mes acolytes. Elle me dévisage et je lui oppose un regard dur. Une lueur s'allume dans son regard, je pense qu'elle a compris car elle détale aussitôt dans la pièce adjacente. Il est hors de question que je rentre là dedans. Décidément, c'est peut-être l'endroit le plus glauque que je connaisse, dans les cris que nous entendons nombreux sont ceux qui reflètent la douleur. J'ai suffisamment entendu de personnes exprimer leur mal de cette façon pour pouvoir les reconnaitre. Ce qui me rend malade, c'est que je suis convaincue que certaines de ces filles ont mon âge voire même plus jeune. Après, je ne connais pas leurs histoires mais c'est un sort que je ne souhaiterai à personne, Sulpicia exception faite.

James arrive enfin, essayant tant bien que mal de boucler sa ceinture, quel porc ! Il laisse glisser son regard sur notre groupe avant de s'arrêter sur moi. Je sais que je n'ai rien d'avenant dans mon attitude mais encore une fois il essaye de faire bonne figure en arborant son sourire le plus salace. La cicatrice que je lui ai infligée en automne dernier lui donne une allure encore plus perverse qu'auparavant, en fait ça doit presque lui servir à terroriser les filles. Le castrer, voilà le sort que je compte lui réserver et sans anesthésie, bien  
évidemment.

- Signorina. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici en personne.

- Ne joue pas ce jeu là avec moi, Hunter. Nous montons dans ton bureau.

D'un geste de la main, je lui indique les escaliers mais il secoue la tête de dénégation.

- Il y a actuellement des travaux dans le couloir de ce côté, il faut prendre l'autre escalier.

Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Hunter s'avance vers le salon et nous le suivons. Ce qui s'y passe me rappelle étrangement cette soirée de réveillon au Palazzo, en plus gore. L'alcool et la drogue en abondance et surtout ces pauvres filles avec un ou plusieurs hommes déchargeant toute leur frustration dans leurs corps. Si certaines semblent s'amuser, beaucoup de filles hurlent de douleur sous les mauvais traitements des clients du bordel. J'essaye de regarder droit devant moi, tout en restant la plus neutre possible. En atteignant ce qui doit être l'escalier de service, je sors mécaniquement mon Eagle. Cette cage d'escalier est sombre et étroite, ça ne me plait pas.

Hunter s'est engouffré dedans le premier, avec une des mains noires lui collant au train, consigne d'Emmet, ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Arrivés à l'étage, il nous fait entrer par des portes dérobées dans son bureau et là assise dans un fauteuil, entourée de quatre hommes, une femme dans la ressemblance avec Démétri est plus que frappante : Sulpicia.

Dans un mouvement presque synchronisé, tout le monde pointe son flingue sur la partie adverse, à l'exception de Sulpicia et moi. C'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons, je n'avais vu jusque là, que des photos plus ou moins floues. L'air de famille avec mon frère est assez perturbant, on ne peut pas nier le lien de parenté. Elle aussi me regarde intensément, cherchant certainement sur mon visage toute trace qui confirmerait notre ADN commun.

- Je souhaitais te rencontrer, ma chère petite sœur. Me dit-elle avec le sourire le plus hypocrite possible.

- Je m'en serai bien passé pour ma part. lui réponds-je, neutre.

- Bonsoir Alec, je vois que tu as préféré te ranger derrière elle après toutes ces années où nous avons vécu ensemble.

- Sulpicia. Se contente de répondre mon cousin, son bras armé tendu vers elle.

- Allons nous sommes des gens civilisés, nous n'allons pas nous canarder de cette façon. Reprend-elle.

- C'est pourtant bien ce que ton frère a fait. Malheureusement pour lui, il nous a sous-estimés. Lui lance-je avec un sourire narquois.

- Je te prierai, Isabella, de ne pas mentionner Félix, que tu as abattu sans aucune considération, alors qu'il était aussi ton frère.

- Pas plus que lui n'ait eu de considération à tuer notre père et notre frère. Lui réponds-je platement.

Cela va être une guerre des nerfs ce soir, je le sens. C'est à celle qui craquera la première. Tout dans son attitude respire la suffisance, elle ne se prend pas pour une queue de cerise. Elle semble si sûre d'elle, de son droit à m'affronter. L'indifférence est encore la meilleure arme que je puisse lui opposer. Un visage froid, sans émotion, une voix neutre. Je m'assoie nonchalamment dans le fauteuil en face d'elle, Emmet, Lorenzo et Alec autour de moi. Hunter est dans un coin et observe la scène qui se joue devant lui, se demandant probablement derrière qui il va se ranger. Il n'y a pas à douter qu'il choisira celle de nous deux qui sortira vainqueur de cet affrontement.

Encore une fois, je ne dois pas entamer la conversation, il me faut la laisser venir, je veux qu'elle s'exprime à haute voix. La laisser démarrer pour mieux répondre, je suis plus douée pour cela. Ses yeux expriment une certaine surprise, apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à cette attitude. Mon coude sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, je pose mon menton dans ma main et la regarde sans dire un mot. Mon comportement la désarme un peu, elle se tortille quelques instants avant de reprendre contenance.

- Et bien Isabella, de quoi pouvons-nous parler ? M'interroge-t-elle, avec une na¨veté toute feinte.

- Je n'en ai fichtrement aucune idée, puisque comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'avais aucune intention de te rencontrer. C'est toi qui veux discuter, pas moi ! Alors j'attends.

- Tu es toujours aussi insolente envers tes aînés ?

- Tu es toujours aussi snob envers les gens qui ont des positions plus élevées que la tienne ?

- Isabella, nous savons toutes les deux que je peux prétendre à la place que je convoite. Reprend-elle sûre de ce qu'elle affirme.

- En aucun cas ! La filiation avec Marcus n'existe pas, tu es même une inconnue pour l'état civil, une fille illégitime de mon très cher oncle Aro. Alors non, tu n'as aucune prétention à avoir.

- Marcus a payé pour Félix, tout le monde savait qu'il était son fils. Il avait des droits. Droits que tu as usurpé en prenant la tête des Volturi.

- Mais toi, tu n'existes pas, ni pour Jane, ni pour Marcus, ni pourla Famiglia, ni pour notre milieu.

- Et pourtant, je suis la fille de Marcus, ton aînée. Il me suffira d'un seul test ADN pour prouver ma Famigliame revient, on ne peut la laisser dans les mains d'une gamine de ton âge.

- Encore te faut-il mon accord pour le faire, Sulpicia. Et je ne suis pas du tout disposer pour le réaliser, ni par rapport à moi, ni par rapport à mon père.

- Je pourrais faire exhumer le corps.

- Le Stagliano est surveillé et je doute que tu puisses obtenir ce que tu veux dans un seul hôpital du Nord de l'Italie.

- Ah vraiment ?

- Nous avons les liens avec tous et crois-moi une seule tentative et tout test sera détruit. Mieux encore, je pourrais m'arranger pour quelque soit l'endroit où tu ailles, les résultats soient inexorablement négatifs.

- C'est dans l'intérêt dela Famigliade savoir si j'en suis bien un membre, voire même son Capo.

- Tu n'a aucune idée des intérêts dela Famiglia !

- Je peux voir à passer devant un tribunal, pour obtenir une décision judiciaire.

- Si tu te tenais vraiment à l'intérêt dela Famiglia, tu saurais qu'on doit se tenir éloigner de toutes les instances légales, la justice arrivant en tête de liste, avec les Carabinieri.

Un point pour moi. Aller voir si la justice peut régler ce détail de test ! C'est à se demander à quoi elle pense. Autant ouvrir les portes du Palazzo aux premiers poulets venus, et leur donner carte blanche. Elle sait qu'elle a annoncé une bêtise, elle comme moi ne voulons en aucun cas avoir affaires à eux. Mais ce que je n'aime pas, c'est de la voir tourner autour du pot. Elle est certainement sûre de ce qu'elle veut, je voudrais qu'elle le dise clairement… Bien que son comportement m'agace, je ne dois rien montrer, rien laisser transparaître.

Je reste silencieuse tout en la fixant, elle doit parler d'abord, ce n'est pas à moi à lui demander quoique ce soit, je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ça. Le silence de la pièce est assourdissant, personne n'ose bouger. Les quatre hommes de Sulpicia sont plus figés que des statues de marbre, leurs vêtements sont un peu trop classe, costumes et pompes cirées. Mes mains noires ont pour ordre de s'habiller de manière plus passe-partout, même si elles sont toutes en jean's noir. Mon père avait décrété cette règle alors que jusque là, tous portaient le costume trois pièces, une manière d'être un peu plus discret. Personnellement, je suis aussi toujours en jean's, bleu évidemment. Les seules fois où je suis apparue en jupe ou en robe, c'était pour l'enterrement, la messe de Noël, les deux sorties à l'opéra et la réception à Vienne. Sinon, dans le cadre de ma fonction, toujours en pantalon.

Sulpicia est, elle, en tailleur pantalon, essayant certainement d'en imposer d'avantage. Je devienne les bretelles de son holster sous sa veste. Elle est maquillée comme une vraie italienne, accentuant le noir de ses yeux. Mais ce qui me met vraiment mal à l'aise c'est de voir à quel point ses expressions ressemblent à celles de Démétri. Quand je pense que c'est elle et sa saloperie de frère qui sont responsable de leur mort, j'aurai envie de l'égorger sur place.

Je la vois qui se redresse légèrement dans son fauteuil, elle va enfin ouvrir la bouche :

- Je suis quand même assez contente de voir ma petite sœur pour la première fois.

- Je ne suis pas ta sœur.

- C'est vrai demi, mais nous n'allons pas chipoter sur les détails.

- Les détails ont tous une importance capitale, pour preuve, tu n'es même pas ma demi sœur officiellement.

- Je suis pourtant la plus proche famille qu'il te reste, Isabella, une fille et héritière de Marcus.

- Evidemment, tu t'es chargée de liquider mes proches.

- Marcus ne nous a jamais pris en compte, Félix et moi.

- Pour toi, c'est évident, il ne savait pas que tu existais. Pour Félix, tu peux remercier ta salope de mère, si elle n'avait été aussi vulgaire, tout aurait été plus facile y compris pour ton jumeau.

- Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère.

- Aro ne t'a jamais dit quelle catin elle était. Voyons Sulpicia, même le train lui est passé dessus. Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour écarter les cuisses.

Elle se lève presque sous mes paroles, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs, le visage exprimant de la colère. Elle pourrait insulter ma mère, cela ne me ferait rien, Maman était une sainte au milieu des horreurs qui l'entourait. Je crois qu'elle n'a même jamais tiré réellement sur quelqu'un, même si pour nous trois elle aurait été capable de tout. Alors que Jane ne pensait qu'à elle et son confort personnel et son train de vie. Elle s'était faite culbutée par la moitié de l'Italie et avait su en jouer pour en tirer profit. Seulement, elle avait misé sur Papa pour assurer durablement son avenir, lui faisait un gosse dans le dos, même deux pour le prix d'un sans le savoir. Mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que son comportement ait pu être un tel frein à ses projets.

- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle. S'énerve-t-elle.

- Tu savais qu'Aro et Caïus se l'étaient aussi tapés ? Alors comment peux-tu être vraiment sûre que tu es bien la fille de Marcus ? Lui demande-je ironiquement.

Si elle pouvait me tuer sur place, elle le ferait. Ce qu'elle ignore, c'était que la preuve de la paternité de Marcus sur Félix, je l'ai. Papa avait fait faire des analyses, à l'insu de Félix pour vérifier qu'il était bien le père, il y a trois ou quatre ans. Alors si Sulpicia est bien sa jumelle, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir. Mais même maintenant, j'ai encore quelques doutes car nous n'avons pas grand-chose, si ce n'est les paroles d'un témoin indirect et la version des faits selon Aro. De toute façon, je suis assurée qu'elle est bien la fille d'un des trois Volturi, elle ressemble trop à Démétri pour pouvoir le nier, mais des cousins qui partagent les même traits, cela s'est déjà vu.

Je la vois se rassoir lourdement avant de se passer les mains dans les cheveux, elle vient de se rendre compte qu'elle a perdu son sang-froid : Isabella 2, Sulpicia 0. Elle reprend contenance puis se redresse dans son fauteuil. Ainsi sa mère est bien un sujet sensible. C'est curieux d'ailleurs, car elle ne l'a jamais connu. Et qui a pu réellement lui parler d'elle si ce n'est Aro et Félix. Or son jumeau la dénigrait beaucoup, ayant vécu avec elle. Il avait bien compris que l'attitude de leur mère était tout sauf compatible avecla Famiglia.

- Isabella, nous n'allons pas rester comme des chiens de faïence.

- Je te le répète, ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu te rencontrer.

- Isabella. Soupire-t-elle.

Elle m'exaspère, elle veut que je lui pose la question, elle est en train de me pousser à le faire. Si je reprenais le truc du portable ! C'est peut-être vraiment gonflé mais au moins cela m'éviterai de la regarder et de m'agacer dans mon fauteuil. Glissant ma main vers l'intérieur de ma veste de cuir, je vois tout le monde qui se braque sur son arme. Bande de paranoïaques, allumés de la gâchette, tiens ! Je sors mon I-Phone et trouve dans mes applications, un jeu à faire. Sans plus un regard pour ma rivale, je le démarre. Je suis sûre que mon comportement l'horripile mais après tout, je ne suis qu'une gamine, comme elle l'a si bien dit. Je ne veux pas la faire mentir. Je sens qu'Alec se penche légèrement sur mon épaule pour regarder ce qu'il se passe sur mon écran.

J'ai le temps de faire trois parties de quatre minutes quand Sulpicia hausse le ton :

- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Tu pourrais au moins me parler !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai rien à te dire, Sulpicia. Mais si toi tu veux parler, vas y, ne te gêne pas pour moi.

Je l'entends soupirer avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole :

- Très bien… Comme je suis la fille aînée de Marcus…

- Ça, c'est toi qui le prétends !

- Je suis ton aînée, Isabella, je suis donc celle qui devrait être à la tête dela Famiglia.

- Mais oui, l'espoir fait vivre.

- Isabella je suis sérieuse ! Je veux aussi la moitié de l'héritage de Marcus Volturi, concernant les parts dansla VolturiHoldingmais également sur les biens immobiliers. J'ai été complètement spoliée dans l'héritage.

- Je vais te le répéter, tu es recensée comme la fille d'Aro et non de Marcus, tu n'as donc aucune prétention à avoir. Tous ignoraient ton existence et crois moi, on ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

- Je suis prête à mettre le Nord Italie à feu et à sang pour voir mes droits reconnus.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle veut de plus la mégère. Me souffle Emmet. Mes couilles sur un plateau ?

- A mon avis c'est une castratrice alors cela ne m'étonnerais pas. Lui réponds-je doucement.

- Je peux être clémente Isabella et te conserver une place au sein dela Famiglia.J'aimerai vraiment qu'on règle cela sans avoir à s'entretuer.

- Une place au sein dela Famiglia ? Tu n'as aucune place à m'accorder, je l'ai par le simple fait que je suis la seule héritière directe de Marcus. Je suis le Capo et tant que je serai vivante, il ne pourra y en avoir d'autre. Tu ne connais même pas nos règles, Aro ne t'a enseigné que celles qui l'arrangeaient. En étant déclarée comme fille d'Aro, tu ne pouvais prendre le fauteuil de Parrain qu'après lui. Mais n'ais plus à te soucier de ton très cher père !

J'ai bien insisté sur le mon « père ». Aro était vraiment une pourriture pour lui avoir monté le bourrichon de cette façon, ne parlons de sa connivence avec son frère jumeau, là, je vais être malade.

- Aro n'était qu'un pion sans importance sur mon échiquier, Isabella. Que tu t'en sois débarrassée ne m'affecte en rien.

- Oh mais ce n'est pas moi ! Lui réponds en désignant Alec derrière moi.

- Notre cousin a tué son père ! S'exclame-t-elle, presque joyeuse. Un Œdipe bien résolu, finalement, on finit toujours par tuer son père, regarde Félix.

En fait, j'ai l'impression que Félix n'était lui aussi qu'un pion dans les mains de sa sœur. En y réfléchissant, Félix vivant, il aurait été l'héritier, le Capo, puisque né garçon. En tuant Félix, elle est devenue seule face à moi, seule à pouvoir faire main basse sur tout ce qui constitue les Volturi. En fait, la mort de son frère l'arrange plus qu'autre chose et en plus, c'est moi qui ai fait le sale boulot à sa place. Très joli coup de sa part. Cela me conforte d'avantage dans mon opinion. Elle sait pertinemment que même si elle accédait à la tête dela Famiglia, moi vivante, son autorité serait toujours contestée. Donc de toute façon, pour elle, je dois mourir. Mais elle ignore le nouveau statut d'Alec, elle ignore que c'est un obstacle de plus sur sa route. Dès demain soir je ferai jurer allégeance à l'ensemble des membres à Alec en tant qu'héritier Volturi.

- En fait, tu n'as pas répondu à ce que je t'ai proposé, Isabella.

- Et je ne compte pas y répondre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me pencher d'avantage sur tes délires hallucinatoires.

- Tu n'es pas prompt au dialogue.

- Il n'y a aucun dialogue possible avec une tentative d'usurpation.

- J'ai droit sur l'empire Volturi, plus que toi, je suis ta sœur aînée ! Réplique-t-elle en haussant le ton et en appuyant bien ses derniers mots.

Elle s'est levée pour me dominer et mes hommes ont repointé leurs armes sur elle. Je me permets de la regarder d'un air narquois et me lève à mon tour. Qu'est ce qu'elle croit, qu'il suffit de claquer des doigts pour me faire plier ? Je suis persuadée que c'est mon attitude insolente qui la met dans cet état. Je ne suis qu'une gosse à ses yeux et je crois bien qu'elle me sous-estime complètement. Mais elle oublie qu'elle n'est pas la seule à avoir été élevée dans ce milieu. Je la laisse s'agacer toute seule, arborant l'air le plus moqueur possible. J'ai presque envie de lui dire « déstresse » rien que pour l'énerver d'avantage, mais apparemment, cela n'est pas nécessaire.

Finalement je me lève à mon tour. Je suis plus petite qu'elle, ce qui n'est pas très étonnant, mais elle ne me domine pas pour autant. J'ai le dessus, je suis ce qu'elle n'est pas et cela la tue !

- Contrairement à toi, je suis Isabella Volturi, rien ni personne ne peut le contesterµ. Je suis la fille de Marcus, la seule qui puisse être Capo aujourd'hui. Alors que toi, tu es rien, tu n'existes pas, tu n'as le droit à rien et tes éructations n'intéressent personne. Franchement, tu crois que ce que tu peux raconter m'intéresse. Nous nous rencontrer uniquement parce que tu t'es servie de ce crétin d'Hunter pour me voir. Alors que moi, si j'avais voulu vraiment te rencontrer, tu te serais précipitée. Je me moque complètement de ce que tu veux parce qu'à mes yeux aussi, tu n'existes pas.

Evidemment, c'est archi faux, mais ça elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir, je voulais savoir comment elle était, je suis servie. Aussi arrogante qu'Aro dans ses déclarations, l'allure d'une vraie Volturi, même si cela me fait mal de le reconnaître, mais aussi un brin de folie dans le fond des yeux qui m'inquiète, ça non plus, elle n'a pas à le savoir.

- Oh si j'existe, tu me méprises et tu redoutes ce que je pourrais faire. Tu as peur de tomber de ton tout nouveau piédestal. Nous sommes pareilles toutes les deux, nous avons besoin de diriger, de commander. Nous sommes du même sang, notre soif de pouvoir est la même, tu ne laisseras pas ta place et je en renoncerai pas avant de l'avoir. Nous sommes aussi déterminées l'une que l'autre etla Famiglian'a rien à voir avec ça.

- Laisse moi te dire que tu as tord sur toute la ligne. D'abord, je ne te méprise pas, tu m'indiffère totalement. Je n'ai pas besoin de commander, j'aurai volontiers laissé ce piédestal comme tu dis, à Démétri. Mais je suis une Volturi etla Famigliaet son intérêt guident toutes mes décisions. Elle passe en premier. Or tu es nocive pour elle, car tu n'en connais ni les usages ni le fonctionnement. Ta mère était une écervelée, trop imbu d'elle-même et trop extravertie pour pouvoir l'intégrer, il en est de même pour toi. Etre Capo c'est s'effacer derrièrela Famiglia, c'est être son premier esclave, c'est être à son service le plus total et non l'inverse. Mais tu ignores tout ça, c'est pourquoi tu serais nuisible et tu la ferais courir à la catastrophe.

- Alors je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

- C'est ce que je m'évertue à te faire comprendre depuis le départ. Sur ce, je te prierai de bien vouloir débarrasser le plancher.

Je crains qu'elle n'en reste pas là, et au moment où elle tourne le dos pour revenir vers ses hommes, j'en profite pour ressortir mon Eagle du holster. Je sais qu'Emmet est tendu derrière moi, lui aussi doit ressentir cette tension si spéciale qui nous tombe dessus à chaque que l'on sait que l'on va utiliser nos armes.

Plusieurs choses se passent en même temps. Lorenzo hurle « couchez vous ! », je sens la main de Emmet me tirer vers l'arrière. Une table a été basculée pour servir d'abri et les hommes de Sulpicia se sont mis à nous canarder. Quelle bande de con ! Les premiers tirs ne sont jamais les plus précis lorsqu'ils sont dans la précipitation. Tout le monde est plus ou moins à couvert. Une de mes mains noires est avachie contre le mur, les yeux grands ouverts, le torse parsemé d'impact. Je regarde Alec accroupi à mon côté, un peu sonné par ce qu'il vient de se passer, il ne s'y attendait pas. Le bruit des détonations est assourdissant, je suis sûre que le rez-de-chaussée nous attend.

Une balle siffle à mon oreille, me faisant sursauter, sans attendre mon reste je me retourne vivement et vise droit devant moi. Je tire devant moi essayant de toucher un de nos assaillants. Sulpicia n'est plus là, la porte derrière eux est ouverte, quelle lâche.

- Sors de là, Isabella. Me crie Emmet..

Il applique fortement sa main sur ma tête alors que je me suis redressée. D'un signe, il m'indique la porte par laquelle nous sommes arrivés. Je bougonne pour la forme et rampe jusqu'à elle. Une fois sur le palier, je suis relevée violemment par… Hunter. Je ne l'avais pas vu sortir celui là.

- Je crois qu'il nous faut descendre, Signorina.

- Je ne vous suivrai pas. Surtout pas après ce que vous avez fait.

Il a agrippé fermement ma main qui s'empare de mon revolver pour le jeter à terre. J'essaye de me débattre tant et plus mais, en combat rapproché, je ne fais pas le poids. Enroulant ses bras autour de moi, il arrive à coincer mes mains contre lui alors qu'il se déplace difficilement vers le pant de mur opposé. Je gigote dans tous les sens, essayant de libérer mes membres supérieurs. Un coup dans le tibia le fait à peine réagir, il semble comme possédé. Il ouvre une porte dérobée et me pousse violemment dans l'interstice qui s'est ouvert. Il a refermé derrière, son regard est frayant, écœurant. Il fait glisser ses yeux sur moi, avec cet air pervers qui me donne envie de dégobiller.

- Hunter vous êtes en train de faire une connerie monumentale. Je dirais même que vous aggravez votre cas.

- Je suis sûr que Sulpicia prendra le dessus sur vous au final, alors autant prendre un peu d'avance. C'est la fin de votre règne, Isabella Volturi.

- Pardon ?

Je suis haletante, la sueur coule le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Seule face à lui, je n'ai aucune chance. Je dois le faire parler, le faire se déconcentrer pour atteindre mon Beretta, toujours coincé dans ma ceinture et ce sans attirer son attention.

- Pourquoi vous être rangé derrière elle ? Car je ne compte pas lui céder ma place !

- Mais pour vous, évidemment !

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Vos hommes vont être liquidés, et il ne restera que vous. Vous, seule avec moi. Sulpicia m'a donné carte blanche pour faire de vous ce que je veux, à la seule condition que c'est elle qui doit vous achevez au final.

- Vous êtes un grand malade.

- Et toi une sacrée petite pute allumeuse !

Tout au long de nos paroles, j'ai reculé contre le mur et poser mes deux mains à plat de dessus. Elles sont maintenant toutes les deux dans mon dos et je tente de relever doucement mon haut pour attraper mon second revolver. Brusquement, il se plaque contre moi, une main sur ma gorge et l'autre au niveau de mes deux tempes, me faisant un mal de chien. Putain mais quel connard, il en profite pour se frotter à moi sans vergogne, un de ses genoux déjà entre mes jambes. Mon arme est mon seul salut… Mon cœur s'emballe d'angoisse et j'ai envie de vomir. Sa main a glissé sur ma poitrine, à l'intérieur de ma chemise, à même la peau, non, il n'a pas le droit ! Je hurle mais il plaque sa main sur ma bouche, j'essaye de le mordre mais en vain. Mes jambes sont coincées et… Eurk… Il profite que ma tête soit immobilisée pour me lécher. Il pousse ses hanches contre les miennes, me plaquant plus durement entre le mur et lui, et me donnant un haut le cœur.

Je sens enfin la crosse… sans prendre le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, j'extirpe mon bras droit et lui tire dans la tête. Un liquide chaud recouvre une grande partie de mon visage et de mon torse : du sang et de la cervelle.

Haletante, je regarde le corps sans vie s'affaisser le long du mien dans une caresse morbide. Sans pouvoir me retenir, je me penche sur le côté pour régurgiter l'intégralité du contenu de mon estomac. J'ai envie de pleurer, écœurée, je sens encore ses mains sur ma poitrine, tentant d'atteindre l'intérieur de mon soutien gorge. Je suis alors transie de froid, la chair de poule me prenant. Je dois sortir de là.

J'ouvre la porte dérobée doucement, les coups de feu ont cessé. Passant la tête, je regarde la cage d'escalier, l'ouverture sur le bureau est entrebâillée. J'y vais, prudemment, mon arme toujours bien en main et entre en position d'attaque.

- Isabella tout le monde te cherche. Me lance Alec.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Sulpicia s'est enfuie avec deux de ses hommes, les deux autres ont été abattus. Mais toi où étais-tu ? Et ça, ça vient d'où, tout ce sang ?

- Je… Hunter… Il… Il a…

Je suis interrompue par l'entrée fracassante d'Emmet par la porte principale. Me voyant présente, je vois ses traits se détendre avant de se durcir de nouveau en voyant mon allure. Baissant les yeux, je constate que mon chemisier est déchiré, laissant apparaître mon sous-vêtement. Je referme aussitôt la fermeture éclair de ma veste en cuir.

- Putain Isabella, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai trouvé ton Eagle dans l'escalier mais…

- Il y a une pièce dérobée sur le palier. Hunter m'y a entrainé de force, son but était de me livrer à Sulpicia. On s'est battu. Heureusement j'avais aussi mon Beretta sur moi, j'ai pu l'achevé. Lui réponds-je en affermissant ma voix.

Ne pas craquer, pas devant eux, c'est hors de question. Je suis Isabella Volturi, je suis le Capo dela Famiglia, je ne dois pas flancher. Emmet me rend mon gros calibre avant certainement d'aller vérifier l'état du proxénète. Lorenzo arrive à son tour expliquant que Nettoni essaye de calmer tout le monde en bas avec deux mains noires. Puis il s'approche de moi et me tend une enveloppe sur laquelle y est inscrit « Per mia cara sorellina ». Je t'en ficherai moi des « chère petite sœur » !

- Tu ne l'as pas loupé, dis donc.

- Je n'aime pas faire les choses à moitié. Je laisse échapper une grande expiration avant de reprendre. Rentrons, je veux sortir d'ici.

Encadrée par mes hommes et mon cousin, nous regagnons l'entrée. Nous informons Nettoni de la mort de Hunter, il va rester là pour le moment et remettre de l'ordre. Je croise les regards paniqués de ces pauvres enfermées dans cette maison. Elles sont d'autant plus affolées par ma tenue recouverte de sang. Je les regarde, neutre, je ne peux pas me laisser appesantir.

Installée dans la voiture, j'ouvre l'enveloppe de Sulpicia pour y lire les mots suivant :

_« Mia Sorellina,_

_Vedremo a Londra per il concerto._

_Sono impaziente de rispondere tuo Edouardo._

_Credo che ci bene divertiremo._

_Arrivederci._

_Sulpicia. » (1)_

La rage monte en moi… Pas Edward, tout sauf Edward. Mes doigts sont tellement serrés sur la lettre que mes jointures deviennent blanches. Je claque mon poing contre la portière faisant sursauter toute la voiture.

- Merde ! Grogne-je. Putain de merde !

Ce que je voulais à tout prix éviter va peut-être se produire. Elle ne peut pas toucher à Edward, elle n'a pas le droit ! Merde ! Tout sauf Edward. Elle peut tout détruire autour de moi mais pas Edward. Pas Edward. Emmet a raison,la Famiglian'est plus ma priorité absolue, pour lui je la sacrifierai, je me sacrifierai. Il vaut plus à mes yeux que n'importe quoi d'autre, peu importe le reste du monde.

Mais je ne peux pas lui imposer toute cette merde. Il n'a pas à subir ça, les conséquences de nos guerres qui ne cesseront jamais. Je ne peux pas le laisser vivre dans ces horreurs et dans cette insécurité permanente. Parce que maintenant pour lui, il n'y a plus moyen de faire machine arrière, si Sulpicia est au courant alors tous savent qu'il est à mes côtés. Il ne pourra plus jamais être en paix, ni jouer librement. A moins que… Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution si je veux le sortir de là, même si elle est extrême mais toutes les autres sont irréalisables. Une fois le problème Sulpicia résolu, je laisserai les rênes à Alec, et je… me tuerai.

* * *

_(1) __: « Ma petite Sœur, nous nous verrons à Londres pour le concert. Je suis impatiente de rencontrer ton Edward. Je crois que nous allons bien nous amuser. Au revoir. »_

_Cela faisant longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit un chapitre de cette trempe dans une ambiance assez glauque, il faut bien l'avouer. Mais comme je l'ai dit de nombreuses fois, la Mafia, c'est pas le monde des Bisounours ! _

_La première rencontre avec Sulpicia, qu'elle se refuse catégoriquement à considérer comme sa sœur et qui se termine par une fusillade. Elle a enfin liquidé James Hunter, psychopathe notoire, plus répugnant et écœurant que tout autre membre de la mafia. _

_Les conclusions d'Isabella font un peu (beaucoup ?) froid dans le dos. Mais elle arrive au bout de son processus, elle ne voit pas d'autre porte de sortie pour Edward. On savait déjà qu'elle ne voulait plus de cette vie mais maintenant elle veut surtout qu'Edward en sorte. _

_Bon weekend_

_Cokorose (avec un chapeau gigantesque !)_

_« En face, ils sont comme nous, ils sont quinze bras et quinze jambes ! » Entraineur de rugby au fin fond de l'Ariège._

* * *

**_Aussidagility : _**_C'est toujours sympa de rêver. On est en Italie, un des pays les plus macho qui existe ! Alors il n'est pas surprenant de voir ressortir des réflexions machistes. Bise._

**_BEA : _**_Combien de chapitres restent-ils ? Vaste question… Je pense ne pas me tromper de beaucoup en disant cinq plus un épilogue. Alice reste Alice, mais t'inquiète, Bella n'en arrivera pas à de telle extrémités avec elle, bien que ça la démange ! J'aime aussi qu'on tienne tête à Alice et qu'on ne lui cède pas tout ! Bise._

**_Ilonka : _**_Effectivement, elle l'aime son Edward, mais cela l'amène à des solutions plus qu'inquiétantes. Bise._

**_Lilly-Rose : _**_C'est vrai qu'Alice n'a pas toujours pleinement conscience des réalités. Derrière la porte, Emmet, très certainement. Bise._


	30. Chapitre 29

**CHAPITRE 29**

Inutile de dire que ces derniers jours furent certainement les plus pénibles que j'ai vécus depuis que je sais tout d'Isabella. Quand elle est rentrée de leur virée chez le proxénète, elle était encore une fois couverte de sang. Sauf que cette fois, j'ai eu affaire à un mur, elle n'a rien montré, rien laissé filtrer de ce qu'elle ressentait, j'avais l'impression d'être face à un être sans une once d'émotion. J'étais assis dans le salon à lire la biographie de Marie Stuart par Stephan Zweig quand je l'ai vu rentrer. J'avais décidé de ne pas me coucher tant qu'elle ne serait pas de retour. En passant la porte, elle ne m'a pas adressé un regard, se dirigeant tout droit vers la salle de bain. Angoissé par son attitude, je l'ai suivi pour la voir déposer ses deux armes sur la commode de sa chambre et enlever son blouson de cuir. Quand, elle s'est tournée vers moi, sa chemise était déchirée et on l'on pouvait voir que le sang avait largement éclaboussé sa poitrine. C'est là que j'ai commencé à paniquer… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est encore passé ?

Elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain sans me laisser le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Son regard était vide, sans lueur, comme un robot, un regard qui m'a fait froid dans le dos, parce que sans âme. Voyant que je n'en tirerais rien pour le moment, je suis allé passer mon tee-shirt et mon bas de pyjama et je me suis installé dans le lit en attendant qu'elle sorte. Elle est restée plus d'une demi heure sous la douche, et ce sans même couper l'eau une seule fois. J'ai failli entrer pour aller la récupérer. Quand elle est finalement sortie, elle portait une de mes chemises, ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinant dessus, la rendant transparente. Elle a rangé ses deux révolvers dans le bureau près de la fenêtre et s'est glissée sous la couette, toujours sans dire un mot.

Elle se mit dos à moi, aussi éloignée que le permettait le lit. N'y tenant plus, j'ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille et l'ai plaquée contre mon torse. C'est là que j'ai pu voir ses larmes silencieuses, dévalant sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas parler, je le voyais, je le sentais, alors je l'ai bercée doucement, essayant de la réconforter du mieux possible. Au bout d'un moment, ses doigts ont agrippé mon avant bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ma peau. J'allais garder une marque j'en étais certain, mais que pouvais-je faire exactement pour elle ? J'étais totalement désemparé face à sa douleur. Elle a fini par s'endormir, mais son sommeil fut très agité : elle bougeait dans tous les sens, émettant des plaintes et elle se réveillait en sursaut, couverte de sueur.

Le lendemain, Bella était éteinte, comme après la nuit dans les salles de torture du Castello. Elle s'est levée assez tôt et a disparu toute la matinée. Alors que je descendais pour mon cours de tir avec Rosalie, celle-ci m'apprit qu'Alec commençait sa formation pour intégrer pleinementla Famigliaet qu'Isabella, Emmet, et Giovanni allaient y consacrer le maximum de leur temps. Apparemment, Isabella a insisté pour que cet apprentissage soit dispensé intensivement. À ce moment là, Halei elle-même sembla inquiète pour son Capo. De nouveau, mes inquiétudes revenaient sur l'état psychique de Bella. Elle se refermait encore sur elle-même. Préoccupé j'ai fait les plus mauvaises cibles depuis mon arrivé ici, Halei m'a d'ailleurs fait froid dans le dos. Elle ne hausse jamais la voix mais son comportement suffirait à faire trembler de peur n'importe qui. Apparemment, mes mauvais résultats ont eu raison de sa patience.

Cette ambiance dure depuis maintenant dix jours, je n'avais pas osé proposer à Isabella la soirée que j'avais initialement prévue pourla SaintValentin, trop refroidi par son attitude. Mais cette fois c'est terminé, il faut que je la sorte de cet état. Elle ne se couche que très tard et se lève aux aurores, ses cernes sont tellement creusées qu'elle commence à la faire ressembler à un cadavre. Encore une fois, elle vient de passer sa journée avec ses acolytes pour la formation d'Alec. Je préviens Alberto de préparer tout c qu'il faut pour ce soir et coupe mon portable pour éviter qu'Alice ne m'interrompe. C'est toujours le même schéma avec elle, le nombre de ses coups de fil augmente de manière exponentielle au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapproche d'un concert. Mais ce soir, je me consacre à Bella et Tchaïkovski ira voir chez les cosaques si j'y suis.

D'un pas déterminé, je me rends dans l'aile qui renferme le QG de l'organisation et rentre dans son bureau sans même frapper. Emmet, Giovanni et Giacomo, Alec et Isabella, se sont tous redressé vers moi, les mines clairement surprises par mon entrée impromptue.

- Il y a un problème, Edward ? M'interroge Emmet.

Isabella ne dit rien, mais une légère inquiétude a traversé ses prunelles. Son cousin est assis à côté d'elle, derrière le bureau. Les Tic et Tac sont installés devant, l'ancien avec des liasses de papier, la classe biberon avec un portable sur les genoux. Et Emmet est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui ait un problème. Mais si vous permettez, je vous empreinte Isabella jusqu'à demain matin. Lance-je tout en contournant la table de travail.

- Pardon ? S'exclame-t-elle.

Sans lui répondre, je lui attrape le bras, l'obligeant à se lever mais son second vient s'interposer.

- Edward. Nous n'avons pas terminé, alors je vais te demander de sortir.

- Emmet, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, je ne suis pas un des sbires des Volturi. Isabella bosse comme une forcenée depuis dix jours, maintenant ça suffit.

- Edward, s'il te plait. Me dit doucement Isabella.

Mais le ton de sa voix est curieux, la regardant, je ne sais pas si elle veut que je la laisse là ou si elle souhaite que je l'emmène. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me crie dessus pour que je la laisse tranquille mais là, rien. Encouragé par son comportement, je contourne Emmet.

- Tu as besoin de penser à autre chose Isabella, tu ne vois rien d'autre que ces quatre là, tu es épuisée. Alors maintenant, on arrête les conneries, ce soir tu vas te détendre et dormir.

- Edward ! M'apostrophe-t-il en haussant le ton. Tu vas sortir et nous laisser terminer.

- Non ! C'est hors de question. Vous êtes en train de la pousser à bout, et physiquement elle n'en peut plus. Alors maintenant, tu vas nous laisser passer et Isabella vous retrouvera demain matin mais pas avant dix heures !

Je n'ose même pas parler de son état mental parce que là, je serais sur le point de péter une durite. Je vois bien qu'Emmet se retient d'exploser lui aussi et alors qu'il s'apprête à me répondre ou plutôt à me crier dessus, Isabella passe devant et l'arrête d'un geste de la main.

- Emmet, s'il te plait. Soupire-t-elle.

- Je crois qu'Edward a raison, une soirée de détente ne nous fera pas de mal. Reprend alors Alec. Et puis, je suis complètement claqué, je ne comprends plus que la moitié de ce que vous raconter.

- Tu vois ! Lui aussi, il en a marre, alors calme toi et laisse les un peu respirer. Dis-je au bras droit.

Sans attendre sa réponse, nous sortons suivi de près par Alec. Il nous rattrape :

- A charge de revanche Edward. Quand à toi, dors ! Tu en as besoin…

Plus le temps passe plus Alec me surprend, dans le bon sens j'entends. En revanche, toute cette histoire ne va pas arranger mes relations avec Emmet qui sont déjà assez fraiches. Enfin bon… Je retourne vers nos appartements, toujours le poignet de Bella dans ma main. Elle n'a rien dit depuis notre sortie, je n'ose même pas lever les yeux sur elle pour voir ce qu'elle ressent. En passant la porte sécurisée, blindée de notre salon, je sens tirer sur mon bras. Cette fois, je la regarde, debout sur le pas de la porte, les yeux baissés, ses cheveux formant un mur autour de son visage. Je la lâche pour fermer derrière, l'obligeant à s'avancer un peu.

Sans un mot, elle va s'assoir sur le canapé, complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même, les genoux contre sa poitrine, ses bras autour de ses jambes. Je m'installe à côté d'elle et pose ma main sur sa joue pour faire remonter son regard sur moi. Elle répond difficilement à ma demande silencieuse, hésitante, mais finalement, je peux enfin voir ses prunelles chocolat. Elles sont marquées par la fatigue et l'angoisse. N'y tenant plus, j'engage la conversation :

- Parle-moi, Bella. Je t'en supplie, parle-moi.

Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite en guise de réponse.

- Je sais que tu veux me protéger, mais là c'est toi qui es en train de me faire mourir d'inquiétude. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, tu ne veux rien me dire, du coup je n'arrête pas de m'imaginer le pire. Dis-moi ce qui te ronge, Bella.

- Je ne peux pas. Répond-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Que s'est-il passé l'autre soir ?

- Rien de bien particulier.

- C'est faux, tu le sais, je le sais. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Mais rien… Soupire-t-elle.

- Je ne te crois pas. Tu es rentrée recouverte de sang, encore une fois, tu t'es enfermée dans la salle de bain et tu ne me parles quasiment plus depuis ce soir là.

Elle ne me répond pas et baisse de nouveau la tête, s'enfermant ainsi dans son mutisme. Je ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet état, ça me fait mal, tellement mal. Doucement, sans la brusquer, je la prends dans mes bras où elle vient se pelotonner, faisant en sorte d'être contre moi au maximum. Elle ne pleure pas ou tout du moins, je ne l'entends pas, son visage étant complètement enterré dans ma poitrine. Toujours sans un mot, mes doigts viennent glisser dans ses cheveux, lentement, cherchant à la réconforter. Mon autre bras est en travers de son dos, la maintenant là où elle est, essayant de la protéger de toute attaque extérieure.

Apparemment, la conversation sérieuse ne marche pas, peut-être que si j'essaye de détendre un peu l'atmosphère…

- Je crois qu'Emmet va établir une liste des mille et une torture qu'il va vouloir m'infliger.

Surprise par ma remarque, elle se redresse, les sourcils froncés, mais en voyant le visage un brin moqueur que je me suis recomposé, elle esquisse un petit rictus. Enfin !

- Qu'il tente seulement de lever le petit doigt et je le transforme en chair à lasagne !

- Tu imagines un peu, Bella, la quantité de lasagne que l'on pourrait faire alors…

- Mouais, pas faux.

- En tout cas, il me porte de moins en moins dans son cœur.

- De toute façon, Emmet ne porte que trois choses dans son cœur :la Famiglia, la bouffe et l'arrière train d'Halei.

- Et pas que l'arrière train, si tu veux mon avis. Lui fais-je en ricannant.

- Et quoi d'autre ? Si tu me dis qu'il se l'envoie parce qu'il adore son caractère, je vais commencer à croire qu'il a des tendances sado-maso.

- Bah, je sais pas moi, sa poitrine corpulente, par exemple.

- Corpulente, hein ? Tu t'intéresses à la poitrine d'Halei, maintenant ? Me demande-t-elle soupçonneuse.

- Mais j'ai jamais dit ça ! Je dis juste que vu sa taille, on ne peut pas la louper.

- En tout cas toi, tu ne l'as pas loupé, ça c'est sûr ! Répond-elle en secouant la tête d'agacement.

Terrain glissant Cullen, terrain glissant. Ne pas m'emporter ! Mais vu son attitude, j'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche la moindre faille pour qu'on s'engueule. Sois je nie en bloque et elle va, à coup sûr, me traiter d'hypocrite, soit, je m'en sors autrement, mais ce peut-être un jeu dangereux, quoique plus passionnant. Et ne résistant pas à la tentation, je prends la seconde option.

- Disons que je me sens concerné par une autre poitrine, certes moins volumineuse mais qui m'apparait bien plus appétissante. Lui réponds-je les yeux plongés dans son léger décolleté.

- Les mecs sont tous des obsédés ! Une paire de fesses et une paire de seins et ça y est, y a plus personne !

- Par ma part, il n'y a que ta paire de fesses qui m'intéresse.

Elle est surprise par ma remarque on en peut plus directe. Et pour appuyer mes paroles, je passe mes mains sur l'arrière de son jeans. Elle se déplace alors pour s'installer à califourchon sur moi, me permettant ainsi mieux poser mes paumes sur son derrière. C'est la première fois dans mes paroles que je me comporte d'une manière aussi désinvolte, d'habitude, j'essaye de me mesurer pour ne pas attiser le feu que Bella est capable de déclencher en moi. Plus nous avançons, plus son âge me parait dérisoire face à mon envie d'elle. Et j'ai envie de lui dire.

- Tu es belle, ma douce.

Elle m'adresse une expression perplexe comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec une femme comme Rosalie Halei, ou une Tanya Andronov, que tu verras à Londres. Je ne suis qu'une gamine de seize ans, je n'ai rien d'une femme qui pourrait t'attirer.

- Les grandes blondes ne m'intéressent pas.

- C'est pourtant ce qu'est ton ex, la violoniste…

- Lauren ? Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Il se peut qu'Alice en ait parlé quand elle s'était incrustée au Palazzo.

Pensez à faire couper la langue d'Alice pour s'éviter bien des ennuis conjugaux et scènes de ménage !

- Bah, de toute façon, cette relation ne menait à rien, et je n'étais pas avec elle pour sa conversation. Quand à son physique stéréotypé blonde, elle a eu plutôt tendance à m'en dégouter qu'autre chose.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle est douée comme musicienne mais n'a pas d'esprit d'analyse, ce qu'elle sait, elle l'a appris bêtement par cœur. Alors oui, elle est capable de raconter la vie et les œuvres de tout grand compositeur par le menu, mais dès qu'il s'agit d'être critique, d'émettre une opinion personnelle réfléchie, là ça devient désespérant.

- Ah bon ?

- Quand on sortait ensemble, tout ce que je faisais était « absolument génial ! ». Dans cette période, j'ai donné le pire concert de ma jeune vie où j'ai été mauvais comme un cochon sauf qu'elle, elle trouvait ça « absolument génial ! ». Lui explique-je en tentant une voix suraigüe pour imiter mon ex.

- Mouais, pas très objective la blondasse. Commente Bella dédaigneusement.

- On est bien d'accord.

- Mais pourquoi tu dis qu'elle t'a dégouté des blondes ? Me demande-t-elle faussement détachée.

- Je ne sais pas trop, maintenant, j'ai l'impression que n'importe quelle blonde que je croise va me taper sur le système.

- Même Rosalie Halei ?

- Ça a été ma première impression, jusqu'à ce que je craigne qu'elle me congèle sur place, c'est-à-dire la première fois qu'elle m'a adressé la parole.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant ? Je fais profil bas et essaye de ne surtout pas l'énerver, de peur de prendre une balle… Bref les blondes, c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé.

- Donc si je comprends bien, tu étais avec Lauren pour…

Ah mais elle est têtue ! C'est pas possible. Mais je sais qu'elle n'acceptera aucune dérobade…

- Je ne crois pas que j'ai besoin de te faire un dessin. Entre elle et moi, c'était surtout pratique. On a le même agent, on a le même métier, des modes de vie similaires où chacun peut passer des journées entières avec son instrument. Et puis quand elle ne parlait pas, c'était un bon moyen de décompresser.

- Et qu'est ce que tu fais avec moi ?

Putain, mais c'est la journée des questions pièges ou quoi ? Mais Bella arbore son petit air de ne pas y toucher, toute mignonne qui me donne envie de dire amen à tout ce qu'elle peut faire ou dire. Cette fille aura ma peau !

- Ce que je fais avec toi ? Je ne suis pas capable de mettre des mots dessus. J'ai le besoin viscéral d'être avec toi, de te voir, de te prendre dans mes bras, de te parler, de discuter, de t'écouter, de te regarder dormir, d'avoir envie de t'écharper. Je dois être là pour toi, pour que tu puisses t'appuyer sur moi, te soulager du poids que tu portes sur tes fines épaules. Et je le fais plus par devoir comme au début lorsque je suis devenu ton tuteur, aujourd'hui c'est par nécessité, pour moi. Ce qui est finalement très égoïste.

- Donc, tu ne me vois finalement que comme une sœur et non comme ta petite amie.

- Pardon ?

- Mais oui, Edward. Et puis, je le comprends, je ne suis même pas une femme. Juste une ado de seize qui n'a même pas suffisamment de forme pour attirer son copain.

Sans la prévenir, je la fais basculer en arrière sur le canapé. Elle ne peut pas dire des choses pareilles alors que chaque nuit devient de plus en plus difficile à ses côtés. Je me retrouve au dessus d'elle, calé entre ses jambes, le regard certainement fou. Je la dévore et je la veux, là, maintenant ! Je fonce sur ses lèvres pour piller sa bouche violemment, lui transmettant toute ma frustration, me frottant à elle sans aucune pudeur. Comment peut-elle dire ça alors que je crève de ne pouvoir la faire mienne ? Comment peut-elle émettre une absurdité pareille alors que j'ai failli la prendre sur ce putain de tabouret de piano ? Depuis, il me faut bien deux minutes pour me concentrer sur mon clavier et ne plus penser au corps de Bella basculé en arrière, la poitrine offerte. Je sens cette chaleur monter en moi comme seule Bella sait la provoquer, et mon état d'excitation commence clairement à se faire sentir, surtout si je continue à frotter mon bassin à celui de ma belle.

- Edward… Soupire-t-elle.

Cela me ramène direct à réalité. Je suis en train de me frotter à elle comme un animal en rut. Sa tête est penchée en arrière, les yeux fermés, les joues rouges d'une poupée de porcelaine. Plus magnifique que jamais. je détache lentement mes lèvres des siennes et pose mon front sur son épaule, tentant de reprendre ma respiration.

- J'ai envie de toi Bella, si tu savais à quel point.

- Je n'en sais rien Edward, jusque là, c'est toujours moi qui prends des initiatives.

- Si je le faisais, je serais incapable de m'arrêter.

- Et si moi, je n'ai pas envie que tu t'arrêtes.

- Quoi ? Lui lance-je en me redressant au dessus d'elle.

- Je veux être à toi, entièrement.

Dire que je suis surpris par sa déclaration est un euphémisme, je suis carrément scotché ! Je me rassois, toujours entre ses jambes mais Bella ne me laisse pas vraiment le temps de me calmer en s'installant sur moi en veillant soigneusement à ce que nos intimités soient en contact malgré nos jeans respectifs. Son mouvement me fait lâcher un grognement rauque qui semble la ravir. Elle glisse ses bras autour de mon cou et ondule de nouveau du bassin.

- Bella.

- Quoi ? Demande-t-elle avec l'air le plus innocent possible.

- Ne me fais pas ces yeux là.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu ne veux pas de moi ! S'énerve-t-elle.

- Putain, mais va falloir te le dire en quelle langue que tu racontes des conneries.

- Non, c'est pas des conneries, tu refuses tout rapprochement, et la preuve tu viens de me la donner encore une fois.

Elle se lève, furax et se dirige vers la chambre, je la suis et l'empêche de claquer la porte. Le regard qu'elle m'adresse à ce moment là est plus noir que l'ébène. Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? On avait dit qu'on patienterait tous les deux pour passer à l'acte, et là elle veut tout précipiter. Quitte même à le faire sur le canapé. Y a quelque chose qui cloche c'est définitif. Elle s'est allongée de son côté du lit, un bras sur ses yeux. Je m'assoie sur le bord et passe mes doigts sur son visage. Cette fois ci, elle pleure :

- Bella, Bella, s'il te plait.

- S'il te plait quoi ? Tu ne veux pas de moi, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu restes ici.

- Bella, si je ne voulais pas de toi, je ne serais jamais revenu, je ne t'aurais pas suivi ici, où j'ai l'impression d'être en cage. Si je ne voulais pas de toi, je t'aurais même dénoncé.

- Mais, tu ne veux pas… Sa phrase se coupe dans un sanglot.

- Je ne veux pas quoi, Bella.

- Tu ne veux pas de moi.

- Mais, enfin Bella, qu'est ce que…

- Physiquement. Tu n'a pas envie de moi.

- C'est faux Bella, tu as bien dû le sentir tout à l'heure. Lui dis-je doucement.

- Tu es un homme, dès qu'une fille se frotte à vous, vous ne pouvez vous en empêcher !

- Tu m'insultes, là.

- Bah tu t'es arrêté, c'est bien que je ne te fais envie.

- Si je t'aimais moins Bella je ne me serais jamais arrêter. Mais je t'aime et te respecte trop pour me laisser aller de cette manière, comme ça, sur le canapé et sans douceur. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je te veux, ou tout au moins pas pour l'instant.

- Tu vois, tu ne veux pas me faire l'amour.

- Bella, je veux que pour toi ce soit parfait, sans précipitation, sans brutalité et que tu sois sûre de toi, or je n'ai pas cette impression. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Mais je veux faire l'amour avec toi, je le veux. Me lance-t-elle férocement. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, comment peux-tu dire que je ne suis pas sûre de moi ? Je veux que tu sois le premier, le seul.

Sa voix s'adoucie au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, je continue mes caresses sur son visage. Elle répète inlassablement qu'elle veut que je sois le premier, que je sois le seul. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de plus grave pour elle, émotionnellement parlant, qu'un simple règlement de compte. Elle continue sa litanie.

- Je veux que ce soit toi, tu le dois sinon je n'y survivrai pas.

- Bella !

- Fais-moi l'amour, Edward, je t'en supplie. Elle a levé son bras pour me supplier. Fais le pour moi, j'en ai besoin. Je t'en prie… avant qu'un autre me l'impose.

Elle a fini en murmurant et j'ai peur d'avoir mal entendu ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle se redresse pour se blottir contre moi. Cette fois, je ne peux pas laisser passer, pas après ce qu'elle vient de lâcher. J'ai même peur de comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entend. Ils étaient dans un bordel l'autre soir. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a là bas des filles qui ont son âge, pour peu qu'on l'ai confondu avec…

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir, Bella ?

- Edward, s'il te plait.

- Non, que s'est-il passé ?

- Edward… Murmure-t-elle, le visage plongé dans mon cou.

- Bella, est ce que quelqu'un t'a menacé ?

- …

- Bella réponds-moi. Je suis en train de me faire des films tous plus horribles les uns que les autres.

- …

- Bella.

Je suis presque sur le point de pleurer tant son mal être me retourne l'estomac. Parce qu'elle ne vit assez d'horreur comme ça, il faut que les autres lui en rajoute. Et Emmet, où était-il passé ? Il n'est pas sensé veiller sur elle. Ça lui va bien de me faire des reproche si lui n'est même foutu de la protéger de son côté.

- Bella, ma douce, je t'en prie, dis moi ce que tu as vécu.

- Je… je…

- Vas-y, n'ai pas peur de moi. Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de te reprocher quoique ce soit.

- Emmet m'a fait sortir de la pièce alors que les hommes de Sulpicia ont commencé à monter tirer dessus.

- Tu as vu Sulpicia ?

- Oui, elle était là-as et elle nous attendait.

- D'accord, et ensuite ?

- James Hunter était déjà sur le palier, il m'a arraché mon Eagle…et… il m'a forcé à entrer dans une alcôve secrète. Là il…

Elle reprend sa respiration longuement, toujours enlacée dans mes bras.

- J'avais peur, il me faisait peur. Il avait ce regard immonde, qui me donnait l'impression d'être la proie d'un obsédé. Et…

- Je suis là Bella, tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Il m'a coincée entre lui et le mur. Je… Il se frottait à moi, j'avais envie de vomir. Il s'est glissé entre mes jambes. Il a glissé sa main sur ma… sur ma poitrine.

- Bella…

- Je me débattais, je te jure que je me débattais, il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'y a que toi… Et même si je me débattais, il me faisait mal, il me léchait le cou… Mais j'ai pu attraper mon Beretta coincé dans ma ceinture et je lui tiré une balle dans la tête, avant il n'aille plus loin.

J'ai envie de hurler, de détruire quelque chose. Comment a-t-il osé ? Comment cette espèce de connard s'est-il permis de toucher mon ange ? Ma Bella est toujours le nez fourré dans mon cou, se calmant doucement. Putain, mais s'il n'était pas mort, je serai capable de le buter moi-même, je n'aurais qu'à prendre le revolver que m'a remis Rosalie, au moins je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas recensé. A l'instant même, je m'effraye moi-même, tuer quelqu'un ! Sur le coup j'en ai envie de tuer, de faire souffrir et j'en viendrais presque à remercier les Volturi de m'en donner les moyens. Je me fais peur, je ne savais pas que la souffrance et la haine pouvaient amener à de telles extrémités. Bien sûr, je me suis bien dit quelques fois « je vais le tuer » mais ce n'était jamais qu'une expression. Là c'est différent, la rage est telle que j'ai presque envie de sang.

Je dois me calmer, je vois que poing serre frénétiquement le dessus de lit, faisant blanchir mes jointures. Plongeant mon visage dans la chevelure de Bella, j'inspire profondément sa fragrance, ce mélange de parfums qui la caractérise, qui la rend unique. Desserrant mes doigts, je leur fais faire quelques mouvements pour les décontracter, puis je les glisse dans le dos de ma douce, lui prodiguant une longue caresse réconfortante.

Et Emmet, où était Emmet ? Pourquoi se comporte-t-il comme cela sachant ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il aurait au moins pu la ménager un minimum mais non ! A croire que ce type est bien moins humain que je ne l'avais imaginé. Plus le temps passe, plus il me déçoit. Mais après tout, qu'est ce que je pouvais attendre d'un mafieux ? C'est moi qui me suis bercé d'illusions.

- Et comment ont réagi tes hommes lorsque que tu leur as expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ils ne le savent pas.

- Pardon ?

- Ils savent que j'ai descendu Hunter, mais ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'il a tenté de faire. La seule raison que j'ai donné à mon geste c'est la trahison.

- Pourquoi ne leur as-tu rien dit ? Surtout à Emmet ?

- Parce qu'ils n'ont pas à connaître mes faiblesses, mes peurs, mes failles. Je suis leur Capo, Edward. Je dois paraitre inébranlable.

- Mais tu ne l'es pas, personne ne l'est, Isabella.

- Je sais mais c'est toujours meilleur pour le moral des troupes de savoir que leur général est quasi invincible.

- Isabella… Lui dis-je avec lassitude.

- Il y a eu autre chose ce soir là, qui m'a… comment dirais-je ? Secouée.

- Qui est ?

- Hunter a fait venir Sulpicia, clairement pour me supprimer. S'il s'est rangé de son côté c'est qu'elle lui avait promis qu'il pourrait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait avant qu'elle ne m'exécute.

Elle dit tout cela sur un ton neutre, je dirais même banal, comme elle pourrait me sortir « Edward, je vais me balader dans le parc. ». Non, décidément, je n'arriverai jamais à me faire au fait que tout ceci soit normal à ses yeux.

- Quand, je suis entrée dans la pièce où elle m'attendait avec ses hommes, elle a essayé de négocier avec moi, en quelque sorte.

- C'est-à-dire.

- Que je lui laisse ma place et qu'on partage l'héritage financier de Marcus.

- Et…

- Si elle veut devenir Capo, elle ne peut pas me laisser en vie, elle le sait, je le sais. Si je tiens à conserver ma tête un peu plus longtemps, je ne peux rien accepter de sa part. Mais là n'est pas le problème.

- Quel est-il alors ?

- Après avoir transformé le premier étage en champ de bataille, ma chère demi-sœur, s'est fait la malle le plus lâchement du monde. Je crois qu'elle n'imaginait que je viendrais avec une escorte aussi importante. Elle a laissé ses sous-fifres se faire descendre comme des lapins.

- Charmant !

- Moui, mais elle a surtout laissé un message à mon intention. Elle…, elle connait ton existence Edward. Et elle m'a prévenue qu'elle serait présente à Londres.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt, Isabella ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas te perturber dans ta préparation mais comme nous sommes maintenant sur les préparatifs du voyage, tu dois être informé. Te tenir prêt à te défendre.

- Tu veux que je parte armé ?

- Ça me plait encore moins qu'à toi mais je crois que ce serait plus prudent. Je sais que Halei t'a donné un Beretta sur mesure, bien qu'elle ne m'en ait rien dit. Tu devras l'avoir sur toi en permanence. Conclut-elle résignée

Et bien voilà. Elle m'avait prévenu que ça pourrait certainement m'arriver un jour mais j'escomptais avoir un peu plus de répits. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me concentrer exclusivement sur ma prestation et Bella durant ce séjour à Londres mais apparemment ça va être plus compliqué. Alice ne va certainement pas apprécier que je sois sur mes gardes. Et je crains que cela ne nuise à ma représentation. Bon sang, pour une fois que je peux jouer avec un orchestre d'une telle renommée, il faut qu'il y ait une conne qui vienne foutre son merdier. Je ne me rappelle que trop bien la préparation de mon concert avec l'orchestre national de France, et Lauren qui m'avait fait chier pour que je la présente au chef d'orchestre. Résultat des courses, si ma prestation avait été acceptable, mon humeur était exécrable et je sais qu'Alice en a fait les frais auprès de la profession. Loi de l'emmerdement maximum, quand tu nous tiens !

Nous nous sommes adossés à la tête de lit, Bella contre moi, sans dire aucun mot depuis au moins une heure. Nous savourons juste d'être au calme, tous les deux. Il faudrait peut être qu'on descende au solarium pour le dîner préparé par ce cher Alberto.

- Bella.

- Oui ?

- Je nous ai fait préparer une espèce de pique nique dans le solarium.

Elle ouvre grands les yeux et m'adresse un sourire éclatant. Mon initiative semble la réjouir et cela me réchauffe plus que tout autre chose.

- Tu sais qu'on faisait ça avec Démétri ?

- Oui, Alberto me l'a dit. Ça te fait plaisir ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on y aille.

Je commence à me redresser mais ma belle ne bouge pas. Tournant les yeux vers elle pour savoir ce qu'il y a, je remarque ses lèvres pincées et ses joues rougies.

- Bella ?

- Avant de descendre, je voudrais te dire que malgré ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir avec Hunter, j'étais sérieuse tout à l'heure.

- A quel propos ?

- J'ai envie qu'on saute le pas, Edward.

Tant mort ! Laissez-moi le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Je crois que j'ai dégluti difficilement. Ok, zen Edward… Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez que je répondre à une phrase pareille dite aussi sérieusement ! Il n'y a plus cette détresse que je lisais tout à l'heure dans ses prunelles, cette fois-ci, sa demande est guidée par sa seule volonté et non par ce qui l'entoure. Tout du moins je l'espère.

- J'en ai envie Edward… Je crois que je suis prête. Non en fait, je ne le crois pas, j'en suis persuadée. Je ne veux plus que tu t'interromps, je ne veux plus que tu t'arrêtes.

- Bella, je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

- Simplement que tu en as envie aussi.

- Ce n'est pas mon envie qui pose problème, je peux te garantir que ce point est en train d'atteindre les limites du supportable. Mais j'ai envie que ce soit parfait pour toi, qu'on y passe la soirée, la nuit, et même le lendemain si tu veux. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ici, on aura la paix.

Putain, c'est pas vrai… Je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir parce que si je commence je me rappelle qu'elle n'a que seize, qu'il y a encore deux mois, elle était ma pupille. Et qu'elle est belle à damner un saint ! Je laisse glisser mes lèvres sa joue tendre pour cueillir doucement les siennes. Elle penche sa tête en arrière pour me donner un meilleur accès et passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Mes mains glissent toutes seules sous son haut pour trouver la peau de son ventre. M'éloignant légèrement de sa bouche qui m'appelle, je lui murmure :

- Et si on commençait doucement ?

Elle ne répond qu'en laissant échapper un « oui » languissant. Je récupère ses lèvres entre mes dents et continue à faire glisser mes paumes sur mon épiderme. Puis prévenir, elle se redresse pour enlever polo, qu'elle envoie négligemment dans la pièce. Puis elle défait un à un les boutons de ma chemise, la faisant ensuite glisser sur mes bras pour me l'ôter. Je n'ose pas bouger, je la laisse complètement maitresse de la situation. Je n'ai même pas encore osé descendre mes yeux sur sa poitrine. A genoux entre mes jambes, elle prend mon visage à deux mains et plaque ses lippes contre les miennes. Avec avidité cette fois, je me délecte de son baiser, prends tout ce qu'elle veut bien me donner. Elle a collé son torse au mien et je sens la peau de son ventre ainsi que le tissu de son soutien gorge.

Je ne veux qu'elle, que sa peau, que ses mains sur moi, que sa langue jouant avec la mienne. Elle se frotte à moi, réveillant une fois de plus un désir qui me tord les entrailles. Puis encore une fois, elle se détache de moi, mettant une distance insupportable entre nos deux corps. Elle se réinstalle sur mes cuisses, comme l'on monterait à cheval, recommençant ses mouvements lascifs de bassin qui pourraient me faire perdre la raison. En ouvrant les yeux pour la regarder, je tombe directement sur sa poitrine enfermée dans un carcan noir, simple mais tellement tentant. Plonger mon visage dedans, jouer de mes doigts sur cette peau de porcelaine, comme je le ferais sur mon piano. Mais un rien me retient, ce salopard qui l'a touché à cet endroit. J'ai alors peur de l'effrayer, de lui rappeler cet épisode.

Encore une fois, Bella prend les devant quand je vois le sous vêtement choir lentement entre nous deux, presqu'au ralenti. Ses seins sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus excitant et de plus tendre, nacrés à part leurs pointes dressées vers moi. Je suis figé devant elle, si pure en son corps. L'idolâtrer, une femme pareille ne mérite rien de moins. Mon ange attrape mes mains, voyant certainement que je restais en arrêt devant elle, et les pose sur ses deux lobes, s'adaptant à mes paumes. Un frisson me parcourt tout entier pour aller embrasser mon bas ventre, déclenchant un mouvement de mes hanches et faisant gémir Bella.

- Je veux que tu les touches. Je veux sentir tes doigts sur mes seins, ne retenir que les sensations que tu me donnes, oublier ce que l'autre connard a essayé de faire. Me dit-elle en soupirant.

Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois ! Lentement, je laisse mes mains dessiner sa poitrine, l'effleurant, la caressant. Petit à petit, elles semblent vivre par elle-même sans que j'ai besoin de leurs dire quoi faire. Passant sous chaque globe, elles les prennent en coupe et les soupèsent, donnant à Bella un hoquet de surprise. Mais cela ne les arrête pas. J'assiste à cela, presque comme un spectateur alors que chaque pouce vient poser délicatement sur ses pointes rosées. Mon amante laisse de nouveau échapper un gémissement. Reprenant un peu pied, je les titille avant d'en lécher un. Bella ne contrôlant plus vraiment son corps, bouge ses hanches déclenchant une fiction entre nos deux intimités. Je crois que je l'accompagne dans ses mouvements, accentuant notre attouchement.

Sa peau a un goût sucré, aussi réconfortante et chaude qu'un chocolat brulant en plein hiver. Je joue de ma langue sur ses mamelons, passant de l'un à l'autre de peur d'en léser un, mes doigts prenant le relai dès que ma bouche s'intéresse à l'autre côté. Elle hâlette, gémissant mon prénom, une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, l'autre posée sur son pantalon, appuyant sur ce qui doit être le haut de son intimité.

Soudain ses doigts se crispent dans mes mèches et son corps se cambre à l'extrême, augmentant ma pression sur ses seins. Offerte totalement, elle est à ma merci et l'animal en moi ne veut que lui arracher son jeans pour plonger en elle violemment, encore et encore, jusqu'à s'effondrer d'épuisement. Mais, je dois dompter cette partie de moi, je me contente de regarder la femme qui danse sur moi atteindre l'apogée. Seuls mes doigts travaillent sur sa poitrine, me permettant de ne pas rater une miette du spectacle qui va se jouer d'une seconde à l'autre. Dans un mouvement où nos deux bas ventres s'entrechoquent, elle s'immobilise, la tête partant en arrière, poussant un cri animal qui est prêt de me faire craquer à mon tour.

Un raz de marée l'a totalement balayée, à tel point qu'elle se laisse tomber sur moi, complètement essoufflée, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrant sa peau. Je la serre doucement dans mes bras, caressant son dos et essayant de calmer ma terrible condition d'homme qui me fait souffrir le martyr. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons comme ça, mais Bella a du mal à reprendre pieds. Je sens finalement que les battements de son cœur reprenne un rythme plus acceptable et que sa respiration est moins laborieuse. Je me permets alors de troubler le silence qui s'était installé :

- Je crois que nous devrions prendre une douche avant de descendre, Bella.

- Je le crois aussi.

Elle se redresse, plongeant ses iris dans les miennes :

- Merci Edward. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien que maintenant.

- Et je peux t'assurer que ce sera toujours un plaisir partagé.

- Pas totalement. Me répond-elle avec une petite moue coupable.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça pour le moment. Nous allons y aller doucement et j'aurai bien d'autres occasions de tout partager avec toi.

Elle rougit avant de déposer sur mes lèvres un baiser tendre et calme. Mais même cela me donne des frissons. Je me détache doucement d'elle.

- Ti amo Edward. Je te veux entièrement, j'en suis convaincue à présent.

- Je t'aime aussi, Isabella. Et crois-moi, nous n'attendrons pas très longtemps avant que je te fasse l'amour.

- Edward…

- Oui ?

- Tu es mon tout, mon parfait, mon absolu.

Elle finit sa phrase dans un souffle, me vole un baiser avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain, en me faisant un sourire aguicheur. Je me laisse retomber dans les oreillers. Rho, bon sang, je ne sais même si aimer est assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressens pour Bella en et instant. En revanche, j'ai un autre petit souci, je crois que je vais prendre une douche dans l'autre salle de bain, histoire de faire descendre ma pression interne. Froide la douche…

* * *

_Euh, bonjour !_

_Je suis de retour pour vous préparer un mauvais tour ! Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation, afin de…_

_Je vais peut-être m'arrêter là ! _

_Je sais cela fait un bail que je n'ai pas publié, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je bloquais avec ce chapitre. J'en ai écrit trois versions avant d'être à peu prêt satisfaite du résultat de la quatrième. Ce n'est pas un souci sur l'histoire, (puisque la trame est terminée, emballée, c'est pesé !) mais plutôt sur la façon de la tourner. Je n'avançais pas, je relisais ce que j'écrivais et comme cela m'agaçait, j'effaçais tous et recommençais ! Et puis mercredi soir, l'illumination (non, je n'ai pas vu la Vierge) j'ai écrit les deux tiers du chapitre d'une traite. _

_Voilà pour les divagations d'un petit auteur…_

_Concernant le chapitre, beaucoup vont m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir poussé plus loin Edward et Bella. Mais chaque chose en son temps, on avait un obstacle de dernière minute à franchir. Alors la prochaine fois promis, nous serons à Londres… Ah l'Angleterre. Vous connaissez tous et toutes mon anglophobie aigüe (surtout quand on est juste avant un France Angleterre en rugby !), en fait c'est du qui aime bien châtie bien. J'aime bien l'Angleterre, mais je l'adorerai s'il n'y avait pas les Anglais (ils disent la même chose de nous !)_

_Sinon, pour ceux qui l'ignorerait la loi de l'emmerdement maximum existe, on l'appelle aussi la loi de Murphy_

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Bise à tout le monde, je me dépêche de courir devant ma téloche._

_Cokoval (même si le parcours de l'équipe de France de rugby est catastrophique, je reste fidèle !)_

_« Adressez-vous à l'intendance, nous on n'paye plus, on n'connait plus, on n'salue plus. On méprise ! » Audiard, Un Singe en Hiver._

* * *

**_Lilly-rose _**_: Oui finalement, il se l'ait prise sa balle dans la cervelle et franchement, ça fait du bien. Alléluia s'écrit de cette façon en français, sans accent en latin, italien et espagnol et avec des « h » en anglais. Sulpicia est une chieuse et une saloperie... Moi aussi j'ai envie de la butter. Bise._

**_BEA _**_: La solution choisie par Bella lui semble la seule possible maintenant qu'Edward est menacé à son tour. Elle a l'impression d'être dos au mur. Bise._

**_Ilonka _**_: Effectivement amour et mafia, ça ne colle pas à moins de tomber amoureux d'un mafieux, de son camp, sinon là ça devient Verdun ! Bise._

**_Aussidagility _**_: Une toute autre forme d'action dans ce chapitre mais le voyage à Londres ne sera pas des plus reposants. Bise. _

**_Caro _**_: Et bien tu vois par rapport à l'envoi de ton message, je ne suis pas très longue. Je crois que je ne vais pas trop la ramener sur le sujet. Merci en tout cas de suivre cette histoire assidument. Bise. _


	31. Chapitre 30

**CHAPITRE 30**

Putain de smog londonien à la noix. Nous ne sommes pas arrivés depuis trois jours que le temps me déprime déjà, je me demande vraiment comment font les Anglais pour survivre avec cette grisaille 360 jours par an. En plus depuis que nous sommes arrivés, c'est à peine si on a pu se croiser avec Edward. Entre Alice qui l'embarque aux aurores et moi qui suis traînée de réunion en conseil pour les besoins de la Volturi Holding par Whitlock, j'ai franchement de quoi péter un câble. Dans l'organisation minutieuse de ce voyage, Emmet nous a dégoté un pied à terre en plein cœur de la capitale anglaise. Un loft gigantesque qui donne directement sur Hyde Park, je n'ose même pas imaginer le montant du loyer… Selon lui c'est plus facile à surveiller qu'un hôtel où tout le monde rentre et sort comme un moulin. Bien que je ne sois pas sûre que tout le monde puisse entrer au Ritz, palace où mes parents avaient leurs habitudes lors de leurs excursions londoniennes.

Mais c'est vrai que ce loft est superbe et vraiment cosy. Si j'en avais l'opportunité, je referai la déco du Palazzo dans ce style. La seule exigence qu'on avait quand Emmet avait mentionné la location d'un loft, c'était la présence d'un piano. Edward n'a pas été déçu, le Steinway est superbe. Mais ce qui avait vraiment convaincu Emmet de prendre cet appartement, c'est que l'agent immobilier lui avait indiqué la présence d'un billard. Autant dire qu'il s'est jeté dessus en arrivant. Seulement ce qu'avait omis de préciser l'agent c'est que c'est un billard français et non américain. La mine déconfite de mon bras droit quand il l'a découvert, valait son pesant de cacahouète.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans la capitale britannique. Jusque là, j'en connaissais surtout les circuits touristiques, et la National Gallery. Ma mère adorait Van Dick et ce musée possède un nombre impressionnant d'œuvre de ce peintre. Mais depuis mon arrivée, Whitlock, Lorenzo et moi n'avons cessé d'arpenter le quartier dela connaissais pas du tout ces lieux que Papa fréquentait assidument. Et même si je savais qu'il s'agit du poumon financier du Royaume Uni, je n'arrivais à me défaire de cette image que l'on entraperçoit dans Mary Poppins, avec la cathédrale St Paul en plein centre. En passant devant, j'ai même regardé vers les marches de l'église pour voir la vieille dame qui vendrait de la nourriture pour les pigeons. Depuis chaque matin, en passant devant le parvis de la cathédrale, je tourne toujours la tête, on ne sait jamais.

Mais je crois que le plus saoulant, c'est de devoir m'habiller en tailleur… A seize ans, obligée de ressembler à une femme qui en a trente pour pouvoir en imposer aux partenaires financiers du groupe. Enfin je croyais que les mafieux dont je fais parti, étaient les personnes les dénuées de morale et de scrupule, je me rends compte que ceux que j'ai en face de moi en ce moment n'en ont pas d'avantage. A oui, bien sûr, tout ce qu'ils font est légal, mais du moment qu'ils font « fructifier » leur argent, les moyens leur importent peu et tant pis s'ils doivent opprimer des populations entières. Alors que les Volturi protègent Gènes, les familles rattachées à nous, les personnes fidèles, seules les personnes qui essayent de nous nuire doivent, nos ennemis sont dans notre ligne de mire. Entendons nous bien, nous ne sommes pas des petites sœurs de charité mais nous avons une certaine notion du bien et du mal, biaisée par rapport au commun des mortels mais elle existe. Ces personnes avec qui nous négocions n'en ont aucune, ils vendraient père et mère si cela pouvait leur rapporter.

Je sais que ma place est en enfer ainsi que celle des miens mais je suis à peu près persuadée que je les y retrouverai. Et plutôt qu'ils ne le pensent.

- Miss Volturi ?

- Oui pardon, vous disiez ?

- Je voulais savoir ce que vous pensiez de la campagne lancée par notre annonceur pour la reconnaissance du groupe.

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Pourtant elle passe sur toutes les chaînes en ce moment.

- Peut-être mais je en regarde jamais la télévision.

Ils ont une mine déconfite, comme si je n'avais que ça à faire ! J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Comme à son habitude, mon avocat affiche une neutralité absolue face à tout ce que je peux dire, même quand je m'amuse à provoquer les costumes trois pièces qui nous font face. Il est vrai que j'ai du mal à suivre leurs conversations, je ne comprends pas grand-chose à leur jargon. Alors, je m'ennuie pas mal, avalant des litres de jus de chaussettes dégueulasse, qu'ils osent appeler café. Ils ne connaissent pas le café, ils ne savent pas ce que c'est du café ! Bande d'anglo-saxons ignare dépourvu de tout goût aux subtilités culinaires.

Quand nous sortons, il est dix-neuf heures passé, la nuit a recouvert Londres et je ne sens plus mes pieds engoncés dans des escarpins à talons depuis tôt ce matin. En passant l'entrée du loft, je balance les jambes pour les jeter l'un après l'autre sur le mur d'en face, manquant au passage d'éborgner… Alice. Elle me regarde, surprise apparemment par mon apparence, puis jette un coup d'œil aux chaussures qui ont certainement connu des jours meilleurs. Elle soupire en secouant la tête avant de repartir vers la salle où est installé le piano. Edward est assis derrière l'instrument, penché sur ses partitions.

- Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bruit ? Demande-t-il sans relevé la tête.

- J'enlevais mes pompes. Lui réponds-je sans laisser le temps à Alice de le faire.

Edward se redresse alors pour m'adresser un sourire, un rien fatigué. Je crois que lui aussi trime pas mal depuis trois jours. Rien qu'en le voyant, je me sens déjà mieux, un peu plus sereine, un peu plus réchauffée, moi qui ai l'impression d'être frigorifiée en permanence depuis quelques temps. Nous restons connectés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Alice nous interrompt.

- Tu crois que tu mets assez de force dans le deuxième mouvement ? Demande-t-elle.

- Pardon, tu disais ? Reprends Edward avec quelques secondes de décalage.

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne mets pas assez de puissance dans le deuxième mouvement.

- Ça c'est parce que je suis tout seul à jouer, soutenu par l'orchestre ça passera bien mieux.

- Peut-être mais…

- Alice, tu n'as assisté à aucune répétition avec l'ensemble. Demain, tu te prends deux heures de répits, tu t'installes dans un fauteuil et tu écoutes. Je pense que ce sera mieux pour te rendre compte.

- Pas faux. Mais j'avais prévu de rencontrer les producteurs de…

- Alice.

- Oui ?

- As-tu pris rendez-vous ?

- Non pas encore, mais…

- Alors demain tu assistes à la répétition. Tu sais que j'ai besoin de ton avis, et cette ci encore plus que les fois précédentes. J'en ai besoin Alice, j'ai besoin de toi.

- D'accord, je serai là demain.

- Merci.

Les voir tous les deux travailler est assez instructif, quand Alice ne cherche pas à tout diriger, je reconnais volontiers qu'elle est d'une efficacité redoutable. Et surtout une oreille attentive et critique à la musique d'Edward. Je me sens de trop dans cette pièce. Assez dépitée, je me retire dans ma chambre. J'aurais aimé avoir Edward pour moi ce soir, par une fois que je ne suis pas sortie trop tard. J'ai retiré mon tailleur pour passer un jeans et un polo issu de la valise d'Edward. J'adore les porter, bien que deux fois trop grands, ils sont confortables et surtout ils portent son odeur même après lavage, il subsiste sa fragrance. Je finis de m'habiller quand j'entends un cri… Alice, évidemment !

Sans attendre, je rejoins la pièce où ils se tenaient pour la retrouver dans l'entrée face à ce pauvre Whitlock. Tournant la tête vers la salle du piano je vois Edward, toujours assis sur son tabouret de piano, qui les regarde effaré. Alice débite à une vitesse hallucinante une bordée d'injures toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres. Le plus discrètement possible, je me glisse le long du mur pour aller m'installer en travers, sur les genoux d'Edward et suivre la suite du feuilleton. Passant mon bras autour de son cou, je lui glisse à l'oreille :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Apparemment, ils ont passé la nuit ensemble et ton avocat lui a laissé un mot comme quoi c'était sympa avant de filer comme un voleur. Me murmure-t-il.

Je plonge le visage dans sa nuque pour étouffer mon ricanement avant de reprendre la parole :

- Un nouvel épisode de ma série préférée, dommage qu'Alec soit sorti, il aurait adoré.

Edward referme ses mains sur ma taille et je me blottie un peu plus contre lui. Pendant ce temps Jasper essaye vainement de défendre sa cause. Mais je crois que dans l'affaire il a une très grosse part de responsabilité : je l'avais prévenu, c'était dangereux de remettre le couvert avec Alice Brandon.

- J'avais été très clair dès le départ, Alice. Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même !

- Peut-être mais dans ce cas, on ne remet pas deux fois la même fille dans son plumard ! C'est un manque de respect flagrant.

- De respect, de respect. Tu étais consentante, merde, je ne t'ai pas violé non plus.

- Manquerait plus que ça !

Le monologue d'Alice s'est transformé en une partie de tennis que je regarde avec délectation. Alec avait raison, quelle brillante idée d'avoir emmené Whitlock pour occuper le manager d'Edward.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu te chercher. Quand une fille bien foutue vous propose un cinq à sept, ça ne se refuse pas.

- Oui c'est moi mais au départ ce n'était qu'un dîner…

Ah mauvaise idée Alice, tu n'aurais pas dû recontacter Whitlock. N'empêche que comme on n'a pas eu besoin de forcer le destin pour les remettre ensemble au pieu.

- Ne me fait pas rire Alice, quand tu m'as demandé si je voulais qu'on dîne ensemble t'avais une idée derrière la tête !

- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé une chambre au serveur alors même que nous n'avions pas terminé.

- Je suis prévoyant, c'est tout !

- T'es qu'un putain de connard qui n'a pensé qu'à tirer son coup et qui une fois s'en va comme un voleur pour aller baiser une autre fille !

- Pas comme un voleur, j'ai réglé le dîner et la chambre avant de partir.

- Et la salope blonde que j'ai vu se frotter à toi comme une chienne en chaleur et avec laquelle tu es monté dans un taxi.

- Juste de quoi bien démarrer la journée.

- Espèce de salopard ! T'es vraiment qu'une enflure.

- Ecoute Alice, tu es une grande fille. Je suis navré que voir que tu crois encore au prince charmant, il va falloir grandir dans ta petite tête à défaut de pouvoir grandir en taille !

- Tu m'as humiliée, tu t'es servie de moi comme une vulgaire pute !

- Mais tu t'imaginais quoi Alice ? Que j'étais l'homme de ta vie !

Et là silence total. Le lutin maléfique a un bug. Oh merde ! Non… Pas de Jasper Whitlock, avocat véreux à ses heures perdues ! Mais elle est folle ! Edward ressert ses doigts sur mes hanches, je crois que lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à un truc pareil. Je regarde mon compagnon, qui a les yeux fixés sur mon conseiller. Ses prunelles sont noires de colère. Je sais bien qu'Edward est très attaché à Alice même si elle l'exaspère régulièrement. Et même si je ne la supporte que difficilement, je la vois qui perd tous ses moyens. Je sens qu'Edward est furax, tout son corps respire la colère. Paradoxalement, cela me donne une bouffée de chaleur. Sa mâchoire est serrée, ses traits se faisant plus durs mais putain qu'il beau. Depuis l'autre soir au Castello, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à refreiner mes envies de lui. C'est pas le moment Isabella.

Edward se lève, m'obligeant à me remettre sur mes jambes. Il a fait glisser sa main le long de mon bras pour attraper la mienne.

- Je crois que vous devriez partir Maître Whitlock. Lance-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Sauf votre respect, monsieur Cullen, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous.

- Whitlock, retournez à votre hôtel, je vous prie. Lui dis-je calmement.

Il me regarde surpris et je lui donne un petit sourire en secouant légèrement la tête. Foncièrement, je n'ai rien contre lui, je sais comment fonctionne la plupart des hommes de la Famiglia. Mon frère était comme ça, mon père avant son mariage également. Mais Edward est prêt à lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Ce serait dommage qu'il s'abime les phalanges à une semaine et demie de son concert. Sans demander son reste Maître Whitlock récupère son imperméable avant de passer la porte, croisant Alec au passage. Celui-ci nous regarde tous les trois, surpris par le silence qui règne.

Edward porte alors le dos de ma main à ses lèvres tout en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je lui désigne Alice de la tête avant de retirer ma main. Embarquant Alec au passage, je me rends dans la cuisine en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir pitié de cette pauvre Alice : tomber amoureuse de Jasper Whitlock est vraiment l'idée la plus saugrenue qu'elle ait eue. Surtout quand on ne fait pas parti du milieu.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, Isabella ?

Alec a interrompu mes pensées… Je récupère une casserole avant de lui répondre :

- Alice et Jasper ont couché ensemble la nuit dernière.

- Oh ! Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? Me demande-t-il plus avide d'informations qu'une vieille commère.

- Et bien il s'est tiré pour aller s'envoyer en l'air avec une autre fille.

- Alors là il fait fort le bougre ! Mais comment Alice l'a su ?

- Elle l'a vu quitter l'hôtel dans lequel ils avaient passé une partie de la nuit avec une blonde au bras.

- Et…

- Et Whitlock a confirmé qu'il se l'était envoyé !

- Mouais, même moi j'aurais été plus subtile. Mais c'est pour ça qu'elle tirait cette tronche de six pieds de long ?

- Non ! Y a pire… Je crois que Brandon est tombée amoureuse de Whitlock.

- Oh la conne !

Sa dernière réflexion me fait rire car c'est vraiment le cri du cœur, qu'il a sorti sans réfléchir. Pendant notre conversation, j'ai mis du lait à chauffer, un chocolat chaud, ça fera du bien à tout le monde.

- Quand je pense que j'ai loupé le dernier épisode de « l'Amour pétille dans la Mafia » !

Je ricane doucement. C'est ainsi qu'Alec qualifie les rebondissements de la relation Halei-Emmet, toujours pleine d'engueulade, de menaces, de flingue pointer sur l'autre, mais qui inexorablement se finit par une réconciliation sur l'oreiller ou dans toute autre pièce du Castello ! Juste avant de partir, ils se sont frités à propos de je ne sais quelle connerie concernant une livraison d'armes en provenance de Russie. Dix minutes après, alors que nous voulions aller nous exercer au revolver avec mon cousin, ils s'envoyaient en l'air dans le stand de tir. Mais il n'y a pas que ces deux là, je suis sûre que dans notre dos, Alec doit allègrement commenter ma relation avec Edward, autre couple phare de « l'Amour pétille dans la Mafia ». Mais ça, il ne me l'a encore jamais dit en face.

- En tout cas, je ne savais pas que Maître Whitlock pouvait avoir une vie plus débridée que ses sévères costumes trois pièces.

- Je ne le savais pas non plus, mais cela ne m'étonne pas des masses. Lui dis-je.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je veux dire que la plupart des personnes qui travaillent pour la Famiglia ne sont pas des enfants de chœur et que la très grosse majorité a un style de vie à faire avoir une crise cardiaque à un moine. Et je sais que les orgies organisées par Nettoni sont très prisées.

- Mouais, on va dire que ça ne m'attire pas vraiment.

- Ah oui ? J'aurais plutôt pensé que pour avoir vécu auprès d'Aro, tu y aurais pris goût.

- Aro était un psychopathe et il avait beau être mon père, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui ressembler. Quand à ses parties fines, il y en avait au moins une par mois à la maison, cela m'aura plus dégouté qu'autre chose.

- Tu y as participé ?

- Oui, depuis que j'ai quatorze ans, il m'y obligeait. Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu as déjà participé à ces soirées ?

- Une fois. Démétri l'avait organisé pour le nouvel an, au Palazzo alors que Papa l'avait rigoureusement interdit. Ça s'est mal fini…

Nous nous taisons quelques instants avant qu'Alec reprenne :

- Ma mère me protège de tout ça.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas vivre très longtemps alors elle a écrit une lettre pour chacun de mes anniversaires. Et je les ouvre au fur et à mesure des années.

- Et alors ?

- Bien sûr que je suis fier d'être un Volturi, d'appartenir à la Famiglia, c'est dans mon sang, dans mes gènes et je ne peux pas le renier. Mais je ne souhaite pas que ma mère puisse avoir honte de moi. Alors j'ai appris à me tenir et ai essayé de marcher à peu près droit, malgré tout ce qu'Aro voulait faire de moi.

- Mais tu as tué, Alec, au même titre que moi d'ailleurs.

- Oui, mais cela était nécessaire, du moins je veux le croire.

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je parle aussi sérieusement avec mon cousin seul à seul. Sa vision de la Famiglia n'est pas si éloigné de la mienne et cela me réconforte. Je crois que je l'ai vraiment rallié à ma cause. Je lui tends une tasse de chocolat avant d'en prendre une pour moi.

- Tu sais, nous nous ressemblons bien plus qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer, Isabella.

- Je m'en rends compte. Toi et moi sommes différents de nos pères.

- Notre parcours est opposé au leur. Nous avons grandi en nous haïssant pour finalement pour comporter comme des alliés.

- Tu es sûr que nous sommes alliés, Alec ?

- Non, nous ne sommes pas alliés. Me répond-il après un temps de réflexion. Je crois que quelque part j'aimerai plus… j'aimerai être ton frère.

- J'ai déjà un frère, Alec.

- Rien ne t'empêche d'en avoir un second. Toi et moi sommes du même sang, avons le même âge. On se chamaille, on rigole des mêmes choses aux dépends des autres… Et puis, pour la première fois depuis la mort de ma mère, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une famille.

Je sens que c'est important pour lui, que de ma réponse dépendra son dévouement total àla Famiglia, à moi. Et puis, il est vrai que depuis son entrée officielle dans la Famiglia, il est un soutien pour moi, différent d'Edward bien évidemment. Et c'est vrai que cela se rapproche de la relation que j'avais avec Démétri, sauf que mon aîné me protégeait, là ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.

- Tu ne remplaceras jamais Démétri à mes yeux. Il restera à jamais mon frère aîné. Mais c'est vrai que dans le rôle du frère à peine plus jeune que moi avec lequel je peux faire mes conneries et me disputer… Tu te débrouilles pas trop mal.

- Frère plus jeune ?

- Evidemment ! Un rien casse couille, mais auquel on a plein de truc à apprendre. Et puis j'ai trois mois de plus que toi.

- C'est vrai que ça change la face du monde ! Me dit-il ironiquement.

Je prends les deux tasses que j'ai préparées pour Edward et Alice, mais avant de passer la porte, je me retourne vers Alec :

- Dans un avenir très proche, ce sera toi qui seras à la tête des Volturi. Mais je suis satisfaite de voir que toi et moi avons la même vision des choses. Et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu être ta grande sœur, un peu chiante mais qui aura pu t'apprendre beaucoup de choses. Et, si tu veux, tu peux m'appeler Bella.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je sors pour amener les boissons au petit cœur brisé et à mon compagnon. En chemin, je croise Emmet et Lorenzo en train de s'essayer au billard français. Je sais que tous les deux s'entendent bien et qu'ils seront un vrai soutien pour Alec. Quelque part, je culpabilise presque de lui refiler le bébé mais je crois que c'est vraiment mieux pour tout le monde, à part peut-être pour Alec lui-même. Mais il a grandi dans ce milieu, il sait exactement ce qui l'attend. Alors qu'Edward n'a pas à vivre tout ça, il ne sait pas, ne connait pas. Alec n'aura pas cette faiblesse que j'ai, il sera capable d'avoir une autorité encore plus naturelle que la mienne car c'est un garçon. Il ne pourra pas être contesté. Je sais maintenant qu'il protègera la Famiglia, qu'il la dirigera avec discernement, qu'il n'est pas un assoiffé de sang et de pouvoir. En fait, tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était une famille, et quelque part je lui ai donné la mienne. Moi-même, je me suis attachée à lui, en peu de temps. En fait, je ne lui ai pas menti, il aurait vraiment été mon petit frère, je crois que cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Et même si on veut protéger son petit frère, je sais que lui sera armé pour se défendre, bien plus que moi je ne l'étais. Il sera un Capo loyal envers ses hommes et redoutable envers ses ennemis, j'en suis convaincue. Alec est certainement la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à la Famiglia Volturi.

Je trouve finalement Edward et Alice assis sur un canapé de la salle du piano. Elle a les yeux rougis, un mouchoir en papier en boule dans ses doigts, assise en tailleur. Edward, le bras posé sur le dossier du canapé, la regarde avec compassion. Aucun des deux ne parle.

- Je vous ai fait du chocolat. Leur dis-je en tendant les tasses.

Edward récupère la première tout en m'adressant un grand sourire alors qu'Alice prend la sienne en hésitant, affichant un air septique.

- Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné, tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Tout ce qui vient de vous est sujet à méfiance.

- Je ne donne pas dans le poison. Trop lâche à mon goût. Et puis certaines personnes peuvent s'en tirer. Je préfère les armes plus franches.

- Merci. Me répond-elle simplement.

- Tu sais, toi et moi ne parviendrons jamais à nous comprendre et à cohabiter. Mais si je peux me permettre, Jasper Whitlock n'est pas assez bien pour une fille aussi pétillante que toi. Il appartient à l'ombre alors que toi tu as besoin de la pleine lumière.

Alice me regarde, surprise par mes propos.

- Comment une gosse telle que toi peut-elle dire des choses aussi sensées ?

- Peut-être parce que j'ai grandi trop vite et que j'ai vu plus de choses que la plupart des gens.

- Mais toi comment peux-tu me donner ce genre de conseil alors que toi-même, tu retiens Edward malgré ce que tu es ?

- Alice, s'il te plait. Grogne le concerné.

- Je ne le retiens pas. Il est libre de partir à tout moment s'il le souhaite. Et je veillerai à ce que personne de mon monde ne vienne plus interférer dans sa vie.

- Tu serais vraiment prête à le laisser partir alors qu'il pourrait tout balancer sur vos trafics.

- Je ne crois pas que j'ai à justifier de mes choix devant toi. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Edward sait ce qu'il a à savoir, toi tu ne rentres pas en ligne de compte. La confiance que je lui accorde est entre lui et moi, tant pis pour le reste.

Alice ne répond rien et se contente de boire une gorgée de chocolat. Je reste plantée là comme une idiote à la regarder faire. Je la plaindrais presque, elle se retrouve mêlée à nos affaires sans jamais l'avoir voulu. Edward lui a imposé son choix en revenant vers moi mais elle n'a jamais rien demandé.

- Tu sais ce qu'il me faut pour me remonter le moral… Lance alors la manager avec plus d'entrain.

- Je crains le pire. Soupire mon compagnon.

- Une virée dans les boutiques londoniennes.

- Qu'est ce que je disais !

- Edward, il te faut une nouvelle chemise pour aller avec ta queue de pie.

- Et merde…

Oulala, je pense qu'il est grand temps de me faire la malle. Mais alors que je passe la porte la dernière réflexion d'Alice me stoppe net :

- … et on va pouvoir regarder pour une robe pour Isabella.

- Pardon ? Lui dis-je vertement.

- Alice, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Poursuit Edward.

- Allez Isabella ce serait l'occasion de renouveler un peu ta garde robe. Peut-être que tu trouveras des choses qui te plairont même si elles ne sont pas forcément bleues. Et puis, je suis sûre que tu auras un choix beaucoup plus important qu'à Gènes ou dans le fond Sussex, chez ta tante. Et puis peut-être qu'une après midi de soins pourrait être agréable, j'en connais un super sympa. Je suis sûre que cela te plairait, massage, soins du visage, détente. C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut…

Je reste ébahie par sa capacité à débiter un flot de paroles continu. Mais au-delà de ça je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle peut m'associer à ses projets alors que je n'ai même pas pu émettre le moindre avis sur la question. Je me croyais une dirigiste accomplie, je vois que certains sont pires !

- … trouver une paire de chaussures adéquates. Parce que c'est vrai que cette robe est fantastique mais si je n'ai pas les bonnes chaussures, ça gâchera tout. Et puis au moins je pourrais avoir un avis féminin parce que s'il fallait compter sur Edward pour un conseil objectif.

- Ok… J'interromps la tirade en insistant bien sur le « key ». Alors Alice mettons les choses au clair maintenant.

- Oui ?

- Il est hors de question que j'aille faire les magasins !

- Ça va te détendre et puis ce sera amusant.

- Donne-moi un flingue en me permettant de tirer autant de balles que je veux, là ce sera amusant ! Mais faire les boutiques c'est une plaie.

- Je suis sûre que pour ton épanouissement personnel, ce serait…

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon épanouissement personnel !

- S'il te plait, Isabella. Si tu viens je suis sûr qu'Edward ne râlera pas.

- Alice, si et je dis bien si je venais, tu n'aurais pas un mais deux râleurs. Alors non, je ne viendrais pas, c'est hors de question.

- S'il te plait Isabella. Cela me remonterait vraiment le moral. C'est à cause d'un de tes hommes que je suis dans cet état.

- Hé ho, molo ! Je ne suis pas responsable du comportement des personnes qui se trimbalent avec moi. Que chacun s'occupe de son cul et en soit responsable, merde ! Chuis pas la Mamma non plus !

- Mais enfin Isabella. Tu es sensé être une riche héritière et on ne te voit jamais faire les boutiques. Cela permettrait d'adoucir un peu ton image. Et puis, franchement ta garde robe est assez pitoyable, j'ai l'impression que tu tournes avec trois jeans, dix hauts. Et tout est bleu ! Clairement, c'est déprimant. Une virée dans les magasins te sera bénéfique, j'en suis sûre. Ça détend le shopping.

- C'est bon je me casse ! Me tournant vers Edward qui jusque là regardait notre échange sans intervenir. Je te souhaite bien du courage pour suivre cette folle demain. Sur ce, bonne soirée !

Mieux vaut sortir plutôt que de l'emplâtrer directement dans le mur, parce que là honnêtement, elle m'exaspère !

- Mais enfin Isabella, tu ne vas pas t'énerver pour si peu ! Me lance Alice. Et puis tu pourrais te forcer un peu pour faire plaisir à ceux qui t'entourent.

Elle m'a cherchée, elle m'a trouvée, ça y est ! J'ai essayé d'être diplomate mais y a des limites :

- Mais je n'ai pas à te faire plaisir ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! La seule chose de remarquable c'est que tu admets que tu veux TE faire plaisir sans tenir compte des autres.

- Isabella. Tente de me reprendre Edward.

- Oh toi, ta gueule. Parce qu'au bal des faux culs tu ne serais pas dans l'orchestre. Tu ne supportes pas qu'elle te traîne dans les magasins mais tu dis « Amen » quand même.

- N'empêche que tu vas avoir besoin d'une robe pour le concert ! Me lance Alice triomphante.

- Oui je vais avoir besoin d'une robe, mais je vais la choisir moi-même !

- Tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un avis féminin.

- Le mien me suffit amplement, je crois m'en être bien tiré jusque là.

- Mais c'est le Symphonique de Londres etla Reinesera présente ! Tu es la petite amie d'Edward, tu devras être parfaite. Donc tu auras besoin de moi.

- J'ai rencontré le Pape et je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi, alors je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait différent. Mais si tu as envie de jouer à la Barbie grandeur nature, achète toi une poupée gonflable et fais pas chier le monde !

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, je quitte la pièce pour retrouver la cuisine. Malheureusement pour moi, je croise Alec, Emmet et Lorenzo en chemin, l'air ravi, qui apparemment n'ont pas perdu une miette de l'échange. Mon cousin me suit, hilare et referme la porte derrière nous. Il s'installe sur un des tabourets de l'îlot central, les coudes posés dessus et le visage reposant dans ses mains. Ses traits affichent une expression espiègle.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as mis ! Mais elle est vraiment coriace quand elle veut quelque chose.

- Oui… Mais encore j'ai été calme.

- Ah bon ?

- La dernière fois où elle s'est occupée de ce qui ne la regardait pas, elle a fini avec un flingue sur la tête.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait ? Me demande mon cousin, curieux comme un vieux chat.

- Elle avait pris l'initiative de renouveler mon placard. Pour cela elle était entrée dans ma chambre, avait vidé entièrement mes commodes et penderies et les avaient re-rempli selon ses goûts.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors… J'ai pété un câble. J'ai tout balancé par la fenêtre et j'y ai foutu le feu pour ensuite lui mettre mon Beretta sur la tempe.

- Un autodafé de fringues, cool ! J'aurais bien aimé voir ça. Enfin, maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as du mal avec elle : deux caractères dirigistes ça peut pas coller. Le pauvre Edward. Finit-il en soupirant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais enfin, imagine : il se fait mener à la baguette par les deux femmes de sa vie. Il manquerait plus que sa mère soit pareille et là ce serait le pompon ! Je suis sûr que c'est un soumis refoulé !

Je ne peux m'en pêcher de ricaner de sa dernière réflexion… Il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Dans un moment de silence entre mon cousin et moi, j'entends la porte d'entrée : pourvu qu'elle se soit tirée, je ne crois pas que je puisse la supporter d'avantage ce soir. Comme pour me confirmer son départ, Edward rentre à son tour dans la cuisine, les deux tasses vides à la main. Je le regarde les nettoyer dans l'évier alors qu'Alec s'éclipse silencieusement. Son visage est neutre, ce qui est assez rare, je n'arrive pas à percevoir son humeur.

- Tu sais qu'Alice a été vexée que tu la rejettes comme ça.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, elle fait des efforts pour accepter notre relation qui est pourtant loin d'être évidente. Tu pourrais essayer d'en faire de ton côté.

- Si faire des efforts, c'est me faire trainer par une folle furieuse dans les magasins, c'est hors de question.

- Au-delà du boulot, c'est la seule chose qui fasse vraiment plaisir à Alice.

- Tu veux dire à part le fait d'essayer de régenter la vie de tout le monde ?

- Bella…

- Ecoute Edward, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi à propos d'elle. J'accepte déjà qu'elle entre et sorte ici comme elle le ferait dans un moulin, je ne peux pas aller plus loin.

Il finit d'essuyer les mugs avant de les ranger. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il essaye de plaider sa cause auprès de moi. Elle est sacrément douée dans la persuasion puisqu'elle a réussi à faire culpabiliser Edward à propos de mon attitude. Mais en matière de forte tête, je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir, alors si elle croit avoir gagné la partie en impliquant mon copain, elle peut toujours courir.

- Tu vas faire comment alors pour ta robe ?

- J'ai pris rendez-vous chez Fortnum and Mason vendredi pour décider laquelle je vais prendre. J'ai déjà fait une présélection.

- Tu pourrais emmener Alice, elle serait de bon…

- Non ! Je n'emmènerai pas Alice. Et je t'interdis de lui dire quoi que ce soit à ce propos.

- Si tu lui permets de t'accompagner, je te promets que nous ne l'aurons pas dans les pattes de tout le week-end.

- Non seulement, je suis convaincue qu'il lui sera impossible de ne pas venir nous faire chier pendant deux jours, mais en plus tenter ce type de chantage est tout à fait mesquin, Monsieur Cullen !

- Je suis désolé, je devais essayer. Me répond Edward en souriant pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la cuisine.

- Pourquoi ?

- Alice m'a fait jurer d'utiliser cet argument pour te faire changer d'avis. J'ai eu beau lui dire que ça ne changera rien, elle n'en a pas démordu.

Sans attendre d'avantage, il me fait descendre de l'îlot sur lequel je m'étais assise et me garde dans ses bras pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Mhmmm… C'est tout de même plus agréable et détendant qu'une sortie magasins avec Miss « Je m'incruste et je fais chier le monde ». Me détachant de quelques centimètres de lui, je lui murmure :

- Je lui dirai que tu t'es exécuté mais qu'il en faut bien plus que ça pour me faire plier.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, on ne peut pas être un Capo redouté par tous si on cède au moindre caprice aussi insignifiant soit-il. Me répond-il en souriant.

C'est bien la première fois qu'il me qualifie de Capo, et sur le ton de l'humour en plus. Il y a quelque chose qui a évolué en lui, une meilleure acceptation du monde qui l'entoure peut-être, ou la compréhension réelle de ce que je suis au sein des Volturi. Je ne saurais le dire, n'empêche que depuis que nous sommes arrivés en Angleterre, je sais qu'il emporte son Beretta partout même si cela lui déplait. Lorenzo lui a montré comment l'avoir en permanence sur lui sans que cela ne se remarque. En revanche, une véritable tension existe entre lui et Emmet. Edward lui en veut ne n'avoir pas été à mes côtés le soir de la descente chez Hunter. Il ne comprend d'ailleurs pas pourquoi je ne veux pas lui dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé dans l'alcôve. Je crois qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre que pour Emmetla Famigliapasse avant la personne du Capo, et ce même si mon bras droit m'apprécie en tant que personne. Mais c'est ainsi que nous fonctionnons, je ne fais qu'habiter la fonction, un autre, Alec en l'occurrence, viendra après moi, etla Famigliacontinuera. Encore une fois, cela est très comparable avec le souverain d'un pays, les personnes passent mais le roi et le pays reste. « Le Roi est mort, vive le Roi » comme le soulignait la vieille formule des monarchies européennes. Ou même Louis XIV de France qui au soir de sa vie, disait « Je m'en vais mais l'Etat demeurera toujours ».

Ces formules nous sont applicables, je ne suis que le locataire d'un costume que d'autres ont porté avant moi et que d'autres porteront après, et dont le loyer est la propre vie de l'occupant. Une passante illusoire dont le nom sera perdu dans le temps, sur un chemin qui ne mène nulle part si ce n'est vers le néant de la mort. Rien de bien réjouissant, j'en conviens mais c'est ainsi. La seule chose que je souhaite laisser c'estla Famigliadébarrassée de Sulpicia pour qu'Alec ne puisse souffrir d'aucune contestation possible, et une vie seine pour Edward sans plus aucun danger lié aux Volturi. Le reste, je m'en tape.

- Isabella ! Crie Lorenzo

Son appel me fait sortir de mes pensées mais également de l'étreinte de d'Edward. Je me rends compte qu'il a le nez mes cheveux, ses bras autour de ma taille, les miens enlaçant son torse et mon visage dans sa poitrine.

- J'ai pas envie que tu bouges de là. Me soupire-t-il.

- Moi non plus.

- A quoi pensais-tu ?

- Des trucs diverses et variés, la vie, la mort, des questions existentielles majeures, comme soudoyer Emmet pour qu'on puisse avoir un week-end tranquille.

- Majeur ! Effectivement.

- Bâillonner Alice également pour qu'elle nous foute la paix ! Quoi que, l'idée d'Alec peut être toujours valable.

- L'idée d'Alec ? Quelle idée ?

- Celle de l'enfermer dans une chambre avec Whitlock.

- Bella…

- On ajoutera juste un flingue au kit de survie et on voit qui en sortira vivant !

- ISABELLA ! Hurle de nouveau mon garde du corps.

- Oui ! J'arrive ! Pas la peine de s'énerver. Dis-je en passant la porte.

Lorenzo et Emmet sont installés devant la télévision, celle-ci sur la chaîne info dela BBC, complètement absorbés par l'écran. Je sens Edward derrière moi, il pose une main sur ma hanche. Les traits de mes deux hommes de main ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Sulpicia est arrivée aujourd'hui à Heathrow.

- Comment vous le savez ?

- Ça vient de passer aux infos.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, elle est venue avec Elena Paolini.

- La chanteuse de supermarché ?

- Oui. Le reportage était sur elle mais on a vu Sulpicia descendre de son avion.

- Fait chier ! Rage-je.

Edward resserre sa prise sur moi et me pose ses lèvres sur le haut de ma tête. J'aime l'avoir contre moi de cette manière, il est capable de me rassuré par un simple geste. Je me laisse aller à son étreinte. Il est avec moi, dans la même galère que moi, je sais qu'il s'en rend compte mais il reste là, à mes côtés.

- Je t'aime, Bella. Murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

- Moi aussi mais je crois que pour le week-end tranquille, c'est raté ! Finis-je en haussant un peu le ton.

- Quand c'est pas les affaires, c'est ta demi sœur : t'a vraiment une famille de merde !

- Et le pire c'est que je ne l'ai pas choisi ! Et que tous autant qu'ils sont, ils m'emmerdent !

- Heureusement que je suis là.

- C'est clair. Je me demande ce que je ferai sans toi Edward.

- Des conneries, certainement.

Nous nous sourions, amusés de notre échange avant de nous embrasser.

- Heu, je tiens à vous rappeler que nous sommes toujours. Râle Emmet.

- Et bien sors, si ça te gêne ! Lui réponds-je.

Il s'exécute en bougonnant suivi de Lorenzo qui a du mal à cacher son hilarité. Edward et moi regardons la porte se fermer derrière eux avant de nous mettre à rire. Bon sang, que ça fait du bien…

* * *

_Bonjour à tous en ce presque week-end de Toussaint._

_Un chapitre un peu plus léger par rapport aux précédents et comme dit Bella « Ca fait du bien ». Mis à part le fait qu'Alice revient en force dans ce passage, le morceau important est la discussion entre Isabella et Alec, évidemment. C'est un presque adoubement pour le cousin (adoubement : cérémonie du Moyen Âge où un écuyer devenait chevalier et entrait don dans la cour des grands), certains vont certainement se demander s'il est sincère. Je vous laisse en juger, vous aurez vos réponses plus tard. Mais il est important de comprendre un peu plus Alec, la manière dont il a grandi, et sa mentalité, finalement très proche de Bella. Mais aussi leur opposition, la Famiglia a bouffé tout ce qui entourait Bella, alors que pour Alec, elle est en train de tout lui apporter. _

_Bref, je m'arrête là… Si ce n'est qu'Isabella lui laisse entrevoir une succession rapide et qu'elle se soucie de lui laisser les Volturi en bon état de marche, sans trop d'emmerdeurs autour. _

_Après autre moment attendu cette fois, une nouvelle confrontation entre Isabella et Alice. Je ne suis pas foncièrement sympa avec elle, mais je m'exaspère de lire des histoires où elle finit toujours par avoir ce qu'elle veut. (Je trouve que Bella est trop bonne pâte avec elle, moi ça ferait longtemps que je l'aurais envoyé chier…) Cette fois ci, Isabella est moins méchante mais tout aussi ferme, et puis elle évite de sortir le Beretta. Mais, je plaide volontiers m'être fait plaisir en écrivant se passage. Petite satisfaction coupable de l'auteur (je crois que c'est moi !) mais comme je suis Dieu dans mon histoire, je fais ce que je veux. Nananhère !_

_2 liens sur mon profil pour ce chapitre. Tout d'abord la chanson "Feed the Birds" de Mary Poppins. Franchement je l'adore, peut-être ma chanson de Disney préférée. Vous verrez les superbes dessins de la cathédrale St Paul de Londres. Après le site de Fortnum & Mason, magasin typiquement britannique, qui s'apparente à Harodd's mais en encore plus chic. Même si leur principale activité est l'épicerie haut de gamme (un peu comme Fauchon ou Hédiard), il y a plusieurs étages réservés aux fringues (un homme, un femmme et un enfant) qui proposent les plus grandes marques de prêt à porter haut de gamme et haute couture. Et il est possible de réserver l'étage pour faire ses courses privées!_

_En tout cas les emmerdes reviennent avec l'arrivée de Sulpicia en Angleterre, à la prochaine fois avec Edward._

_Bise._

_Cokengruyère_

_« Nous sommes des passants illusoires sur des chemins qui n'vont nulle part retenus par des liens obscurs à des éternités futures. Je sais qu'le ciel n'est pas si haut, ni bien, ni mal, ni laid, ni beau. Une idée folle, une idée d'homme, de ceux qui s'en allaient à Rome. »_

* * *

**_Ilonka :_**_ Effectivement Edward est le roc de Bella et heureusement qu'il est là pour elle. Même si cela la met aussi dans une situation délicate. Bise._

**_Lilly-Rose :_**_ Ok, tu veux tuer quelqu'un à chaque chapitre, alors cette fois c'est qui ? Jasper peut-être. T'inquiète pour la vulgarité, j'en tiens aussi une louche « que chacun s'occupe de son cul et en soit responsable ! » Je suis assez fière de la formule. Bise._

**_Aussidagility :_**_ C'est bien d'encourager Edward, parce que le pauvre n'a pas la partie facile. Bise._

**_Karima : _**_Ecrire des chapitres du type du précédent est toujours difficile pour moi parce que je sais que l'attente des lecteurs sont toujours énormes sur ceux là. De plus je veux vraiment marquer la différence entre le bordel où Isabella est allée deux fois, et ce qu'il y a entre elle et Edward. D'où mon extrême minutie et la longueur de l'attente sur ce genre de chapitre. Concernant les Bleus, je suis assez contente mais aussi frustrée, on ne méritait pas de gagner la Coupe du Monde sur l'ensemble de la compétition, mais on s'est fait sacrément enfler par l'arbitre, j'ai rarement vu ça (à part les clubs français en coupe d'Europe !). Et c'est la connaisseuse objective qui parle (même les Anglais disent qu'on s'est fait enfumer, c'est dire !) Bise._

**_Laura : _**_Merci d'avoir laissé un message, car bien que je ne cours pas après, ils me font toujours plaisir. Je reconnais que moi-même, je suis assez flemmarde pour laisser des commentaires mais quand je le fais, je me lâche et j'en mets des tartines (au Nutella de préférence !) Heureuse que cette histoire te plaise, cela fait toujours chaud au cœur de voir que des personnes apprécient ton travail, surtout quand on fait des efforts pour qu'elle soit de la meilleure qualité possible et originale. Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments. Bise._


End file.
